THE TURNING OF WHEELS
by anvilhammer
Summary: Forty Two years after the Finale Westeros still has no permanent peace. Kingslanding is threatened on the east by the Naharis Mukhtars and on the South by the Bronn Brothers. Rheddard Snow - Son of Jon Snow with the Giantsbane Brothers waits for death of the Queen to march to take his place. Tyrion and Sansa realize they made a huge mistake and wish they could turn back the wheel
1. Sansa Stark : CH 1

1\. Many words are misspelt and the conjucation and punctuation is everywhere - i will rectify this as i keep typing along. Please bear with me. I will also be modifying my writing and my prose/content but never the plot.

2\. I hate what D & D did to the Game of Thrones and in my own small way want to change the story

CHAPTER ONE :

Forty Two Years Later

As she awoke , Her Grace Sansa Starks Joints and Limbs felt every day of her Sixty Four Years, Forty Two of them as the Queen in the North, ruling an Area thrice the size of the rest of the realm if one included the New Western Territories. Sansa was old. Even dressing up and holding court took up every last ounce of her energy and there were times when she genuinely hated the stroke of fate that had made her Queen in the North, the First Stark to hold such a position for nearly three hundred years , and a feat no Stark male had been able to achieve. It had taken Sansa a few years of rule however to realize that perhaps she was not meant to carry out such a responsibility as she now bore and that perhaps she would have been much better off marrying and raising children just like her Mother had done and eventually dying in peace surrounded by her dear and loved ones. Perhaps she could have had all such things if only she had not been violated by Nature and by Man and Beast alike from the age of Fifteen.

Sansa had chosen to be Queen in the North - realizing now that her decision had been based entirely because of the inner torment and humiliation she had suffered at having landed into trouble again and again and at needing to be rescued every single time. She had wanted some respite from her feeling of constant failure throughout her childish life - right from the act of stupidity when she had confided her fathers most secret plans to Cersei Lannister, resulting in his execution and a war that would claim two more of her brothers and her mother, from her being turned into a plaything for the insane Joffrey through machinisations of Cersei, Tywin and Littlefinger, to her nightmares with Ramsay Bolton and finally to her bitter lack of leadership during the night of the living dead, when she had crouched in the crypts as fighting men fell all around her, when a child of Thirteen had taken on a Giant Wight and died killing it. Yes Sansa had been truly ashamed and her failure had tormented her regularly. It was this that lead to her taking the opportunity to become Queen - a title to which she had no rights to - either by blood or by conquest.

AND here she was - the Queen in the North - Forty two years after taking the chance fate had provided to her , by ousting the rightful ruler of the North - her cousin Jon Snow whom she had loved and hated equally. Loved because he was a good man, had loved her, had saved her life twice and protected her whenever he could and Hated because of the way he had earned the love and respect of his people, had earned the title of the King in the North, had earned the admiration of even the worst of the Dothraki and Unsullied - admiration enough that they had spared his life when they could have still insisted on his head for killing their queen. The people of the North had accepted her as their Queen but Sansa knew it was not the same.

Sansa knew that she was different from Jon. Her people obeyed her and respected her but they did not worship her or love her the way they had done Jon. She was a good leader in the summer peacetime but come War and Sansa knew her shortcomings - she could not fight, could not order battle strategy, could not command troops, could not understand warfare and this could mean all the difference between life and death.

Did she really fight for Jon? This was a question she asked herself every single day. Could she have protected him and saved him from the Wall and guided him to his destiny? She felt now she could have. All that she had needed was to tell Greyworm - Jons Captor at Kingslanding that Jon was a Targaryen, a blood kin of the Queen. She was certain now that Greyworm would have spared him. She suspected for long that Greyworms rational mind had been fighting against his emotional heart where Jon was concerned. It was the only reason why the fearless leader of the Unsullied had kept Jon alive for such a long time when all he had to do was to put a spear through Jons heart in a matter of seconds, when he had found out that Jon had murdered his Queen. If only she had told him the Truth, perhaps Grey Worm would not have insisted that Jon go the wall and would have left Westeros to decide his destiny. Why would Grey worm agree to the Wall? He did not understand what the Wall was or what it signified. As far as Greyworm was concerned, Jon was a bastard son of a Northern Warlord who had killed his Queen and wanted the next best or worst thing to death for him. The Others - Ser Davos, Bronn the Sellsword and Brienne of Tarth had known nothing about Jons origins. She had had a choice, a choice to put things right and to guide Jon to his Throne and instead she had chosen rule for herself and exile for Jon. Neither she nor her crippled brother had deserved their honors and time had proven that she was right.

Forty Two years! And no still peace in Westeros. Out in the South - the Sons of Ser Bronn of Highgarden were already conspiring to take Kingslanding. They had their wealth and power now and believed their fathers oath to protect Kingslanding and the realm and never take arms against either had died along with him twelve years ago. They felt no loss of honor in ousting Bran the dreamer and lining up the throne for themselves and their generations. Out in the East - in Essos - the Mukhtar of Dragons Bay - Vahario Naharis - son of Dario Naharis I , Former Lieutenant of the Mother of Dragons, was preparing for a large scale invasion of the West financed entirely by the Iron Bank. The Bank was no friend of the realm. Within months of Bran becoming King, the bank had sent their envoy with a demand of Seventy Two Million Dragons - a debt borrowed by the Queen of Westeros for financing the Erstwhile Golden Company, who had lasted fifty inglorious minutes on the battlefield against the Mad Queen and her Dragon. They had not appreciated the High Councils refusal of repayment using the logic that the Iron Throne was no more and so the debt to be written off. The Bank believed that Westeros owed the debt and whoever controlled westeros had to pay back the debt. When the prospects for settling their debt looked like coming to naught, the Bank had lain in wait for years, waiting for the right enemies and now Vahario had seemed the perfect choice to back. Vahario Naharis proclaimed that it was his destiny to avenge the Khaleesi of Essos, the Mother of the Dragons but in reality wanted more land and more rule. It was too good an opportunity to pass.

In the far north, Rheddard Snow - King of the Free Folk - son of Jon Snow and Sansa's nephew ruled independent of the Wall and of the North. He ruled with the Council of the powerful Giantsbane Brothers - Three Gigantic sons of Tormund Giantsbane all of whom had sworn fealty to the bloodline of Jon Snow and who would die protecting their King. The Far Northmen as the wildlings were now called, ruled the vast lands beyond the wall with their new capital at Ghost town and owed allegiance neither to the Queen in the North nor to the King in Westeros. If the Wall was supposed to keep them at bay, it was not doing its job. There was no man on the wall who would take arms against anyone carrying the blood of Jon Snow or Tormund Giantsbane and there were many in the watch who would abandon the wall at the slightest sign from Rheddard or the Giantsbanes.

When Jon Snow had exiled himself to the Far North and had abandoned his command of the Wall - the Council of Kingslanding had ordered that the Rangers on the Wall allied with an Army of Northmen from Winterfell , capture and arrest Jon Snow and bring him back to the Wall - dead or alive. In response, a message had been sent by the Watch Commander - Bryce of Waterford the one thousandth and first to hold such rank, categorically refusing to march against Lord Snow or the Far Northmen, many of whom the watch had began to regard as their own kin and brethren. Sansas own soldiers - numbering nearly six thousand had to the last man refused to battle and discipline someone who had saved them all literally from the face of death and so both the North and the Realm had decided to allow Jon to leave and live out his destiny as a far ranger than to face mutiny and rebellion.

Sansa could still remember the day when her maester had brought her the news that Jon Snow was married and had a family. She had genuinely felt surprised. She had thought Jon was beyond falling in love. After all he had lost the love of his life twice and Sansa had been certain Jon would not marry or love again. Why did Jon suddenly decide to marry and start a family? Sansa was sure it was because of his anger- anger at being betrayed by family, by country and by fate - anger at being thwarted and being killed once, because of human laws and human ways. He had refused the mantle of King of the Free Folk - out of respect for his oath to Westeros and to Greyworm, instead having adopted the title of Lord Ranger of the Free Folk. When he had died two years ago, his son Rheddard had been made King of the Free Folk. Sansa had never seen Rheddard but had heard of his prowesses as a ranger and a fire warrior though she did not know what it meant.

The Far Northmen and many of her own men wanted Rheddard to take the throne after Sansa but Rheddard would not respond to any overtures from his aunt. He would march to winterfell, the day she died and not before and out of respect to the oath he had made to his father he would not to take up arms against the Stark family.

The realm was so broken now. Bran the dreamer spent all his time warging and the council had proved a failure. They were supposed to be pioneers of peace, to break the chains, to set Westeros free and instead they had failed. Life was still the same. Lords all over Westeros were still petty, cruel and malicious and People emigrated from Westeros every day. The Council who de facto ruled Kingslanding had now passed laws restricting and forbidding emigration. The incompetence of the council was reflective for all to see . After the death of Ser Davos and Bronn- the council was held together solely by Tyrion Lannister who had used diplomacy magnificently to avoid wars or invasions and hold the realm for son long but the rest of his colleagues were pitiable. Westeros no longer had iron control on anything. The Lords ruled as they wish to rule and offered only ceremonial honor to Kingslanding.

As Queen in the North - she had no heirs, nobody to take her place after her. Everyone had hoped she would marry either Gendry Baratheon lord of Storms End or Robin Arryn lord of the Vale, her cousin, once a silly boy but since shaped into a strong and wise ruler by his mentor and her old friend Lord Royce. Sansa had considered both marriages, if only to have heirs and not for love but she could not go through with it. She could still not bear the tough of any man and her body revolted at the sight of any man - even someone as well built and handsome as Gendry Baratheon. So she had remained unmarried until she could no longer bear children. Heirless, she would leave the North in the hands of the far northmen with an uncertain fate and relation with Westeros. Her greatest worry for war would come again to the north - from the East and from the South.

Sansa hobbled over to the largest window of her bedroom, each step more painful than the previous one and looked onto the vast snow filled courtyard of Winterfell Castle, her home for all her life except for her time as a prisoner in Kingslanding. It was the beginning of day and the courtyard was a hive of bustling activity, with servants carrying vast mounds of pork haunches, plucked chickens and vegetables to the Kitchens where food for all those who lived in the castle wood be prepared. She watched a group of children, fighting with wooden swords - shuddering at the memories of her brothers Robb and Rickon,feeling the ghosts of the past in the room which had been bedchambers for her parents, grandparents and several other older generations of starks. It was this very room where her father had first received news of the treachery of the lannisters, taking him on a journey that would cost him his life, and that of his sons Robb and Rickon.

She was still swirling in her memories when three knocks on her door shook her out of her misty reminiscence. Three Knocks, - two long and one short - a sign that her Maester Lyford was outside and that he had messages for her. It was always routine for Lyford to visit his Queen to give her any important messages he had received the previous night. Three knocks meant he was alone and there was nothing significant to report. Sansa moved away from the window, facing the door and standing straight and proud. It would not do well to look pensive before Lyford.

He was a tall thin man, in his early fifties, blue eyes with a taut face and hard lips. He was at the Oldtown Citadel researching on cures for grayscale from the Old Book of Curus and the New Book of Samwell Tarly when he had received a message that the Old Maester of Winterfell had died and that he had recommended Lyford to come in his place. Sansa had liked the looks of Lyford. She had no regrets to that account even today. Lyford kept his secrets, gave good counsel and handled the affairs of the castle with an alacrity that reminded her of Maester Luwin - the Maester of Winterfell when Sansa was born, who was murdered by Ramsay Bolton.

"Your Grace" - he began by bowing his head - "Maester Cyrillus at Whiteharbour writes that Lord Tyrion with his entourage are expected to at Winterfell this evening. Apparently he intends to make it all the way this time".

Five times in the last two years - Lord Tyrion - Hand of Bran the Dreamer had announced his visit to the North but had never advanced ahead of Whiteharbour. Apparently something had always come up but not this time. He had travelled all over the realm - making at least three visits a year but he had not visited north for a long time.

"How old is he Lyford?" - she asked. It amazed her that Tyrion who was older than her could still travel so much and she at sixty four found it tough to climb up and down the stairs of the left tower every morning.

"Eighty One - your Grace"- Lyford replied. He was excellent with dates and had name days and death days at the tip of his fingers. "It is a miracle. Dwarves seldom live beyond fifty. They always die when they reach that age."

Sansa nodded with a hidden smile. Tyrion was special in many ways. He was no ordinary dwarf. His intelligence surpassed anyone else she knew even Tarly with his books. He had single handedly kept the Kingdom and the Realm together from the avaricious Bronn brothers, the strong headed Vahario Naharis and from the internal turmoil of indebtedness while his fellow councillors had died one after the other and were replaced by denser and more stupid ones and while his king dreamt of dragons and dancers.

"What else?"- Sansa asked Maester Lyford

"No news of the Lady Arya your grace."

Arya! Her sister. One she had hated for several years and then loved. Who had left on an expedition to the Lands of the Northwest. Arya who wrote regularly to the Old Tower and to her - with news of her new lands and its inmates. Whose first leather bound diary was being scribed into a book at the Old Tower. Four years ago- Arya who was then fifty eight had set off on yet another expedition and had not yet returned. There were no ravens from her and none of her companions had been spotted anywhere else. Sansa was not too worried though. Arya had lived through Harrenhal, Braavos and the night of the living dead. She was safe. Sansa was sure of this. She still wanted some news of Arya and had instructed her rangers to keep her informed regularly.

"And what of Court today?" - Sansa asked. It was court at Winterfell and Sansa had to sit through a number of plaints and fights between her northmen enforcing the law. It was necessary but also boring. Sansa also hated being the only stark who could not swing the sword to enforce her sentence. It was why she rarely sentenced anyone to death. It was usually a trip to the wall to join the watch. It was also why the watch had four hundred men even today when there was no danger to the realm.

"Sixteen Cases your grace" - Lyford answered. "Land disputes, Animal Kills, Stealing and Rape".

"Wonderful" - Sansa sighed. It was time to start another day.


	2. Tyrion Lannister: CH 2

Chapter Two : TYRION

He had avoided her for so long, always managing to retreat and avoid seeing her but he could not do this anymore. Business dictated that the Hand of the King had to meet the Queen in the North. It was imperative now. It could no longer be prevented.

He was her lawful husband. Westeros did not have annulments. The Seven and the Old Gods and perhaps even the Lord of Light commanded that once you were married, you stayed married until your husband or wife died. Marriage was fixed, concrete and permanent, Yet not once had Tyrion Lannister protested when everyone in the realm talked of the beauteous Queen in the north possibly marrying the Blacksmith turned Lord of Storms End or her cousin Robin of the Mountains. "Shes my wife"- he longed to scream - longed to shout from the roof tops, invoke his ancient rights that the Seven and and maybe even her old gods had given him. That he had not was only because of his fear that he would finally see her scorn for him and that he could ot have been able to bear. That Sansa had not married had been a solace to him. He knew that if Sansa had married - there was a god chance that it would have killed him completely. He loved her - he knew that now. Probably had loved her for a long time now. Back then, he had even contemplated renewing his marriage to Sansa after Daenerys Targaryen was dead and the only conflict of interest between them was over. Instead even before he could begin to broach the subject with her, the Queen had told him kindly , even with affection to find himself a wonderful woman and beget sons. It had torn him apart. She might as well have stabbed him in the heart and it would have been less painful.

His visit was necessary. The Realm had to have the Norths help in the coming war. War was coming to Westeros and fast. Tyrion knew in his bones that the diplomacy which had preserved the realm for so many years was coming to an end. The Naharis Mukhtar was hungry , the Bronn Twins were ambitious and the Iron Bank wanted money which the King could not give but which Highgarden could. Together it meant the fragile peace that Tyrion, Sansa and the others had presumed to be everlasting was going to shatter entirely. It meant that Tyrions masterstroke to replace the King of Westeros with a council of seven unsuited people was a complete failure and that people would die again. He was tired of people dying again and again. "Varys! You were right you bald eunuch bastard" - he wanted to scream out. "I should have dont it. I should have forced Jon to take the throne. He was the right ruler of Westeros. With Jon as the King, You as the Master of whisperers and me as the Hand - we could have forged an everlasting peace."

Instead he had betrayed his friend and his queen. He had goaded Jon Snow into murdering the love of his life. The Dragon Queen had never been mad, he had realized this much later. It was the prejudice against her father and his own anger with Daenerys that had made him believe she should die and to then to brainwash Snow into doing the deed. She had just been angry, simple as that. Jon had been right. Her closest Aide and probably only friend had been brutally killed and she had snapped as anyone in such a position was bound to do. Tyrion now knew she would have become normal in a few days time, horrified by what she had done and fully ready to make amends. He had known her for four years and yet this single act of hers had made him treasonous. It was not his love or affection for those who had died in Kingslanding. He knew it now and he knew it five minutes after entering Kingslanding. It was the smoldering anger he had felt at the sight of his brother crushed beneath rubble-lying there with Cersei in his arms, helpless and weak, that had made him decide he wanted Daenerys dead. Even if the Queen had walked up to him right at that moment , gone down on her knees and wept at the carnage she had caused and promised to make it all right - he would still have found some way to kill her. He knew that now. And he had - killed her through Jon Snow.

After her death - he could have still called ofor Jon Snow to be the rightful king. He was a Targaryen and he was Rhaegars heir. Yet he had thought it brilliant to rule by a council who appointed their king. This way there was no entitlement, no birthrights, nothing to contend with. He had watched as Sansa manipulated Greyworm into sending Jon to the Wall and taking over as Queen in the North. Tyrion had stolen the Iron Throne- his throne by birth and Sansa had stolen his throne in the North - his throne by conquest and respect. Instead they had send him into Exile.

Tyrion was personally glad when at last something snapped in Jon and rather than serve the watch and at the wall for all his life, he had decided to abandon it all and move with his people to the North. His people. The only ones who had stood though it all, who had saved him from death twice, who had borne arms for him every time he ahd asked them to - the Free Folk. He was also glad when Rheddard Snow aged just Nineteen had proclaimed himself King of the Free Folk hours after his father had been buried. Jon's son was not as naive as his father had been. True he had not yet marched on the North but that was only because he knew his aunt was old and would die soon. Tyrion knew if Sansa died and Rheddard sat on the Seat of Winterfell - help to Kingslanding would never be forthcoming. Oh Sons were always cleverer or crueler or less honorable than their fathers had been, Tyrion himself had killed his father with a crossbow, Rheddard had taken up the title of King minutes after his father had closed his eyes and Bronns sons had cared very little about breaking their fathers oath. Tyrion found himself wishing he had sons of his own.

He had to have the Northmen if he was to survive the next few months. He could not manage with the armies he had at his disposal. They did not have any commanders to lead troops and without seasoned troops Kingslanding could not manage for long. Diplomacy had run its course. He had succeeded in getting Four Thousand men from the Vale and Four Thousand from Storms End but neither Robin Arryn nor Gendry Baratheon were real commanders of soldiers. One was a respectable lord but a middling fighter at best who had never fought or commanded troops and the other was a blacksmith with plenty of luck - not promising qualities for commanding soldiers. Edmure Tully now Seventy Seven was as ever utterly incompetent in every possible way and Riverrun even with troops would be more a liability than an asset in the coming war. To fight and survive Tyrion needed the North badly.

Sansa was quite certain that her commanders would not be keen to march South to fight for the realm. They were free of the yoke of the South and they did not like fighting battles all that far away from their lands of ice. Promises of Titles and Gold, the normal fare for most soldiers did not work out here. The Northmen did not care much about titles or gold the way Southtrons did. She was not in a position to grant Tyrions request.

The evening had gone well up until then. She had greeted Tyrion with a large retinue when the hand had arrived that evening, had entertained him through the evening. She had also acquiesced to his request to dine alone with her in her room with no eyes or ears. It was good to see Tyrion - one of the few men she had admired - the others being Jon Snow and her father Eddard Stark.

His request was something else. She could not ask her men to march and defend kingslanding. It was too much to hope for. She could have a word with her commanders, perhaps insist. After all she was their Queen but Sansa was not too keen to force men to march to fight a battle when she herself would not be marching with them or even if she was would be staying out in the rear. Sansa hated when her people looked down at her and did not want to start now.

"What of your Nephew Rheddard?" - Tyrion asked- "Is he supposed to be a good commander?"

Sansa laughed - "My messengers say he is. He rides like the wind and his men love and adore him. Even my own men do. Besides with the Giantsbanes at his side- how could he ever hope to be defeated?"

"I wish we could ask the Far Northmen to fight for us in return for recognizing their freedom" - Tyrion told her. "They would be skilled fighters and their commanders are better than any in Westeros"

Sansa shook her head "They hate Westeros. Westeros betrayed their King. They would march against you - never for you. You would be lucky if Rheddard honors his fathers promise and sits out this battle. You do know envoys from the east will approach him."

"I hope he realizes Bran is still a stark no matter how much he raves on about the Three Eyed Raven" - Tyrion snorted. He stopped as he realized Sansa was pale and distraught.

"Tyrion! I am so tired"- Sansa burst out. "You want Ten Thousand Men but i cannot ask them, i cannot command them, i cannot bear to see them refuse me or go to fight with contempt in their eyes for me. I know they dont love me but i dont care for that. All i want is I to die in peace among my people"

Tyrion was aghast to see Sansa so broken in spirit, shocked at the momentary weakness she had displayed . "I did not realize your grace that…anyway i understand….you dont want to commit your men to a cause where they could die, not when you know you cannot command them- but without northmen i dont see Kingslanding lasting another year. All the Chaos and Mayhem we had hoped to finish will return back with a vengeance and fury"

"Did We really finish anything Tyrion?"- Sansa asked. "Did we really? Or did we just jump on the shoulders of greater people - Jon who gave us the north, Arya who gave us life by killing the Night King and even the dragon queen who sacrificed her armies and a dragon for us and pretend to bring about peace and freedom for the whole realm by disposing off Tyrants?"

She continued - "And who rules instead- me the queen of the north whose only quality is being Eddard Starks daughter and getting into trouble all the time and Bran - the king of the realm - a crippled man child who appears to be on a lifetime dose of milk and poppy claiming to be someone called the Three Eyed Raven. Oh Tyrion it is all coming to an end and for what? We were wrong. So wrong".

She turned back to Tyrion facing him squarely now. "I realize something now that i had never realized before today. I wish we had stayed married, consummated our relationship, had children and grown old together". She smiled as she saw the Dwarfs eyes widen in shock.

"But you couldnt…" - Tyrion said stammering - "Because you hated my family and you felt you could not ever be loyal to me because it would be an insult to your father and brothers memories". He felt a wave of happiness at her words.

"Oh Tyrion! I wish none of this had happened. I wish they were all alive. I wish i could have seen then that you were ten times the man your brother or father or even my own brother Robb was. I wish i could have realized earlier that i had always loved you - loved you from the moment you defended me from your deranged nephew. I have never wanted to be Queen - i know that now. I was a poor daughter, a poor wife, a poor sister and now a poor Queen" - Sansa was weeping openly now. All her ache for so many years now pouring out - she wanted to say sorry to so many people - to her father, to her mother and brothers, to mycah the butchers boy - she still remembered his name and what he had looked like, to jon snow - all of them but she could not and that killed her.

Tyrion walked up to her - and placed a hand on her shoulders. "Now i can die in peace!"- Tyrion told her. He watched as she struggled to get up and asked her jovially "Do you think we can consummate our marriage today?". Sansa had smiled ruefully before firmly saying goodbye to her husband and the Dwarf. She had disappointed him with his request for men but something told her she had made him very happy with her outburst.

As she went to bed - she even imagined how their lovemaking would have been - as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Sansa Stark: CH 3

1\. As i type i realize my english and grammar is a big problem. SO i will keep re-editing each chapter from time to time for better prose and quality. Please bear with me.

Chapter 3: Sansa Stark

When Sansa awoke, her first realization was that It had gotten much colder through the night. The Weather yesterday night when she had gone to sleep had been relatively warm by northern standards but this morning it was really cold, even with the geysers running through the winterfell walls. She did not remember feeling so cold for a long time now. Sansa was not too happy. She had let her guard down last night, she thought miserably. Her outburst would not do even if it was before Tyrion. She was a Queen and she had to act like one even if she no longer felt like one. Showing such melodrama like a mummer at a pantomime was embarrassing in so many ways. Why had she made such a fool of herself? Probably because She had felt so guilty and helpless, unable to help Westeros or Tyrion and desperate for some affection, something she had been starved off for more than forty years. She was also terrified that the peace in Westeros - even if it was held together by the weakest of all forces was going to shatter for good and something bad was going to happen to her people, Westerosi and the rest.

As she reluctantly rose to face Lord Tyrion before he departed for White Harbour and to start a fresh day at Winterfell, she suddenly heard loud noises, louder than was normal at this time at Winterfell. Sansa sensed that the Courtyard outside her window was noisier and busier than it had been in years, she could hear flurries of movements, whinniying of horses, loud lusty shouts by Skillmasters cursing their apprentices by varying degrees. What was going on?. As she got up and walked towards the big window, she realized that walking to the window was much easier than it had been for a long time now, she did not feel the slightest pain and her walk was much brisker and faster. It was as though she was gliding through the cold floor rather than walking. It was a strange feeling.

As she reached and stared out of the window she realized that the scenery had changed. Her window was facing a different portion of the vast Winterfell Courtyard. Her Window had faced the vast storehouses of Winterfell and the Winehouses along with the Great Hall but today her Window was facing the Smithy and the Stables. It was almost as if the layout of Winterfell had changed overnight. Looking around, Sansa suddenly realized that it was not winterfell but her room that had been changed. She was no longer in her vast chambers where she had slept for forty two years but in a different room, smaller and decorated in a pretty and girly manner. The Walls were different, embroidery and patchwork linens covered the walls - each one of a sigil of a great house or of rare flowers or of small cuddly animals, her big dressing mirror and oak table was missing, instead there was a smaller dressing table with a mirror by its side - a hand mirror. This was the room of a girl of fifteen or sixteen and not of the Queen of a realm. Sansa thought of the Iron Invasion during the time of her brothers Bran and Rickon by Theon Greyjoy. Was she prisoner? Had she been taken to a different room while she was asleep?

Her hands automatically strayed to her bed, to the pillow under which she always kept protector the sword that her sister Arya had given her during the night of the living dead, a sword that was now a part and parcel of her and which often gave her assurance of protection and instead of a forged steel sword, grabbed a finely embroidered linen kerchief with the sigil of the Stag and the Dragon - the Royal sigil that belonged to Robert Baratheon, King of the Andals and First Men - Murdered by his wife over Fifty years ago. How did this get here she wondered. Things were getting too weird to even have theories about them now.

Sansa was alarmed enough to give a call to her night guards. "Eric! Durant!" - she called out and stopped cold. Her voice was different. The Depth was gone, the shaking was gone, the intonations were gone. Her voice was girly, young even. She felt her hands shaking now as a bad feeling came over her. Rushing over to her dressing table she picked up her hand mirror and slowly turned to face her reflection, praying she would see the silver red haired, wrinkled tough face that had greeted her for over twenty years now - and instead she saw beauty- a beautiful, red haired, fair, blue eyes girl of sixteen staring back at her.

"It cannot be" - Sansa told herself. She had to be in a dream and a bad one. She was trapped in the mists of the past. She had to wake up, to leave this strange room, this strange place which was causing her alarm and fear. It would soon end she told herself and she would find herself waking up in her own bed. She slowly walked back to her bed and decided to go back to sleep. Even as she reached her bedpost, she realized something else - this was no strange girls room. This had been her room. A room she had slept in and lived in for almost seven years - from the day she reached the age of ten and had insisted that she could no longer share a room with Arya. What was she doing back in her own room? As far as Sansa could remember - her room and her sisters room had been filled with suits, armors, swords used in the night of the living dead and closed. Neither Sansa nor Arya wanted their old rooms either for themselves nor for anyone else. How was she back in her old room? And these linens? She remembered embroidering all of these linens but also remembered these linens being burnt by Ramsay Bolton.

Did i die? Sansa thought. It was a plausible explanation. Maybe she had died yesterday night and this was the realm of heaven. Was she a ghost among ghosts?

It was then that the door opened, without any knocks as if the person knocking expected no resistance or permission from her to enter and Sansa turned around to face her visitor. It was then that she faced yet another shock. Her Visitor was not a stranger but someone Sansa once remembered whom Sansa last remembered seeing bodyless on a pike at Kingslanding - **SEPTA MORDANE!**

Septa Mordane bustled into the room with pomp and authority, almost as though she belonged there and began tut - tutting as she examined the room and its contents. "My Lady - this will not do. This will not do at all. Your Sister i can see but not you. Bed unmade, Still in night clothes, Hair in a mess. All this after i told you before going to bed last night to be ready by Eight" She walked past a Dazed Sansa - removed the bedsheets and began to make her bed - all the while tut tutting about what a bad influence Arya was. Septa Mordane did not look like a ghost. Her solid form did little to convince Sansa that she was anything but her stout nurse who had somehow returned from the land of the dead and was making up her bed.

Sansa tried to speak but no matter how hard she tried, she could not find her voice. When she finally did, it was a squeak - "Am ... Am i dead? Am i in heaven?". It sounded like a ridiculous question but it had to be asked.

"Lady Sansa!" - Septa admonished. "You still stand like a root and talk nonsense. Have you been drinking something you should not have been? I remember your father permitting Lord Robb to drink wine at feasts but not you. Now undress and wear these" - she indicated to a set of clothes - bluish and velvet that she had placed on the dressing table. "And hurry up. You dont want to displease your mother today. She expects the highest standards from you to make up the embarrassment we will face with Arya. Wear these and come to the Great Hall in fifteen minutes while i get your sister ready...Gods give me patience.." - she watched Septa Mordanes plump form walk out of the room, closing the door on her way out.

Sansa automatically undressed, obeying orders from Septa Mordane as she had done fifty odd years ago and once she was completely naked felt around her buttocks feeling for the scars put there by Ramsay Bolton during his days of incessantly raping and torturing Sansa. Instead all that she had felt was smooth skin, blemishless all the way. She walked up to the dressing table and put on the clothes - Septa Mordane had kept for her and slowly dressed herself trying to remember where she had seen this dress before...memories were dredging up - she remembered fighting to have a new dress for the visit...visit? With a gasp of shock Sansa realized it - she had worn the dress for the King Roberts visit to Winterfell. She felt her body shake with fear. Was she back in time? Was she a prisoner sent back in time as a punishment for her misdeeds in her own timeline? She shook with fear at the thought of coming face to face with Joffrey Baratheon and Cersei Lannister. Oh Gods in Heaven she begged- get me out of here - take me back home .

Sansa stopped herself suddenly. She was Eddard Starks daughter, Queen in the North and she would not cower anymore. She would face them fearless. She might be sixteen years in body but in mind she was older and wiser than Cersei and Robert combined and the little brat Joffrey was no longer a threat, she could slit his throat with ease once she had a knife with her. She was tired of cowering now. She would face anything that came. She completed her dress and walked out of the room and into the Corridor leading to stairs which would bring her to the walkway that connected the family tower with the Great Hall where she had been ordered to go.

She opened the door to her room, observing there were no guards posted there. Instead there was a flash of grey and Sansa felt a furry presence hurling at her body, jumping on her. She turned to her right and saw that the creature was a wolf...a direwolf…..Lady! Lady - her direwolf - her pet who had been cruelly murdered on orders of Cersei Lannister. Lady was alive and bounding and Sansa felt the tears welling in her eyes to see this loyal beast who had always been there for her, who had always lover her - back alive and up her arms.

She felt the tears freely give way now, relieved that she was all alone in the corridor and put her arms around the direwolfs neck. "Forgive me!"- Sansa wept. "I should have said something, i should have told the trut, i should have fought for you". As she stood up again she realized that Lady was staring at her confused and puzzled. Lady had realized that Sansa was acting strange. The Sansa of this timeline never reacted in this manner. Realizing that Queen Sansa had to act as the Sixteen Year old Sansa, Sansa patted the direwolf on the head and wiped her tears. She would go down to breakfast and find out what was going on. She would face anything now. "Heel Lady" - Sansa commanded the Direwolf and watched as Lady perhaps relieved that the mistress was back to normal happily got up to trot beside her to the breakfast room at the great hall where her uncouth brothers Summer, Shaggydog and Greywind would be resting and crunching bones.

TYRION

It looked fucked up as hell. He had gone to sleep with pleasant thoughts of his wife, imagining her as the Lady of Casterly Rock and imagining their sons- whether they would have been dwarfs or strapping young men and had woken up naked and between three busty, voluptous obviously naked whores . Tyrion got up with a start. Was this Sansas doing? Did the Queen play a cruel joke on him by mixing something in his food and giving him a gift of whores- when he had not enjoyed a womans company in his bed for more than forty five years - from the time he had married Sansa Stark to be frank. The women were common northern whores who were laughing and tittering at him. He could make out that his manhood had pleased them but that was not the big question. "Was this Lyfords idea or Jocelyns?"- he asked the oldest of the women, black haired with green eyes who looked like a wildling returned back to the bosom of the north. The woman started to talk, then stopped and again started - "Eh...i dont understand my lord. It was the Kingsla...your brother - his man told us to keep you happy". Tyrion now rose from his bed and hopped down. He looked around for his seal which was missing, his clothes which looked different now. Instead he saw a suit of clothes, his size but obviously not belonging to him. He realized he had to get clothed first. It would not do for the Hand of the King to walk out naked from a whorehouse. Besides these whores looked satisfied as hell, a part of him was pleased that even at eighty one he could still pleasure women. He turned to the women and instructed them to leave. They looked puzzled again. "Leave? My Lord. But ...this is our home...has been for years now". Tyrion now looked around the room and realized he was in a whorehouse and not in any tower of Winterfell castle. He examined his tunic and found no seal, no swords only a purse which was filled with gold. He opened his purse and tossed a Gold Dragon coin. "Leave me be for a few minutes"- he ordered. The oldest woman gasped at the coin which was fifty times more than their services had been worth, the dwarf rumoured to be akward and clumsy was better than the best built northmen so the prize was huge, well worth giving the dwarf the use of their room for some more time. "Lets get something to eat girls" - she ordered and took the others away - leaving Tyrion pensive, confused and worried.

Tyrion wore his tunic and the rest of his clothes and fitted his purse back into he belt - suddenly remembering where he had seen it before. He now remembered tossing it to a fat, balding, jailkeeper at the Vale. "A Lannister always pays his debts"- he had said as a parting shot. Skycells! He shuddered. How the hell did this thing return back to him. What had the whore meant by saying his brother? She had said Kingslayer and Brother - and the only person who fit the descriptions was dead long ago. Tyrion was fully dressed now and ready to leave when he noticed his reflection in the cracked mirror beside the old table. His silver grey hair, his beard and his scar were all gone. Instead he had dirty blonde hair, looked much younger - almost too young. It was as if he had returned to a different time.

He did not hear the light knock so was startled at the opening of the door, the movement of feet and the appearance of Jaime Lannister, tall, strong with Straw blonde hair, his charming smile and his lazy walk. It was Jaime. Tyrion suddenly did not care where he was or what was happening to him. He rushed to jaime and put his arms around his brothers middle. He remembered their last conversation at the Dothraki war camp, their last union and their final goodbyes. He remembered seeing his brother crushed below the tower rocks and he held on tighter.

"Easy Brother" - Jamie said gently dislodging Tyrion from himself. His face was that of concern. Jaime Lannister knew that his brother Tyrion was not one to show many emotions. No one who was sentimental or emotional could have survived thirty years of Casterly Rock and Tywin Lannister least of all Tyrion. The Kingslayer was surprised at Tyrions reaction. "The Whores rob you? Or You couldnt get ready to play after all that wine" - he gave a wink as he sat on the wooden chairs and poured himself a glass of wine from the flagon into the glass, took a drink and spat. "Ugh...foul...really foul"- "These Northmen really need to know their wines better".

Tyrion still looked at Jaime as one would look at a Ghost. Jaime was here, Tyrion was younger and the Women spoke of the Whorehouse. It appeared as though Tyrion was somewhere else. In another time where he remembered everything but everyone else did not. Either that or he had dreamt of the entire series of events beginning with Brans fall from the tower to yesterdays dinner with Sansa. Forty Two years in a single dream? Either scenario appeared unlikely. Gods give me guidance he thought.

It was then that Jaime handed to Tyrion a message. "I dont understand why he sends you a message but i thought it better to intercept it from Luwin before he handed it over to Ulyett. You know Ulyett blabs everything to Robert and worse to Cersei". Tyrion still dazed realized that Ulyett was a trusted Lannisterman who was aide to King Robert. He was more loyal to Tywin Lannister and every piece of information Robert had, Tywin had faster thanks to Master Ulyett. Was Ulyett dead in the original timeline?

Seeing Tyrions daze and shock Jaime grew impatient."It bears the seal of the Spider. I am suprised he communicates with you. It is meant for you - It says Lord Tyrion Lannister"

"The Spider? Varys?" - His dearest and closest friend. A Friend whom Tyrion had betrayed to his death, a burning death at the hands of Drogon. Now this dead friend was sending him a message? Could Varys guide him as to what the hell was going on? The message had to be in code. Varys would have counted on the message being intercepted by someone else. Tyrion was not the Hand of anyone here. Secrecy was difficult.

"Go on read it" - Jaime said. He was not too sure of his brothers movements that morning. No snappy remarks, no mocking Jaime for being his fathers favorite, no barbs about Joffrey or Tywin. His little brother seemed to be in a daze.

Still in a trance - Tyrion opened the message and read its contents - digesting them - slowly first and then realizing the implication of the message in itself. He then handed the message to Jaime - who read it himself and turned to Tyrion with a look of bewilderment.

**My Lord Tyrion**

**I trust you are well. I trust you still remember Missandei of Naath and her tragic story.**

**I am afraid your Journey here has just begun. Use your head to figure things out and welcome back.**

**Dracarys**

"The Hell" - Jaime tossed the message aside. "Miss...Missandei of Naath? Figure things out? Dracarys?". He stood to face his brother - "Is this some code that the Spymaster sends you? Are you his spy? What the hell is a Dracarys? Who is Missandei of Naath?"

Tyrion was thinking fast. The message was clear. Varys was with him. The Spymaster knew what was going on. That was why he had mentioned Missandei of Naath - the most trusted friend of Daenerys Stormborn a name nobody in Westeros knew about. And Dracarys. The Spymaster was also back in time and with an added advantage - he had moved from the land of the dead to the land of the living. Yet he had to somehow make something up for Jaime. It had to be convincing. "Er...Missandei of Naath is a slave girl" - Tyrion began determined to stick to the truth as far as possible. "I had...asked Lord Varys to find me a slave girl to be loyal and loving. Someone who was incapable of bearing a child so as not to tarnish the lannister blood. I believe he has found her". It was a weak lie at best but Tyrion had hoped Jaime would not see through it. Cersei would of course not buy such a ridiculous story. Jaime had never before been lied to by his brother and Tyrion hoped his faith would continue. It seemed to Tyrion that it did.

Jaime was a bit surprised but put the idea out of his mind. He had warned Tyrion about buying a slave girl and about his fathers possible reaction on finding out but apart from that he would not reveal any secrets. Jaime was also secretly relieved. Though he was sure Tyrion was not one of Varys little birds- to find a message like this had been a shock. "Cersei has a message. She says you can skip the arrival today if you want. I can pick you up at the whorehouse tomorrow".

"Meaning it would be best if i turned up secretly tomorrow huh?" - Tyrion asked remembering what had happened fifty one years ago. He had lived in the same whorehouse with the same women - maybe some each day but whores stilll the same until Jaime had brought him to Winterfell on horse well after King Robert and his entourage had arrived, been greeted and returned to their living quarters. He would not do so today. He would be damned if he would allow Cersei to control him ever again - even so long in the past. "Nothing Doing" - "I will move with you and arrive together with the King in winterfell" - he demanded. In the previous timeline he had meekly agreed to do so but not now. He noticed Jaime was amused. "Alright little Brother!"- Jaime rose stroking Tyrions head - "Meet us at Two past. That is when we ride into Winterfell".

At the risk of sounding insane - Tyrion had made small talk with most of the Kings Party hoping someone , anyone knew what he was doing there or were in the same situation that he was in. He had tried asking the Hound about his duel with Brienne of Tarth - and had heard the snarling reply "Who the fuck?". He had asked Cersei about Euron Greyjoy and Qyburn and had received a cold response for his amused babbling, he had even embarrassed himself by asking his Eleven Year old Nephew Tommen about the High Sparrow and had gotten a blank look. He had finally even talked to Joffrey his nephew - and found nothing unusual except for his cruel streak. He was now convinced he was all alone here. Unless Queen Sansa...Lady Sansa was somehow in the same boat. She too had been with him at Winterfell the previous evening.

He had to talk to her at all costs. To find out if Sansa was the same airhead she had been when he had visited Winterfell in his previous timeline or if she was the Queen in the North returned back in time. He had to do this carefully. One wrong word or gesture and Lord Stark would cleave him into two with Ice. Tyrion somehow suspected telling Lord Stark Sansa was his wife in a previous timeline would not do too well for his health either. He had to tread carefully. He finally plotted talking to Lady Sansa during the Royal Arrival. As a Royal - Brother to the Queen - he would also greet the Stark Family and Sansa was certain to be there. A hidden question - perhaps a hint like Lord Varys would do very well. And this was where he found himself - behind his nephew Tommen Lannister. In the previous timeline - he had not been part of the arrival entourage partly because he had hated being stared and gaped at but also because he had not really cared for the Starks. Now he was invested in the outcome and even Cerseis most baleful glares could not unnerve him.

Tyrion could see Sansa now dressed in bluish velvet, her blue eyes, her red hair ...it was weird admiring a sixteen year old girl even for Tyrion but Sansa was someone who was his wife, his love in another life. It was difficult to look at her like you looked at a normal young airheaded girl who chirped and pratted about lemoncakes and prim and proper behaviour. He made a perfunctory bow to Lord Eddard Stark, who returned his bow with a smile of amusement but not derision, to Lord Robb Stark - a louty youth who was not yet the Young Wolf and perhaps would never be, to Lady Catelyn Stark who returned his bow graciously enough but Tyrion could still remember his adventures at the Vale and they did not endear this particular redhead too well to him and finally came face to face with Lady Sansa Stark. As he looked up at her from the bow- he finally plucked up his courage. It was now or never. "Do you remember the Red Wedding my lady?" - he asked her. This was it. He could see others in the retinue looking at him curiously, even Cersei had turned back to see the interaction. It was rare for someone other than the King to speak to anyone during a Royal Arrival, least of all by this half man and some of the Kingsguard - Jaime included were looking on in bewilderement. Sansa looked at Tyrion and gave him an expansive smile. It told him everything he had to know. It was the smile of a woman and not of a girl. "Yes my Lord. I have heard of the red wedding. It was Avenged."- she turned to give a glance at Arya who was watching in puzzlement - "Behold the Avenger".

It took all of Tyrions Strength not to bellow with joy. So Sansa was back with him. She remembered. Did Varys know? Perhaps - Perhaps not. Tyrion gave her a low bow and moved to Arya who was still looking at him with a curiousity that was not new to him. He began to move away when he heard Robert ask a question of him "What the hell did you say to the Girl?"

Tyrion froze. Every eye was on him. Jaime, Cersei, Eddard, Catelyn, Robb -every one of them. Even the ten year old Bran. He had to make up something fast. He had thought his question innocous enough but it apparently wasnt. He had miscalculated. A young girl of sixteen when faced with a question from a half man like him would move back, would show some revulsion, some shock and the fact that the young lady had answered him so strongly had surprised the King and maybe even the rest.

He gave his creative mind a whirl and bowed to the King - "Your Grace! I refer to the Red Wedding - a poem by an Eastern Poet named Grey Worm. I thought i had seen the book in the Winterfell library and asked Lady Sansa if she knew the poem."

He could see Eddard Stark frown. The Winterfell Library was an ancient creaking room where nobody went ever. Only Maester Luwin consulted the books. It was not a library that had poetry. Robert turned to Sansa and gave her a kind smile - "And you! You read poetry do you?" - "Yes your grace!"- Sansa bowed back. "The Red Wedding is not my favorite poem but i have heard of it. My favorite poem is 'The Purple Wedding'". The others were now getting bored as was the King, he was initially amused to see this girl talking straight and intelligently to his brother in law but poetry was not his forte and he always felt only the lightheads liked it. Like his brother Renly. He moved towards Ned Stark to begin a journey to the Crypts. The others were slowly moving on- Tyrion now delighted at his discovery was skipping away to contemplate his next steps and Sansa who was pleased to have someone as her equal here was also gliding away with Arya and the others. Only two persons were still uncertain about the conversation. Catelyn Stark who knew her daughter well enough to know that a single page of westerosi writing gave her a headache and she never read anything nor liked reading. For this girl to discuss poetry like an equal with theDwarf of Casterly Rock known for his bookish knowledge was not something she could swallow. There was something more here. Cersei Lannister was also not convinced of her brothers rambling poetry story. She knew it was a lie. A A Bumbling Illiterate Drunken Fool like Robert may buy it but not her. There was something more going on. Why had the girl not flinched? Cersei had turned just in time to see the smile Sansa had given Tyrion. She knew such a smile but had never given any herself. She had seen such a smile on her mothers face when facing their father. It was a smile full of unconscious love. And why would the Sixteen year old daughter of Lord Stark, a Northern Girl give such a smile to a deformed dwarf whom she had never set her eyes on before. It was puzzling indeed.


	4. Sansa and Tyrion: CH 4

**Chapter 4: Tyrion and Sansa meet in the Crypts -wonder about their curious journey**

"I see that Lady has taken to you"- Sansa told Tyrion with a smile. The Dwarf sat on stone anvil near the Crypt of someone called Leonard Stark. When Sansa had reached the Crypts, near the secret passage - Lady had spotted the smell of the Dwarf and on seeing him perched gingerly on his stone seat had growled at him but did not attack or lunge. She was cleverer than any of her brothers. When her mistress walked up to the dwarf unafraid or unworried, Lady was quick to realize that the dwarf was a friend. Now she sat eating small chunks of lamb that Tyrion kept tossing from the small bag on his side.

"She is smarter than her brothers" - He replied. "So you remembered the Crypts? I was afraid you would not?"

It had taken them three days to meet. Both were desperate to meet each other but could not. It was not allowed. He could not come to her room or send her a message and she could not either. He had refrained from confiding in Jaime. It was only later that he realized something. He did know of a place where they could meet secretly - the Crypts. He knew the secret passages into the Crypts. They had been drilled into him during the night of the living dead. He only hoped that Sansa would remember the same. Apparently she did remember and here she was.

Their meeting was akward. He was delighted to see her and she him but they simply could not do more. They had their positions now. Instead they greeted each other politely enough like old friends.

"I may not be as smart as you are my lord but i learn quickly enough"- Sansa replied. She was only sorry it had taken her three days to arrive here.

"Miss being the Queen?" - he asked her.

Sansa thought hard. "No! I dont. I am with my parents, with Robb, with Bran, with Arya, with Jon, with Lady. Theyre all alive and happy. No Tyrion - i dont want to go back. I want to stay here for ever with them".

"That is going to be hard" -he told her. "You remember what happens do you not? All the bad things. Your father is already the Kings new hand and he is off to Kingslanding. Jon is on the way to the Wall. You will not be happy for long. You are heading for the same fate you headed into fifty one years ago".

"Look Sansa!"- Tyrion continued- "We have to stop things from happening. I believe that is why were are here. I dont want the same fate i had. I dont want to be Hand to Bran the Broken. I dont want to shoot my father with a crossbow and run east. I believe i can change my destiny and so can you. We can bring peace to Westeros in a different way. We can change the fate"

"And what if we are wrong?" - Sansa asked him. "What if fate is not meant to be changed?"

"So you want your father to go to Kingslanding and get executed. You want your brother to be stabbed through the heart at the Red Wedding?" - He asked. "We have to stop things from happening. We have to give Westeros the fate it deserves. I believe it was why we were sent back."

"Alright Alright" - Sansa said. She had realized this on her own a couple of days ago but it was a daunting task. She had somehow hoped she could have used the knowledge gained from her previous timeline to keep her family out of trouble and leave Westeros to itself but apparently it was not to be. "What exactly do we do? You are not the Hand here and i am not the Queen. What resources can be command? How can we change fate?"

"We can save your brother Bran" - Tyrion said. "I know in the old timeline, tomorrow - Bran fell of the Old Tower when he climbs up and sees ..."

"Your Brother and Sister Fornicating. Yes i heard"- Sansa said coldly. "And how do we stop that?"

"You can prevent Bran from going out anywhere. You can be with him all day. You can keep him away from the old tower."

Sansa nodded. "Yes i can do that. I can be with Bran all day. He will be surprised though. Of course Septa Mordane and mother would be furious. I am supposed to be busy with many things tomorrow including some sewing time with Princess Myrcella. So what about you?"

"I still have many things to figure out. Until i reach Kingslanding it is risky to communicate with Varys so i have to think to myself. Saving Bran is the first step but ..."

Sansa stopped Tyrion. "And what is our last step? Our Goal? Stop the bad things from happening and leave it to fate for the good things. If you want to change fate - we have to do things that would be hard for us - Cersei cannot live, Are you willing to do that? To put a dagger through her heart? Are you willing to kill Joffrey? It could change fate in every way possible. What exactly is fate? How exactly is Westeros safe?"

"I dont know" - Tyrion admitted shuddering at Sansas question. Killing Joffrey or Cersei sounded good but to actually do the deed especially now when Joffrey may still be a prat but had done none of the deeds that had marked him out for killing by Olenna Tyrrell in the previous timeline. "I have always believed Robert was a bad king. I suppose Westeros would be best off if Jon and Dany ruled together - husband and wife- aunt and nephew...now stop that look" - he ordered her- "Targaryens do it all the time". "This way we have a good king - someone who loves people who can earn the trust of his men and who is not ambitious enough to want to murder of kill. We have a queen who is kind and loving on whom the King can keep his reins on".

"Oh sure! She burns down a million people with her Dragon. Kind and Loving!" - Sansa snorted but Tyrion was not concerned "Dany was not like this. She was not mad. She was different in Essos. Oh you should have seen here - with her people - the freemen of Dragons bay. I am now convinced that our work here is to ensure that both Jon and Dany achieve their destiny and rule the Iron Throne Together and we must manipulate events so that this happens"

Sansa was incredulous - "And how can we do that? How can we influence events in Essos?"

Tyrion gave her a steely look "We must. We know what happens so that is a big advantage for us. We have to use resources at our disposal, Varys , my money and your talent as a greenseer"

"A Greenseer?"- Sansa asked. "I am no greenseer".

Tyrion gave her a smile. " I am afraid you are...you have to become one".

THE WILDLINGS:-

"Is Everything ready" - He asked her. She nodded. Wallen and the others had already entered Winterfell four days ago and were ready.

How things had changed Osha thought. Just a few days ago - She was a whore at the Whorehouse - making her coppers, buying enough food to feed her friends Stiv, Wallen and the Woman - all of them - deserters. Wallen and Stiv were both deserters from the Nights Watch five years ago. If they were caught - it was death for them and this had made them bolder. Osha was not one of them. She was born a wildling and like other wildlings had a healthy hatred and fear of the Northmen and would have avoided these lands had it not been for the greater fear that lurked out there. It was this that had caused her to escape with the rest from Mance Rayder and march to the North, somehow managing to avoid the Watch or the Wall.

It was the gold dragon that the dwarf has tossed which had given her the idea. The Dwarf was rich. His purse was full of gold. Enough Gold for all of them to set up comfortably in the east, a place where she had heard there was no watch, no Northmen and no blue eyed ghostwalkers, it was a place safely on the other side of Westeros with a wide sea in between. Her share of the Gold Dragon had been generous and she now wanted more. She had suggested her plan to Stiv and Wallen and they had fallen in line almost immediately. The idea of going to capture the Dwarf , steal his gold which he always wore on his belt, steal his rich clothes, and ransom him back to his father - who was likely a rich lord and would pay anything for his son. The plan was fraught with risk and danger but done well, it could still bring them something good at the end of it and Stiv and Wallen both felt anything was better than hiding day after day in the forest, depending on Osha for food and drink and hunting for voles and ice rats. Had it not been for Oshas Dwarf - they would be spending several months in the Forest living in fear and hunting in fear. This was a chance for them to leave.

*****It is very likely that had Tyrion not tossed the Gold Dragon in his impatience but like in the previous timeline allowed Jaime to pay for the women - Osha would not have taken much notice of the Dwarf or thought to question the others on the Dwarfs origins and family. She would have regarded him as important but not as someone who was so rich as to give a whore a whole gold dragon for a nights service. Only people who had money to burn did this*****

Their plan was simple enough. Wallen and the Woman were already inside Winterfell at the risk of being recognized to follow the Dwarf and to observe his habits. For the last two days it was the same - The Dwarf walked out of his quarters, took a walk - alone, and always disappeared near the Crypts. He would then emerge an hour later - looking thoughtful and amble back to his quarters. He was never escorted. His Purse was always on his belt. To Capture him was easy but to escape was not. They needed horses and for that they had to steal from the stables.

The Plan was simple enough. They would set up a distraction. A Commotion. During the commotion -they would grab the dwarf and take him out through the old tunnel to winterfell through the left gate , one that Wallen knew about during his days as a Smith , before he had raped and murdered a woman and had been sentenced to the watch for a lifetime. Once they were on horse with the Dwarf - they would ride to the Gorge in the middle of the forest, abandoned for years now and begin their work - to rob him of the mone he possessed and ask him to write a ransom letter to his father for the rest. They even had two ravens stolen from nearby villages ready to deliver the message.

It was Osha who had the most important of all tasks. To steal four horses from the stables, to set the stable on fire to cause the commotion so that even if she was spotted with the horses she could always claim to be rescuing them from the fire, to come out of the left gate - through the secret entrance and wait for the others and the dwarf. If she made a mistake- was spotted by the Groom or by the Stableboys- the plan would come to naught. Without Horses their plan could not succeed. Even Robbing the Dwarf would get them caught and killed.

It fell to Wallen to capture the Dwarf and bring him out. The Woman would be there with him. Stiv would be waiting on the Gorge with stolen supplies and the ravens. He could write and read and he was the only one among them to do so.

"So i move to the Gorge today and you bring the creature tomorrow"- he asked her. Osha nodded.

Tomorrow. It was all planned for Tomorrow.

BRAN AND SANSA

On the whole it had been easy enough. Sansa had managed to persuade her brother Bran and his Direwolf Summer to come on a walk with her and Lady. She hrewead managed to avoid Septa Mordane and her embroidery by claiming that her mother had wanted her to run some important errands and she had said the same to her mother about Septa Mordane wanting some additional lessons for the benefit of the young princess. Sansa knew she would be in trouble when both of them would find out that she had been lying but if Bran was safe then it as entirely worth it. Bran was reluctant to spend his entire afternoon taking walks with his Sister - his sister who had never spent more than half an hour with him before but he did not have a way to say no. Here they were - Sansa thought - the Ice Queen of the North and the Dreame King of Kingslanding - taking a walk fifty one years ago. It was not enjoyable. Bran who was chatty enough with Robb and Jon was silent and Sansa had to fill up the gaps in the conversation. She would do whatever it took to be with Bran until the evening was up and it was time for dinner.

Inside the stables, Osha was already leading four horses. She had done her job. She had brought with her two flagons of hot spiced wine with sleeping powder and had seduced the Groom and the two stable boys into drinking all of it. They were tied up in the back. Osha had not wanted anyone to die in the fire but she also knew if it came to living - she would rather be the one alive. She hoped someone would come around and rescue them. She carried with her a lighted torch and a small clay pot of pitch. Her plan was to place the bowl on the far end of the stables, light it on fire, watch the hay catch on fire, watch the smoke rising and panicking the horses and shouting FIRE before leading the horses away from the stables to the West Gate. She was sure that in the panic, noone would notice her or even if they did they would presume she was rescuing horses.

She had just placed the pot of pitch on the farthest wall and was in the process of setting the Stables on fire when she heard a loud gasp. Turning around she saw two of them - A read haired girl who looked fourteen and a young boy who looked ten - both wide eyed with surprise and shock. Their clothes were fine, they wore leather mocassins and pelts and looked like they were noble. Osha turned around now and picked up her dagger. Behind her the horses that she had tied up, the horses she was meant to guide to the left gate whinnied. Oshas only thought was to kill the younglings or at least scare them. They were soft noblemens children - a woman who probably knew nothing but stitching and music and a boy who had not yet begun training to become a squire or a knight.

Sansa was scared. Not for herself. The Queen in the North may not have been a warrior but she had seen combat. Noone who rides a horse to witness the Battle of the Bastards would be frightened of a Wild Haired Woman with large eyes stealing a horse, dagger or not. However she had to protect Bran. It was her idea to visit the stables and see the Horses. It was one thing Bran loved. The One thing Bran was waiting with to do when he was grown up. Bran loved horses and riding. He always rode with Robb and Jon in their Step Saddles but all he ever wanted to do was to ride his own horse. So she had taken him to the stables to see the Chargers that belonged to her father and which had seen different wars and battles. It had been odd not to see Otho the Groom or the Halfwit Stableboys anywhere around but Sansa did not think too much of it. Not until she noticed something at the far end of the Stables and had gone to examine it.

Osha and Sansa faced each other and somehow Osha felt unnerved. This girl looked worried but not for herself but for her brother. Her eyes seemed calm. "You should put that away now" - Sansa said. Osha snarled, the girls voice was like a girls should have been but there was something in its quality that made her nervous. Sansa continued - "Put away the dagger and leave the horses. I promise you- nobody will come after you". It was a good offer for Osha but the failure of her task was too much for her. The idea of a good life, a comfortable life far away from the Northern Lands and the Blue Eyed Demons was too much to throw away - even if it meant capture or death. Instead Osha lunged - not towards Sansa but towards Bran, her purpose being to place her dagger at Brans throat and frighten Sansa into allowing her to leave with the horses. She would keep the boy with her but leave him behind at the Left Gate. Sansa was frozen as Osha lunged towards Bran and she was inches away from the boy when she heard the growl. A Dog! She thought and turned to face the cur. She had killed many dogs - sometimes even for food at Mance Rayders camps and a dog would not stop her. Instead she saw what appeared to be a wolf with a larger skull, it was streaking towards her with a baleful glare from its yellow eyes. As the wolf sprang at her - Osha dropped both the dagger from her right hand and the torch on her left hand and used both her hands to protect her neck as Summer pounched on her chest and knocked her off the ground. The Torch fell on the hay and the hay caught fire. The pot of pitch was also knocked down in Oshas fall and the flowing pitch caught the flame and suddenly the fire was stronger and faster.

Sansa tried grabbing Bran and quickly running out of the stables but the boy was after his wolf. "Summer...stay" - he shouted and ran to where Osha and the Direwolf were struggling. Osha protecting her throat, her hands already torn and bleeding, screaming for help. "Summer" - Bran shouted- Louder now and suddenly Summer backed away from Osha and moved towards Bran. The Wild Woman lay with her hands badly bleeding. Bran stroked Summar and moved towards Osha who was struggling in pain. "Get him away please"- Osha cried. Nobody was realizing that the fire was spreading fast, it had already spread to the entrance of the stables and the smoke was filling the insides, the horses were panicking and thrashing. Sansa rushed through the clearing seeing her brother crouched next to the wild woman, the Direwolf standing a few feet away looking sullenly and suspiciousy. "Bran!" - Sansa screamed. "Lets get away now!". She had no desire to take the Wild Woman with her but She had to help Otho and the stableboys who were tied up behind the far wall. The smoke was filling up fast now and Sansa was beginning to realize that her journey to the past was a waste in its entirety. She was going to die and she had lead her brother to his death. There was no way out. They were surrounded with fire. It had spread too fast. They were all going to die. She could feel the smoke rising in the air she breathed, she was coughing now as she moved to Brandon Stark who with Summer was on the ground - eyes still open with a fatality of death approaching. He was coughing too...Sansa hoped he would suffocate to death before the fire could reach him. Her last thought as she felt unconciousness slipping was that she had failed yet again.


	5. A Mother and Her Son: CH 5

**Chapter 5: A MOTHER AND HER SON**

Catelyn Stark had not been happy when she found out that her daughter had lied to her. It was something that was so rare that it caused Catelyn to worry. Had it been Arya - Cat would have dismissed the whole thing with an amused smile but Sansa- not Sansa - her perfect daugher. It was bad enough to lie to Septa Mordane but to her own mother- it was unthinkable. Why would Sansa do such a thing? Cat Wondered.

As it was all she could do was to wait for Dinner and punish Sansa. Taking away a few of her frillish new clothes or giving some to Arya would be punishment enough Cat thought. Then there was that Poetry business that Cat could not get out of her mind. The sight of Sansa - her spoilt and perfect daughter chatting casually about Poetry to the Dwarf and then answering the King so calmly. It had seriously unnerved Cat.

She was in the Eastern Tower now, discussing with Maester Luwin about the fate of the Volpa Fishes which had been ordered for the King for tomorrow which were supposed to arrive from Whiteharbor this evening. Her sons Robb and Rickon were practising near the Smithy with the Bastard Jon and Bran was somewhere about. Myrcella and Arya were taking a nap with Septa Mordane - so Winterfell was as it should have been. Her Husband and the King had ridden out for a Hunt and would be back that evening and her husband had asked again about the Northern Volpa Fish - the King had first eaten when he had visited Winterfell Eighteen Years ago. She was just completing her discussion with Luwin when her guard - Culkin ran in, his face pale with fear- "Fire! Fire my Lady - Fire in the Stables! Lady Sansa and Lord Bran are inside"

Catelyn had turned on her feet and run with all her energy to the stables. Her mind was racing. Why was Sansa at the stables? Why Bran? She found herself praying to the Old Gods and New - begging them to save her children. She could see many others rushing towards the stables now. The Stables were close to the Smith- so perhaps Bran was training and had gone inside but why Sansa. Oh Ned...Oh Brandon...she felt the tears pouring through her cheeks...she had to reach them. When she came onto the Stables - the fire was strong now. Robb was outside - his face brave but helpless..., many others were desperately trying to put off the fire by throwing iron buckets of water but it did not slow down the beast. Catelyn rushed towards the fire but found herself being grabbed by Manly hands - Rodrik Cassel who began to move with her thrashing in his strong arms. "Your Grace! You cannot go in there"- he said strongly and loudly. Catelyn turned helplessly to Rodrik, realizing that the Strong Master at Arms had given his place in the hunt to his son Jory and was still in winterfell. "Send someone Ser Rodrik! Get them out"- Catelyn shrieked. Then she turned to Robb who was on the ground on his knees. He had tried to break in but had caught fire and had to move back. Outside the stable the town of winterfell and many outsiders from the Kings party were gathered around but they all knew it was suicide to enter into the burning stables. If anyone was inside they were dead by now or would die anytime soon.

And then she heard a loud should from Ser Rodrik - "Stop Him!". She turned to the stable doors and saw two Northmen from her husbands guards make a dash as if to stop someone from entering the stables but retreating on hearing the loud crash of wood inside the stables. "What ...What is it?"- she asked Rodrik as the Knight retreated backwards, his hands in the air. "Ser Rodrik...What was it?"- she asked again.

"Snow!"- Rodrik gasped.. "Snow just went inside".

Jon and Robb had been duelling with their steel swords watched on by Mikken and Rickon when the had first heard the shouts and seen the smoke from the stables. Even before they could try to reach the stables, they had been prevented from doing so by Lord Starks Men - who considered the young lord and the young bastard as mere boys. They had then watched as the fire had burnt more viciously than before and had slowly engulfed the stables. They could hear the horses screaming and panicking and even kicking down the doors as hard as they could but it was to no avail. The doors were strong. Northern Horses were powerful and could kick down ordinary stable doors so the doors guarding them were built of much stronger wood and today it would kill the horses. It was then that Jon heard one of the servant wenches talking about having seen Sansa and Bran enter the stables with the wolf sometime ago.

It was enough for Robb who dashed without a seconds thought to the entrance of the stables, through the burning crescendo of fire and who ran out in minutes completely on fire. Had it not been for the thoughtfulness of the Stark men in pushing him headlong into a trough of water in the smithy meant to cool the hot iron- Robb would have died. As it was - Robbs eyes were red, his nose watering and his skin sooty. He had been inside for less than a minute. "Its over"- Robb began and started sobbing as he crashed to the ground. Jon looked around in horror - he had never seen Robb this badly defeated. He looked over at the Stark Men still running and pouring water and felt helpless anger mounting up inside him. Anger against the Fire.

When Lady Catelyn Stark had arrived , he had seen her anguish and her tears and decided to so something. He did not know why. It was almost as though he knew the fire would not do a thing to him. He found himself looking at the fire the way his direwolf ghost looked at a pool of snow water. "You wont harm me will you?" - he found himself asking the fire and for some reason found himself smiling. He saw the entrance unguarded and decided to plunge into the stables to rescue his brother and sister. He did not feel scared, he did not feel in the slightest worried - and he did not know why - it was almost like he was coming home.

Jon Snow felt the loud shouts behind him but he put them all away from his mind. He went through the fire - a huge balling crescendo - even bigger than what it was when Robb had tried to get through. He expected the searing heat to burn his skin and braced himself for the agony which would follow as he moved through the ball of fire. Instead Jon felt nothing but a tickle. It was literally like walking into a snow shower...the fire was teasing and tickling him...not burning him at all. He was through the entrance now and began walking towards the farthest end. He trusted Sansa enough to know that she would have seen the fire at the entrance and retreated to the farthest corner. He saw more fire on the posts but he laughed now. He did not know why he laughed- he just knew that He was not scared of the Fire- it was like meeting an old friend. The Fire was scared of him. He pushed past burning row after burning row - opening gate after gate in the paddocks - watching a number of horses take a chance and rush outside through the fiery entrance. "Dont you dare kill them"- Jon felt himself telling he fire and somehow he believed the fire was listening to him. He felt the same coldness as he moved through every single sheet and cascade of fire - realizing that not only was he alive but he was really alive for the first time in his life. The Fire was drenching him with a coldness and a tickle and his only urge was to laugh rather than to scream. As he reached the farthest end - he found Summer and Bran - lifeless apparently. "No" - Jon shouted as he picked up his brother nimbly with his right hand. He then saw his vision clear. Smoke was not blinding or choking him. Just like the Fire had not burnt him, the smoke had not choked him nor had it blinded it. He could clearly see Sansa lying prostate near another woman. He gently lifted Sansa - glad that the fire had not yet reached her, realizing that in ten more minutes she would have been burnt to crisp.

Jon could never have believed he could lift Sansa and Bran both on his shoulders but he was able to do so. It was as though the Fire was making a different man out of him. He raced out from the farthest end to the stable entrance - and ran through the huge whirling ball of flame - admonishing it mentally as he did so "Dont you dare burn them"- and literally came through the fire out onto the Grassy Ground where the whole of Winterfell was assembled - their mouths wide open in amazement. Jon did not even hesitate for a single second as he placed Bran and Sansa from his shoulders gently to the floor. "You!"- he commanded to the nearest Stark man- the one who had rudely pointed out to him and Robb that they were mere boys only twenty minutes ago. Jon continued - "Give them air and get Luwin". The man looked at Jon Strangely and then obeyed "Yes M'Lord" - he said and scuttled away. Jon could see from the back of his eyes - Catelyn and Rob running towards Bran and Sansa but Jon did not have time time. He had to save Summer, the Woman on the Floor, some of the others. He turned back inside through the burning entrance doors to the stable noticing that nobody finally lay stopped him this time.

It was only when he flopped Otho - the heavyset groom - on the floor that he finally decided to take some rest. He knelt back to relax. He could see that crowds had gathered around Bran and Sansa, around the Stableboys and around Summer and the Woman. Yet they were far and few to the crowds of people who were looking at Jon with something akin to admiration. It was only then that Jon realized something. He was naked. He was completely naked. His clothes were gone. Had he taken them off? Had they been burnt? He turned around to get some clothes to cloak his naked body when he heard a sob and saw Lady Catelyn running towards him. Jon braced himself for the scolding or the tick off that she usually gave him when she felt he had done something wrong or even when he had not. It was a regular occurence at Winterfell and he was ready for it. Instead his fathers wife cloaked him in a tearful hug, kissing his forehead, his cheeks and pulling him into her arms again. "Oh my boy! Oh my boy! You saved them. You saved them all".

The Northmen were cheering now...Jon could see Robb grinning at his brother, at Bran and Sansa awake and attended to by Maester Luwin, by Summer who was stirring apparently embarrassed in front of Ghost who was looking at his brother with utter contempt.

He then saw his father arriving. Lord Stark - the man he admired, loved, feared and hated the most in the whole wide world walking up to him. The day was already the happiest in his life. Lady Catelyn had called him 'Boy', she had hugged him. She had credited him with saving the lives of her children and now his father was going to do the same. Lord Stark was moving fast enough and ignoring anyone else - looking straight at Cat and Jon. His face did not reveal pride, it revealed worry and anger. A part of Jons mind told him that his father was on a hunt so how could he be here? Was the hunt over?

Lord Stark came towards Cat and Jon taking massive strides and pushing anyone and everyone out of his way. Cat noticed Jons stare and turned back, seeing her husband and heaving a sigh of relief - "Oh Ned! You would never believe..." and he cut her short ,he literally pushed her out of the way as he went to Jon and caught his shoulders. "You!"- he snarled. "Go to your room Now! You think you are a hero do you? Let me tell you - you are not" - Ned turned to Rodrik and bellowed "Get him to his room and have twenty of your best men to guard him. The white beast goes with him. And give him some clothes".

Jon could not understand why his father was so angry at him and this made him angry too. He had saved his siblings at the risk of his own life. Even Lady Catelyn could see that then why could not Lord Stark? He felt tempted to answer back to his father and was just about to do so when he felt Ser Rodrik behind him. "Cmon Lad! You did well. They could all see it. Your father too. It must be something else thats worrying him. Best to follow his instructions now eh". And So Jon Snow tugged reluctantly behind Ser Rodrick and a bunch of Northmen, his only solace being the deference which they were according him as he walked back towards his rooms.

"Ned" - "The Boy saved Sansa and Bran. God - i thought he would die too...he went in there fearless and brave and the Gods saved him. Saved him Ned, Not a burn. nothing - pristine skin. He saved our family. He is truly worthy of being your son and you spoke to him like he was child...i wont have you..."- her voice trailed off...Ned Stark was looking at her Gravely. His face black as thunder but his brows writ with Worry. "Ned...is something wrong? Is something the matter?"

Ned turned to face her, his voice like stone. "Jaime Lannister is dead. King Robert has had Cersei Lannister imprisoned on charges of Incest and Adultery against the King. Princes Joffrey, Tommen and Princess Myrcella are all guarded by the GoldCloaks under house arrest."

ROBERT BARATHEON:

It was three days ago when the King of Westeros and the First Men - Robert Baratheon the First of His Name had received the strange message. It had been delivered to him not by Ulyett his Royal Aide but by Maester Luwin, Maester of Winterfell. Luwin had received the message which was only for the King and anyone else the king could choose to share it with.

Of course Luwin had consulted Ned and Ned had agreed that the message should be delivered to the King, unopened and secretly. If the sender demanded such secrecy it was likely that he or she knew that the messages in the Kings Equerry were bound to be read and leaked. Secret Messages did not remain secrets for long in such places. Somehow the Sender must have known Ned kept a more honorable house - a house free from treachery and a house which still had ideals.

So he had received his message and had read it in the privacy of his chambers- with no one to interrupt him. Luwin had delivered the message to him away from any prying eyes. The contents of the message were:

**_The Queen of the Realm sells your Honor down the River. Approach the Old Tower Secretly at Three o Clock in the Afternoon on the Fourth Day from Today and you will discover for yourself. Burn this message on reading. _**

**_No One_**

Roberts First Instinct had been to tear and throw up this message. Cersei was a cold hearted bitch but unfaithful...oh she wouldnt dare. Robert had tried hard with Cersei when they were first married. He had even been a caring concerned husband but after Joffreys Birth he began to be indifferent in every possible way. Once he had a heir - he did not really care too much for her. She lacked the fire that Robert wanted in a woman. Even the birth of the other children were acts of drunken passion, after he had woken up and found himself next to her without having a clue of what had gone on the night before.

He hated whisperers. He hated whispers. All his life he respected enemies who fought him man to man, even Rhaegar he had respected as he had killed. Someone who sent him an anonymous message did not deserve the scantest of respect. Yet Robert had not been entirely dismissive. The message if true could mean so many things - it could mean the Lannisters had cheated him - Old Man Tywin whom the King needed but hated more than anyone else in the Realm, the Kingslayer- the most perfect blonde symbol of how a man should look and fight, The Dwarf...well the Dwarf had his own problems...

Wait - the Fourth Day was the day he had planned the Hunt along with Ned. Was the Queen going to do something during the Hunt? It was making sense. It had to be sexual in nature - Robert concluded. Selling a Kings Honor meant selling him out as a cuckold. It was entirely different. If Cersei was indeed having sexual relations with someone else - she was a dead woman of course but who could it be? One of the Kingsguard? Selmy, Trant? No...Selmy would rather cut his sword hand off and Trant was too low born to please her highness. He wondered if it was some Northman - maybe even Ned himself and burst out laughing. He had found it impossible for years to imagine Ned having a bastard in the first place. It was just not in him. Ned and Cersei having an affair was even harder to believe. So who could it be? Some Northern Lord to catch Cerseis Attention?

He had to confide in Ned Stark. The North was his territory and Robert had to tell Ned and ask for Neds thoughts. He had revealed the contents of the message to Ned a day earlier and had watched Ned ponder and come to a slightly different conclusion.

"Your Grace! This message could obviously be a trap- a trap by the Targaryens to assassinate you" - Ned theorized. It made all the sense in the world. RObert snorted dismissively "The Boy lives like a Beggar and his sister follows him. They couldnt hire an assassin even if their lives dependend on it. No Ned. This makes all the sense. She plans to cuckold me and i want to catch her at it. To catch the Lannisters in their betrayal."

Ned was not pleased. Like Robert he too hated secret messages. His idea was to confront the queen but even to his own ears it sounded naive. Finally he came upon an acceptable solution - Robert would pretend to go to the hunt along with Ned and the Others - but once in the forest - Robert, Ned and Four of Neds most trusted men would ride with the King back to the Old tower through the Secret Maze Garden whose existence was only to a few Starks - Ned who had got the information from Brandon five days before Brandon and Rickard rode to Kingslanding. The Group would then hide and watch who entered and who left. Ned begged the king not to go himself but to trust a spy or a messenger but Robert refused. He wanted to be there. He wanted to see who could make the Ice hearted bitch moan like a fish woman...He had believed it to be an impossible task.

It had not been too difficult. It was a mark of how much Robert trusted Ned that he allowed himself to be guided to the Old Tower by Ned and his Northmen without a single Baratheon, Lannister or Gold Cloak at his side. The King was a hard figure to miss especially with his rotund girth. Ned had had to take a circutious route with Jory Cassel leading the remaining three Knights. They had no instructions from their Lord - only that they were to accompany himself and the king to the old tower and should keep their eyes open and mouths closed. They had left their horses and walked the last mile - Robert puffing and panting with the exertion but determined as ever to reach the rendevous and catch her at the dastardly act. Ned himself had not believed Cersei would be unfaithful - he belieevd it was more possible Cersei was meeting some Lannister spy and passing messages to her father at Casterly rock.

When they reached the Old Tower - Ned was relieved that it was still empty and deserted. They took up vantage positions where they could be unseen, unheard and yet see one and all - who entered and who left. Ned was amazed that anyone could pick the Old Tower. It had been abandoned for several years now. If anyone was indeed unfaithful to the King - he had to be a Northman...only a Northman would know about the abandoned tower. Ned, Robert and the rest had waited for nearly half an hour and when ten minutes passed the supposed rendevous time - Ned felt a huge wave of relief. The message was wrong. He was just about to suggest to the King that they leave to rejoin the hunt and that in the next hour or so the rest of the men would miss the King and the Lord of the North - when he saw someone walking furitively into the entrance at the base of the Old tower. He strained his eyes to see and saw Cersei Lannisters golden hair...her looks of scrutiny over her back and around the area were enough to tell Ned - the message seemed to be right. It was only the question of who the man was, who was cuckolding the King. Robert was looking triumphantly at Ned. They would catch the bastard.

It was twenty minutes before they saw someone else entering. It was the man who was seducing the Queen. Robert saw him come into his vision and gave a groan of disappointment. It was the Kingslayer. Somehow the Bastard had been tipped off and he was coming to warn his sister. Robert felt a wave of anger and frustration. He could not get the Lannisters now. Jaime and Cersei would concoct some story and Robert did not have the proper proof. An Anonymous letter would be worthless in such a case. He would have to get her again. As he tried to Rise to leave- he suddenly sat down with a shock. Why was the Kingslayer meeting her on foot? Where was his horse? Why was he looking furitively around? Good Lord...could the Kinslayer be...oh the gods... he turned to Ned and found Ned having a similar expression. The others who had not known why they were there- were also coming to the same conclusion. Robert had swallowed and looked at Ned. They had to perform this distasteful task.

When Robert, Ned and the others climed up to the third level - they made very little noise but in an abandoned tower - even the smallest noise is still loud enough. The Kingslayer had become alert but not Cersei - she was too immersed in their lovemaking to bother about anything else. "Oh Jaime!" - she moaned - "Dont Stop Now. Dont Stop Now..." she gyrated with a passion that made her deaf and blind in that moment. The Kingslayer tried to push her off and try to do something. The footsteps were louder now. He felt a wave of nausea and worry - they had to leave and fast. "Cersei ...someones coming"- he told her and that seemed to do the Trick. Cersei promptly got up but it was also the exact moment when Robert Baratheon, Ned Stark and Jory Cassel arrived at the entrance of the third level - just in time to Catch the queen of the realm on the floor revealing her backside to the Kingslayer who was partially disrobed and had his staff out fully erect. Nobody could doubt what they had been doing just then.

Cerseis face was white with fear and terror. She tried to get up but found her legs too weak. She tried to talk but found herself babbling. Robert was looking more like an avenging angel and less like the drunken boar he had been yesterday. "So!" - Robert shouted - "This is how the Lannisters work. Brother and Sister...against my Honor". Cersei wanted to get up, to beg and to say she had been raped. It would not be difficult, she could make up stories - she could...but it was draining away - Robert was here - it meant someone had sold them out - but who? who else knew of their plans?

Ned Stark took over. He nodded to Jory - "Arrest them". Jory made a move but the King gave a bellow of rage. "Arrest them for what? They die here." Jory looked uncertainly at his Lord as Cersei looked up to Jaime begging him to do something to get them out of this nightmare. "Your Grace"- Ned said. "You cannot kill them here. Not without a trial. Not without Witnesses". Robert turned to Ned with another Bellow - "She dishonored me. WITH HER BROTHER NED. WITH HER BROTHER. THEY ARE ANIMALS ALL OF THEM. I WANT THEM DEAD NOW!"- He drew his sword and headed towards the pair - Jaime who looked unperturbed - and Cersei who had nearly fainted. "YOUR GRACE"- Neds voice was loud now. "You cannot kill them without a trial. If you do - the truth will never be out. They have to be tried. The Truth has to come out in a forum of more people. I beg you to see sense in that.".

Robert glared at Ned balefully and finally pushed his Sword back in. "Alright Ned. Arrest them. Have your Trial. But i assure you by the time i am through with them Tywin Lannister would...". He was cut short by a loud laugh from Jaime Lannister. Both he and Ned turned to face Jaime who was still as cocky as ever.

"By the time you are done with us? When did you last lift your Sword you old soak?". Ned could immediately see what Jaime was doing here. He was baiting the King. The others had turned to Jory who had turned to Ned and Ned shook his head lightly. "Jaime!"- he could hear Cerseis fearful hissing "What are you doing?". Jaime Lannister however had realized he would never stand in such a trial, humiliated, embarrassed in front of people so obviously beneath him. No he was born for a glorious death and he would get it. "A Single Combat with you. You win- i die. I win - and you pardon us" Jaime offered.

Roberts face was now purple with anger. His Hand trembled. The Slayer of Rhaegar, the Storm Lond - challenged to a single combat by the Kingslayer. "Pick up your sword you bastard" - Robert snarled. Ned was quick to interpose. "Your Grace! He means to bait you. Please dont..."- but Robert pushed him away. "I am your King and you will obey me Lord Stark. I will slay this bastard right here right now and then i will do to his sister what i have always wanted to do for so many years. To put her in a whorehouse of the lowest order in the realm and watch day and night as the dregs of Kingslanding fuck her - one after another between her." - Jaime had now picked up his sword and was charging towards Robert and the King with some effort parried the blow. Ned had to move away. It was a fight to the death.

Robert swung his sword high and tall as he rushed the Kingslayer but the Kingslayer parried deftly with a grin on his face. "Robert Baratheon - Rutter of Boars and Dogs - King of Westeros...you make me laugh". Robert swung again and Jaime parried a second time. It was then that Ned saw buried in a small leather strap, nearly invisible, behind his shins - the hilt of a dagger. Oh dear god - Ned Stark thought - the Kingslayer would draw Robert into a third swing and as he parried would use his other hand to draw the dagger and stab the King in the eye or the heart. It was a good move. Ned had to stop the battle but how. Cersei was looking with apprehension now - afraid either for her brothers life or for her own death if he lost. Jaime was laughing again "Good Old Robert - You pant at the slightest exertion and you want an heir? You think you can satisfy any woman. By God - i wish your red headed stark girl was alive - i would have mounted her like a mare in front of you and watched her moan in ecstacy" - It was enough - Robert roared like a bull and came charging and Jaime looked expectantly - he would kill Robert now and Ned would have to honor the pardon. He would take Cersei to Casterly Rock and prepare for any revenge. He felt his left hand itching to pull out the dagger and rose to parry the blow. The Blow was hard - Robert was strong and the blow caused Jaimes sword to vibrate harder than ever, it caused him to momentarily pause before rising his sword again and meeting the second blow with his right while his left hand moved deftly towards his shin strap and dagger, in the next moment - the Kingslayer had parried the blow, pulled his dagger with his left hand from his shin strap and was moving it straight with a fury to Robert Baratheons heart. His face was triumphant until his hand stopped, inches from the Kings heart. A Searing pain rose from his leg and he fell crashing to his knees. He could not even turn, the pain was agony. His Dagger was dropped now. He was vanquished - not by conquest but by treachery - someone had stabbed him through the leg just before he could execute the killer stab on the King.

Robert was panting hard but moved to rest on a pillar. Jaime could now see that it was Ned Stark who had stabbed him behind the leg. Who had immobilised him. "So you with by Treachery eh?"- Jaime said with derision. "You attack your foe on his back...shame on you..". Robert Baratheon was still panting but his eyes were glowing red. "The Second Dagger hidden to kill...is that honorable?"- Ned Stark asked Jaime now. Jaime Lannister kept his head down but his voice was heard "I thought Northmen were more Honorable". In a trice- Jory and the others had their swords out - ready to cut the Kingslayer to pieces but Lord Stark made a gesture for them to sheath their swords. Seeing the King quiet - Ned decided to take charge - "Arrest them. Take them to the dungeons. Have someone attend Lord Jaime Lannister so that he does not die before his Trial. Go Now". "Stay!" - Robert Thundered and the men stopped in their tracks. Robert turned to Ned - "You can try the bitch but the fight is not over yet with the Kingslayer. Rise...Rise you dog and fight back".

"Robert" - Cersei wept. "The Children...they cannot see their mother tried by their father...it would scar them"

"The Devil take them"- Robert snarled. And then stopped with a look of sudden realization. "Waking up naked next to me claiming i was drunk when you would not have me at your bedside for weeks..."- "He turned to the Kingslayer - "So you have been playing Daddy havent you?". Ned too started with the same realization. The Royal Children - were they really who they were or were they incestuous bastards born to this infamous brother and sister? "No Robert!" - Cersei shrieked "hey are yours. They are yours". Robert Baratheon turned to Jaime Lannister and looked askance. Jaimes head was bowed. He knew he was going to die and there was no way out. He knew the children would be dead now. It did not matter if he lied or not. It was just a matter of time. Robert would find out about Jon Arryns research and then it was curtains. He gave a weak smile to Cersei who was mortified in fear. They would meet again. "One Wish before i die"- Jaime said, still on his knees, still weak from the pain. Robert shook his dead- "The Truth first Kingslayer. The Children are yours are they not? You have been mocking me for years now. You wanted one of yours on the Throne? The Truth".

"I want your promise then...one wish before i die and i will reveal it all" - Jaime said.

"Alright. What is your wish?" - Robert asked - sheathing his sword again. Jaime looked at Cersei with a look of pain and disappointment. "You dont kill Cersei. You spare her life no matter what comes out at the Trial. And i did at".. he pointed to Ned Stark..."his hands and not yours".

"Agreed" - Robert growled..."Now the Truth".

Jaime looked at Cersei and silently begged for her forgiveness. "You ever think you could sire such wonderful children? You bloodly boar. They are ours and we are proud of them every day of our lives".

Robert nodded to Ned - who reluctantly came to face Jaime Lannister still on his knees but facing him defiantly. "You did what you had to do. Remember this - if things were reversed - if you were the one who was stabbed in the leg whilst fighting me, i would have spared you like the Gentleman of Honor that i am". Ned nodded "That you are Lord Jaime Lannister. That you are". With the single Swing of Ice - Ned Stark watched the clean separation of the Kingslayers neck as it flew over Jory Cassel and dashed against the pillar, while the stump of his neck spurting blood all around crashed on the floor.

Robert looked at Ned and the others. "Now arrest this woman and take her to the dungeons. Have her whelps under house arrest. Noone enters or leaves their quarters. Have Barristan, Meryn and the other members of the Kingsguard come to me - at Once". He turned to Cersei but she had already fainted. He looked at Jory and the others and told them "I rely on your discretion. You are witnesses. You saw the woman in her act, you heard her brother. I rely on you to tell the Truth". Jory bowed to the King as did the others. "And plant his head on a pike and his body on another. Let them see him for the incestuous fornicating bastard that he really was" - Robert ordered.

It was just as he and Ned were leaving the Old Tower trusting Jory and his Knights with the arrangements that Ned realized from the smoke that something was going on and begged permission from the King to ride ahead, arriving at the burning stables just in time to see Jon Snow emerging unscathed from the fire - threatening to expose his biggest secret and putting every one of them in a terrible danger.


	6. Westeros at War: CH 6

**Chapter 6: Westeros at War? **

TYRION LANNISTER

Tyrion Lannister was not afraid. Not in the least. True he was tied and trussed up and clearly a captive but this did not worry the Dwarf much. He had been captured many times before and every time he had come out alive and unharmed. He could see that his Captors were not very intelligent. They talked a lot and he had been able to learn quite a bit as he pretended to be unconscious over the last three days. His Captors seemed worried, their plans had not gone all that well. He could infer that they had planned to ride with him to a Gorge in the middle of the Forest - untraceable to anyone where they could be safe. Instead without any horses - they had to settle for a small wooden mill bounding the eastern edge of the Forest. The mill had been abandoned a few years ago and nobody ventured there - so it was the safest spot for anyone who wished to hide within the vicinity of Winterfell.

Tyrion knew his captors now. The Dwarf had many shortcomings but among his few strengths were his excellent memory. He recalled hearing all of Bran the Dreamers stories just before the Night King and his armies had descended on winterfell. Four hours - he had spent with Bran. He knew all of his adventures and he knew about a group of Wildlings who had tried attacking Bran and how three of them had been killed by the direwolves and Theon Greyjoy and one of them - a woman called Osha - had been captured by Robb Stark and had become one of Brans most loyal servants - saving his life on several occasions. While he did not know their names, he knew they were Deserters either from the Watch or from the King beyond the wall or both - and they were on the run - not from any human foe but inhuman ones.

Why was he here? The Dwarf wondered. He remembered walking near the Crypts as was his favorite pastime. He had been happy. He had seen Bran and Sansa start out from the Home towers and start walking around Winterfell. He was sure Sansa would keep Bran busy for the whole day. It was why he was content being on his own near the Left Gate, tossing stones into the air. And suddenly there was a blow to the back of his head and only darkness. Lying next to him, chained to wall was Lady. Why was Lady with him? Why was she not with Sansa? That had been his first worry.

He presumed - he had been kidnapped either for Ransom or on somebodys orders. Either way - he was too valuable to be killed and valuable enough to be looked after well. True he was still tied up but that was because of his mouthy remarks on the quality of his squirrel stew or his suggestions to allow Lady to do some hunting. He wished he could keep his mouth shut. It had caused most of his problems in the previous timeline.

He would just bide his time and hope he could reason with these idiots into letting him go or coming to some other arrangement.

ROBERT BARATHEON

He was Back. He could feel it in his bones. The Bitch and her lover had bought him back from the brink of the dead. He had not had a drink in almost twelve hours and he felt fine. He could not remember last when he had felt so good, so alive. He wanted to pass orders, wanted to sit and command people, wanted to rule. Most of all he wanted revenge. Revenge against the Lannisters. God - they had controlled him for so long. Tywin, Cersei, Jaime - with their spies, with their servants - spying on his every move, waiting for him to die to plant one of their bastards on the Iron Throne. They had to pay. He would have Tywin Lannisters Head, He would have Casterly Rock and their Mines. Tywin would pay, He would make them all pay.

And the Dwarf? Scuttled off to Casterly Rock? Robert had ordered for the Imp to present himself and when Tyrion did not appear, ordered his own men and Northmen to scour the whole of Winterfell. Almost a whole day later- there was still no sign of Tyrion. Robert finally had to admit that the Dwarf had escaped and was perhaps on his way to Casterly Rock. He had already sent orders throughout the Kingdom calling for capturing Tyrion Lannister but bringing him back to Winterfell alive and unharmed. Robert needed the Dwarf for questioning. He had also sent a message to Tywin Lannister - to present himself- before the King two weeks from now - to explain the reasons for his betraying the king - by convincing the King to marry his polluted and filthy daughter and plotting to have his verminous grandchildren on the throne. If Tywin did not come - there would be war, a War he would win - Robert reasoned. The entire realm stood with him. It was true that he had been a cuckold but he had dealt with his problem well. He had killed the man who had cuckolded him. He had killed the Kingslayer. Even the most devout Targaryen supporters in the Realm - admired him for that.

Robert had always hated intrigue. He now found himself in the middle of one. It had been a mistake to have Jon Arryn or Ned Stark as Hand of the King. The Hand could not be Lord of some other place. His loyalties would always be divided. Tywin Lannister was a traitor both to Robert Baratheon and Aerys Targaryen. Where would the Hands loyalties lie? Would it be with Kingslanding or with his own lands? Would Ned Stark as Hand be more loyal to the King or to the North? Yes that was where the problem lay. Ned could not be his hand. Ned would not follow Robert on everything. Ned might have been a good friend but he would not be Roberts yes man and Robert Baratheon needed a yes man badly now. His Hand had to be ambitious, sly and satisfied with being the hand. He had to be someone who had no lands of his own, who had no armies he could command, no people he could call his own and someone who would never be King of the Realm. Only such a person could be truly loyal to Robert - if only to save his own position. Robert considered the list of candidates in his mind and began striking one after another as unsuited until only one person was left. One person who was ruthless enough, ambitious enough, greedy enough to be his hand but who commanded no respect, no armies or no alliances anywhere in the realm.

He had passed the orders and summoned the new Hand to winterfell in two weeks time - just in time for Cerseis Trial. Robert felt a wave of pleasure at the thought of Cersei being raped by the prisoners and murderers of Winterfell. He could sell her to a whorehouse in the East or marry her off to a cook in Winterfell. To think this traitorous mare could ever replace Lyanna- his Lyanna. He gave a snort of rage - at the image of Cersei and Jaime. Not once had she put out for him. Her cold and stony look had always made him lose his erection, causing her to mock him - not openly of course but through her looks, her arrogant looks.

He had already placed Fifty Two Lannister Men under arrest, along with Ulyett and four other servants recommended by Tywin Lannister. He had ordered his new hand to arrest Lancel Lannister if he was still in Kingslanding. He also had suspicions on Jon Arryns death now. The Old Man suddenly getting sick and dying was suspicious. Perhaps the Old Man had found out something. The more Robert thought about it - the more it all made sense. Jon Arryn had been acting strange and suspicious, going all around Kingslanding with his fool Brother Stannis. Robert was sure- Jon had discovered the affair and had paid for the discovery with his life. If the Lannisters had indeed killed Arryn - they would pay. It would not be just death for them but something worse. He would strip Tywin naked, chain him on the neck like a dog and walk him all over Kingslanding. It would be a good way to ruin the man and his houses reputation entirely and completely.

Of course he needed Ned Stark. Ned would not make a good Hand but he was a good friend and a loyal lord. Loyalty was of greatest essence now. Robert had to reward the Loyal, those who had helped him discover the nest of serpents right at his feet, who had saved him from a fate where he could have been murdered and the bloodless bastard Joffrey thrust onto the throne. Ned Stark was the best of men and Robert would have his loyalty and the loyalty of his men.

Robert Baratheon - gave one last look at the sheaf of documents and stormed out of his Study into his Bedchambers. He had a lot of work to do now.

THE DUNGEONS:-

It was most unwise Ned Stark thought as he walked down for his rendevous. He had been tempted to tear up the message immediately on receiving it but in the end had decided he was a man of honor and it was not honorable to deny the request.

Her guards were northmen and not goldcloaks. The King did not trust Goldcloaks anymore. They could have all been bought and sold by Lannister Treachery over the last twelve years. The King had a lot of faith in Ned and his Northmen so Neds visit would remain a secret. It was the only silver lining. Ned Stark walked down the four flights stairs below the ground to the Dungeons of Winterfell which had once housed as many as a hundred prisoners but today were rarely in use. The Lord of Winterfell prefered Pardon or Death. It was always more efficient. Most of the Lawbreakers were punished with fines, bonded labour and exile and a few heinous ones with death. Yet today the Dungeons housed the Queen of Westeros. Yes - Ned told himself - Cersei was still Queen of Westeros. No matter what she had done, she had married the King and so was Queen. Only her death or her ex-communication by the High Septon himself would end that. Damn! Ned thought. The only reason he was going to see her was because of her brother. He had made Ned Stark lose his honor. Yes Ned had saved Robert - but in that process had done something dishonorable himself. He could still remember the Kingslayers last words. Had their positions been reversed? Had Ned been the one on the ground -stabbed through the leg - would Jaime had killed him? Probably not Ned thought. The Kingslayer had a few good qualities and one of them was his code. Apparently it was a code that Ned himself did not have.

There were four guards - guarding the Dungeon floor - and they all stood up when they saw their liege lord. "You can leave and return ten minutes later" - he ordered them. They glanced at each other and nodded. Their loyalties lay with the Lord of Winterfell first and King Later. Besides they were Northmen. They moved away from the Vicinity allowing Ned to go beneath to the Dungeons.

Cersei Lannister sat on the floor, her hair unkempt and her dress torn in many places. He could not see her face too clearly without a fire - so picked up a torch from the wall and lit it. He pointed the light on her face and staggered back in shock. The Queen looked old - her face was haggard and her eyes were stone cold. "You summoned me your grace?"- He asked her- eager to be gone as soon as he could.

She gave him a laugh- "Your Grace?"- "You call me that?".

Ned nodded. "Only your death or excommunication can take that title away from you. Until them you are queen of Westeros."

She gave him a cold look. "I suppose you know why i wished for your presence here".

Ned shook his head.

"Lord Stark! My life is finished. It was over when Jaime was killed. My children are another story. Do you know Roberts plans for them?"

Ned nodded. Robert had told him in detail. "They are to be fed their last meal. A Delicious final meal containing a painless, odorless poison, not something from the Royal Maesters stores. They go to sleep without a care in the world. They will feel no pain, no discomfort, nothing at all".

Cersei nodded, tears pouring out of her eyes. "They must be saved Lord Stark. My children must live".

Ned gave her a look that suggested he had been trying for the same thing. And he had. He had begged Robert to spare the children but Robert was adamant. The Children would die. "I tried to reason with the King"- Ned told her- "But the King...he refuses".

Cersei looked up at Lord Eddard Stark - her glance was no longer stone, it was piercing. "You have children dont you Lord Stark?"

Ned nodded. He understood her pain. He had already put himself in her shoes. He would kill for his children. "Your Grace. There is nothing much that i can do. I tried everything that could be done. I can only assure you - your children will not feel any pain or anything else".

Cersei stood up and walked towards him. He instinctively moved backwards and she laughed, almost as though happy to realize she still unnerved people.

"I was fifteen years old when Jaime caught an infection. It would spread- the Maester assured my father, so he confined Tyrion and Me into the Westmost Tower - far away from anyone else. All we had were the company of our Septa".

Ned was puzzled. Why was she telling him stories of her childhood?

"We had nothing to do all day long and after a few days - i decided to start doing the only possible thing i could do to remain sane and not kill Tyrion- to read all the books- in Tyrions Library - that he had brought with him. Most were books on the Targaryens and the Dragons..."- she gave him that piercing look again- "Do you know how Targaryens were different from the rest of us common people Lord Stark" - she looked again into his eyes and could see him waver.

She gave a triumphant smile - "Fire could never burn them. Fire was their friend. Their ally. Targaryens...well true Targaryens at least could never be harmed in any way by Fire. So if a true Targaryen were to ... oh to speak hypothetically rush headlong into a burning stable to rescue...oh ...lets see ...maybe his siblings from a fiery chasm - he would not receive the smallest burns on his skin. He would emerge naked because his clothes would have burnt to crisp."

Ned felt the breath going out of him. His secret was out. He felt weak, so weak he could not stand anymore. He had to bluff, to brazen it out "If you are talking about Jon - you must know...".

He heard her harsh voice whipping through the wind - "Oh cut it out. You are a Northern Dolt. You cannot lie or act to save your own skin. You have been harboring a Targaryen as your bastard" - she raised her hand as he tried to talk "And dont tell me you fucked a targaryen. The only targaryens alive then were in their fifties or dead. Your precious little Targaryen was not born to you was he? Let me guess?"

Ned stopped her. "Your Grace! The Boy is innocent. He has not harmed anyone". "And my children?" - Cersei asked Ned. "Exactly how have my children harmed your King? How are they not guilty?".

She turned to Ned - with a steely glance - "If my children die- the targaryen dies. I send the message to the King and do you really think he will spare the brat just because you ask him to?"

Ned walked towards her until his face was inches away from hers. "And if your childen live?"

"Then he lives" - Cersei told him. "I hope he lives long enough to burn the bastard Robert Baratheon and seize the iron throne." Her vehement fury startled Ned, even scared him a little.

Ned nodded towards her and extinguished the Torch. He would never meet her again. He had no doubt of her threat. If her children died - he was certain Jons head would soon follow. Robert would burn Winterfell to the Ground to kill Jon. And if he learnt, if he somehow learnt that Lyanna despised him, scorned him in her heart - it was truly the end for them all. He also believed Cersei when she promised to keep his secret in exchange for her childrens lives.

As he walked out of the Dungeons - he thought hard about how he was going to accomplish his task. He had to keep Cerseis children alive, if only to save Jon and to honor his Sisters promise. He had to find a way.

CATELYN AND NED:-

Ned Stark had come clean to his wife and after twenty minutes of silence Catelyn began to silently take him to task.

"You should have told me Ned. You were wrong not to tell me".

Ned Stark kept looking at the walls and the doors hoping nobody was spying on him. They were in his own personal bedchambers but Ned had learnt over the last few days that every wall had ears and they had to be very careful.

"I told you Cat. I told you ...people would have suspected if you have shown the slightest love or affection towards him".

"So you hid it from me. I was not good to the boy Ned. I always hated him. You think i could not keep a secret? You could not trust me with yours" - Catelyn asked. She felt both relief and anger at her husband. Relief that her husband did not have a bastard with another woman and anger that her husband had not trusted her. The anger outweighed the relief.

"Cat - it was not my secret. It was Lyannas. If Robert knew...he would have gone berserk. If i had to pass Jon off as my bastard- i had to have you believe the same story. It was the only way others would. Your hatred of the boy saved his life in many ways. It did not make others curious as it should have been".

Ned walked to his wife and caught her shoulders. "You know now why Jon has to go to the Wall. There is no other way. Especially now."

Cat moved away. She felt the tears stinging her eyes. Her nephew. Lyannas boy. She would have regarded him as her own in every way. Instead she had kept him as far away as she could. No matter what sense it made- it was not right. And it was not right that he should go to the Wall. "Why cant he stay here Ned? He can still be a snow. I can continue to act as if i still hate him"

"No Cat. It is too risky. He has to go. As it is Cersei plans to expose him unless i can protect her children".

"I agree"- Catelyn said "She is disgusting but she is a good mother. But how? How can we save the children?"

Ned looked at her gravely. "I have an idea but i will need your help"

SANSA STARK

Sansa was alive and unharmed in the fire and more important was that Bran was alive and kicking. Sansa had succeeded in protecting her brother from a fate worse than death. He would no longer be thrown out of the Old Tower. Yet her celebrations had been short lived. The other events had moved too quickly - Jaime Lannisters death, Cerseis imprisonment, Jons daredevil rescue that had not surprised her in the least but about which everyone else in winterfell were talking about even after three days had passed. And Joffrey was proved a bastard without Royal Blood - it meant - no more King Joffrey. Was that good or bad? Only Tyrion could tell her and the Dwarf had disappeared.

She had tried the Crypts for two days now - but no Dwarf appeared. Lady had gone too. She did not remember when she had last seen Lady. She knew Tyrion had not been captured but did this mean he had fled to Casterly Rock. Logic dictated that he had but Sansa did not believe it. She knew Tyrion would not abandon her without telling her about it. She had once abandoned him to his fate after the purple wedding but she was sure he would never do it to her. So was he still hiding? Sansa was desperate to see Tyrion, to find out if he lived. She did not know how she could manage this place on her own. And there was the King finding out about Cersei and Jaime. How could he? How could anyone? It meant someone had tipped off the King to the tryst and it meant someone knew about the Tryst. She was certain Robert did not have spies in Cerseis household. This meant someone else had known there would be a tryst and that this person was also from a different timeline. He was not Tyrion or herself- she was sure of that and neither Varys. The Eunuch was not fond of Cersei or Jaime but this was not his style. If it had been, he could have done so many times in the past. No - this was someone else. Someelse who had returned back along with Tyrion, Sansa and Varys. Someone else who was hiding in the shadows and playing a dangerous game. Using his knowledge of the future to change events in the present. Sansa had to find out who he was and for that she Needed Tyrion badly.

Damn you Tyrion! Where are you! She found herself asking - worried more and more every day.

**1\. How will Lord Stark save the Lannister Children?**

**2\. How will Tyrion Lannister manage to escape his Captors?**

**3\. Will War come to Westeros?**

**Read about it in the next chapter.**

**Sorry for the Grammatical Errors and the English. I will correct as and when i write. **


	7. A King in Need: CH 7

**Chapter 7 : A KING IN NEED**

ROBERT AND NED

Robert Baratheon and Ned Stark were hunched over the table in the Kings study pondering their course of action for the next few weeks that would have implications for the whole of Westeros. The fact that Robert was acting more like a king than he had done over the last twelve years had been both a consolation and worry for Ned. Neds greatest nagging worry was for Jon Snow and he would be glad when the boy would be off with Benjen to the wall. To go earlier would raise many questions. The King was discussing alliances and strategies for defeating Tywin Lannister in Battle.

"What do you think of Dorne?" - The King asked. "Who does Dorne stand with?"

Ned considered. "They hate you of course for killing the Prince but they hate Tywin for unleashing the Mountain on their beloved Princess. My bet is they will sit this one out"

Robert grunted as he tossed aside the pieces representing Dorne from the Map of Westeros. "And Highgarden?". Ned paused as he thought. "Mace Tyrell is just a figurehead and Loras is too young. The real power there is Olenna Tyrell and where she chooses to move. I think she will move with you".

"She has to" - Robert growled. "I am her King and anyone who marches against me commits Treason".

"But will they march against you your Grace?" - "I strongly feel Tywin Lannister will not commit the obvious blunder. He has been given two weeks". "Sure Ned" - "And what happens in two weeks? He cannont turn back time can he? His children committed incest and the only thing he can say is he did not know. Even if we believe him, he forfeits Casterly Rock and goes into Exile either to the Wall or to the East. That is the law"

Yes that was the law. Committing Treason with malice was punishable by death but committing Treason unintentionally was punishable by Exile and forfeiture of Lands and titles. Either way the Warden of the West would not be too pleased. Knowing Tywin though - his mind would be busy churning through all the possibilities. Besides there was revenge to speak of. Tywin had little love for his youngest - but doted on his son Jaime. He would want revenge against both Ned and Robert for the death of Jaime no matter what the reason was.

"Tywin will claim that the accusations are false" - Ned informed the King. It was the only course of action for Tywin Lannister. "FALSE! TO HELL WITH HIM. WE HAVE FOUR WITNESSES"- Robert roared as he flung a goblet dashing it against the wall. Ned on the contrary was deathly calm. "Four Northmen your Grace. He will claim the King and his Hand conspired against the Lannisters or that the Hand unduly influenced the King. I am afraid he will blame me for it".

"By the way Ned" - Robert said suddenly - "You are needed in the North. I cannot afford to take you to Kingslanding with me. Not now. YOu have to stay here and march if you are needed at my side. You cannot be my Hand". Ned hoped the relief did not show on his face, he tried to act disappointed but could not. He had always hated kingslanding and now he did not have to go. Robert was continuing - "I am making changes in the council Ned. I am removing everyone who had any position or power during Aerys time or was recommended by Tywin Lannister...except the Eunuch...i think the Eunuch i can safely keep".

Robert continued - "I am making Renly commander of the Kingsguard. Stannis gets both Dragonstone and Storms end. I know its so much more than he deserves but i need him...need him badly. "

Ned nodded. It made sense. It would not go well with Renly but then Renly had to obey. He would never marry or inherit but Ned did not worry on either score. The rumours about the Kings youngest brothers bed habits were unpleasant in many ways. It also made sense for Stannis to have a bigger role in the council.

"I suppose Barristan will be pleased with the change" - Ned continued but Robert shook his head - "Barristan is out Ned!". Ned stared at Robert, his jaw dropping - "Your Grace - you cannot dismiss Barristan". "I am King!"- Robert thundered and suddenly sobered - "Look Ned! After all this i have realized that being a Commander and a King are two differet things. Selmy was a friend of Rhaegar. True he was a good and loyal man but to make him one of the Kingsguard was wrong"

"So what happens to him?" - Ned asked. "He leaves. He retires. He gets a good estate, servants and a comfortable life for as long as he lives" - Robert replied.

Ned knew the old knight too well to know how this suggestion would go. He maintained his silence though. He wanted the King in a good mood to make his request, one he had discussed in detail with Catelyn and had got her reluctant approval.

"Jory Cassel will be made a Knight" - Robert went on. "He is a good man. Obeys orders well". Ned nodded. It would please both Ser Rodrik and Jory. "The Others who were there - they will be rewarded too. You will see to it will you?"- Robert asked Ned and Ned said Yes. He was impatient to finish.

"And then there is the question of the children Ned. I feel nothing for them, felt nothing for them but they shouldnt suffer. I want it to be painless. This eastern poison is most effective and i am assured it is like going to sleep".

Ned nodded. He had to wait for the right time - it had to come today. "And what of your Bastard Ned?" - "You still want him on the Wall?". Ned nodded and Robert shrugged "You know i could make him legitimate - I could make him Jon Stark. I could do better for him". "Your grace - it would make Cat upset to see Jon made a Stark - it would make him equal to Robb and Cat would feel..."

Robert cut in - "Oh alright. Its a bloody waste to see someone so good - someone that brave waste his life in that wilderness"

Robert then turned to Ned. "Oh Ned ! Then there is you. You are my closest friend and now my most trusted ally. I want Bran to leave for Dragonstone to join Stannis as his squire, to be trained to become a Knight and Man at Arms for Stannis. He shall be engaged to Shireen Baratheon - Stannis Daughter. I am certain Stannis has no bastards and that at this age he is unlikely to sire sons - so Bran will eventually inherit both Dragonstone and Storms End"

Ned was genuinely surprised. This was generous. It also made sense. Robb would be heir to winterfell and Bran his second son could become Lord of both Storms End and Dragonstone. It was a big honor. Even if Shireen was not known to be a looker and had recovered from Greyscale. Robert looked at Ned and chuckled "At least you can be sure their children will never suffer from Greyscale eh"- he roared with laughter and Ned smiled.

Robert smiled at Ned expansively "What else Ned ? How else would you feel rewarded? Tell me man".

Ned braced himself. He had to make this request. "Your Grace! Would you assure me that you will grant my wish no matter what it is?"

Robert squinted at Ned. "As long as it is not the Iron throne"- he chuckled again and picked up a flagon filling it with hot spiced wine. The King was in a good mood and it was the best time for it.

"Your Grace- i wish for Myrcella Lannister to be engaged to my youngest son Rickon stark - to marry him when they are both of age. I also wish for Tommen and Joffrey Lannister to be engaged to my daughters Arya and Sansa - to be wed when they reach of age. That i get wardship of all the three at Winterfell until they reach the age of marriage"

Robert was now up. "By Gods Man! You dare to go against my word. You dare to frame your wishes to defy my most express orders. You go too far". Ned remained silent and waited for the outburst to die out. No Man could change so much and he was sure Robert would honor his promoses. After all he had not asked for the Iron Throne.

Robert was walking up and down "You defile your family! You defile your children - who could have the pick of houses all over the realm - by engaging them and getting them to marry bastards born of incest".

Ned remained straight faced - "Children cannot be held responsible for the sins of their parents your Grace"

Robert turned so that he faced the direction opposite to Ned - his face showing the relief at the solution that had presented itself. He had always been uncomfortable killing children. It was one thing to cleave a warrior into two with a Hammer or chop of a criminals head but it was quite another thing to poison children. It was a question of face for Robert and he had hated what he had to do with the children. It was true he did not love them but quite another thing to kill them for something that was not their fault. Yet to spare them on his own would show weakness. Ned Stark had unknowingly given him face and he felt a wave of relief. He hated killing children unless their last names were Targaryen.

Robert turned back to face Ned - "Very well Ned. You shall have your wish. Tommen and Myrcella shall be engaged to Arya and Rickon. You shall have the wardship. As for Joffrey and Sansa- i need to think harder. They are very nearly of age." "Your Grace! "- Ned began - "You promised". Robert waved his hand imperiously - "Oh i will not kill the Bastard. Dont worry. I promise he shall live. Of course i will make an announcement about your request when the council sits at Winterfell in two weeks". Ned nodded. It was the best he could do. He had saved the life of Cerseis children. He had fulfilled his side of the bargain. Now all that was left to do was to hope nothing else happened, nothing that could change Roberts mind.

Robert dismissed Ned and Ned rose to leave. He still had one question in his mind which he had to ask. "Your Grace! You never did tell me who you have chosen as your hand now."

Robert looked up in mild suprise. "Did i not? Perhaps i forgot - I chose LORD PETER BAYELISH"

THEON AND SANSA

Theon Greyjoy was not comfortable meeting Sansa Stark in the Godswood. She had requested for the meeting but she was a child and he was tempted to dismiss the message as a prank or a joke. He had lived in Winterfell since he was ten years old when his father had sent him as hostage to the Northerners and he had adapted many of their ways. Yet there was always a burning desire to do more, to prove to his father and his family that he was more than a puffed up Northern pompinjay. He had never set eyes on his father or on his sister but he had hoped that when he did - they would look up to him, to respect him. After all he was heir to the Iron Islands. He was the last son of Balon Greyjoy who had become Lord of the Iron Islands from his father before him. True that Theon did not care much for the undrowned god or that he regarded the Ironborn as primitive heathen who refused to embrace modernization - but his birthright could not be denied. He would change the Ironborn and their ways, their concept of salt wives, their primitive social structures.

He did not resent the starks - only the fact that he was meant to do much more than be a mere errand boy for Ned Stark. True he had learnt well and truly from Rodrik Cassel - the Master at Arms but he would always be treated as a hostage, a ward here in the North. Even when war was brewing. Theon could feel the winds of change at Winterfell. This outpost where the Warden sat was now a beehive of activity. The King was here and soon the council would assemble here. If Tywin Lannister did not show up - it was war and Theon hoped he would have a larger role to play. Perhaps even get a fleet of his own. He hoped Lord Stark could recommend him to the King. He was tired of playing Guard or supervising the stores. He was also tired of being neither a Stark nor a Greyjoy. There were times he felt he was a stark - his love for the Winters, his love for the white snow, his love for Northern Horses and at times when he felt he was a Greyjoy - his inborn resentment for the uppity ways of the Nobles - especially Southern ones, his desire for conquest, his desire to have women without the need for courtship. He felt he was a man without a face and this bothered him.

This message from Sansa Stark had been sent to him through Sansas trusted friend Jeyne Poole - she wanted to meet him in the Godswood. Theon felt strange. Sansa and Theon barely spoke even on the most social of occasions and to meet him in such a secluded place did not bode well. He did not presume for a single second that she wanted to meet him for some romantic interlude. Theon knew enough of women to know when a romantic rendevous was planned. When you come to Winterfell and see a Four Year Old Toddling girl - it is enough to kill any romantic feelings that may develop at any time. Theon always regarded Sansa as something akin to a child. So why would she want to meet him?

Sansa Stark had to tell someone. She knew she had to take a gamble. That Tyrion was missing, perhaps dead was worrisome as hell but it also meant that things were not as easy as she had assumed. She had thought it would be simple enough. Keep Bran Safe and the Future would change automatically. She would wake up- in a different life - perhaps as lady of Casterly rock or wife of the Hand of King Jon. Instead things were getting more and more complicated. It looked like she would have to spend more time in this place, perhaps even years. Either way - things were unpredictable and she needed to confide in someone and she had chosen Theon Greyjoy. She had known Theon in the previous timeline, knew his insecurities, knew his failings and shortcomings but through it all - she had also known Theon had certain qualities that even the best of them did not. He wanted to be redeemed. He had given his life for Brandon Stark because of all the guilt he had felt in his treatment of the family that had fostered him for Twelve years. Sansa hoped she could kindle this quality in Theon Tonight.

Going to the Godswood at this time would be difficult but Jeyne had agreed to sleep in her bed - in case Septa Mordane came for some nightly rounds. Septa never entered the room, only opened the door and peered in and so Jeyne would be alright. It would give Sansa enough time to keep up her meeting. Of course if Theon did not believe her - it would all be in vain but she had to try.

Sitting by the Weirwood tree- she heard his footsteps and turned back to see Theon alone, looking extremely edgy and nervous. She could see that once his eyes had rested on her - there was some relief in them. Perhaps he had expected a trap, perhaps someone else.

"Lady Sansa!" - he bowed. She was a child and yet for some reason he felt he had to bow. He did not know why.

"I am not Lady Sansa Theon. I am Sansa Stark Queen of the North" - she replied. Theon stared at her. Was she playing some silly game with him? No - she did not appear to be. She looked serious. Queen of the North? The North had no King or Queen since Torrhen Stark so what was going on? Sansa gave him a smile and continued " I am from a different timeline. From a different place".

And then she began talking and Theon begain listening. When she had finished- he was quiet, completely quiet. It was so ridiculous that it might be entirely true. How else could she have known Euron Greyjoy or Yara or his deepest desire to be respected by his father that would cause him to do anything including engage in the most heinous of betrayals. It all made sense. His killing of Rodrik Cassel for earning the respect of Ironborn scum. His betrayal of Ned, Robb, Bran and Rickon. He shuddered. It was impossible that she should know so much unless she was speaking the Truth. Every word from here seemed highly probable. He shivered at the thought of Ramsay Bolton and his own persecution. He nearly vomited at the thought of losing his manhood. As the minutes passed, Theon was fast coming to the conclusion that Sansa had to be speaking the truth. She had no reason to lie, none at all. She could not have known a tenth of what she was telling him. The White walkers, the night of the living dead and finally his own life sacrified in the cause of Brandon Stark.

He had tears in his eyes when he turned to Sansa Stark. He could see her now - as the older, wiser Queen in the North, not the young girl. His hands were shaking. "Why are you telling me this ... your...your grace?" - he asked her. "When you did not tell your Lord Father or any of your family Why me?"

Sansa controlled her voice - "You are a good man Theon. You lost your way then. You began to have doubts if you were ever a stark or a greyjoy and you performed acts that made you a poor stark or greyjoy. In the end you redeemed yourself as a good human being. You have to become a good human being today, to cast aside the fact that you are a Stark or a Greyjoy but only know that you are a good man, a man of honor and to live as an honorable man'.

Theon nodded. "You are warning me not to be tempted" - he told her and Sansa nodded. "You should never be tempted to do anything good or honorable men dont. It doesnt matter who says what. It doesnt matter if the North holds you as weak, it doesnt matter if the Ironborn dont respect you- your first priority is to do what good men would do, then see who respects you for it"

It made sense to Theon. It all made sense to him. "And Lord Tyrion...he was your...husband...from this place where you came?". Sansa nodded. "He was. The best of men and i did not see it then. He is gone now. Perhaps for good. If something happens to me - i want you to help Winterfell. You cannot help Westeros but you can help Winterfell. You have to be there for my father and brothers Theon. You cannot betray them"

"Never" - Theon said. And he meant it. He knew enough now. He would use this information to keep the Starks safe. They were family now and Sansa had made him realize it. Better to realize it now than to sacrifice your cock, respect and dignity to realize the same - he thought. He nodded gently to Sansa - wondering at this new Sansa - the queen , wondering how it would be to suddenly find yourself in a different day and age. Perhaps that Lord Stark trusted him more, perhaps if his own father had not disrespected him so badly - he might not have done the terrible things he had done.

He turned to Lady Sansa and gave her a bow. "I wont forget"- he told her. "Dont forget Reek or Ramsay. The man is poison" - Sansa told him and Theon nodded - once again feeling a shaft of ice in his heart at the thought of the humiliations Sansa had mentioned the Theon of her timeline had suffered. He would be prepared now.

As Theon Left - Sansa felt safer. It had not gone too badly. She had not told him anything about Jon or Dany or anything else. She knew he could do nothing about any of that. She knew it in her heart and in her instinct. She felt she had done well. Someone had to trust Theon. In the previous timeline - Robb had trusted Theon but Theon had not known it and his father Balon Greyjoy had replaced the love and affection for Robb and the Starks with a strong desire for excelling with his cruel taunts and remarks. Theon had not asked too many questions about the white walkers or the night king - he had known it was beyond him. He had understood why Sansa was telling him all of this. It was to secure his loyalty to Winterfell and Sansa was sure her seeds had been sown well.

ILYRIO MOPATIS

He had done what the Spider had wanted. Viserys Targaryen was dead and it was not too difficult a job. The assassins he had hired had done their job well. The Beggar King lay on his comfortable cuishons with his throat cut out. He had not even put up a fight. Ilyrio watched Daenerys Targaryen - the Seventeen year old sister of Viserys scared and trembling in the corner of their room at the Manse. She had watched the entire thing. Watched the assassin climb up into their room, wake Viserys and cut his throat. Everyone would presume the assassin was hired by Robert Baratheon. It made all the sense now that Robert had suddenly awakened and was noticing more and more of everyone

The Assassin had crept inside and had woken Viserys. Viserys the dragon had not attacked the assassin or done anything royal princes generally did. In fact he had offered Daenerys to the Assassin as his woman. His only property. The Assassin had cut off the Beggar kings throat in disgust before jumping off from the open windows of the manse. Dany could not help feeling a huge sense of relief. Viserys was dead. Did this mean her marriage to the dreaded horse lord would be put off? She hoped it would. She hoped she could stay on at Ilyrios manse - even if she was made Ilyrios woman. All that Dany wanted was a good place to live and a comfortable life without the need to look back all the time.

Ilyrio was talking now to Jorah Mormont. Ilyrio knew Jorah to be a spy for Varys. He also knew Jorah to be loyal to nobody except for his wife and his cold and isolated Island in the North. "I should have stood guard" - Jorah growled. "Your men were incompetent". They were Ilyrio knew but only because he wanted them to be. Killing Viserys was a big move but the Spider always knew better. It would also earn him some merit with Westeros and the King.

"Why was the girl spared if it was Robert?" - Jorah asked Ilyrio.

"Perhaps because she is a girl"- Ilyrio replied. Jorah though was not convinced. Robert Baratheon would have killed both of them and not just Viserys. It did not make any sense. What did this mean for him Jorah wondered? Would they say he had done his part? Would he be able to come home under the Kings protection? Damn you Varys he thought. Damn you for taking decisions without informing me.

"And what about the girl?" - Jorah asked Ilyrio. "Do you plan to make her your woman?"

Ilyrio shivered. "Good Lord no. Varys was clear about that. She is to stay with me here and have the best protection money can buy. You are to stay here too and guard her life until further notice"

Jorah bristled "Do i take orders from you now? The Spider will not write to me eh?"

Ilyrio ignored the angry barb and went on - "We both work for Varys for different reasons Lord Mormont. We both have desires and ambitions that only he can help us with. He wanted Viserys and Daenerys protected - we protected them - now for some reason Robert wanted him to kill Viserys and Viserys is dead. The game is too convoluted to understand - only that orders are to be obeyed - regardless of who gives them. In our case - all orders come from the Spider - no matter who relays them"

Jorah grunted. The Prospective Lord of Bear Island would now be guarding a Seventeen Year old Girl - who bore Targaryen Blood. He cursed his wife for taking him so low and moved towards Ilyrios other guards to evaluate their competence.

Ilyrio heaved a sigh of relief. Varys message had been crystal clear.

**OLD FRIEND**

**THE DRAGON IS TO BE LAID TO PERMANENT REST. ONLY THE DRAGON. THE STORMBORN IS TO BE PRESERVED AT ALL COSTS. USE THE BEAR.**

**THE HORSELORD SHALL RETURN WITHOUT HIS BRIDE BUT WITH A FULL BELLY.**

**THE DRAGON EGGS CANNOT LEAVE YOUR MANSE. GET THEM AND KEEP THEM THERE SAFE FROM ALL EYES AND HANDS**

**UNSIGNED**

The Message was clear in its own ways. Viserys was to die. Daenerys was to be protected by Jorah Mormont. Khal Drogo was to be given every gift other than Daenerys as a bride. He had already done the first two tasks - an Eastern Yi Ti Assassin to kill Viserys, Daenerys protected by a cohort of excellent soldiers commanded by Mormont and Khal Drogo would be appeased. He had not been promised a bride and he would not demand one. Even if he did - the Khal would have a larger choice of women at Pentos than any other Khalasar had before. It was only the last instruction that puzzled Ilyrio. Dragon Eggs? What Dragon Eggs was the Spider talking about? There were no dragon eggs to his knowledge in Essos or Pentos so what was the Spymaster talking about?

ROBERT BARATHEON

It was past twelve when the King of Westeros finally rose from the table in his study. It had been a tiring day. He badly needed a woman he thought and then decided against it.

As he rose to go to bed - there was a flurry of footsteps and his commander of guards - Lord Merton came into sight. "My Lord - Tyrion Lannister is here. He asks to meet you and says he was summoned by you"


	8. The Dwarf and the Stag: CH 8

**Chapter 8 : The Dwarf and the Stag**

King Robert was stunned when he heard his attendant announce the presence of Lord Tyrion Lannister. The Dwarf was here in response to his Summons? He could have bet his last copper that the Dwarf was scuttling on his way to Casterly Rock and here he was , bold as brass. Well not for Long - Robert Baratheon thought- he was a lannister and a traitor and belonged in the dungeons. Nevertheless Robert wanted to question the Dwarf personally. Where was he for six long days? How could the Goldcloaks or the Northerners not find him?

Tyrion Lannister walked in escorted by Merton and two other Northmen. He was not chained up. He walked freely. "Why is he not in chains?"- Robert growled. "Er...because he is not under arrest your grace...you only summoned the dwarf...you did not order us to..." - Merton stuttered. Robert waved the fool away. He was going to send Tyrion to the dungeons anyway so it did not matter if the Dwarf spent his last few minutes of freedom without chains. "Leave us" - Robert ordered. The men paused and glanced at one another. Robert glared at them - "So you think the King of the realm has cause to be in danger because of this Dwarf. Have you frisked him?". Merton nodded. The King glared at the men again - "Off with you now. Dont return until i summon you".

Once Robert and Tyrion were alone - Robert sat down. "Was it you?" - Robert asked the Dwarf. "Your Grace i dont understand"- Tyrion replied straightfaced. "Did you send me the message? A message tipping off your brother and sisters act at the old tower? It was unsigned". Tyrion shook his head. He had sent no such message. Robert nodded - "I thought so. So you are a Lannister traitor just like your father and brother and sister eh?".

Tyrion faced Robert Baratheon. "Your Grace! Look at me. Do i look like a traitor?"

Robert roared - "You are a Lannister. You are all traitors. You are your fathers blood".

Tyrion laughed. His laughter defused the Kings anger. You could not remain angry too long at a Dwarf who stood barely three and a half feet above the ground. "You laugh eh Lord Tyrion. You think it funny"

"It is funny your grace. You call me a lannister - something none of my family except perhaps my brother have done. I have always been a freak, an oddity, something for my father and sister to be ashamed of. Had it not been for a promise my father made to my mother - i would have been killed long ago. When you call me a lannister i find it funny. You say i am my fathers blood i find it funny"

Robert glared balefully at the Dwarf. "Where were you all these days? Why did you not come when summoned?".

Tyrion walked up to the soft chairs and looked askance. Roberts eyes opened wide and he gave a nod. The Dwarf sat down and looked again at the flagon of wine. Robert was speechless at the Dwarfs audacity but it soon turned into admiration. Robert had always admired pluck. He wondered how others would have reacted to such questioning. Renly would have been cowed, Ned would have taken it like a man, Stannis would have sulked for weeks but this Dwarf - he was literally fighting for his life and yet had such calm that genuinely impressed Robert. He waved his hands and Tyrion poured himself a glass of wine.

"Your Grace! I was kidnapped. Kidnapped by a group of bumbling wildlings who wanted to ransom me to my father".

"Kidnapped? You? Why would they kidnap you?"- Robert asked.

"Because i paid a whole gold dragon for the company of three whores and it got them suspicious" - Tyrion replied without flinching.

Robert gaped...slowly first and eventually began to roar with laughter. This Dwarf was something else. Three women? By god - even Robert at his prime could not handle three women satisfactorily. It went to show how size and proportions did matter. Three women...it took a lot of strength. Robert was certain the Dwarf was not lying. No sir. He was genuine.

"Did you know about your brother and sister?" - Robert asked Tyrion.

Tyrion shook his head. "I did not"

"You Lie Dwarf!" - The King thundered. His amusement of a few seconds ago forgotten. "You cannot be unaware. You are their sibling".

"Would they tell me your grace? Something your greatest spymasters did not find out. Something that nobody knew for almost fifteen years. Do you think they would confide such secrets to me. Cersei has always wanted me dead. You must remember - even when we arrived at Winterfell - Cersei wanted me gone. Jaime loved me - but he would never cross Cersei - so how could i know what was going on. Beside it was too terrible to imagine."

"And your father did he know?" - The King asked.

Tyrion shook his head. "He would have killed them himself if he had. You know he would have. He loved nothing more than his legacy and his family. "

Robert nodded. His anger was wearing off and it was making sense. "I have summoned your father along with all the Lords of the realm in a weeks time. I want the entire realm to be here for the trial of your sister. Do you think he will come here?"

Tyrion shook his head. "No your Grace. He wont. He will be preparing for a Siege and a War."

Robert stared at the Dwarf. "That is treason. Do you think he will commit treason".

Tyrion had a sip of the wine before talking "Treason? And What is treason? Jaime killed the King and committed Treason and he lived. My Father betrayed Aerys Targaryen and committed Treason, yet instead of paying with his life - he was rewarded by you. Treason is relative your grace."

"You talk well Dwarf" -Robert said. "Tell me what will your father be doing over the next few weeks if he chooses treason"

"Your Grace. He will prepare for siege. He will gather the harvest early and store all his grains and food in his godowns. I trust he already has been doing this from the day he received your summons. He knows he does not have enough men for a direct combat with you. He knows no Lord in Westeros will come to his aid while you still live so he will turn to Essos"

"Essos?"- "You mean the golden company?" - the King asked. His eyes bulging."The fiercest fighters out of the east"

Tyrion turned his back to the king so that the king could not see him choking back laughter. The fiercest fighters out of the east had lasted barely ten minutes against drogon and had burnt to the last man. He turned again to face the King and nodded "The Golden Company your Grace, The Second Sons, The Unsullied - all fighters of mean and terrible repute".

"And how can he pay for them?" - The King asked.

"The Iron Bank your grace. They will help him. You know that Essos could produce Fifty Thousand Men" - Tyrion replied

Ye Gods! Robert thought.**_ And to think i wanted to throw this Dwarf in a cold dungeon. He knows more than Ned, than Stannis, than Renly._**

"Why would the Iron Bank help your father? He is committing Treason"

"Treason is something the Iron Bank does not care about or get. They want the money the realm owes them. Your Grace the realm owes them Fourteen Million Dragons. Financing that was arranged by my father. The Iron bank may believe that the best way for getting their money back is if my father won" - Tyrion said.

"And if the realm could find the money?" - Robert asked. He had never really cared about money. Money was available when he needed it. He had never thought it would create so many problems.

Tyrion gave Robert a smile - "And how your Grace? How would you find the money? The money that was borrowed went to pay for wars against the Iron Islands and the war of Kingslanding. Money that went to pay for weapons, horses and loyalty of men. Who would collect the money? Would you tax your closest allies - if you do they might re-think of any alliance with you. They are loyal to the realm but more loyal to their purses"

"ENOUGH!" - Robert shouted. He got up and snatched a flagon of wine and began drinking directly. "The Master of the Coin - Lord Bayelish - he can collect."

Tyrion smiled again - "Lord Bayelish is competent but even he has his limitations. He has no nobility, no name, no birth and no armies. How can he collect a debt? How can be collect any taxes? No your Grace. Bayelish is a good man to have for his mind and for his ideas but he cannot help you pay the Iron Bank Fourteen Million Dragons"

Robert looked at Tyrion blankly - "And who has the competence to pay the Iron Bank their debt"

Tyrion looked straight at the King - "Only one person apart from Tywin Lannister. His son - Tyrion"

For a long time the King stared at the Dwarf. The Dwarf was good. Robert had gone from deciding which dungeon to put him in to deciding if Tyrion was capable of handling the Iron Bank of Braavos.

Robert finally shrugged and asked the Dwarf - "What do you suggest? How would you go about it so that the Iron Bank decides not to support your father. How would i convince the Iron Bank that their debt is safe and will be repaid"

Tyrion spoke to the King - "Your Grace! Make me your master of coin. Make me Lord of Casterly Rock. Send my father to the Watch. After all he is innocent in the matter of the incest as am i. I will ensure that the Iron Bank does not support any of your enemies and will make sure the realm will pay the debt within ten years. I shall take responsibility for half the debt from the income that the mines of Casterly rock generates"

Robert was astounded at the request. Master of Coin? It did seem sensible. The only question was if the Dwarf could be trusted. Cersei hated the Dwarf, that was true and common lore and rumours did say that Joanna Lannister took an Oath from Tywin on her deathbed to save Tyrion from any harm. Tywins closest allies had told him many times about how much Tywin hated his youngest son.

"And what if i seize the mines for myself? I can do that you know and use the revenues myself" - Robert told Tyrion.

"Of course your grace! With greatest pardon - how would you run the mines? The Lannisters have run the mines for generations now and they know and understand. Nobody else in the realm does. Dorne knows their wines, Highgarden knows its fruits and vegetables and the North knows their pelts but when it comes to gold, silver and metals from the mines - only a Lannister knows how to generate the maximum income"

Robert gave the Dwarf a glare. He was getting exhausted. He may have started towards becoming a better King but all this business with payments and gold exhausted him. The Dwarf would do very well. Tywin Lannister would also do well at the Wall. The Dwarf would also be at Kingslanding and not at Casterly Rock where Bayelish could keep an eye on him. It was a good idea.

"Alright Dwarf" - Robert thundered. "I agree. You will be Lord of Casterly Rock and you will be Master of the coin. You will ensure that the Iron Bank does not extend support to your father. You will also convince the bank that the realm will pay its debts. Your father shall be sent to join the watch when he is captured unless he is killed in the siege"

Tyrion bowed -"You couldnt be more fairer than that your grace"

Robert rang the bell on his side - and looked at the Dwarf again -"The slightest treason from you - and you lose your head. I hope you know that"

Tyrion bowed again "You will never regret it your Grace". Merton and his men arrived with anticipation - was the Dwarf to be quartered, drawn, beheaded or merely imprisoned? They had all cast their bets and the odds were in favor of beheading. The Dwarf talked too much.

Instead The King turned to Merton - "Escort Lord Tyrion to his Quarters, his old Quarters here. He is free to go whereever he wants. All previous orders concerning him are cancelled. He is to be given suitable horses and servants as benefits his status as one of my councillors"

The King then turned back to Tyrion. "You said you were kidnapped. How did you escape?"

"Two Swarthy Northmen and their mother saved my life. They killed the Wildlings and helped me escape. I bought them with me to save them from any retaliation. I intend to keep them as my servants here"

Robert gave an impatient wave. He did not care whom the Dwarf engaged as his servants. It had been a long night and the King was looking forward to turning in.

"Your Grace?" - Tyrion called. Robert turned back with a low growl "WHAT?"

"I beg your pardon but could i have a royal letter giving permission to these people who saved me to stay on in winterfell as my servants and under my jurisdiction"

Robert roared to Merton - "Do whatever he asks and affix my Royal seal. Now leave me the hell alone Dwarf" - the King ended as he walked back to his bedchambers exhausted and impatient to close his eyes and sleep.

Ten minutes later - Tyrion Lannister and his servants Stiv, Wallen and the Old Woman were on their way to his old quarters - a letter of entitlement for each of them, a letter signed by the King - so powerful that even Lord Stark could not longer execute them as deserters as long as they were under Lord Tyrions Protection. The Kidnappers had become the hostages now.

TYRION LANNISTER

When Tyrion Lannister had learnt the fate of his brother Jaime - his emotions were all in a whirl. The first emotion he felt was sorrow, immense sorrow. Of all the people in his life whom he had loved - Jaime was the only one who genuinely loved him back. In the previous timeline he had lost Jaime and now in this timeline he had thought he would get more time to build his relationship with Jaime, to make sure Jaime had a better life here and instead Jaime was dead. Tyrion felt hot tears stinging his eyes. The second emotion he felt was anger, cold ruthless anger against Ned Stark and Robert Baratheon. They had murdered Jaime without a trial. He wanted to destroy them both. If he could get away alive that is.

Inside - Tyrion was burning. He wanted revenge. He wanted Robert to die. A Horrible death - agony but Tyrion soon realized that it was the same anger that had resulted in his manipulating snow into killing Dany. His anger against her for Killing Jaime. The Dwarfs anger was a terrible thing but it was also misguided. Jaime had chosen his destiny. He had chosen a path that could only lead to death. He had committed incest which was a terrible thing in itself but with the Queen of the realm. Any King would have put him to death. Tyrion knew his anger could get out of control but control was what he needed now. Revenge was something he did not need here. This was not his world. In his world - Jaime was dead - killed under crushing rocks. This Jaime was not his brother. He had died because he had chosen a wrong path. Cersei was in a dungeon because of the same path. He had made the decision to forget Jaime or Cersei. Their stories were finished here. He had to think of the future. Surely he and Sansa were not sent here to see Robert Baratheon ruling for many years. Robert could not fight the night king - nobody could except Jon and Dany. Right now Jon was a sullen teen on his way to the wall and Dany was a frightened cowed little girl probably already married to a Horselord. Their destinies had to be shaped back. Perhaps it would be without his interference but he hoped not. Dany could not become Khaleesi. She had to learn to become a co-ruler not a ruler. It was this reason why Dany could never share the throne with Jon in the previous timeline. She had got too used to being Queen - to share her throne with a King.

No! Tyrion decided. He would forego any revenge for Jaime or Cersei. He would not save Tywin Lannister. He would do what was best for Westeros and for that he had to survive - to live and not to be tossed in a northern dungeon. He decided to meet the King and answer his summons.

He had learnt of Jaimes fate when Wallen had returned from Winterfell after a fishing expedition to find out the fate of Osha. The conclusion was dark. Osha was in custody, Cersei was in the dungeons, His father had been summoned by the King to explain the Lannister treachery and He was being hunted high and low - at least unofficially. Had Wallen been a more intelligent specimen of his species, he would have already sold Tyrions secret for a pardon. Robert would have happily pardoned a thousand deserters for someone who could bring him the dwarf. Luckily Wallen was an Idiot and he had rushed back in panic. If the Dwarfs father was in the King's Sights - how could he be ransomed? Who would pay his Ransom?

From that moment on Tyrion knew they were putty in his hands. He spoke to them about White Walkers, about the Night King, and watched them gape at him in Horror. Apparently the Dwarf knew more than what many Northern Lords knew. Tyrion had promised them safety if they went along with him and also the story about how a lannister always kept his debts. Finally - they had agreed to act as his servants and accompany him to Winterfell. He had even got them to purchase four horses with the gold in his purse.

And now - Tyrion Lannister was on his way to being appointed Master of Coin and Lord of Casterly Rock.

INSIDE THE CRYPTS

"Theon!" - "You actually told Theon" - Tyrion asked incredulously.

Sansa stiffened. "Of course i had to tell him. You were nowhere to be seen. I panicked"

"Oh Sure!"- The Dwarf said sarcastically - "I am surprised he bought it. I am also surprised he asked no more questions about the fate of westeros. Theon always had limited intelligence. I could always see them in his bulging eyes"

The meeting had been emotional in many ways. Sansa had heard of Tyrions return and also of the Dwarf now spending his time in his old Quarters with servants and horses instead of the Cold Dungeons. In many ways Sansa had believed in the previous timeline that Ser Davos and Tyrion could have settled the entire Game of Thrones with their speeches and diplomacy alone. This was yet another example. The Dwarf was now a member of the Council and Master of Coin. As expected he was in the Crypts and he was with Lady. She had forgotten protocol and had hugged the Dwarf, kissing him on the forehead - watching him shudder and move back. It annoyed her that he reacted this way but she had no time for this now. She spoke of the anonymous note, of Jons daring rescue, of Roberts sudden decision to spare the Lannister Children until the Great Council to be held in a weeks time and of her confiding in Theon Greyjoy. It was the last revelation that had caused such a reaction in Tyrion.

Tyrion agreed with her about the note sender. It could not have been Varys. It had to be someone new to the equation. Someone who had big stakes. Tyrion also agreed on Ned Starks strategy about Jon Snow. It was for the best that Jon go to the wall. It was only in the Wall that Jon would become a man - a man who would be made by the free folk and northmen alike as the King in the North.

"I had thought it would be a few days at most"- Tyrion confessed to Sansa. "I had thought merely preventing Bran from his fate would change the course of Westeros but it does not seem to be this way. It looks likely that we may have to spend some more time here".

Sansa nodded. "We were responsible for the fate of Westeros today...We have to change that. We have to leave Westeros secure and the Iron Throne Secure. We have to see that a good ruler sits on the throne - or good rulers. We will do what it takes for that to happen."

Tyrion nodded. Sansa continued - "You should ask for my hand in marriage".

The Dwarf choked and spluttered "What?"

Sansa continued calmly "My Hand in marriage. If we have to spend more time here - we cannot keep meeting in the Crypts every day. You will have to leave for Kingslanding and my father may marry me off one of these days. You surely cannot expect to talk and confer by Ravens do you?"

Tyrion was quiet. This was correct. If this was going to take longer and if they had to be together - they would have to find a way. Marriage was ridiculous of course. Lord Stark would not agree even if he could persuade Robert Baratheon. In the previous timeline - Sansa and Tyrion had been tied together in an act of mockery by Tywin Lannister but such mockery would not work here. Ned Stark was no traitor - in fact he was the closest friend of the King and the King would rather happily dispose with his Master of Coin than his oldest friend.

"I dont think we can be married here" - the Dwarf told her. His voice was low. He watched her look at him with some surprise. He continued - "It would be folly to ask for your hand. It would be deemed an insult to you and your father. Over here - i mean in this timeline - he is a hero - friend to the King - there is no reason why I would be worthy enough of your hand when you can have the pick of the realm"

"I dont want the realm. I want you" - Sansa hissed.

"Why?" - The Dwarf asked her. "I dont understand you. I am still a Dwarf. We have had no great moments together that would have you yearning for me. So why me? Why not someone else? You could have your own pick"

Sansa looked at the Dwarf closely "When you are at your worst, when you have nothing at all - it is at that moment that you judge a mans behaviour towards you. I am not the Sansa Stark of this timeline. I am still the same Sansa who was a toy of Joffrey and a whore to Ramsay bolton. Besides we have to be together if this was what fate intended. If we have to correct fate together - we must be together"

She made sense Tyrion thought and even though he felt great happiness pervading his inner soul- he knew such a scenario would be impossible. How could they be together? It was something that he had to decide on and quick...

ACROSS WESTEROS

Many Strange things were happening across Westeros.

The Commander of the Citys Watch Janos Slynt was murdered by an assassin as he left one of Littlefingers whorehouses. Nobody knew why. Janos was not an important man nor was he rich. Perhaps it was an old enemity. The Hand of the King Lord Bayelish appointed someone else as Commander and the inquiry was dropped.

In the North - an old Citadel reject named Qyburn was killed in Dreadfort. It was seemingly an argument that went out of control and Qyburn was one of the bystanders who was killed when a sword accidentally went through his rib cage. Yet it was surprising. When Roose Bolton lord of dreadfort summoned the soldiers involved in the altercation - nobody turned up. The soldiers were never seen again.

In Kingslanding - an Apprentice boy named Gendry had been kidnapped in the middle of the night. His Blacksmith had complained to the City Watch the following day but nothing had been done until now. A Missing Bastard Boy was not the greatest priority at the moment but still the complaint had apparently been important enough for the Hand - Peter Bayelish to interrogate the Smith himself and instruct the watch to investigate the disappearance more seriously.

Eighty Eight Huge Crates of Grain had been sold to Casterly Rock by the merchants of Kingslanding. Tywin had paid five times the price and the Crates had left despite strictest surveillance of the gates by Peter Bayelish the Hand of the King. Even Varys the master of whisperers could not get to the bottom of things. Each Crate could roughly hold a ton of grain and it meant Casterly Rock had enough food for at least six to eight months more. The other question that everyone had was why would Casterly Rock be buying grain from Kingslanding? Could it be that Tywin planned to invade Kingslanding with an Eastern Army and starve out the population.

As many as fifteen bastards of Robert Baratheon had been sent to Essos - either for their own safety or perhaps for the Thrones safety. This happened two days before Lord Bayelish instructed his guards to house all the bastards of the king together along with their mothers in an isolated stone house - miles away from kingslanding. Bayelish had not been pleased at the development. He had no idea where the bastards had been.

And finally - there were plenty of rumours from the east of a Dragon being spotted from time to time - always near Old Valyria. Ships and Captains would talk of sighting of the Dragon but the Dragon would never descend or attack any ships, nor descend to a level where he could be seen clearly. The Westerosi wrote off the entire thing as a rumour - something that the east had plenty of.


	9. Lair of the Old Lion : CH 9

**Chapter Nine : In the Lair of the Old Lion**

Tywin Lannister knew he did not have long. He was sixty eight years old and all his strength felt sapped away. He felt his age for the first time in many years. His only son was dead - killed for committing adultery with the queen who was his own sister - not step sister, not cousin sister but his own sister born to the same mother and father. He remembered crucifying their Nanny twenty four years ago - when she had suggested to him the unnatural relationship between siblings. Why had he done so? Perhaps because inside his deepest recesses he knew, he suspected.

He did not doubt any of the events that had happened in Winterfell. Robert Baratheon and Ned Stark were many things but not liars. Even if Robert could be prejudiced, Ned Stark was not. If Ned said he saw Jaime and Cersei committing incest, Tywin had no reason to disbelieve even though he would insist it was all a trap by the King and his Hand. Well...not his hand anymore. The simpering snake Bayelish was the new hand. It was lucky that Tywin had received the Eighty Eight Crates from Winterfell before Littlefinger or the Eunuch Varys could find it or discover it. The Crates were crucial to Casterly Rock. It was the one sensible thing Tyrion had done after being captured by a horde of Wildlings. Sent him a raven with suitable instructions. Tywin had been tempted to burn the message and allow Tyrion to his own fate - but Tyrion had survived yet again - and from what his spies at winterfell told him - was Master of Coin, a member of the Council. Somewhere along the innermost recesses of Tywins strong persona - he felt pride in Tyrion. He only wished it had been Jaime who had lived and Tyrion who had died. He had no feelings for Cersei. She was a brood mare as far as he was concerned - her role to beget heirs for the Throne- heirs who were disinherited anyway. Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella Hill. Tywin would not recognize them as Lannisters. He had mentally disinherited them.

The Old Lion did not feel like another battle. He did not like exile or going to the Wall. He knew in his bones, felt in his bones that Casterly Rock would be his last stand. He would have to make his final battle in the place he had called home for several years now. Who would succeed him? In all possibility - all his lands and his estates would be forfeit - given to someone else for loyalty to the throne. Nevertheless he needed a successor and it had to be Tyrion. It rankled Tywin badly that the Dwarf would succeed his illustrious bloodline but Tyrion would be much better than Kevan the only other Lannister who could inherit. Kevan was already on his way to Kingslanding to rescue his son Lancel and perhaps bend the knee. Robert might allow Kevan to keep Casterly Rock. No...it had to be his blood...Tyrion.

Tywin still had six thousand loyal lannister men and a very good relationship with the Iron Bank. Yet he knew he would not fight a war with Robert Baratheon. It would be fruitless. The Iron Bank would not get into the middle of a Fracas in Westeros. Tywin knew he would lose in battle. He knew death was near - he knew he would neither be exiled to essos nor spend the rest of his life on the wall. He penned the letter to Tyrion naming him as his successor with a series of instructions and coded the context twice. Only a lannister of his blood - Tyrion could decipher the code. Even Kevan could only decipher the first set of codes which would render the letter as harmless and emotional goodbyes. Jaime could not read the code and neither could Cersei yet Tyrion had cracked it when he was just sixteen. Again Tywin felt reluctant pride in Tyrion. If only he had been normal and he had not killed the only woman he had ever loved.

He had sent messages to Dorne and Highgarden. He had offered the head of the mountain but Dorne had refused. They would get him anyway they reasoned. Highgarden had refused too. It was treason to challenge the King of the realm.

Instead he was fortifying Casterly Rock. He had filled his granaries and his storehouses with enough Salt Beef, Salt Pork, Pease, Grain, Flour, Hard Tack, Live Dairy to provide food for his armies and his people for a year. A Year was a long time but it was still definite. At the end of a year- Tywin would still be defeated. Yet he hoped he could leave the world with a bang - in a manner that would have people speaking about it for years - with a significant victory.

When he had received Tyrions message - he was intrigued. Tyrion was sending him a message from a stolen raven from the North. The message was clear enough. Its instructions were clear enough and while Tywin was initially angry - he also knew there was no other way. Roberts men would be arriving soon and when they did - he would be waiting. Jaime and Cersei were already forgotten.

THE GRAND COUNCIL

Invitations had been sent to the most powerful lords in the Kingdom. A Royal invitation could not be deferred or ignored. Attendance was a must - unless there were strong reasons for absence such as health - in the case of Lord Hoster Tully who would be represented by his son Edmure or death - in the case of Jon Arryn who would be represented by uncle of his wife - the Blackfish - Brynden Tully. The list of invitees was grand and they would all be present in Winterfell where the king would finish the last of his extended business before leaving forth for Kingslanding.

Edmure Tully and Black Walder Frey would represent the riverlands

Balon Greyjoy would represent the Iron Islands

Lord Yohn Royce and Lord Brynden Tully would represent the Vale

Lord Stannis Baratheon would represent the Stormlands and Dragonstone

Prince Oberyn Martell would represent Dorne

Lord Mace Tyrell would represent High garden

Lord Eddard Stark and his subordinates Lords Umber, Karstark, Manderly, Glover and Bolton would represent the North. They had to show full strength as the Council was being held in the North.

Additionally - Lord Peter Bayelish, Lord Varys, Lord Renly Baratheon, Lord Tyrion Lannister represented Kingslanding and the Kings council.

The Grand Council was called for two reasons - the first to classify Tywin Lannister as Traitor , assuming he would not come and second to publically excommunicate the Queen Cersei Lannister in her marriage with Robert and to certify Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella as Bastards with the surname Hill. The Council would also hear changes and decisions made by the King of the realm.

The last Grand Council had been held Seventy Two years ago. Each Lord who attended could not bring more than three retainers and ten men. It was protocol so that the King of the realm was not threatened. This was true of all the lords who would attend except the Northmen of Winterfell whom the King trusted enough to exempt from the protocol. On the last day - there would be a grand feast and the king would make his announcements rewarding some lords, punishing some lords. It was a show of faith by the Lords in their King that they attend such a Grand Council without adequate protection or security.

Any Lord who refused an invitation and refused to be represented courted the risk of being labelled Traitor to the realm.

The Trial of Cersei Lannister was initially to conducted by Lord Peter Bayelish with three judges - King Robert Baratheon, Lord Ned Stark of the North and Lord Stannis Baratheon of the Stormlands and Dragonstone. At Lord Starks advice, King Robert had recused himself and given over his place to Lord Mace Tyrell of Highgarden. These were the Judges who would decide Cerseis fate - unless she chose trial by combat.

The Lords would be arriving at Whiteharbor over the next few days - all assembled together for the Grand Council.

LORD PETER BAYELISH

"Disappeared?" - "How can a bunch of women and children vanish from the face of the earth?"- Bayelish demanded of Varys and Pycelle - the only two councillors stil in Kingslanding.

"Perhaps it was the King"- Varys said. "They were all his bastards. Now - after the Lannister Bastards have been disinherited - they could be in line to the throne. Especially given the Kings age and his size"

Bayelish glared at the Eunuch. He had wished the King had dismissed Varys in addition to some of the others. Nothing in Westeros moved without Varys knowing so Bayelish was certain the Euncuch was somehow involved. Why? It did not make sense. The Bastards had little value. Bayelish knew a Bastard could not sit on the Iron Throne. He had wanted all the bastards in the same location to await for further instructions, instead they had all gone. Gone to the East where Varys could hide them at will, where the Eunuch had millions of rat holes where they could live, grow old and die and nobody would find a hair of theirs.

"And the Smiths Lad?"- Bayelish asked around. Varys stone face was again annoying. "Why would someone kidnap a Smiths lad?"

Varys asked in his silky voice "And why would a blacksmiths boy be of so much importance to the Council my lord?"

Bayelish was silent. Could he trust Varys? Of course he couldnt. He only knew that Gendry had been important enough for Jon Arryn and this meant the Lad was significant to Bayelish. Despite searching all over Kingslanding - he could find no trace or answer to Gendrys disappearance.

"Finally why Food from Kingslanding?" - Bayelish asked. "What did the Merchants say?"

Ser Hector Adlon - Commander of the City Watch grimaced. "Er...the Merchants they left by ship your lordship".

"Left?" - "How could they leave" - Bayelish asked coldly.

"They were never ordered not to leave your lordship"- Adlon replied. Bayelish felt the fury emerge from within and controlled it. He was still acting like a Whoremaster and not the Hand. Instructions - they represented the lifeblood of Kingslanding.

"Alright!"- Bayelish snarled - "Now here are the instructions - no ship is to leave Kingslanding unless it is thoroughly inspected. No Arms and No Grains on any ship other than what is needed for sustenance of the crew. If there are any surplus arms or grains - the Ship will be burnt to the ground and the Captain and Master killed along with the Crew"

Adlon nodded.

"What else"- he asked around

"Well...you see...er...my Lord Hand...i mean..."- Pycelle began and Bayelish cut him off. He had enough on his plate without the whimpering old fool. Pycelle sat back.

"Dismissed"- he ordered and the others got up to leave - "Varys - stay"- Littlefinger ordered.

After Pycelle and Adlon had left - Bayelish came closer to Varys. "What is your game?"- he asked the Master of Whisperers.

"Game my lord?"- Varys questioned

"Why does Tywin want Grain from Kingslanding?" - Bayelish asked Varys. Tywin Lannister had enough grain from the villages. The Purchase of Grain at five times the price did not make sense at all.

Varys gave a low bow - "Alas! I cannot make anything of it myself"- "you will realize it was i who gave you this news" - he continued

Bayelish snarled - "Yes you did - but you conveniently gave me incomplete news. By the time we could figure it out - the Crates had left Kingslanding"

Varys supressed a smile "True my Lord Hand but i believe i can only tell you what is in the wind. It is the Hand who has to read and execute"

Bayelish walked up to the Eunuch so that his face was within an inch of Varys Chin "Look! I am the Hand of the King and new orders are Treason will not be tolerated. Anyone betraying the Throne will be killed"

Varys sighed. When was it ever different here? The last time he had supposedly betrayed the Throne - he had been roasted alive by a dragon. "If you find i have committed treason - my head is yours my Lord hand"

Bayelish sighed too. The Eunuch was right. It did not make sense to make an enemy of Varys yet. "Perhaps one day all traitors shall be destroyed and the Throne shall be free of them"

Varys began walking back but his words floated in the thin air "Traitors are always born whenever there is a void. The throne will always have traitors"

Bayelish controlled himself and went back to his desk. He had to make peace with Varys. He would be travelling with the Eunuch to Winterfell to fulfil his first major task as Hand of the King.

DRAGONSTONE - STANNIS AND MELISANDRE

Stannis Baratheon was upset and angry. The Lord of Dragonstone had made some careful plans and they had all been wrecked apart. His secret about the Queen and the Princes and Princesses were out in the open which meant they were worthless now. The reason for his exile to Dragonstone, the reason for his careful plotting and discussion with Jon Arryn were all for nothing. Cersei was in a dungeon and the Children disinherited. This should have been good news - as Stannis was next in line to the Throne but the wait would be long. Robert was stronger than an Aurochs and he would live long. While at Forty Seven - siring children would be difficult, maybe even impossible (Stannis had not been able to sire a son for nearly ten years)- it meant by the time Stannis sat on the throne - he would be in his sixties and all his plans for Westeros would come to naught. Now that Renly was a member of the Kingsguard - the Baratheons had no male heirs in their bloodlines - except for Roberts Bastards.

Stannis considered the contents of his brothers letter - he approved of Shireens match with Brandon Stark. He had never liked Ned Stark but the man had his qualities. Any Son of Neds would be a man and his daughter would be lucky given her ordinary looks and her greyscale. He did not envy Brandon Stark Dragonstone or Storms End but Stannis knew Westeros was a different game. How could he ever manage to sit on the Throne? Even if he was Roberts heir. The Red Ladys predictions were coming to a naught.

"You are wrong woman"- Stannis said. "Robert will be King and by the time i succeed him - i shall either be dead or too old to be of any use to your lord of light"

Melissandre smiled. She was beautiful and enchanting. Red Hair, a lovely face, mesmerizing eyes and a tantallizing voice. Stannis was sure that had he been anyone else- he would have bedded her before long. Yet he was Stannis - the man with iron control. He looked at her indifferently. She had prophesized that he was the man to save Westeros and to bring the realm into the light - she had predicted events like Roberts death but they were all entirely wrong.

"You told me - the secret i hold will get me the thing i desire the most. You told me Robert will die. You told me Renly will challenge me. Yet all of what you say is wrong - Robert is alive, Renly can no longer challenge me ever- his own Storms end is rightfully mine. Your Lord of light fails by the minute"

Melisandre lost her smile. It puzzled her too. Fifteen days ago - in the fire- she had seen Robert Baratheon lying on a bed- his stomach torn apart - his wife next to him and their son, she had seen Renly on a battlefield assembled and ready to take on Stannis, she had seen the young boy on a wooden chair with wheels being dragged all over Winterfell by a giant but nothing had happened to pass. The King was alive and his wife in the dungeons, the son disinherited. Renly rendered ineffective by becoming one of the Kingsguard, the boy who should have been a cripple- coming to become a squire to Dragonstone. She sensed that something had changed. Somehow the wheel of time had been altered by something or someone.

"My Lord! You are the Prince that was promised" - "Only you can defeat the Darkness" - she exclaimed.

"What Darkness?"- Stannis asked her. "I dont understand what Darkness is. Is my Brother the Darkness? How can i become King while he still lives?"- Stannis asked Melisandre.

"You and your sons will become the King my lord. I have seen it"- Melissandre told him. And she had. She had seen Stannis sitting and ruling the Throne- Stannis's male children after him.

"Sons!"- Stannis scoffed. He wanted to dismiss the woman from his presence, from Dragonstone, from Westeros even as many including Ser Davos had wanted. He could not. He wanted to hear about her prophecies. He liked her prophecies even though he suspected none of them were probably true. Stannis had wanted many things in life - Tyra - the lovely fifteen year old love of his life - whom he had been destined to marry until Robert had taken one glance at her. He had discovered them in Bed - Tyra laughing with Robert - making Jokes about Stannis. Rose- Stannis's fiancee who was raped by Robert for refusing to accept him. In each case Stannis had protested but Robert had just laughed. Stannis had wanted to challenge his brother but their lord father had prevented it. In the end he had chosen the plainest woman the realm could offer - Selyse- so that he would have her for himself.

It was a loveless marriage and Stannis had no heirs- only Shireen with her greyscale. Stannis knew he loved Shireen but she had no other use for him. Roberts alliane for Shireen with Bran stark was a good thing for her.

Yet Stannis only felt hatred for Robert. When Robert had become King of Westeros Stannis had reconciled himself to being the Kings brother. Back then he had hoped for heirs but now there were no heirs, no Baratheon who would succeed any of them. He did not want to be a footnore in Roberts Glory anymore. Not after meeting the Red Lady and hearing her prophecies.

"Selyse wont conceive"- Stannis said. "The Maesters have confirmed it. They say she cannot carry a mans seed until fruitition".

Melissandre smiled and walked up to Stannis - being inches from him. Any other man would have got goosebumps but Stannis was still like Granite. She had seen very few such people in her Two Hundred and Sixty Two years.

"Who says your sons will be from Selyse." - Melissandre told him with a smile.

Stannis waved her away. "Selyse is my wife. For better or worse. Our laws are different from the East. One Selyse is my wife - she remains my wife until betrayal or death. I dont ever suppose she will betray me, nor is she old enough to die. Not unless her death is unnatural and that i shall not be part of , nor allow anyone else to be"

Melissandre smiled again "And what if it is your destiny my lord? What if it is your destiny to be the conqueror of the seas, the prince that was promised, the hand that would bring peace to all of Westeros? Would you sacrifice your destiny for chastity and for kindness and justice?"

Stannis scoffed -"Destiny? Your prophecies, your predictions are all wrong. I thought you were a High Priestess but you turn out to be a charlatan just like Davos claimed you were"

Melissandre continued to smile "And if i can prove your destiny. If i can prove to you that you are the Sword of Fire, the Prince that was promised, would you be willing to do what it takes to achieve it - even if it meant - making certain...changes"

Stannis glared at her. "You dont have much time. I leave for Winterfell and you come with me. I can only bring ten men and i will bring Ser Davos with me. You have until the end of the Grand Council to convince me. If not - i shall have you board a ship for Essos and return only on the pain of death. I am not someone to be trifled with"

Melissandre bowed to him "That will be enough my prince. That will be more than enough".

As she left his presence - she knew something had to be done. Something had gone wrong with the turning of the wheel and Stannis had to be shown his true destiny.

BARRISTAN SELMY

Barristan the Bold - they had called him. The champion of eighteen tourneys. The veteran of sixty two war skirmishes and four major battles- dismissed from the Kingsguard because he was too old. The showdown with Robert Baratheon did not go too well. The King had been expansive enough - praising Barristan to the skies, calling for a toast in his name before telling him that his day as a member of the most elite group of soldiers in Westeros was at an end. Barristan wondered why this was so? Was it because the King suspected his loyalty?

Barristan was one of Rhaegars closest advisors. He had loved the youngster like his own son. Trained him, taught him, rode with him, hunted with him. What glorious days they were? Arthur and Barristan - duelling with Rhaegar - wagers placed on all of them. Sometimes Arthur winning, sometimes Rhaegar, sometimes Barristan. "You are too old Barry" -Rhaegar would mock playfully before Barry would floor him with a single strike of the flat of his sword. Rhaegar - the future king of Westeros.

Yet when Robert had invited Barristan to join the Kingsguard- the old knight had accepted. Not out of love but out of a sense of Duty. Rhaegar was killed in battle. It was a fair fight. Robert had won. Barristan was a member of the Kingsguard and Robert was King. Barristan had a loyalty to the position of Kingsguard unlike the Kingslayer. He was the Kings servant until death and would die for the King - no matter what the King did.

He was being rewarded for his loyalty now - a Stout keep, servants, money - and he felt disgusted. He came from a small but proud house and selling his loyalty was something he loathed. He had told the King so - watching a change in the Kings expression - the Kings face turning black as thunder at the presumed insult to his royal majesty by the knight. Barristan had hoped the King would kill him - it would be a good way to end his life- a life devoted to the service of the realm for the past thirty seven years. Instead the King had sat back down - taken some wine - glared at Barristan and ordered Ned to proceed with executing his decision. Barristan had flung his sword and his insignia at the feet of the King and had stormed out - hoping someone - some man there would run after him to avenge this insult to the King - yet not one of them had done so. Oh where have you gone Arthur? Manfred? - Barristan wanted to weep remembering the days when the Kingsguard consisted of real men who would die to avenge anyone who insulted their king.

He had other options to consider. He could join one of the great houses now. Anyone would be lucky to have a man of his skill as Master at Arms or Battle Commander but Barristan knew those days were done. He had only one other option now - to offer his sword for Cersei Lannister if she demanded Trial by Combat. To fight for her cause and win her justice or lose his life. It was a good way to call it quits to life.

He now sat at an Inn in the Forest - four miles from Winterfell - silently brooding and considering his next course. A Northern vassal of Ned Stark had told him that his Manse and his servants were still open to him - if he wished. King Robert did not bear him any grudges. He could also travel east join the Golden Company or one of the many fighting units there or he could fight as Cerseis champion.

Barristan Selmy knew he was being watched. Had known for two days now. The Stranger who watched him was hooded and cloaked and many others avoided him strangely. Yet Barristan seemed unruffled. When someone did not fear or care about death - why would anyone or anything strike fear into the heart? He kept calmly sipping his wine - waiting for events to unravel. Ten minutes later the Stranger was sitting next to him. "Ser Barristan the Bold"- The figure spoke to him. The voice was familiar, a voice from the past, a voice he had not heard for sometime now. Barristan turned to the hooded figure and smiled- "Thoros of Myr" - "Hidden in a veil? Why?"

The figure chuckled - "And they say you have grown old and weak". He motioned to a table farther away and rose - Barristan rose and followed Thoros - curious as to why this once brave knight who had later began ranting about some mysterious eastern lord and waving a trick fire sword would be interested in talking to him.

"They say you have left the Kingsguard"- Thoros began.

Barristan stayed silent. He would wait for the Red Haired Self ordained priest to make his point and give nothing away.

Thoros chuckled again "Honest to a fault. Left the side of Rhaegars Killer did you?"

That stung and Barristans hands moved to his sword. "I swore loyalty to the realm. I kept it. Robert won the War- he became the realm"

Thoros waved "Whatever makes you sleep at night. Truth is you swore allegience to a man who caved in your friends breastplate with his war hammer"

Barristan glared at Thoros "It was a fair fight. It was a fair battle. Robert won fair and square. I did not betray for gold, i did not leave the fold for riches, estates or titles...or even"- looking at Thoros - "some mysterious lord of the light"

Thoros grinned at Barristan and his blackened teeth could be seen clearly in the light. "Darkness is coming to Westeros. You could make amends for protecting and being with Rhaegars killer all these years"

Barristan growled "Make amends? My loyalty was to the Crown and to the Kingdom. I dont need to make amends"

Thoros smiled -"Sure. You want to die fighting in battles where you are sure to lose instead."

Barristan was silent now. "You suggest i betray the King?"

Thoros grinned "Which King? WHo is the King? One who sits on the throne now or the one who should be sitting on the Throne"

Barristan looked around the inn- this was treason.

Thoros continued "Oh Relax. We are safe here. I ask you again - which King?"

Barristan remembered Rhaegar, but Rhaegar was dead and gone. The only Targaryens left were a blind maester at the wall and two innocent whelps out in the east - the elder of whom was worthless and incompetent and the girl was ...well a girl.

"There is no other worthy of the throne. The son of Aerys is worthless and from what the rumours suggest is dead. There is a girl but she is just a brood mare to be married to some Eastern Sealord."

Thoros straightened up and looked at Barristan - removing his hood completely now - "And would you - for Rhaegar swear your fealty to the Targaryens, to the heirs"

Barristan shook his head "No!" - "Perhaps if the Boy were alive but not now. I wont travel to Essos to plead fealty to a sixteen year old girl"

Thoros continued grinning - "And who says you need to go all the way to Essos?"

******Point to note. I believe Barristan was always initially sceptical of Daenerys Targaryens abilities. I believe only later did he realize her true destiny and join her side. This was presumably why - only in Season 3 - did we See Dany and Barristan join hands whereas he had left the Kingsguard as early as in Season 1. I am referring only to the TV Series and not the Books which i have not read ********************

SANSA AND TYRION

"And what did you decide"- Sansa asked Tyrion when they met at the Crypts that evening.

Tyrion gave her a long look. He had thought about it hard and fast. He had to ask Robert. He had to make it a condition. He had decided to offer the King anything else in return - perhaps a bigger loan with the Iron Bank, perhaps something else - and in return he would ask for her hand. The Grand Council dinner was when everyone including the ladies would be present, Sansa was almost seventeen - she would be asked for her consent and if she gave it - Ned had no say in the matter. Tyrion told her so. Sansa seemed to agree. It made sense.

"They will all laugh"- Tyrion warned her.

"So let them" - Sansa said. "We are here to fulfil our own destiny and that of Westeros"

"And you will live in Casterly Rock or Kingslanding?" - Tyrion asked her.

"You do remember i lived at the Quarters of the Master of the Coin in the previous timeline. It will be the same except without your whore."

Tyrion grimaced. Shae...he had forgotten her. Forgotten her betrayal. She meant nothing to him now , just a common whore - but then Shae was before Sansa. He had never slept with her after his marriage to Sansa.

"Will it be ... the same?" - Tyrion asked her.

Sansa looked at him in surprise. "The Same? Of course Wont it?"

Tyrion nodded. She did not understand. He looked at her again - "I mean...will i be drinking through the night while you sleep?"

Sansa smiled. "Perhaps not but it wont be easy. In the previous timeline i could not bear to be touched by any man. And it would be difficult to bring peace to Westeros with a child or two"

Tyrion gaped at her. Talking with her always made him feel this way. Sometimes he felt like talking to Queen Sansa his wife and at other times- Sansa the sixteen year old daughter of Eddard Stark. It always felt weird. Then he suddenly felt irritation - was he sent back to talk about bedding and children with her? He did not think so. He had to think about the White walkers and the Army of the Dead. He had to consider them. He could not envision Robert Baratheon fighting the night king or any of his cronies including Ned Stark. If he went on this way - he could join the army of the dead along with Sansa and any children they would have. A fine way of fulfilling his destiny - Tyrion thought.

He abruptly changed the subject "You have no news about when they arrive and who arrives?"

"No!" - Sansa told him. "Tommen, Myrcella have moved into the Nursery Quarters with Rickon. I presume the King must have changed his plans for them."

"Thank God!"- Tyrion heaved a sigh of relief. It was excellent news. He did not know the fate of his nephews and niece but it was good to know they were still alive and if they were under Ned Starks wardship it meant - their future was brighter than before. At least they would not die. "And Joffrey?"- Tyrion asked.

"Different. Much Different. He pouted and moaned for a few days but once he realized he is an actual bastard - he has changed - at least that is what Jeyne poole told me .Her information comes from some of the Northmen guarding him. He is quiet all the time. He has taken to eating bread and water and praying to the seven all the time".

Tyrion supressed a snort. "Joffrey? Religious? That is interesting. Perhaps you would consent to marry him now"- Tyrion joked.

Sansa was serious "I know Jon and i know Jaime and i know they changed. Joffrey would never change. He is born that way - and no matter what path he chooses he will end up where he ended up in our timeline - dead one way or another". She shuddered in fear at the thought of the crossbow.

"Anything from your side"- She asked him

"Viserys Targaryen is Dead and Dany still stays at Ilyrios Manse. She is not married to the Horselord. She is not Khaleesi. She does not have any eggs with her - so no dragons"

"That is bad" - Sansa said. "On the contrary, It is excellent . She is perfect to become Jons wife. She may even cook for him and clean for him" Tyrion told her

Sansa glared at him "And would you expect that i cook or clean for you? If so you can dream on"- Sansa retorted before leaving the place , Lady following on her heels leaving the Dwarf speechless with amazement and surprise.


	10. The Flock of Ravens: CH 10

**Chapter 10 : The Gathering of the Ravens **

A KRAKEN AND HIS SON

The First to arrive at Winterfell was Lord Balon Greyjoy. He arrived with a group of ten of his trusted outriders outside the Gates of Winterfell after a Journey from the Iron Islands to Whiteharbor and from Whiteharbor by Horseback. The Lord of the Iron Islands was met by a Group of Outriders lead by Theon Greyjoy flanked by six riders on either side - Twelve men accorded to do honor to one of the Lords of the realm.

Theon was richly dressed as befitted his position as someone under Royal orders. He watched as his father approached him without a smile or a hint of affection. He remembered Sansas story and felt a shudder within him. One Kind word could change it all but kindness, goodness were not a part of the ironborn. Theon had realized this after talking to Sansa Stark. They were animals - all of them. They tore apart the weak, robbed, pillaged and attributed all of these to bravery and honor. In short they were nothing but pirates. Brave shiplords but pirates nonetheless.

Behind Balon - he could see a young woman - dressed provocatively as a servant girl. He thanked Lady Sansa yet again for her visions. He thanked the Gods - the old gods not the drowned god - for giving him enough sense to believe Sansa and not scoff her story. He advanced forward with as smile to meet Balon who met his son with a disgusted sigh.

"Welcome to Winterfell Father!"- Theon greeted his father. Aroud Theon, the Men - selected for the reception by Lord Stark were not under Greyjoy. They knew Greyjoys history and were interested to watch how Balon Greyjoy would treat someone like Theon a hostage.

"And Why does Yara ride in the dress of a servant - so far behind your retinue?" - Theon continued.

He could see that Yara was stunned as was Balon. She had not expected to be recognized. The other ironborn were looking uncomfortable. They had wagered among themselves about how the young son of their Lord would make a fool of himself , prancing and preening and had been convinced by the way he dressed and by the way his men rose beside him - but he was carrying himself well.

"Enough of that!"- Balon told his son with a sneer. "So you learn the fancy ways of the Mainland dwellers eh? Dressed like them? Silks and Satins. You look like a bloody girl". The ironborn chuckled and even the Stark men had smiles. To Balons surprise Theon kept smiling "My Dress? Woman like? Why father that is how people dress here on the Mainland. You will observe i wear no jewelery".

"You are a hostage. You have no dignity. You wear clothes that make you a woman. You bring shame to the Iron Islands"- Balon spat.

Theon grinned - "More shameful then bending the knee after a sore defeat eh Father? More shameful than sending a ten year old boy as hostage after being soundly drubbed by the same men who wear such clothes as i do"

There was a gasp and two of the ironborn had swords drawn out. The Northmen looked around with alarm but Theon did not bat an eyelid. "My dear fellows"- Theon addressed the ironborn - "You understand guest right of course but under the Grand Council - i am under his graces orders. You do know if you raise weapons against me, you raise weapons against the king and you will be cut to pieces - the last of you"- giving a glance at his father and Yara - "All of you - regardless of birth or sex".

The Ironborn glanced at each other and sheathed their swords. Even Yara Greyjoy was shocked at Theons manners and attitude. Their spies had been relaying the young mans actions in Winterfell for several years now - and all the reports suggested that Theon was a vain peacock with a fluffed head who liked whores and had a great deal of pride in himself. This man was nothing like the reports suggested. He was composed and tough...almost like a distinguished, well dressed Ironborn.

"You talk well eh boy!"- Balon growled- "You talk well but you understand . You insult the Iron born - you are not one of them- not a greyjoy"

Theon nodded. Had it not been for Sansa and her talk - he would have defended himself - instead he smiled at his father- "Of course i am a Greyjoy. I am not a bastard - i was born to you - your trueborn. I will be a greyjoy all my life. You say i am not iron born - perhaps i am not. Perhaps i am a Stark"

Balon Greyjoy was now angry. Thrice he had been bested by this whelp. He was losing face to his men. He had thought of mocking this pup in front of Ned Starks men and his own men - to insult the Northmen in a veiled manner but instead he was losing ground by the minute. "Stark!"- "You are no stark. You are no northmen. None of them will trust you. No Stark will ever trust you".

Theon nodded again. Once again he knew how he would have reacted had Sansa not shown him what the future would be. He would have whined, he would have argued. Instead he gave a calm glance "Maybe they wont, Maybe these men around me wont - but that doesnt matter to me. I know inside i am a Stark and i will always be one. Now time is flying father - time to feel the welcome of the Starks"

The Ironborn marched gloomily. The Young one had won every point here. He impressed them all. Balon Greyjoy was furious as he marched at their head.

In front of them - Theon greyjoy marched on his horse - his only thought being - "No Way i lose my dick this time."

He observed that the Northerners around him were marching closer to him this time, a sign of true respect out here in the North.

THE ARRIVALS

They arrived over the course of two days - most of their retinue at Whiteharbor - marching only with ten men as the rule suggested.

Lord Mace Tyrell - important, puffed up and utterly worthless as anything more than a mouthpiece to the real ruler of Highgarden his mother - Olena Tyrell who came along with Loras Tyrell- a handsome and talented knight, a good fighter- excellent if the reports at tourneys had anything to say, Along with Mace- marched the Tarlys - Randyll and his young son - an Eighteen year old Lad called Dickon. Dickon was Randylls second son - his eldest was to leave for the Wall on the same day Randyll had departed for Whiteharbor.

Riverrun arrived immediately after. Lord Hoster was sick and in his stead Marched his son - Edmure - a young man in his thirties who rode strangely and unevenly and carried himself in a funny manner. He arrived with Black Walder Frey - one of the Riverrun vassals - son of Old Walder Frey rumoured to be in his Eighties or Nineties now and deemed old enough to ignore a royal summons without any serious consequences.

The men of the vale arrived next. Lord Yohn Royce marching proudly with a retinue of six men - and accompanied by Brynden Tully - the Blackfish - arguably one of the greatest warriors in the realm and one of the finest archers. The Blackfish did not live in Riverrun but instead lived on the Vale with his niece Lisa Arryn guarding and protecting her and her son Robin. He was admired and respected all around.

Lord Renly Baratheon - rode ahead with no retinue. With Storms End no longer his - he was merely one of the Kingsguard who rode alone or with the King. His face was Sullen and Dark. He had been consigned to the Kingsguard and would take his place today. He had lost Storms End to Stannis and put on a bad face. He could not understand how Robert could have picked him to be Commander ahead of Stannis.

All the Northern houses came one after another - The Manderlys, The Umbers, The Karstarks, the Glovers and the Boltons. Only the Reeds and the Mormonts had not come but the King had agreed to their absence. The Reeds were hardly a significant house and the Mormonts had been loyal to the Starks for six hundred years.

The last to arrive was Stannis Baratheon - who rode with his retinue- Ser Davos Seaworth - the famous Onion Knight and his Stormborn men and the Red Lady - the famous Red Lady from the east who was rumoured to be either Stannis's mistress or priestess- since he had turned to the Lord of the Light. Many prefered the Latter. One sight of this woman and they would happily bed her and embrace any and all gods.

SANSA STARK

Sansa was not visiting the Crypts. She knew Tyrion would not be there. He would be busy with the Grand Council related work - closeted with the King making decisions that could affect the future of Westeros.

Instead she was taking a walk on her own with Lady at her heels. Tyrions question to her had been a puzzle. Why would she want to marry Tyrion Lannister? Was it merely because he was a good man? Was it because he was the only one who belonged to her timeline? Sansa could not reply. She could remember times when she was terrified of being raped by the Dwarf and having a child with him. Yet she felt no such fear now. Perhaps because even though she was sixteen years old here - she was an older woman in her original timeline and childish infatuations no longer mattered to her.

Could she enjoy married life in this place? Having children, raising them. Perhaps she could - Sansa realized but that would come in the way of her Quest for Westeros. She had to ... and then Sansa froze.

Standing in front of her was Peter Bayelish. He had descended from a white horse which he had been riding, surrounded by eight goldcloaks. He was staring at her - his look mingled with astonishment and perhaps desire. Sansa felt a loathing from the innermost recesses of her stomach. This was a man who desired her mother, made love to her aunt, killed her aunt, sold her to the boltons, retrieved her back and tried to make love to her. She felt a replusion for him that threatened to make her walk away outright. Instead she walked up to him with a smile- and bowed- "Lord Bayelish"

He was astonished. He was staring straight into her eyes. Finally he moved his glance and gave her a tired smile. "You must be Catelyns oldest". Sansa nodded - "I am Sansa Stark". Bayelish again looked into her eyes - for some time before speaking - "Your eyes...they are brilliant. They speak a lot". Sansa tried to look flattered, this was typical Bayelish.

"You arrive from Whiteharbor?"- Sansa enquired.

"Yes. Just now. I was just going to my Quarters when i chanced to see you. You look just like your mother"- Bayelish told her. Sansa nodded glumly. This was always the language he used to manipulate people. Now he was Hand to the King - one of the most powerful people in the court. He was nothing more than a common murderer and thief to Sansa.

"I trust you were well received"- She asked Bayelish.

"Of course. Your brother Robb received me" - he gave her a smile. "Well...i better be on my way. My regards to your father and mother and brothers".

Sansa smiled - "I have another sister"

Bayelish started - "Oh...i didnt know. Well my regards to her as well"

He was soon up on his horse and riding away to his quarters as Sansa dashed to her room - to wash away the stench of the encounter.

A STRANGE PLACE IN BRAAVOS

The Captain talked a lot and drank a lot. Yet nobody interfered with him. He was a tough man, one of the toughest men who sailed the eastern seas. One of the Ironborn from the Iron Islands - a bold warrior and a cruel one. Sixteen Salt Wives he had and every one of them had died under mysterious circumstances. Nobody could could how many children he had or how many had died.

The Assassin was a woman in her seventies - old enough to be a crone to attract no attention whatsoever. She casually slipped past the Captains Table hearing him roaring with laughter about some young girl he had slit into two with his sword during a particular pillage. He was red drunk and the Assassin found it easy enough to complete her task. She knocked on his table - gently bumping into its side, causing his wine goblet to spill a little, in that particular instant - with a deft move she was able to slip the powder into the drink. It had the same odour of the spices they added in wine, it would not attract any attention. She could see him give her a glare- but she was a harmless old woman - he merely thumped her on her rump and roared with laughter. She slipped out of the Tavern unnoticed and hobbled over to a small eatery directly outside. She ordered some fried delicacies and watched the entrance to the Tavern waiting. Soon enough - the Captain was choking, he was swooning, choking again, retching blood and finally in what seemed to be an eternity but was actually less than two minutes - the Captain lay stone cold on the Tavern Floor. His Ironborn tried to raise him but failed twice now and soon lost interest. A Half hour later - the Medicine Man - told them the Captain had died of a Stroke. "Too much drink"- the Medicine Man said. His men - took his body and delivered it to the drowned god.

After the Assassin had confirmed that her quarry was dead - she slipped away from Braavos - exactly as she arrived there - unnoticed. She had done her job well.

Euron Greyjoy was dead.

THE LAST MEETING

Tyrion, Varys and Sansa sat in a circle with Lady guarding them. The Direwolf was not too sure of Varys but seeing Sansa and Tyrion being comfortable with the Eunuch, She decided he was safe enough. Tyrion was not too worried about Varys being spotted or tailed - the Eunuchs deception was legendary. It had been an emotional reunion for Tyrion and Varys although Varys was dry eyed as usual. He was more guarded with Sansa Stark - not having had many interactions with her in the previous timeline.

"It was like a great sleep for me"- Varys began. "One minute i felt the flames searing through me - and the next moment i felt a chill and woke up back in my chambers in Kingslanding. I supposed the entire thing had been a dream but i quickly realized it wasnt"

Tyrion asked the Eunuch - "How? How did you realize your true purpose here?"

Varys gave Tyrion a thin smile - "How long does it take to write twelve messages Lord Tyrion? An Hour perhaps? Yet when the Quee...Daenerys men arrested me i was still writing letters and you discovered twelve letters even though i had started writing them during the morning"

Tyrion grasped the matter quickly- "The Letters were a decoy. The real letter had already been sent"

Varys smiled again - "I did not realize of course the consequences of the letter i sent would be a journey back in time but once i knew that it was - i decided to obey"

Sansa asked Varys now - "And how did you know Tyrion was also on the same journey?"

Varys looked at Sansa - 'I did not. I guessed perhaps he would be and so i sent him the message knowing if he was not - he wouldnt have been able to make head or tail of that letter. It was a calculated risk. My little birds later told me the events of Winterfell - Bran safe, our friend Jon exposing himself, our beloved Queen now in the dungeons"

Tyrion asked Varys - "And who do you think is the mysterious message sender, the one who travelled in time with us but chooses to remain in the shadows?"

Varys shrugged - "Could be anyone. However i suspect someone more than anyone else"

Sansa and Tyrion looked at Varys - "Who?"- they asked together

Varys smiled - "The Kingslayer. I mean...the one who slew the Night King. The one who trained with the faceless men. The one who can hide the most complex of emotions and deceive the greatest of spymasters."

Sansa started - "Arya!"

Varys nodded - "Yes Arya. The message was signed No - One. Besides Arya hated Cersei and hated her enough to take her revenge in a different lifetime. She has succeeded - Jaime is dead, Cersei is disgraced, Tywin is defeated and Joffrey in all likelihood goes to the Wall or some other worse destiny"

Tyrion asked Varys - "But why not reveal herself to Sansa. I mean they were close enough."

It was Sansa who replied - "Arya wouldnt. If it is Arya she plans something and i can assure you it is not for the future of Westeros. She cares nothing about the realm of the people. She only cares about the people she loves and the people she hates. I can assure you she had a long list of people she hates"

Tyrion gaped - "Could it be she who had Viserys or Qyburn killed?" - The message of Qyburns death was inconsequential but Tyrion lived on the inconsequential and had learned about the death from some of his guards who were more concerned with the mysterious disappearance of the soldiers rather than the death of the old crackpot.

Varys shook his head - "No. That was me. I decided to eliminate key players who could be a threat to Jon. The easy ones anyway - Janos Slynt, Viserys, Qyburn and Euron Greyjoy"

Sansa and Tyrion were not surprised by Eurons Death. They had known about the Brother of the Lord of the Iron Islands and his natural death in Braavos from the daily dispatches. It was an advantage that Euron was dead. He was a powerful foe and a dangerous one.

"And what do you think of Bayelish as Hand?" - Tyrion asked.

Varys somberly nodded - "A Wise choice by the King. A surprise really. Bayelish would make a good hand. He is ambitious but he knows he can never be Lord of a Great House or sit on the Iron throne - so he will stay loyal to the King. I take it you met him today"

Sansa nodded - " I greeted him today. It was disgusting"

Varys looked at Tyrion before speaking - "It was unwise of you to show recognition. The normal Sansa would never have heard of Bayelish and never have recognized him. Bayelish is an intelligent man - he would be thinking how you recognized him"

Tyrion shook his head - "Not even Bayelish can guess you are from a different place and time. He would think hard and let it go. Anyway enough of Bayelish. The Trial of my Sister is tomorrow and i am a witness. After that is the Grand council where my Father would be declared a traitor and i presume i will be asked advise on how to deal with my father. Once that happens - the King will leave for Kingslanding and i will have to follow him, so would Varys. I guess whatever happens - this will be the last time we meet in the Crypts"

Sansa stared at the Dwarf with an expression akin to shock. She had not realized this. She had thought the meetings to be an endless series of interludes until they were married and off to casterly rock. Of course this was not one of the quests you read about in ballads and poems where the heroes went from success to success defeating every rival until they achieved their destiny. This was real life. If the King refused Tyrion, if her father refused Tyrion and invoked his friendship with Robert to refuse the match - Tyrion and she would be separated by several thousand miles. She may even be forced to marry a hedge knight.

"No!"- Sansa thought fiercely. Not again. Not this time. She thought to herself._"Fuck Destiny! I will not allow these men to make my destiny for me. Could Arya really be so secretive? I could not make out anything from her expressions. Good god - she is the same tomboy, the same little terror that makes Septa Mordane cry every single day. How could someone literally change into another character?"_

FOUR BROTHERS

The Reunion between Robert Baratheon and Stannis was less emotional than the one between Tyrion and Varys. Robert was annoyed at his brothers choice of guest. The Red woman priest from the east was the source of many rumours. Was Stannis sleeping with her? Highly Doubtful Robert thought but if not - why was Stannis becoming enamored by this Lord of Light. He had demanded answers from Stannis but Stannis remained tightlipped and dour as usual.

"By God Man"- Robert thundered -" I make you Lord of Dragonstone and Storms end. I give you all the honors instead of Renly and yet you embarrass me by bringing this priestess to a Grand Council. I hear you listen to her like a Lamb listens to a Ewe. What is the deal? I know you are not fucking her. So you suddenly see the light now?"

Stannis stared back at his brother- loathing Robert. Robert was no king - Stannis thought. He was everything a king was not. He may not be drunk now - but he still did not understand how the game was played, how politics was played. "Brother! Lets not play games now. The only reason you did not make me commander of your Kingsguard was because you dont trust me with your life. You trust Renly more. That is why you gave me Storms End which was mine by the way. And about Melisandre - i break no laws if i choose to explore or follow a new religion. It is not unusual. The Northmen follow different gods, the Ironborn follow different gods"

Robert gave a cruel chuckle "And what do you pray to these gods of yours? This god of light? To give you a son eh? You know that will never happen. Selyse will never sire you boys. She looks like a man anyway"

Stannis coldly replied - "Selyse is not your concern brother. I will have sons - i have been told of this"

Robert roared in laughter- "Sons? How? For Twelve years you have had one sickly daughter and now you suddenly get it into your head that you will have sons. Who told you this? The Red Woman? Will she be the bitch that will sire your pups? They will be bastards you know"

Stannis raised his hands - "I presume the purpose of your visit was not to question my choice of guest"

Robert looked at Stannis and gave him a glare- "No! I wanted to talk to you about your Judgement"

Stannis gave his brother a cold smile - "Judgment before trial eh Brother"

"YOUR GRACE! YOU WILL CALL ME YOUR GRACE" - Robert roared. Stannis continued to stare at him unimpressed. A Real King never had to emphasize his title.

"Your Grace"- Stannis began with contempt - "As a Judge - my Judgement will be based on the evidence i see before me. It will be independent of any Royal orders on your part as you very well now."

Robert stared furiously at Stannis - "I dont want you to be prejudiced against me or Ned and make a decision that would be against the interests of the realm"

Stannis asked his brother - "Such as? You mean if we declare Cersei is innocent - she remains Queen, the children remain your heirs and..."

Robert was beside himself with fury now - "STANNIS! ENOUGH! She is not innocent. You are not the only Judge. You will judge based on your conscience and not for any other Agenda. I made you Judge only because i trust you will decide on the facts and not on your own prejudices of me"

Stannis looked at his brother with thinly veiled disgust - "Your Grace. I will examine the witnesses, the evidence. If there is evidence - i will judge based on it. Nothing you say or threaten me with will change your stance"

Robert huffed. He knew Stannis. He also knew that Stannis was a man of honor who would really judge based on the evidence and would not allow personal prejudices to come in his way. No matter what he said now to taunt his brother. Perhaps Robert was wrong to question Stannis and his neutrality. However Stannis's lack of respect was frustrating in every single way.

"Shireen and Bran. I have already proposed the match with Ned. It is a royal communique"- Robert said. He almost dared Stannis to defy him this time.

Stannis was tempted to respond, to put his brother in a fouler mood but he suddenly felt tired. "Your grace is most kind. It is a good match. I will take young Brandon with me back to Dragonstone after the Grand Council."

Robert gave a curt nod and turned away leaving in a fouler mood than he had arrived in.

**Meanwhile out in a far corner of Winterfell - Lord Eddark Stark was in a deep private conversation with his brother Benjen. It concerned Jon Snow. **

"So Lyanna did not love Robert?"- Benjen was asking Ned. He had only been Sixteen then and not considered old enough to be informed on all comings and goings at Winterfell. He had been fed the official story - that Lyanna had been captured, raped and murdered by Rhaegar. The entire story of Jons birth fascinated Benjen.

"No"- Ned sighed. "It was father who forced the match through. He forced her Benjen. He wanted the alliance and he knew Rhaegar was already married - besides he hated the Targaryens"

Benjen looked at his brother strangely -"Robert thinks she loved him does he not?"

Ned nodded - "Yes. He does. He does not realize Lyanna loathed him. Loathed his womanizing and boasting about it, Loathed his drunkenness and sloth, Loathed his lack of education or manners. Robert was one of the men - and he was proud of it but it did not attract many women - even in his prime"

Benjen felt a stab of sympathy for Rhaegar and sorrow for Lyanna - "How stupid of her. She eloped with the Prince? Ready to live on as his mistress?", he looked at Ned again "And Jon ... Jon is my nephew just not your bastard but Rhaegars bastard"

Ned shook his head - "He is no bastard Benjen. Rhaegar and Lyanna were married. The marriage is official and valid for two reasons- the first is that Rhaegar is a Targaryen and they marry more than once - the second reason being that by the time Rhaegar and Lyanna were married - Rhaegars wife was dead - killed by the Mountain"

Benjen gaped - "Good Lord! Jon is the heir to the throne. His claim is more than that of the last heir - the girl in Essos."

Ned nodded again -"Yes. Her claim is weaker. Her brother had the claim since he was the last living son of the King but with his death - the male preference reverts back - Jon is the heir to the Iron Throne and Roberts greatest enemy. It is why he has to leave for the Wall. Why he has to forget Winterfell, to forget anything else, to stay hidden and safe from Robert"

Benjen did not agree - "And thats what Lyanna wanted for her son? To stay hidden for the rest of his life on a cold wall. Have no children"

"She wanted him safe"- Ned said - "Safe from Robert. The Wall is the only way i can think of"

Benjen growled - "Father...its always his fault. He wanted me gone to the Wall and i had to even after he was dead, Lyanna had to be married to Robert Baratheon and she eneded up dead. Only you gained anything by his stubborness - you got Cat."

"You know Ser Alliser Thorne?"

Ned considered - "The Thornes of the Crownlands. Sure i have heard. Alliser was exiled to the wall was he not?"

Benjen nodded - "He hates Robert and you. He will hate Snow for being your bastard. On the other hand if he does know that Snow is a Targaryen he will die for Snow."

Ned marched up to Benjen his face grave and angry - "Nobody should know. Jon is my bastard and that is that. Alliser can go to hell. Jon can get bullied, hazed, harrassed in any manner - better than his dying at the hands of Robert. Better than House Stark going extinct or going to war against the King. What i have done is worse than anything Cersei Lannister could have done."

Benjen raised his hands calmly - "Alright Ned. Have it your way. The Boy leaves with me after the Grand Council Dinner. He will always remain your bastard"

Ned nodded satisfied - "Good! I presume you will be at the Trial tomorrow"

Benjen nodded glumly. His brothers confession was disturbing. Not in the least because of fear of any retaliation from the King. It was because his Sister Lyanna had been wronged. He knew in his heart - that Aeg...no Jon - was not destined for the wall. He was meant for greater things. In some manners - the Starks were always peacekeepers - they always wanted peace regardless of the cost. They wanted peace with the Targaryens so they had bent the knee for the first time in several thousand years, now Ned wanted peace with the Baratheons so he sacrificed his nephew to the wall. Benjen gave a shrug of disgust and marched towards his quarters - glad to be a member of the nights watch now and away from these dilemmas that surrounded noble and royal houses.

SANDOR CLEGANE

"Well?" - the Hound asked his commander of guards and also his only source of information in Winterfell. The Hound was not exactly a prisoner. The King had in his first phase of anger- ordered that anyone associated with a Lannister was to be under arrest and Clegane had been Joffreys bodyguard. However pretty soon the Kings anger had waned and Clegane was left alone. He had comfortable quarters, plenty to eat and plenty to drink. All he asked was to be left alone and the Northmen were good at that.

Greyjoy was different from the rest. He was Sandors formal commander of Guard but preferred to leave the Hound alone. He did not ask incessant questions, he did not give him stares at his burnt face, he merely sat and drank. It was Sandor who had questioned Theon about the goings on and Theon had given him the news on a regular basis. Today was the news Sandor was anticipating the most.

"Ser Gregor has landed in Winterfell. He is in the dungeons now"

Sandor nodded. "Was he taken?"

"He killed fourteen and wounded eight more. He could not elude capture forever now that his Lord Tywin is holed up in Casterly Rock. I believe he is a gift for Dorne - a gesture of peace"

Sandor nodded again - "He was always good at Mayhem and murder. Even at the tender age of Fourteen". He unconsciously rubbed the burnt side of his face again before continuing - "I had always thought i would be the one to kill him. IT would finally even things out"

Theon was surprised. It was not like Sandor to be so talkative. It was normally - a quick update during their drink and then a curt "Fuck off" soon after. He shrugged. "On the bright side - you can always say goodbye"

Sandor seemed to realize he was baring a part of something private to this young pompinjay. "Alright Alright - you made your point, you gave your news- now get thefuck out of here"

Theon grinned as he rose - "Good night Ser Gregor. Tomorrow is an important day for the realm"

**NEXT :**

**Trial of Cersei Lannister - Will she be buried by witnesses or a Trial by Combat? If so will it be Sandor vs Gregor? **

**What will be the Fate of Tyrion and Sansa? Will they be united in a loving marriage in this timeline at least?**


	11. A Maesters Warning : CH 11

**OK GUYS!**

**First of All Robert DOES NOT MARRY OR WISH TO MARRY SANSA ...THAT IS ALMOST INCEST**

**I used my University Wi-Fi to upload the stories and my friend played a prank and decided to update my latest chapter drectly from Doc Manager. Most of the things there are sheer nonsense. For instance **

**1\. No Harrenhal to Clegane. I cant imagine Clegane as Lord anything.**

**2\. Dorne will not be appeased with the Gift of the Mountain. **

**3\. Joffrey will not be sent to the wall. God no. Joffrey riding with Pyp, Grenn and Jon...ugh**

**4\. Ned Stark vs Loras Tyrell will NEVER HAPPEN**

**5\. Barristan will not be going east.**

The Actual Chapter 11 will be posted soon...


	12. The Tale of the Maester: CH 12

**In order to have some convenience in the Dialog. I am writing this chapter like a play. Believe me i find it more convenient that the punctuations and the repeated colons and commas. **

**Apologies if this isnt fun for some of you. **

**Chapter 11: The Tale of the Maester**

THE PLACE : WINTERFELL

THE EVENT : TRIAL OF CERSEI LANNISTER ON CHARGES OF ADULTERY, INCEST AND TREASON TO THE IRON THRONE

THE JUDGES : STANNIS BARATHEON, NED STARK, PRINCE OBERYN MARTELL OF DORNE

Lord Peter Bayelish - Hand to the King was to ask the questions and to produce forth the evidence. All the Lords and their subordinates were to witness the fall of the Queen - a Lannister whose family was universally hated across the entire realm for their prosperity, for their constant backing of winners, in short for their winning for so many years. House Lannister had two representatives under guard - Kevan and his son Lancel who had marched from Kingslanding. They would witness the shame of their house. Additionally there was a Maester - Maester Rofril Danner who was seventy nine years old who would give evidence against Cersei Lannister. The speculation was also rife if Cersei would demand a trial by combat.

The Trial was attended by many others who were not lords. Many Northmen, Many other Crownsmen and even a handful of ignored prisoners like Sandor Clegane the Hound. It was an important event. It signified the first time when a Queen of the realm would be excommunicated for being unfaithful to the seven and to the realm.

Cersei Lannister came in proud and erect. She was well dressed and well made up as befitted the status of the queen. She had had access to the handmaids of Catelyn Stark the previous night - so that she would be afforded the opportunity to be tried like a Queen which she remained until declared otherwise. Robert had been against this - he had wanted Cersei dragged to the Trial in her current state in the dungeons but Ned and Stannis had insisted otherwise. The Third Judge being Prince Oberyn Martell was an honor afforded to Dorne which had not yet bent the knee to Robert Baratheon. The Prince was an unknown quantity - known only for his lovemaking prowesses and not his diplomacy or political forte.

The Trial commenced with the hourglass tipped on and Lord Bayelish rose with a predatorial smile to address the Judges and the crowd.

**Bayelish :** My Lords, Ladies. Men of Winterfell, Men of Westeros - Lady Cersei Lannister- i shall not call her queen - stands before you - accused of offenses that no woman , certainly not wife of a king should be charged with. She was charged with Adultery - an offense punishable with Exile, Incest - an offense punishable with Death and Treason - An offense punishable with Death. We have witnesses who shall prove she was all of them - an adultress, an incestuos one and finally a traitor to the realm who wished to use her Lannister blood to usurp the throne from his grace - Robert Baratheon, first of his name, King of the Andals and Free Men.

My Lords and Ladies - Treason and Adultery are crimes against mankind and man may make a poor judge - so the laws allow a trial by combat - of champions chosen by the person accused of such charges and by the person trying the accused person. However Incest is a crime against the Seven - the Gods of the realm and also of the Old Gods - and God is never a poor judge. The High Septon of Oldtown who is a guest here shall judge on her incestuous nature and if she is guilty- nobody can save her from her fate - not even a trial by combat except the King of the realm or the High Septon himself both of whom are annointed representatives of the Seven.

These Judges - Lord Stannis Baratheon, Fifth of his Name, Lord of Storms End and Dragonstone ; Lord Eddard Stark , Seventeenth of his name, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North and Prince Oberyn Martell, Fourth son of Dorne shall consider her guilt and render their decision.

Bayelish glanced at the judges and the crowd before proceeding

_Sitting amongst the assembled important man was Tyrion Lannister who was eagerly awating the Trial and its developments. He knew about Roberts oath to Jaime and hoped even the King did not remember, Ned Stark would. He did not understand why he did not want Cersei dead but perhaps it was because where he came from - Cersei had suffered enough, got her just rewards but this Cersei had not done nearly enough to warrant her fate. _

**Bayelish : **I now summon - Ser Jory Cassel - Knight of the Realm and Rider of Winterfell.

The Crowd gave a murmur. Jory was well known and well liked among the many northerners who made up the crowd.

Jory walked up and stood on the dais erected for witnesses in the great hall. He stood stiff and erect.

**Bayelish : **I suppose you have sworn an oath on the Old Gods instead of the Official Seven?

**Jory:** Yes M'Lord. I swore my oath of fealty in the Godswood. It was witnessed by Ser Francis Lowbray of House Glover, Ser Jon Lipkin of House Umber and Ser Royston Locke of House Bolton.

**Bayelish : **Very Well. You are sworn. Do you recall the events that occured on the day the Cersei Lannister was arrested by you?

**Jory: **Yes M'Lord.

**Bayelish : **Describe the entire set of events...

**Jory: **M Lord. We were in the middle of a hunt in the Forests when I was summoned by Lord Stark to accompany himself and the king to Winterfell from the left gate along with four chosen men.

**Bayelish: **Did you have any idea why you were summoned?

**Jory: **No M Lord. I Did not. (Continued after getting the nod from Peter Bayelish). We rode through the left gate to a secret roadway leading to the Old Tower. We were ordered to get down from our horses and hide in the bushes and we did. The King and Lord Ned also hid in the same bushes. After a while we say the Queen...

**Bayelish (Interrupting) : **Ser Jory. You can call her Cersei Lannister during the Trial

**Jory: ** My apologies MLord. We saw Cersei Lannister on foot arrive at the entrance to the tower looking furitive and cautios. She looked around herself to be sure she was alone. She then went inside. Ten perhaps Fifteen minutes Later- Lord Jaime Lannister followed the Quee...Cersei Lannister through the same door.

**Bayelish: **And you followed them?

**Jory: **After some time - Lord Ned instructed us to follow himself and the King into the Tower. We kept at the rear on his instructions. We climbed the stairs slowly passing the first and second floors before reaching the third floor.

**Bayelish (Grinning): **And what did you see?

**Jory: **The Queen was on the ground. She was robed yet her backside was entirely exposed. Ser Jaime was disrobed, his nether garments were on the floor and he was gathering them when we came upon him. She was prostrated with her backside to him and his Stalk was out of his sheath.

_Crowd gives a huge gasp of astonishment._

**Bayelish (Glances at the Judges for Questions)**

**Stannis Baratheon : **Ser Jory...you are son of Ser Rodrik Cassel - Master at Arms at Winterfell?

**Jory: **Yes M Lord.

**Stannis Baratheon: **When did you become Ser Jory?

**Jory: **Er...Two weeks ago M'Lord

**Stannis Baratheon: **How can we be sure of your testimony? You may be saying all of this as a reward for your promotion to knighthood - an honor for which your father sweated six or seven battles?

_Crowd gives a gasp of outrage now. Jory was a Northmen and Northmen do not lie. _

**Ned Stark** (on his feet) : Lord Stannis! This is the North. Here once a man swears an Oath - his fealty is deemed complete. Our Oath is our bond. His Testimony is not price for his Honor. He is a brave man who had ridden with me on many journeys and is a true knight like his father.

**Stannis (**with a thin smile) : Of course Lord Stark. I do not discredit the witness only question his motives. However i agree with you. Jory swore an Oath and unless his Oath is proven false - it shall be considered an oath all the way.

**Bayelish **(To The Queen): Lady Lannister. Any Questions or statements?

Cersei Lannister shook her head. Now that her children were to live - all she wanted was a quick end to this charade. All she wanted was to go back to jaime.

Bayelish turned and dismissed Jory Cassel. He believed the charges of Adultery and Incest were sufficient in itself. That left the charges of treason

**Bayelish: **My Lord Judges - i now call upon Maester Rofril Danner to prove the charges of Treason against the King

Maester Rofril Danner- the frail, grey haired and bearded Maester who had lived at the Citadel for nigh fifty nine years hobbled over to the Dais. He gave a low bow to the Judges and swore his oath

**Bayelish : **Maester Danner do you recognize this book? (Producing a book)

**Danner: **Yes. This is the Lineages and Histories of the Great Houses of Westeros

**Bayelish: **Have you read this book?

**Danner: **Yes MLord.

**Bayelish:** Have you gone through every marriage between House Baratheon and House Lannister?

**Danner: **Yes MLord - all Four Hundred and Ninety Seven of them going back to Seven Hundred and Twelve years ago

**Bayelish: **And what did you find?

**Danner: **I found that in every single case- the offspring born to such an union - had black hair - the Baratheon genes. This was for both boys and girls born to such unions. I did not find a single instance where a single child was born with Blonde hair such is on the three children - Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella.

_The Crowd and many of the assembled lords gave an audible murmur of condemnation. _

**Bayelish : **And do you find that enough evidence to suggest that the children are not Baratheons?

**Danner: **It is Mlord. History does not lie. No union between a Baratheon and a Lannister- regardless of age or sex has ever produced offspring with any hair other than different shades of black

**Bayelish waved his hand to the Judges suggesting that he was done with the Witness. The Judges nodded somberly**

**Stannis :** Cersei Lannister? Do you have anything to say? You understand that silence implies acceptance.

Cersei once again remained mute. She wanted this to move on. It was finished. They had lost. She shook her head with a mocking glance at Stannis.

**Stannis nodded to Ned Stark and Prince Oberyn Martell who looked amused and bored at the same time. **

**Stannis: **The Judges will judge on the charges of Adultery and Treason - crime against men. It is our decision that Cersei Lannister is guilty of both charges. She is guilty of Adultery from Ser Jorys evidence which she did not refute and she is guilty of treason of planting Lannister blood to the Royal line from Maester Danners evidence which was also not refuted. For both of these Cersei Lannister is formally punished with death...(_The Crowd gave a cheer) _but...The King gave an oath to the Kingslayer before his death to allow Cersei Lannister to live. The Judges rule that Cersei Lannister shall live in permanent imprisonment at Winterfell where she can stay in the secluded North with Lord Stark - the Kings closest friend standing guard.

The High Septon shall give his punishment for Incest which is a crime against the Gods. (_He turned to face Cersei) _You Should remember that even the King cannot influence a punishment from the Gods.

_The HIgh Septon rose. He glared at Cersei Lannister, inwardly delighted at the outcome. Tywin Lannister had not come. It meant he would be declared hostis. This also meant that the personal debt of the High Septon to Tywin would be written off and all his secrets dead with Tywin. Incest? Silly mare - the High Septon thought as he marched over to the vacant chair to the left of Prince Oberyn to sit and pronounce Judgment of the Gods. _

_As he reached the Chair - he noticed that the Dais was still occupied by the Old Maester. He gave a shrug as he began_

**High Septon:** Cersei Lannister. I find you guilty of Incest - a heinous sin in eyes of the seven which excretes on the concept of family, on the concept of familial love, on the sacred bond of brothers and sisters. You have committed a sin that is unpardonable in the eyes of the seven. You cannot atone for it, not for a thousand years. You have mocked the Seven and you shall have to learn that such mockery has a prince. Cersei Lannister - The Seven sentence you to death - immediate death by Garrote or Bonfire which shall be the choice of the Lord under whose realm the sentence is to take place. The Seven condemn you for ever...

_A Huge cheer emanated from the Crowd. Tyrion went standstill, so Roberts oath was in vain - did the King know that? Probably not Tyrion thought - Robert honored his oaths and did not play games with them. He felt a stab of sympathy for Cersei _

_And there was an interruption. The Maester was still on the Dais and had not moved. Now the old man rose his hands and spoke - his voice seemed louder than before_

**Danner:** Lord High Septon. You cannot pronounce your Judgement on Cersei Lannister for Incest

**High Septon: **Maester you forget yourself. As High Septon i am the only one who is authorized by god to...

**Danner (_Interrupting): _**All very well High Septon. However before your judgment can be carried out - i have to tell you - you cannot find Cersei Lannister guilty of Incest.

**Robert (Growling) : **Get this old fool out of here. NOW. (Ordered Bayelish who also looked stunned at the sudden turn in proceedings. The Old Maester was supposed to leave once he gave his testimony but he was still here)

**Stannis : **Your Grace! This is a Judgment. Here the Judges carry more authority than the King of the realm. Old Maester! What is it that you are saying? Why can the High Septon not find Cersei guilty of Incest?

**Danner: **My Lord Bayelish. I would beg you to look at the same book and the same lineage which you showed me earlier. Do you see any blood unions between the Lannisters and the Targaryens?

**Bayelish (Stuttering): **Er...no...i mean

**Danner: **Your Grace! My Lord Judges! People. There have been One Hundred and Sixty One unions between Lannisters and Targaryens - and in every single case the offspring have borne the Golden Blonde hairs of the Lannisters never the silvery white hair of the Targaryens. Unless Targaryens marry Targaryens - the offspring born to any union with a Targaryen always has the hair of the non targaryen family or bloodline.

_The Crowd became silent. Tyrion Lannister felt a whoosh of cold breath in his lungs. Even Cersei Lannister stared at the Old Maester for the implications of his statement_

**Danner: **Your Grace! My Lord Judges! People- Cersei and Jaime are Lannisters in name but they were born Targaryen

**Robert (Rising): **Throw this clown out of the Hall now. Have him placed under arrest for making treasonous statements which...

**Ned Stark : **Your Grace. I beg of you. The Judges rule here. Dont change the One Thousand year rule of Westerors.

**Robert (smarting and angry) sat down glaring at the group while the Crowds murmurs became louder than ever. Even Tyrion seemed stunned as did Cersei. Cersei had long made up rumours that Tyrion was born out of Aerys rape of Joanna but why...why then did Tywin hate Tyrion? Was this a cooked up lie by Tywin? Could it save him?**

**Stannis: **And do you have any evidence of all this? Maester - you should understand something - Lineages and Bloodlines prove a lot but they are not definitive. Had Cersei Lannister protested against your own evidence against her - we could not have used this evidence. Now you say bloodlines but where is your evidence? What is your story

**Danner: **Your Grace! It was i who delivered the twins and it was i who knew their parentage. It was the old King Aerys Targaryen who raped Joanna Lannister, who ordered Tywin Lannister away from his own wife- who had Joanna held hostage in a secret bedroom in Casterly rock for seventy days while he ravished her regularly. It was a well guarded secret. When Joanna became pregnant - Aerys allowed Tywin to kill his wife which was the norm for a husband to do if his wife committed adultery. Tywin could not, would not kill Joanna - he loved her too much. Instead he had Aerys believe that the children were his, the mad king whose madness had already started - bought it. Jaime and Cersei were born to Joanna. Joanna was not touched by Tywin from the time she was raped until the time she gave birth. They are Targaryens.

_Once again a pin drop silence descended in the Great Hall. Robert was spluttering with shock the others - even Varys and LIttlefinger seemed astonished. _

**Ned Stark:** Maester Danner...your evidence...your personal evidence...how were you at Casterly rock? Can anyone verify this?

**Danner: **I am certain the records at the Citadel can be verified Lord Stark. I was called by Lord Tywin when Lady Joanna was traumatized by the rape. They needed someone who could assist Battle Terror and Lord Tywin wrote to the Citadel claiming he had a Vassal who was suffering from Battle Terror - a condition when a warrior gets terrified of sounds, noises and any impending battle. It was only when i arrived at the Citadel did i realize why i had been summoned. I helped Lady Joanna- four times she tried killing herself until her husband expressly ordered her not to. I got her out of her shadows, i delivered the children , it was i who was present when Lord Tywin took the Oath of raising the children Lannister and nobody ever finding out. My sister in the Crownlands was given a keep in the Westerlands, my brothers son was given a fine ship to sail and ply business with in the east and i was spared my life- just in case my testimony was ever needed. Lord Tywin wrote to me two weeks ago, around the same time as the Citadel got the request from Lord Bayelish to send someone with expertise on historical lineages.

Tywin Lannister communicated with me a few times over these many years. I have his messages with me as well. After a few years- Tywin and Joanna decided to have their own child and they had ... (turning to face Tyrion Lannister in the crowd)...Lord Tyrion. Tywin hated Lord Tyrion from the moment he was born, not because Tyrion was a Dwarf - that could not cause hatred- just derision. Tywin hated Tyrion because Tyrion reminded him that while the Rapist Aerys seed in Joanna produced the Handsome Jaime and the Beautiful Cersei - his own seed in his beloved wife produced a hideous and deformed Dwarf. This was why Tywin hated Tyrion because Tyrion reminded him of his failure and his defeat to Aerys Targaryen.

Targaryens are allowed incest. The Seven allow it. It says so in all the old books- so how can Cersei be guilty of Adultery?

_Cersei stared ahead of her. Her mind in a whirl. So father was not her father? Her father was the mad king? Her brother was not Kingslayer but Kinslayer? Oh God she wished she had been killed long before any of this came to light._

_Meanwhile in the rest of the Hall - uproar was replacing the silence. The Crowds hated Targaryens and now wanted Cersei dead at any cost. This meant that Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella were not Hills or Lannisters they were Targaryens. The High Septon had already slunk off from the Judges dais to put some distance between himself and the happenings. The Targaryens had ruled for over three hundred years and Robert for merely Sixteen - who knows? If Targaryens returned and ...they could well take their revenge on the High Septon. Religion always gave way to peace and the Peaceful way was to stay in a corner away from any controversy._

_Tyrion was still thunderstruck when Varys sidled over to him. _

**_***************END OF THE PLAY STYLE AND RE-COMMENCEMENT OF NORMAL PUNCTUATIONS******************_**

"Wonderful news my friend?"- Varys whispered to Tyrion who was still speechless. Why the hell had the Old Bastard tried to kill his blood, his own blood? Why make these deals with Jaime? Why have Jaime take over Casterly Rock when he was a Targaryen? It made no sense. He barely acknowledged Varys who had moved very close to him now - "Joffrey has a stronger claim to the Iron Throne than Jon does. He is Aerys living grandson- born to Aerys own son. Targaryen children can never be bastards if they are both to their own bloodline"

Tyrion turned back his mouth gaping - "Joffrey as King? King Joffrey? Good Lord"

Varys grimaced. "What do you think Robert will do when he finds out"

Tyrion staggered to his feet - "Goodness me...Robert wont care for any oath he made. Cersei is a dead woman. We have to get her out of Winterfell"

Varys stared at Tyrion - "How? From this crowded hall?"

Across them there was mayhem- Theon Greyjoy and Robb Stark had formed a guard around Cersei Lannister to prevent her from escaping and preventing the crowd from tearing her to pieces. Across the Judges Dais - Stannis, Ned and Prince Oberyn were watching the proceedings laconically. King Robert had given his orders to Bayelish and the Kingsguard under Renly moved firmly towards the Queen. Ned rose from his chair and rushed to Renly - "You havent had the order of the Judges. This is the..."

Renly shrugged - "Fuck the Judges - the King says. Fuck the thousand year old tradition. The Targaryen is to be taken to the dungeons. She is guilty of Adultery and Treason. The King had just sentenced her to death"

Ned Stark caught Renlys hand in a vice - "The King swore an oath..."

Renly glared at Ned- "Fuck the Oath the King says. Do you know what else he says Lord Stark? He says - if you object or protest- Fuck Ned Stark too"

Ned was tempted to move over to Robert. He was the Lord of the North here and he could make a stand but Ned knew in the end he wouldnt. He still had his own secret. He had to get Jon out of Winterfell and fast. Even the wall did not seem safe anymore.

Stannis was already on his way out - to meet Melisandre to discuss the latest implications. The Red whore! Stannis thought. Couldnt see what was before her eyes. Two new claimants to the throne. Three if you included Cersei Lann...Targaryen if she somehow lived through. Fuck the Lord of the Light - Stannis thought- he had been raped by the Seven before and now the God of light had raped him.

Robert Baratheon bellowed for his remaining men to escort him to his rooms. He gave a new order to Ser Meryn Trant - one of his kingsguard and moved away with a huff. Bayelish followed him at a distance along with Varys. Tyrion decided now would not be the best time to ask the king for Sansas hand- not when the Dwarf still had doubts if he would have his own head by the evening.

THE NURSERY OF WINTERFELL

Rickon Stark was asleep. Shaggydog guarded him growling at anyone who approached. Only Myrcella was allowed to disturb Rickon who had no clue as to their promised relationship. Arya and Tommen played fighting games with wooden swords with Arya driving circles around Tommen and the plump boy delighted to be defeated and walloped. Septa Mordane guarded them and watched. Lady Stark had already informed her of Lord Starks conversation with the King. Tommen and Arya they would make a good couple - Tommen would be the dutiful placating husband and Arya the dominating wife. Perhaps even the swordswoman of the family.

There was a knock and Septa mordane was surprised. It was a rule that nobody came to the Nursery, not even Lord or Lady Stark. She motioned to the servant girl - the Wildling girl who was rescued in the fire - who was good with children, to open the door. Osha opened the door to find herself staring at Four men - two of them Knights of the Kingsguard. They pushed her aside and entered the nursery facing Septa mordane.

"We want Tommen and Myrcella Lannister"- Ser Meryn Trant as he made for pushing past Septa mordane. Rickon Stark woke up to see two strange men trying to walk past Septa Mordane and grab his friends Myrcella and Tommen who shrank with fear behind a table. Arya Stark dashed over in front of Septa Mordane - "This is the Nursery. Nobody enters here".

Ser Meryn gave a scoff. "Get out of here girl" - he looked behind him at the guards - "Bring the two children to me now".

The Guards, Goldcloakes shrugged and walked forward, pushed Septa Mordane aside and moved to grab Myrcella when a sudden roar caused them to turn to their sides and see the Direwolves - a Black shaggy one and a greyish white one slam into them and push them back and then bare their teeth in fury protecting Tommen and Myrcella. The Guards were not too sure of this anymore. Two Direwolves - already larger than normal wolves.

"Call of the Wolves Boy"- Meryn ordered Rickon who shook his head - "No"

Meanwhile Osha had found the presence of mind to dash down to the nearest living quarters closest to the Nursery - Lady Sansa. It was not a long run and Osha who was used to running hard and fast, made the trip in less than four minutes. Lady guarding Sansas door gave a snarl of rage but did not attack - the wildling woman visited her mistress from time to time. She hammered the door and found Lady Sansa inside. She was just digesting the huge news about Tywin and the Targaryens when she heard her door nearly broken down.

When she heard Oshas news she came running headlong to the Nursey. By the time Sansa made it - the Nursery was in a stalemate. Osha had already been despatched by Sansa to fetch Theon and anyone else she could. Rickon and Arya were protecting Tommen and Myrcella along with Shaggydog and Nymeria. The Goldcloaks were hovering around Ser Meryn still not sure of getting past the beasts. Ser Meryn was himself unsure of his next move. This was not a hunt. There were no beaters, no dozen lancers here. Killing a single beast was difficult - Killing two impossible.

Sansa rushed to the nursery past Meryn and onto the floor where Septa Mordane sat - blabbering in sheer terror. She turned to face Meryn Trant. "What is the meaning of this? Is this what the Kingsguard has come to? Bullying and Beadring Old Women and Children"

"Kings orders"- Meryn Trant roared. "Kings orders are to bring the children to his custody. You want to defy the King?"

Sansa had to buy time. She could not defy the Kings orders, not yet. "And where are the orders?" - Sansa asked praying to every god she knew and many she did not - that Robert would have been too lazy to give written orders - expecting his oral ones to do the job.

Meryn glared at her - and Sansa knew she had hit the mark. "You carry no orders"

"I am a member of the Kingsguard. I speak for the King. I dont need any orders"- he pulled out his sword. Damnit - he thought - he would kill someone today. Behind him the Goldcloaks raised their weapons as well. "You stand in our way - we will cut you down and cut down the wolves as well. Now get the hell away from here"

"Not so fast"- Theon Greyjoy said as he arrived along with Osha. Four Northmen came with him bringing up Sandor Clegane still a prisoner in the rear. They were in the process of escorting Clegane to his quarters when Osha had arrived begging for help.

Suddenly the odds were changed. Theon, his men made five and Meryn and his men made five- but there were also two wolves and Clegane ...he was unarmed.

"I order you in the name of the King - to produce Tommen and Myrcella immediatelu"- Meryn asked again this time to the general room but his voice had changed. IT was no longer in his favour.

Sansa glared at him defiantly - "You have no orders. Bring your orders but until then your orders mean nothing."

Meryn Trant glared and turned to leave when suddenly a mysterious voice sounded across the steps and Bayelish appeared with a smile. "What a situation? Ser Meryn ? Raising such a racket? Rumours already spreading that you are murdering children in the nursery. Really..."

He now came into the room - giving a bow to the assembled cast of players. All except Septa Mordane who lay unconscious - glaring at him in their own ways. "Lady Sansa - surely you cannot object if the Hand gives a direct order would you?" - It was Bayelish with all his oily charm and ooze.

She was caught. She could not defy the hand, not if she did not want to defy the king and start a war. "Why does he want them? To kill them"

Bayelish smiled "Oh No. He merely wants them strongly guarded now. You see- now that they have more interesting storylines...their brother came along nicely enough"

Sansa glared at Bayelish and slumped. She nodded and Theon sheathed his sword and his Northmen followed his lead. The Hound looked on indifferently. "Arya call off Nymeria, Rickon call off Shaggy"- Sansa ordered. Arya and Rickon stared at their sister. _Disobey me Arya...show yourself now...you can cut them to pieces if you so wish..._Sansa thought to herself. Arya and Rickon after a few seconds called back the Direwolves who bounded to a different corner of the room.

"Have a care with them Ser Meryn..be delicate"- Bayelish ordered and Meryn gave his order to the Goldcloaks who grabbed Tommen and Myrcella who were still with genuine fear.

"Father will speak to the King"- Sansa told Tommen and Myrcella. "You will be safe".

Ser Meryn Trant and his men departed and Bayelish gave a low bow as he too left. Theon and his men followed. Sansa was alone with her siblings, Osha and an unconscious Septa mordane. Arya was rushing to her - screaming " How could you do that? How could you allow them to take Tom and Myrcie?"

Sansa looked calmly at her sister - "And what about you? Why did you not do anything? How long would you keep hiding? You couldnt do anytning the faceless men taught you?"

And then Sansa stopped. The Look of utter bewilderment on her little sisters face was not an act. No one could act this good. Sansa was convinced at that very moment that Arya stark had no clue who she had been in any other timeline and that Varys was wholly and totally wrong.


	13. A King in Turmoil: CH 13

**Chapter 13: A King in Turmoil**

ROBERT AND THE COUNCIL, NED STARK, STANNIS BARATHEON, THE HIGH SEPTON, THE KINGSGUARD AND MAESTER LUWIN

Robert Baratheon paced furiously about his vast study in Winterfell. One Month - he had spent in this godforsaken place. One month! His life had changed vastly. He was without a wife, without children, with multiple enemies to the throne and with fewer and fewer friends. Tywin Lannister - enemy to the realm - on two counts now - for harboring Targaryens and concealing the secret from the King still holed up in Casterly Rock, The Dwarf Tyrion Lannister - still in Winterfell, Both the Spymaster and the new Hand utterly worthless and unable to discover such a big secret, his throne in greater danger than ever.

He turned to the Maester Luwin - the Highest ranking Maester in winterfell. Robert had refused to listen to Maester Danner who still rested comfortably in his own quarters in Winterfell. The Children - Joffrey, Tommen and Mycella were in under his own guard in the same quarters where they had been confined before Ned Stark had been granted permission to take Tommen and Myrcella to be housed with his youngest children. Cersei was still in the dungeons awaiting death or whatever punishment awaited her.

"No more if and buts, direct answers to direct questions only. Can the Old Fools story be proved? Is he a paid agent of Tywin Lannister?"

Luwin grimaced at the insult to a fellow member of his circle and the implication of his being corruptible. "Your Grace! Maester Danner appears to be telling the truth. The records indicate he did go to Casterly Rock ostensibly to treat one Harmer Clegane, a vassal of Tywin Lannister. He stayed on for almost eleven months before returning back to the Citadel"

Robert nodded angrily - "Alright! Are Jaime and Cersei Lann...Targary...whatever they may be Bastards or are they legitimate?"

Luwin once again straightened. "The Laws of the realm are very clear your grace. Targaryen or Not - Jaime and Cersei were born to a couple Aerys Targaryen and Joanna Lannister who were unmarried at the time of their birth. They are bastards."

A collected sigh of relief went across the room especially from Ned Stark. If Jaime and Cersei were bastards, their progeny were also bastards and so their claim to the throne would be insignificant.

Robert seemed calmer now. He turned to Luwin and pointed to Varys - "Then why does this ... master of whisperers keep sneak whispering that Joffrey is a potential threat to the throne"

Luwin stared at Varys and back to the King. Luwin took a deep breath - "Your Grace. When the Targaryens arrived in Westeros around three hundred years ago and conquered the place, they agreed to allow religious freedom including our worship of the seven with the sole condition being their own bloodline exempted from certain specific acts like Incest. Included in the exemptions to the targaryens is that if a Targaryen Male Bastard born to two Targaryens is the only heir to the Iron Throne with no other possible legitimate heir - then this Male Bastard automatically becomes legitimate regardless of the Will of the Seven or anybody else in the realm. With Viserys Targaryen dead - there are no other Targaryen heirs to the Iron throne - so the oldest male bastard- Joffrey in this case automatically becomes legitimate and can sit on the throne because he was born to Two Targaryens - Targaryens whose father is a Targaryen"

"Made up Bullshit"- Robert growled.

"Not exactly your Grace. The Targaryens planned for many eventualities. They never considered the possibility that there would be no legitimate heirs left. They also never considered the possibility that there would be marriages out of their bloodline to other bloodlines. So Lord Varys speaks the truth" - Luwin replied.

Robert stared at Varys. "So Joffrey is a threat then?"

Varys nodded- "Indeed your Grace. Joffrey is a threat. A Bigger threat than Daenerys Targaryen."

Robert looked back at Luwin - "How the fuc..hell does Joffrey come in line ahead of the Girl? The Girl is the direct legitimate daughter of Aerys Targaryen. Doesnt her blood count more than a Bastard born to Bastards of Aerys Targaryen?"

Luwin took his time to collect himself. He had spent the whole of last night on the books and rules of the realm as well as the collected works of the Targaryens - "Your Grace. The Targaryens always consider the male line as superior to the female. Females can co-rule with males but no woman has ever sat on the iron throne for a reason. The Targaryens always had legitimate heirs but if there were no male legitimate heirs, then bastards came above women"

It was Stannis who asked the question - "And why did the other realms in Westeros not object to these ridiculous exemptions by the Targaryens - laws that did not apply to them?"

Tyrion Lannister replied sarcastically - "Three Words- Balerion, Vhagar and Meraxes"

Robert glared balefully at the Dwarf before turning back to Luwin - "Can i have Cersei ...killed?"

Luwin looked at the High Septon before answering "Your Grace. Is Cersei guilty of Incest? However regardless of the fact that she was born a bastard to a Targaryen - she and her brother were Targaryens so she did not commit incest. She is guilty however of Adultery and Treason. They carry the death sentence...but you did confirm to the Crowd that you gave an Oath. Breaking an Oath is a bad omen for the King"

Robert sat down with a huge sigh. "Joffrey must die. I cannot allow him to leave. Tommen must die as well. Myrcella can live. She is not a threat. Since there is no mention about female bastards in the Targaryen laws - she can live and marry"- he turned to Ned- "You can take her to the nursery. She will not be disturbed again"

Ned came forward - "Your Grace! Joffrey has committed no crime. He cannot be executed"

Robert stood up abruptly and faced Ned with a Roar - "HE IS A THREAT. HE MUST BE ELIMINATED"

Stannis interrupted - his voice one of calm and reason - "Relax Brother. Lord Stark is right. Executing someone for no reason is something that only the Mad King would do"

_You Stupid Fat Fool - Stannis Thought - In your place- i would have calmly kept my mouth shut, played down his danger to the throne and killed him by other means. Instead you advertise your intentions to all and sundry. God i wish you were dead and i were King. I would have handled things in my own way so much better_

Stannis turned around and saw Peter Bayelish give him a smile. Stannis did not have too much for the slimy Hand so ignored him.

Robert turned to the group of men around him and asked "And the Mountain?"

Bayelish came forward and bowed "Delivered to the Martells with your regards. All tied and trussed up"

Robert then turned to Ned - "And Tywin?"

Tyrion came forward - "Your Grace. I believe there may be a way for us to defeat my father without the loss of too many men."

Ned glared at the Dwarf- "Are you advising Assassination Lord Tyrion?"

Tyrion was stunned at the venom in Lord Starks voice. This would not do when he claimed his favor from the King.

"Of course not Lord Stark. Assassination is not my style" - Tyrion replied. "I merely refer to the Secret Tunnels that lead into Casterly Rock which are known only to the Lannisters, in this case to me"

"Tunnels?"- Bayelish asked.

Tyrion looked at the Hand coldly - "Yes Tunnels. Eleven Tunnels lead into secret points in Casterly Rock, built over several centuries ago. Nine of them have been since destroyed or manned. Two of them are still unmanned"

Stannis asked Tyrion "And How do you know this? You havent been home for months"

Tyrion smiled - "I discovered them Lord Stannis. I discovered them to get away from my room at Casterly Rock to meet Ty...meet someone who was special to me then. I know their exact locations. If you could send men through the Tunnels - you could take Casterly Rock within days instead of waiting for a year or so. It would break my father immediately. This will eliminate any possibility of the Iron Bank or anyone else taking arms against Westeros"

Robert gave Tyrion a nod. The Dwarf had once again given him something to cheer for. He wouldnt be lying. He knew the conseuences of lying.

Robert turned to Ned- "Very Well. Cersei will not be executed. She continues her original sentence as a prisoner in Winterfell. Myrcella goes back to the Nursery. Joffrey remains my prisoner as does Tommen. They leave with me for Kingslandling after the Grand council finishes here. Anything else Lord Hand?"

Bayelish spoke - "There remains the matter of succession your Grace. With Joffrey no longer in the picture- your Successor..."

Robert nodded- "Alright. I shall name him formally at the Grand Council. Now leave all of you"

Bayelish and the others glanced at Lord Stannis before leaving to depart when Tyrion stopped all of them. "Your Grace - a minute of your time?"

Robert turned back to the Dwarf- "Alright Lord Tyrion. What do you have to say?"

Tyrion looked at Ned Stark and inched as far away from him as possible and towards Stannis in case Lord Ned came for Tyrion with his Sword. "I request your Grace for something... a marriage"

Robert looked at the Dwarf with bulging eyes and roared in laughter. It was infectious and others began laughing too - Meryn Trant, Ilyn Payne, Renly Baratheon, even Bayelish and Ned Stark. Only Stannis looked mildly amused without laughing too hard. After a few seconds when the laughter had died down - Robert gave a thump to Tyrions back that nearly felled the Dwarf, the King was in a good mood - "So you want a woman as wife? You request me for one?"

Tyrion nodded - "A Royal command would help greatly to get a wife. No Lord would refuse the Kings command."

Varys spoke "I am afraid a Lord can technically refuse the Kings Command - Lord Tyrion. The question is if any Lord would be foolish enough to defy the King. Of course if the Woman in question were willing then it becomes a moot point"

Robert was impatient to finish - "Alright Alright - who is this woman? which realm is she from? "

Tyrion steeled himself - "Lady Sansa Stark of Winterfell"

There was a stunned silence. For a few seconds nobody moved. Then all eyes in the room went to Lord Ned Stark who still had an expression of disbelief as if he had heard something by mistake. Even Robert Baratheon was flabbergasted at the Dwarfs audacity. To ask for a marriage to Neds daughter in his own presence? A wise move in the end - Ned could not kill the Dwarf or demand a duel. It was not an insult. The rules allowed Lords to avenge insults to their daughters including if a commoner asked for his daughters hand but luckily it did not include dwarves.

Ned turned to Tyrion, his hands shaking as he spoke - his voice heavy "Why?"

Tyrion stared blankly at Ned - "I beg your pardon Lord Stark?"

Ned turned back at Tyrion " How did you deem my daughter worthy to become your wife? How do you know my daughter, anything about her other than what you could have known for the last one month?"

Robert was quiet. He prefered the question and answer session between Tyrion and Ned as did everyone else.

"I dont know her personally. I just find her attractive and well born enough to be my wife"- Tyrion replied. This was not how this was supposed to go. Ned was supposed to insult him, humiliate him, rant at him for daring to make such a request. Instead the questions were penetrating.

Ned walked closer to the Dwarf - his voice heavier than normal - "I dont believe you would have had the audacity to make such a request unless you were sure of its outcome. Anyone else- i may have believed but you are always the smart one. You are a Dwarf - a stunted dwarf , you know if you made any such request to me - it would be turned down in a second. You know that if the King forced Sansa to marry you - she would hate you and you would never like such a marriage. You are one who preferred marrying your whores. So why is it that you make the request Lord Tyrion? Have you seduced my daughter during your stay in Winterfell? Or have you somehow charmed her to see through your appearance?"

Tyrion was shaking like a leaf. _You are Eighty One ...Tyrion told himself ...yet Neds questions were so logical. Of course Ned Stark was not like the others. He was intelligent. He could sense something was wrong. What the hell would he do?_

Robert interrupted - "Come on Ned. Tyrion wouldnt seduce Sansa nor would she be fool enough to be Seduced by him. You are a father. You have an attractive daughter and Tyrion likes her. He is a lord - and her equal in many ways, her superior in many others. However come come- I will never order you to do anything against your will"- He turned to Tyrion- "I will ask Sansa at the Grand Council. If she consents- you may marry her- if not you shall forget you ever made this request"

Tyrion looked at Varys who was looking at him intently. _You fool! Dont agree so tamely. If you do people will suspect something. Protest..._

Tyrion protested - "Your Grace. Lady Sansa will never consent to marry me. She wont understand the ..."

Robert raised his hand - "Enough Lord Tyrion. Enough. There are enough nubile maides all across Westeros for you if you want. Now all of you leave me alone. Ned a minute"

The Others cleared out one after another - only Bayelish staring long and hard at Tyrion as he left. Varys sidled to the Dwarf and began talking as they moved away. Only Ned and Robert were left in the Kings Study now.

"Whats on your mind Ned?"- Robert asked.

Ned Stark looked at Robert. To his own surprise Ned did not seem too worried at Tyrions request. He had so much on his mind. As Luwin talked about Targaryens, Ned felt a chill deeper and deeper in his heart about Jon and Jons discovery. He had died a hundred deaths when Robert had discussed killing Joffrey and Tommen and was relieved in many ways when he had decided not to do any killing. All this intrigue was killing him from inside. When Tyrion had made the strange request - Neds first thought had been that somehow the Dwarf knew his secret and this was the only reason why anyone in Tyrions position would dare to make such a request. He did not for a moment believe that Tyrion had made love to Sansa or that his daughter would approve being married to a Dwarf. Hell - Six months ago - she had created a hue and cry because Robb had joked about her potential marriage with a Young Hedge Knight. She had cried for a week until Ned had personally assured her that it was all a Joke. Sansa wanted someone who was Strong, Handsome and Noble and Tall. Tyrion was none of these things. Did Tyrion Know Neds secret? So that Tyrion could blackmail Ned into approving the marriage.

"Nothing your grace. I was just upset at his request"- Ned said.

Robert nodded - "You have a beautiful daughter Ned. She turns many eyes. I wanted her for Jof..the Bastard Targaryen. After the Grand Council meet - Tyrion will be turned down by Sansa and the matter ends there. You have nothing to worry about"

Ned felt another stab of worry. The Grand Council Meet. Another couple of days for Jon to stay in Winterfell. He stood up and bowed to the King. Ned knew and loved Robert but he also knew that the Kings concern was fleeting and temporary, his way of making up for the "Fuck Ned Stark" comment made through Renly at the end of Cerseis Trial. So many secrets - Ned thought as he walked out of the Kings study.

JON SNOW

Jon Snow was in the middle of a blazing fire, carrying a strange sword with the hilt being a silver bear, his eyes focussed on the enemy in front of him. He felt the fire but only as a cold and chill breeze. The Enemy was still invisible but Jon knew he was out there. Around him he could see the strange people talking in the strange tongue. He had seen all of them before - the girl with the red hair, the girl with the silver hair, the gruff old man but he had never seen them together as he did now.

"Who are you?"- he roared to them. They smiled at him. Then they disappeared one after another. He was all alone now - the fire was gone - he could feel the cold seeping through him, no longer the seductive comfort of the fire but in the wintry domain of Ice.

"Jon"- He turned on hearing this noise. It was an old man - but he was different, he was new. He was old and had pointed ears. He was looking at Jon intently.

"Who are You?" - Jon asked. His instincts told him - this old man was not the enemy, the enemy who was coming.

"Who am i?" - The Man asked Jon back. Somehow the Question did not seem impertinent but Jon did not know who he was. He kept staring at the abyss ahead of him, of the approaching winter, of the approaching enemy.

Jon felt like answering and suddenly he knew the answer - "You are time"

The Old man laughed - "Time is my god. I am only a creature of time."

"Why am i here? What do you want with me?" - Jon asked - still looking at the Abyss in front of him waiting for the true enemy.

"The Wheels have turned. He shall know who the true enemy is this time. He shall know that the last time was a mistake. When he comes you should be ready"

Jon felt his hands and his entire body shaking now at the mention of the enemy. "How can i be ready for him? I dont even know how he looks?"

The Old Man gave another laugh - "He doesnt know you. He doesnt know men. You still have time. When he finds out its you - only then will he come for you. It was always you ...never the boy..."

JOn shouted - "Which Boy?"

But the Old man was gone and the abyss was gone. Instead Jon was hurtling down a dark hole until he finally woke up drenched in his own sweat. It was the fifteenth time he had had such a dream and had no clue or reason why.

TYRION AND VARYS

They left the Kings study together. They had nt talked in the open for days but Tyrion guessed a conversation leaving the Study would not seem suspicious in any way.

"You want to tell me what you wrote in your letter? And what the hell is going on?"- Tyrion asked. He was feeling alive. He had made his request and he was still alive. It was a good sign.

Varys who was walking with him shrugged. "You and I - we both wanted what was best for the realm. You wanted to avoid bloodshed and i wanted to avoid the rule of despots. We very nearly succeeded. Dany was the perfect choice. She liked Peace and she was a good ruler. Yet something changed. It was not Dany who changed - i realize that now of course. No one can keep sane when such wickedness pervades the realm - your own sister...she burnt nearly ten thousand people just to get even with a few religious nutcases which included half the Tyrrell family. Cersei in her previous iteration went too far and the death of Missandei was the last straw. What changed was something else. Something in wintefell that told me - we had not achieved our goal. The Night King was vanquished but i do not think he was ...i think he was merely banished back into time - to start all over again. I believe the night king will keep on coming in a cyclical manner unless and until he is vanquished by his chosen foe - the prince that was promised"

Tyrion stared at Varys - "So Arya did not kill the night king?"

Varys nodded- "No. I dont think she did. She destroyed his present form yes but she did not kill him. I believe he went back to his point of beginning and will continue to try to destroy humanity again"

Tyrion shook his head - "He didnt come back in my timeline. There was no sign of him and now the Giantsbanes and Rheddard Snow...they have gone much farther than Mance Rayder and have seen no signs of Whitewalkers or Wights"

Varys laughed - "It usually takes many years. Two Hundred at the very least, Five or Six Hundred is more likely. I believe Aryas destroying the Night King was only a temporary situation to the Darkness around. It was then that i realized things were very wrong here. Cersei sitting on the Iron Throne, Euron Greyjoy dominating the realm, Importance being given to the Crippled Boy in a wheelchair as a three eyed raven when he had the skills of a mediocre greenseer warg at the very best. It was all wrong. Our interpretations were wrong. I believed then that there were a number of small faults which resulted in larger faults which resulted in the final fate of Westeros. I also knew installing Jon on the Throne then instead of Dany was wrong. The Wheel had turned wrong and nothing could correct it. Even if Dany had been overthrown and Jon made King instead - the realm would have continued on its downward spiral."

Tyrion asked Varys - "And what did you do to help?"

Varys smiled - "I wrote a letter to the High Priestess of Myr. I told her that the cycle of the Night King - the cycle of darkness can be broken only if the chosen heir of the light destroys him and that in this timeline it could not have been achieved. I begged her to see the visions of what was supposed to happen and to do something if it was in their power to do so"

Tyrion nodded comprehendingly - "And she could somehow get us all back into time?"

Varys shook his head. "She cannot do that. She can only help in breaking the wheel and ensuring that a new wheel is around so that we can correct our fate ourselves. It took her forty years to do that but there must be some reason for that as well."

"And the Red Woman with Stannis? Surely she should know!"- Tyrion asked

Varys shook his head again - "No! She had died well before my letter. She is a different woman in this timeline as is the High Priestess Herself. Only You, me, Sansa and the hidden person knows what is going on"

Tyrion confided in Varys - "I dont belong here Varys. I belong somewhere else. I am not sure i want another life - with inferiors, fools and knaves- writing the rules of the realm. I feel tired."

Varys smiled at his friend - "We are all players in a very big game my friend. None of us know the rules entirely. We only guess and we move forward. And Who knows ? Perhaps this is your real destiny and the other one was merely the illusion. Perhaps this is your life- and the other place which we shared was the 'other life' you talk about. I suggest you have a good sleep and hope you have a more fruitful marriage than the previous time"

THE PRINCE OF DORNE AND HIS PRIZE

"Doing this to him would be insulting to Dorne"- his commander informed the Prince of Dorne - Oberyn Martell. They talked of the Mountain - Ser Gregor Clegane who had insulted Dorne by killing the Princess of Dorne and her children in the most vilest and foulest of manners . Yet it did not do to have an enemy hand delivered to them trussed and tied up. Prince Oberyn wanted something more - he wanted to request the King a chance to hunt down the Mountain, to kill the man in battle - but the King had done differently by already capturing the mountain and presenting it as a gift to Dorne. Torturing or Killing him now would imply that the Dornish needed the Mainlanders to fight their own battles. No man from Dorne would be proud of the fact that the Mountain had been killed in such a manner as what was being suggested.

Oberyn was tempted to release the Mountain back to his lair and then take the battle to him but that was too risky. The King could take it as an insult. He had to find a way to ensure that in whichever way the Mountain died - it was honorable. The only way for that would be for a fight to the death with the man. His Commanders had agreed with him in everything else but they staunchly refused for their prince to risk a fight to the death. They volunteered themselves but Oberyn believed not one of them except himself had the mettle to take on the Mountain on a one on one combat session. True as commanders - commanding an Army they could outmanouever the man several times over but face to face - one to one - the man had the strength of an aurochs and the ferocity of a bear. You needed skill and cunning to break him and with the exception of himself - Oberyn did not see it.

"I have fought in the fighting pits of mereen, fought for the Second sons and won every single time. I am not in line for the Lordship of Dorne. My brother has a son. So i dont see why i cannot finish the task of challenging the man to a fight unto death and winning" - he asked his seniormost commander - Ichabod Sand - a twenty year veteran of battles and himself one of the second sons.

"My Prince. Your brother loves you. His instructions were to allow you all the women in westeros but none of the men. No swords, No Duels- were his specific instructions"

Oberyn smarted. He loved his brother but sometimes Doran treated him like a child instead of like the finest warrior of Dorne that he was. "Do you think i can win - Ichabod?"- Oberyn asked.

Ichabod nodded -"I think you can. He is a strong man, the strongest i have ever seen but that makes him overconfident. If you use a spear - you can cut him down in minutes- especially your special spear- the one tipped with viper venom"

Oberyn continued - "Then why not do the job? Why tell Doran?"

Ichabod smiled- "It would not be worth my while to explain to him why i allowed you to defy his orders"

Oberyn got up with a resigned shrug - "Very Well. Then what would you suggest. I certainly dont want to take him tied up with me to Dorne as the Kings gift to Dorne. It would not go well with our fighters. "

Ichabod quietly sat down and considered. "My Prince. Westeros made the Mountain, only they can unmake him. Westeros failed your sister - let them pay for it. Announce a reward - money, titles to anyone who is willing to kill the mountain in a fight to death, mereenese rules. It would be one way to ensure that the enemy is dead and another way to ensure that he dies in Westeros. We can then take his head"

Oberyn stared at Ichabod - "And it would be less insulting? To take his head without killing him?"

Ichabod grinned - "No my Prince. It would not be insulting. It would be giving a chance to a warrior to win back his life. Our people would like would like that he died fighting - humiliated in the fighting pits on orders of Dorne."

Oberyn nodded - "Fine. A Fight to the Death it shall be. He keeps fighting more and more men until he dies. But even Dorans orders cannot stop me from finishing him off - if he kills all the others."

Mereenese Rules meant - the fight would commence two hours before Sunset and end at the stroke of sunset. If the Warrior , in this case the Mountain still stood - he would be rewarded and released. Oberyn would never allow that. If the Mountain was still on his feet near Sunset - Oberyn would fight and kill him no matter what his brothers instructions were.

Ichabod Sand left a few minutes later to request the Lord of Winterfell to convene the fight as entertainment for the Grand Council. The Grand Council met the day after tomorrow evening- the Fight could be held a day before- say tomorrow...or today Sand thought realizing it was past midnight.

JON SNOW

"Good Boy Ghost"- Jon praised as the Direwolf bounded back from its long run with a couple of rabbits. It was something none of the other direwolves could yet do. To control their hunger and bring back food intact to their masters. Greywind and Summer brought back Rabbits but usually torn and half eaten while Shagg Dog did not bring back any prey - he hunted and ate. Only Ghost had succeeded in bringing back his prey untouched to his master. He was rewarded by his master giving back the prey to him and sure enough Jon tossed the Rabbits back to Ghost who caught one mid air , crunched the neck and gently felt the soft moist flesh in his mouth as he began to feast.

Jon was disturbed. The dreams haunted him. For many years now- he had slept without dreams. Yet for the last many months- the dreams had began. A Red Haired woman, The Gruff old Man, The Abyss, The Wall of Fire, The Hooded Cloaked men who stabbed him crying "For the Watch" time and time again. He could not sleep afterwards. He did not want to tell Luwin for fear of embarrassment although the Maester was kind and made no reference to his being a bastard in speech or behaviour. How were his dreams all the same? Robb had dreams and he had confided them to him but they were mostly of women. Theon too had dreams of women and recalled them every single day, at least he had until some time ago when he suddenly changed, seemed to become more mature. Who was the enemy? Who was the boy? Who were these people he had never seen?

Until a few days ago - Jon had thought the dreams to be just what they were- Dreams - until he had seen the Gruff Old Man riding with Stannis Baratheon. His name was Ser Davos Seaworth - an Onion Knight who had previously never been to winterfell in his life. Jon had never left winterfell in his life- so how could the old man come in his dreams? Jon wanted answers and felt that nobody around could give him any answers. He felt miserable and angry. He would be leaving for the Wall - the day after tomorrow night to the watch where in one of his dreams he had been stabbed to his death by the hooded cloaked men. It was not the most endearing thought to remember.

Ghost had just finished his rabbits when Jon suddenly felt he was being watched. He turned around to see that there was no one there. He was in the courtyard and directly opposite to his fathers bedchambers. He turned his eyes to the tower and its rooms and saw her - the Red Woman - beautiful with milky white skin and tantallizing eyes -looking straight at him. He couldnt see her face - due to the distance but he could see her staring at him hard and felt a shudder go through him. He decided to go back to bed and to take Ghost with him.

As Jon Snow bounded away - Melisandre walked back into her room...her face ashen at what she had just seen.


	14. The Day of the Mountain : CH 14

************** Have taken inspiration from the Sci FI Series Fringe for certain aspects in this Chapter and the Story*******************

**Chapter 14: The Day of the Mountain**

Ned Stark would have turned down the absurd suggestion from Dorne had Robert Baratheon not wholeheartedly approved. Ned was feeling more and more uncomfortable with the whole situation. For one - the Mountain had been captured by Highgarden without any provocation or declaration of war. True the Mountain was a loathsome creature but you dont kill loathsome creatures without just cause. Not in the North. Nobody lost their rights in the North unless they were tried or were bound for trial. Instead the Hound had been captured from the Westerlands without any cause and had been trussed up and delivered like an animal to Dorne. To Ned Stark it was not done. It was not the act of a King. And now - Dornes suggestion for a Mereenese Fight to Death was even more ridiculous. Ned Stark was aware of the Mereenese rules. There was no surrender, no going back - nothing. You killed or you were killed. Even the Guest of Honor had only one strike - one person whose life could be saved. It meant that unless the mountain was killed by his first challenger - people would die.

Yet Roberts approval meant Ned had to approve. He could formally argue against such a fight but that would be against the Royal will and Ned was keen on ensuring Robert was in a good mood at least until the following day evening when Jon departed for the Wall.

So now the fight was to be held in the West Ice Pits - a huge structure that once housed the Mammoths of Winterfell around Eleven Hundred Years or so ago. The Kings enthusiasm was infectious and soon every major lord who had been invited to the Grand council had sent their men to ensure that the wooden stadium was built against Stone. The Old marketplace was full of persons from neighboring villages all of them to see the Mountain fall and to observe a mereenese fight. Neds only condition to the King was that the King himself not participate and the King after a major tantrum had agreed that neither he nor would any heir or head of any major household in the realm participate. This would exempt Ned and Robb - which was fine with Ned. Many others like Dickon Tarly, Loras Tyrell would also be exempted.

The Challenger who defeated the Mountain would receive a hundred thousand gold dragons, a knighthood from Dorne and their choice of wife from the Dornish islands if they were as yet unmarried. It was a tempting reward. Theon was not yet Balon Greyjoys heir and so looked forward to the fight as did his 'prisoner' Sandor the Hound Clegane. Ser Jory Cassel, Ser Larks Umber, Ser Mandynce Greysworth - Northern knights also hoped to kill the beast and win the glory accorded to them. Edmure Tully could not be a challenger as he was heir to his fathers realm while the Blackfish was deemed too old as was Lord Yohn Royce. Benjen Stark belonged to the Watch now and so could not be a challenger.

It was very well arranged given that Lord Stark had less than a days notice. He had done his best and it now looked good. The Mountain had been given his choice of fighting to death or going to dorne in Chains and the Mountain had decided to go fighting.

The following day would be the Grand Council after which all the Lords assembled would leave for their realms after swearing an oath to their king and to his successor Stannis Baratheon. The Fight was an excellent way to keep up the spirits. Every single realm in Westeros hated the Mountain and wanted him dead. Oberyn Martell hoped that the Hound would remain alive until close to sunset so that he could finish the job. He did not have a good deal of confidence in the challengers he saw before him- except perhaps the man Sandor.

Women were also assembled - Catelyn, Sansa, The Red Woman, Lady Rowena Mormont and a few other Wives of Knights. They would also enjoy a fight to the death where a man was given the option of fighting for honor or dying with honor.

The King, Lord Ned, The Councillors and the Guests were all seated in the temporary wooden planked seats - any discomfort neutralized by the pleasure of a fight in the eastern ways. The Challengers were chosen by the call of a number picked up by a child of ten. Ser Gregor wore his armor, carried his huge steel sword and his short dagger, he also carried his shied and helmet. He stood seven feet and three inches in height and his strength despite his days in a dungeon appeared undiminished.

The First challenger was Ser Madys Locksworth of House Karstark who lasted exactly four minutes against the Mountain before being impaled on the Mountains. Ser Jonas Bogwood of House Umber was the next and he lasted even lesser for two minutes before the Mountain picked him up and broke his sword arm, and lifted him up and threw him against the ground shattering his spine. The First five challengers were all killed by the Mountain in a total of over Forty Five Minutes while the Mountain barely broke a sweat. Ths Sixth Challenger was Ser Jory Cassel. Jory was the first challenger who seemed to trouble the Mountain - Jory managed to block the Mountains heavy swings and even wound the Mountain in his Left shoulder, but after twenty four minutes of Combat - Jory felt fatigue. He was not strong. He was skilled but stamina in a fight like this needed to be tremendous. He began tiring and making mistakes and Gregor pulled out his Short dagger and jammed it into Jorys Throat. Five times the Mountain stabbed Jorys throat even after the Knight was dead. Ser Rodrik Cassel gave a roar of anger and rose to enter the ring and was cheered on by the crowd of Northerners. Only Lord Neds express command saw the Old Knight return back to his seat, containing his tears at his sons death - watching his sons body flung aside.

By this time many Lords were rearing to go. Lord Randyll Tarly was suggesting to his liege lord - Mace Tyrell to beg the king to remove the absurd rule that did not allow Lords of Houses and their Heirs to fight while Ser Loras was rearing at the leash. Even Robb and Jon were eager to show their prowesses although neither would probably last for more than five minutes against the mountain.

Oberyn Martell looked at the sun. There was probably an hour to go before Sunset. Six challengers had been killed. Who would be the seventh? There were twelve more numbers left and the child drew Sandor Cleganes number. The Hound walked into the Pit to face his brother who faced him with a evil grin. The Mountain rushed at the Hound and the Hound sidestepped swinging his sword directly into the Mountains neck and would have chopped of his brothers neck and ended the fight had the Mountain not swerved at the last moment allowing the sword to slice into the portion above his right shoulder. The Mountain gave a bellow of rage and fury and swung back to face his brother and the fight was on. It was mesmerizing to watch the Cleganes fighting with rage, hatred and fury. Both brothers were fighting with passion and their swords clashed again and again. At times the Mountain seemed to be gaining but after six fights he was tiring and this meant his undue advantage of strength and power was diminishing. The Mountain kept taking the Hound farther and farther away but just before the killing stroke, the Hound would move back into the circle and begin fighting again. Forty One Minutes the fight had lasted the fighters went on and on. Sandor had inflicted four more injuries on the Mountain and had received three injuries in return - one a serious swordstroke above his left knee. He knew he could not stand and fight much longer without feeling the pain. He had to inflict the killer blow.

The Mountain could have avoided Cleganes major assaults. He only had to survive a few minutes more. It was already nearing Sunset and under meerenese rules the fight would be over and the Mountain would have lived and even been allowed to go back home. However the Mountain did not even think of such technicalities - he wanted Sandor dead and he rushed straight at Sandors chest, Sandor drew his sword and blocked but the force of the thrust was so strong that Sandor lost his Sword and was for a moment weaponless. It was Gregors biggest moment - the Mountain swerved towards his brother and ran with Sword Held High with Sandor having only his shield but at at moment Sandor decided it was kill or die - he used his shield as a discuss and flung it aiming at Gregors chest. The Shied swerved at a high speed from Sandors Hand and hit his brother straight on the chest causing the Huge man to stumble and crash to the floor, his sword slipping from his hand. Sandor then raced to Gregor - while he remained stunned and drew his own short sword that he had on him to stab his brother and finish him off when a loud noise interrupted. It was Maester Luwin. "It is Sunset. The Fight is over"

Sandor roared in frustration and turned to head back to the stands and the crowds murmured appreciation of the Hounds fighting and the Mountains stamina. The Dornish guards of Oberyn Martell were deeply disappointed. And then there was a gasp - The Mountain had risen, had picked up his sword and was racing towards the Hound. The Hound realized something was wrong turned back and watched the Mountain close in on him with Sword Hand held high with nothing left to defend himself having thrown his short sword in frustration a few minutes ago. Just as Gregor would have sliced his brothers neck from the body - someone rammed into him causing him to change his course of direction and the sword whished through air. The Mountain was too heavy to be floored and he recovered and stopped then turned back to face the Hound. It was Theon Greyjoy who had saved the Hounds life. Greyjoy held his Sword to face the Mountain while the Hound still weaponless looked askance at the crowd and promptly received a Heavy Steel Sword from one of the Northmen. The Mountain now faced two adversaries and raced to them to take on the fight - all the three forgetting about the Mereenese Pit or the rules. Sansa felt fear pierce her chest - Theon was no match for the Mountain, he would be cut to pieces.

The Mountain rushed Sandor before feinting and switched to Theon- his Sword swinging again. Theon barely blocked the first stroke before the Mountain pushed him off his balance and rushed him again. Theon realized he was going to die - there was no more which could help him, and then he decided to use his slight frame to his advantage. As the Sword rushed to him - Theon went down on his knees at the last moment - causing the Sword to swish through the air - while Theons sword cut both the Mountains Legs causing the Mountain to crash on the ground. Theon rose up and moved farther away - as the Mountain rose despite his pain and despite his legs bleeding. He faced the Hound and Theon - roaring in fury and anger and rushed to them when a spear from someone in the stands ripped into this throat and caused him to stop and fall on the ground. His sword dropped, the Mountain tried to rise again but failed. The Spear was too heavy and he was choking on his own blood. As he finally crashed to the floor and stayed immobile - Sandor rose above him with his Sword held high. "For Mother"- he shouted and hacked Gregors head from his body - to the roars of the Crowd.

"SANDOR CLEGANE", 'THEON GREYJOY", "PRINCE OBERYN MARTELL" - the crowds cheered and chanted. It was Oberyn who had finished off Gregor with his Spear. Gregor had violated the rules by attacking a man after the fight was declared closed so Oberyns action was legal in every way as was Theons. The Crowds were cheering in frenzy and everyone was pleased including the King.

Prince Oberyn walked to Sandor and raised Sandors hand - "Well done Clegane. You shall be Ser Clegane of Redhills in the Dorne"- Oberyn said. Clegane pushed his hand away with a huff and turned to Theon - "You Greyjoy. I am still your prisoner- escort me to my prison and get me a drink". As Theon came to guide Sandor to his quarters- the Hound turned back to look at Prince Martell and say "I am no fucking knight. I avenged my family. Take his head and go in peace"

Tyrion gave a sigh of relief. In a way it was a good way to go for the Mountain. Best to die in a fighting pit with honor after killing six knights and nearly killing the seventh. A Better way to go than to become a Monster controlled by a man maester in service to a headstrong queen, unable to eat, drink, sleep or fuck. The Fight was over and it had been a success. Now for the Grand Council and perhaps a chance to save Westeros.

SANDOR CLEGANE

It was over. After twenty one years. Sandor was finally free of his nemesis. The Hatred he had for his brother in his deepest recesses poured out of every fibre of his being now. As he walked back to his quarters- Clegane turned to Greyjoy - "You saved my life".

Greyjoy was still in a trance. It was amazing how he was still alive. It was amazing how he had executed that move with the Mountain. It was also extremely foolish of him to interfere in a fight to the death to save someone whom he did not care about. Why did he do it? It had gone well for him of course - the Greyjoys had been on the stands and had watched him survive a fight with that...creature. He turned back to Clegane and nodded- "He would have killed you unfairly"

The Hound stopped walking and gave a huge sigh. "You know why i hated him so much?"

Theon nodded. He remembered some old rumours he had heard on the stands - "He burnt your face when you were a little boy."

The Hound shook his head virgorously- "I dont care about that. I only remember that when i am drunk. It was because he raped our mother. Our mother Cassandra was only fifteen when she married our father Harmer who was forty one. By the time Gregor was sixteen years old, he was already Six Foot and Eight Inches in height and very strong. For some reason - he took an unusual fancy to my mother and raped her. I was only eleven years old then and he threatened mother to kill me or father if she did not comply. Father was in his late fifties by then and weak. He did not find other women attractive, he could not find his manhood with any other woman. One day when i was twevle years old, Father died. His death was suspicious. He supposedly died during a hunt when his horse drove him into a tree but even an illiterate man could see by the dent in his forehead that his skull was smashed into by an instrument a hundred times harder than a tree trunk. On that day Gregor became Lord of my fathers domain and openly moved into my mothers bedchambers. Ten weeks later - Mother was dead. She threw herself from the rooftops of our house. She was pregnant at the time of her death. Gregor later declared her unfaithful with a servant boy named Tom Peelers and had Peelers quartered.

I left a few days later in the middle of the night. A Servant boy gave me a letter that my mother had hidden for me along with some money. It was strange why he did not steal the money himself or give the letter to Gregor but i later found out - he was a friend of Peelers the man who had been killed by Gregor. In the letter my mother begged for forgiveness from me for her weakness, she also bade me to go on to my fathers old friend Garth Roux a Knight who lived in the crownlands. It was there that i was trained as a warrior"

Theon was speechless. He had no idea what to do or say to make the Hound comfortable by pouring his heart out to a relative stranger in an equally strange place.

The Hound continued -"I now realize that if he had lived and i had died, his atrocities would have stayed buried for ever. "

They arrived at Cleganes quarters and Theon nodded to the Four Guards who waited there. "Clegane - in all probabality you are a free man now. The King will formally declare you free, you have money now - enough to live comfortably for fifty years. You can move to Dorne, marry a Dornish girl and live in luxury and splendor. You have the rest of your life to make your peace"

Clegane laughed - "Money? Money has never meant anything to me. Women? Never been interested in women other than a temporary sexual lust. Every time i see a woman taken against her will- i get wild and angry because i see my mother in her. I dont know why i tell you all this Greyjoy - if you repeat any of this - you are a dead man"

Theon nodded. "I know...these secrets they are meant to be guarded with life. I wont betray your trust"

Sandor Clegane gave a growl as he rushed his way into his quarters as quickly as he could to run from a situation which was scaring him, from a man who would perhaps be the first friend Sandor had ever had in the last twenty or so years.

TYRION AND SANSA

Yet another meeting at the Crypts and this was the riskiest of them all. It was near midnight of a hectic day and people were still all around Winterfell - still Sansa had to take the risk. The risk was well founded - Tyrion was in the Crypts - he usually was - every day hoping to meet Sansa or Varys or at least end up with a long list of Dead Starks and their order of rule.

Four enemies of the realm who had caused irrepairable damage to the Iron Throne and Westeros in the previous timeline had been neutralized. Cersei Lanniser, Euron Greyjoy, Qyburn and the Mountain - four enemies who had lasted till the very end and had killed at least two thousand people between them had been silenced - three with death and one with permanent imprisonment and loss of the will to live. The realm was still in the hands of Robert Baratheon - not exactly a cruel king but not someone equipped with saving humanity from the white walkers. His successor Stannis Baratheon would also be worthless in that aspect.

"So you sold the secret of the tunnels to the King to ask for my hand?"- Sansa asked Tyrion and the Dwarf nodded.

"My Fathers days are finished. I have a letter he instructed me to open on his death so i know he means to make a last stand. He had no intention of bringing the East or anyone else into a War for Westeros so my giving away the secrets of the Tunnels would not make things worse, it may end things more quickly for both my father and Rob...the King"

"And Varys advises me to show shock and consternation when the King asks his question?"

Tyrion nodded -"Yes. People have to believe that you are unhappy with the match but forced to say yes due to some compulsion. Once you give consent before the King, you are safe. Even your father cannot stop you from marrying me and if he asks you why you agreed- you say I know Jons secret. This way it makes things more believable."

Sansa nodded. It made sense. The Seventeen year old Sansa would have fainted had someone suggested a match for her with Tyrion Lannister. It looked like a reasonable ruse

Then Lady stood up and growled, her hairs raised, her teeth bared in fury. Someone else was here. Sansa and Tyrion were alarmed. Only Varys knew the secret door to the Crypts - so this person must have entered from the front entrance. Even her father did not explore so deep into the Crypts so who could it be? Tyrion felt naked. If they were caught - it would be inexplicable. The Northmen would demand his head. Meeting a virgin girl unless she was a bethrothed or a wife, especially one who was daughter of the Warden of the North would be a death sentence. Sansa stood up and held her nerve "Who is there"- she asked?

The hooded figure came into the light and the hood dropped off. It was the Red Woman - Melisandre. Her eyes were wide open on seeing Sansa and Tyrion. She walked closer to them ignoring the snarling Direwolf until she was barely five feet away from Tyrion, Sansa and Lady. She looked at Lady and gave a gentle smile and Lady walked away and sat down in the corner of the Crypt - her mistress still in her immediate view.

"Who are you?"- Melisandre asked Sansa and Tyrion

Tyrion stuttered. Somehow the Red Woman had gone exploring the Crypts and had come across them. He had to bluff her - "I am Lord Tyrion son of Tywin and Lord of Caste..."

She raised her hand to stop him. "Where do you come from? Both of you? You are not from this world are you?"

Sansa and Tyrion were stunned. They had no idea what to reply. Lying did not seem a good option. The Lady was a priestess. Nevertheless, Tyrion decided to give a last try "What World? What are you talking about woman?"

Melisandre frowned back at him - "You know what i mean. Stop pretending. If you are not from this world you must have been sent from somewhere for a purpose. I knew it from the moment i saw you in the stands during the fight. You were glowing. I know that glow - it glows when someone is from a different world and not from here. The Lady too. I followed her into the Crypts and realized that you both were from somewhere else. Now tell me the truth"

Sansa and Tyrion looked at each other. Tyrion then shrugged. "You are right. We come from a different World. Why we came we dont know"

Melisandre nodded and bade them to sit down as she sat down herself. "Come to me"- she invited Sansa. Sansa was nervous as hell but there were no other options, besides the woman could help them. She was the only one who realized they were different. Perhaps she could guide them.

Sansa walked to Melisandre and sat down beside her - Melisandre held Sansas hands and closed her eyes. _Lai...Maiyai...werzak...alyadoot...Lai...Maiyai...werzaki...alyadoot...Lai...Maiyai...werzak...alyadoot...Lai...Maiya_

_There was a Huge flash of light_

_The World was different...the images folded...She could see herself with Stannis - Naked - in act of copulation. She could see the spawn of darkness rising from her and leaving the entrance to kill someone who stood between Stannis and his destiny. _

_She could see Shireen Baratheon tied to a wooden pole - screaming with piteous cries as she watched with a pleasure she had not known - a pleasure of sacrificing someone to the Lord of the Light. She could see Queen Selyse hanging herself on a tree. She could see her mistake. Stannis was not the chosen one - she could see his glow disappearing - Stannis was only meant to guide her to the Chosen one - who was someone else. _

_She could see the boy - older now but definitely him - she could see him dead...yet she still saw the light...he still had the light...he had his destiny...she could see herself calling out to his soul - she could see his soul raised back from the afterlife back into life..._

_She could see the Corpses all animated and attacking - yet none touching her. She could see the Night King shatter into pieces by the little girl who leapt through the air with a dagger...and she finally saw herself removing her ruby lifestone and dissolving into the sands of time...her task an utter failure_

She gave a gasp of breath as she found herself back in her present. Sansa was still there - her hands still in Melisandres hands. Tyrion and Lady looking on curiously. Melisandre felt the hot tears pouring through her eyes - "I failed the Lord. I made a mistake...I thought Stannis was the one but he was not. I saw the light in Stannis but the light was only a guiding light - meant to guide me to the Chosen one. I...killed...the girl... She was not meant to kill the lord of darkness...The Cycle is not yet over..."

Sansa and Tyrion remained silent as Melisandre sobbed at her failure. She then rose and turned to them. "You have seen the prince of Darkness?"

Tyrion and Sansa shook their heads. They had never seen the Night King - only his progeny and creations.

"He is just that - a Creature of the Darkness, a harbringer of death. Only a Creature of light, a harbringer of life can vanquish him completely. Until then he will always keep being born and attempting to end humanity. I had always thought Stannis would be the one but i was wrong. I know that now. It is the boy Jon Snow who is the chosen one. The prince who was promised..."

"ENOUGH!"- Tyrion shouted. "Enough of prophecies. I have had enough of this nonsense. Prince that was promised, Azhor Azhai, Sword of the faithful, Lightning Sword - nothing works. It took us longer to destroy Kingslanding than to kill the Night King. For all the tall talk - a young girl of eighteen killed him amidst seven or eight white walkers who surprisingly did not hear her stalking him. He cared nothing about Jon Snow. He was interested in a crippled boy in a wheelchair who called himself the three eyed raven. We committed enough stupidity with all these prophecies"

"You are angry and rightly so"- Melisandre said. "The Prince of the Darkness did not expect the girl to kill him. He was mistaken. He believed it was the crippled boy who was his real enemy - the son of the light. The Prince did not expect the girl to kill him. It was perhaps why he did not sense her, the walkers did not sense her"

"Oh Sure"- Tyrion said bitterly-"More theories. Nobody knew how things ended in Winterfell that day. People who were sure of death - survived only to be killed in random ways later. Missandei a friend of mine - survived the Nig...your Prince of Darkness only to be beheaded by a half man half monster cunt created by an even bigger one, my brother fought hordes of them with one hand and a plump simpering maester called Samwell Tarly who has never picked up a sword in anger survived the battle in all its rage while braver men died. The most terrifying being in the world killed by a chit of a girl in a Godswood"

Sansa stayed silent. Tyrion was right. The Night of the Living Dead was indeed a terrifying memory but listening to Lord Tyrion did make it a joke. How Ser Davos and Samwell Tarly had survived outside the Crypts when finer fighters like Jorah Mormont had died. How Arya had managed the leap to jump over White Walkers that could apparently hear a drop of blood. These were questions that were supressed after the battle but were raised today by Tyrion.

Melisandre smiled now - "Yet you return back to ensure that fate follows its path this time. Somehow the two of you have been responsible for the deviations in fates path that resulted in the Prince of Darknesses true destiny"

Sansa and Tyrion glanced at each other. Two of them? Responsible for deviations on fates path? It meant Varys and the Unseem shadow were also responsible for fate changing its course and allowing the Night King yet another lease of life.

Tyrion asked Melisandre the most obvious question - "So what do you do now?"

Melisandre smiled - "I leave Stannis immediately. I know my destiny now. I shall seek answers of Kinvara the High Priestess of Myr and shall return with the knowledge to save Mankind and correct your destiny"

She then smiled at Sansa and Tyrion - "I feel i shall be seeing you very soon in a very different place. I fear you have a long stay ahead of you here. Ensure Jon Snow lives and ensure you dont make the same mistakes you did to change fate the last time". She turned to walk away from the Crypts and began walking towards the entrance

Sansa interjected -"But we have no idea what we did..."

Melisandres words floated across the Wind - "Think, Think and Think"

THE BROTHERHOOD

Beric Dondarion, Thoros of Myr, Fredrick Strase, Richard of Wegerath and Ser Barristan Selmy sad huddled in the Icy cold tent by the fire. It had been fifteen days since they had arrived here and had made the request to the King. Only Thoros knew what he was talking about - the others were there because they believed in Thoros entirely - especially Beric who had been revived Five Times from Death by the Priest. Barristan was here for strategic reasons. He knew if their task was successful - it would bring a Targaryen closer to the Iron Throne. He did not believe in anything else that Thoros of Myr spoke about.

They had gone through the wall with Lord Commander Mormonts permission and into the far recesses of the snowlands. Thoros had talked peace visits and meetings with eagles and falcons which Barristan felt was nonsense until they came upon the group of Wildlings who lead them to more wildlings who lead them to even more wildlings.

Thoros had met the King Mance Rayder in person to make his request and the King instead of killing him, asked for some time. It had been nearly fifteen days since they had arrived and every day was an agonizing wait. There was food, wine and women but everything lacked quality and taste. The Food was primarily wild game but not Pheasants or Chickens or Rabbit but Voles, Shadowcats, Snow rats- tough stringy and tasteless meat, the wine was local and lacked the depth and the spiciness of Northern wine and the women looked dead when love was made to them. Their expressions never changed. It looked like they had never felt or tasted any ecstacy.

Ser Barristan heard some noises and murmurs. If the King would refuse them their request - their lives might be forfeit and his mission would come to a sticky end. The Brothers rose in tandem - and watched Tormund Giantsbane - close friend and top lieutenant of the King - enter their tent. Giantsbane gave them a long hard look before telling them "The King Agrees to your request. We march to the Wall by tomorrow. A Raven has been sent to the Wall"


	15. The Free Folk of Westeros : CH 15

**Chapter 15: The Free Folk of Westeros and the Grand Council**

FIFTEEN DAYS EARLIER - IN THE FAR NORTH

Ser Barristan Selmy, Thoros of Myr, Beric Dondarion and the others arrived at Castle Black just before Nightfall. They were welcomed by Ser Jorah Mormont - the Nine Hundredth and Ninety Seventh Lord Commander of the Nights Watch and provided hospitality in his own spacious quarters. Ser Barristan was known all across the realm while Thoros and Beric had been brave men performing brave deeds in the previous wars. Thoros made his request of the Lord Commander - a request to be allowed to go to the far North to meet Mance Rayder the King of the Free Folk. Jorah Mormont had been reluctant especially in light of the strange events that had plagued the watch over the last few days yet the Men were most insistent. They seemed to know all about the strange creatures and their source. Ser Jorah would have scoffed their stories had it not been for Ser Barristan Selmy - a most respected knight who seemed to believe it himself.

Eventually Ser Jorah had conceded and allowed the five men onwards with Ten additional Horse and Supplies to last them for a Fortnight. The Men had then marched forward passing village after village including Crasters Keep, Northpewter Grange and Sckull Rowse before heading into the Snowy Wildlands. Over the next four days - they roamed the vast expanse of Icy Winter without any idea of where they were heading - until they reached the mountains where the snow was melting. Barristan spotted a falcon which had been flying overhead for a few hours now and occasionally rested on the rocks next to them. He wanted to shoot it down for food but Thoros instead bowed to the falcon and shouted in his loudest voice - "We are here to see Mance Rayder, King of the Free Folk- Warg! We come in peace. Take us to him". The Falcon had stared for a while and then flown back. They remained rooted in the same spot for almost a day before the falcon came back and gave a loud skree. Thoros smiled and rose - and bade his men to follow the flight of the falcon. They soon reached a Overhang roughly estimated to be a hundred miles from the wall where they met a group of riders - five of the wildlings or the free folk who met them and asked them what their purpose was. The leader of the Wildlings wanted to kill the men and be done with it. After all they were Westerosi and groveled under the King of Westeros who had bent the Lord of the North to his knees. However messengers carrying peace wishing to meet Mance Rayder would have to see Mance Rayder. So they escorted the Men under Thoros to the place where the Free Folk were gathered. It was a huge settlement roughly Eighteen Square Miles in Area and containing upwards of Ten Thousand Families and surrounded by a number of temporary settlements like villages. They were escorted to the Largest tent where the Leader of the Wildlings bade them to get down and instructed only one man - Thoros of Myr to enter the Tent.

Mance Rayder was standing in his tent. He had been a bold warrior who had fought for the realm in many wars before being condemned to the Watch. He was a ranger who had fallen in love with the Far North and the Free Folk and had become one of them. To the free folk he was a demi god and to the men in the north - he had done the unthinkable- unified over a million of the free folk living in the far north.

Rayder stared at Thoros curiously. He had never met the red man ever. "Welcome!" - Mance greeted. He was flanked by four men - the Tallest was a red bearded man who was addressed as Tormund.

Thoros bowed to Mance - a bow usually reserved for a ruler. This unnerved Mance who did not expect such behaviour from any visitor, no matter who he was.

"I am Thoros of Myr. I fought many wars in the realm for Westeros including the Battle against the Iron Born."

"Welcome again Thoros of Myr"- Mance said. "I am puzzled about the Nature of your visit. Not one of you is from the South, your accents and clothes establish that so what are you doing so far in the North"

"Forgive me for not addressing you as Your Grace..."- Thoros began. Mance cut him off. "Out here such courtesies are unnecessary. Continue"

"I am from the East but Ser Barristan and the others are from the South - the Crownlands, the Westerlands and even the Vale. In fact none of us are from the North"

Tormund and the others were confused but Mance smiled easily - "When we say South - we mean your North. To us - this is the North, the real North - Winterfell to us is the South. My question remains unanswered - Why are a bunch of people such as yourself wanting to meet me?"

Thoros looked at Mance Rayder - "Because Mance Rayder - Winter is coming. The Prince of Darkness is coming with his White Walkers and his wights and your army and people are fodder and fuel for him."

To his credit Mance Rayder did not scoff or laugh with contempt. He closed his eyes thoughtfully. His own men had disappeared a few weeks ago after going for rangings well over the boundary limit of his camp. The Free Folk always had old folk stories of the Creatures of winter who rose from time to time and killed hundreds of thousands of people all over the North. They were regarded as nothing but old folk stories. However Mance was not dismissive. He had heard many stories of Barristan Selmy and knew that the Ancient Knight was not someont to be trifled lightly with. Why would a group of five knights come all this way to joke with him?

Mance smiled at Thoros - "Old Wives Tales- Thoros of Myr. My people were born on such tales, their parents, their grandparents were raised with such bogeymen. Yet despite a million rangings - not one established record of such persons exist. Yet you come all this way - warning us of such danger. I smell Southern...i mean Northern Treachery"

Thoros did not bat an eyelid as he replied - "Mance Rayder, you have the trust of a million of your people. You are no fool. You have been having such suspicions yourself. Your people have disappeared without any solid reason, not appeared for a long time, reported seeing some strange beings - people supposedly dead- moving with blue eyes"

Mance looked at Tormund who nodded and said- "We have Deserters who have made up such stories but no honorable or respectable one of us has seen anything as you describe"

Thoros continued - "The Prince of the Darkness - he wants an army of the undead. He knows you have a million people with you - you will give him a huge force with which he will come for the living. Once he comes for you - you cannot defeat him - you have to flee or die. You still have time now to save your people. My message comes from one who has come from a different time and a different world. He comes from a different future. He saw you burn to your death. He saw your people dead and fodder for the Night King. He has lived with and seen battles with your friend Tormund Giantsbane. He knows who i am , my allegience to the Lord of Light and he was the one who instructed me to look for you"

Tormund was laughing openly now and his men were smiling in an amused manner. Only Mance Rayder was quiet. "So you have a person from a different time who told you i would die in a fire and my men would all die and become corpses in his army and these corpses would somehow conquer the Sou...North and kill everyone? Maybe i was wrong about you. Maybe i should not kill you, instead i should make you a jester who can tell me such funny jokes. Your friend fought with Tormund did he? Well who else did he fight with?"

Thoros gave a deep breath - "He remembers Ygritte - a feared spearwife whose skills with a bow and arrow was impressive as hell, he remembers a Giant called Wun Mun who gave his life in his battles. He also remembers Orell and Rattleshirt. In his timeline, you had unified all the factions into a single one who took you as their king"

Tormund started and the other wildlings also gasped. Even Mance Rayder was stunned. Nobody, none but his closest lieutenants knew the Giants name as Wun Mun. Even the most devout and old Wildlings did not know that Giants had names. And other names like Ygritte, Orell, Rattleshirt - these were not important names but these were his own personal warriors whose names were known only to himself and his most trusted men. Noth even leaders of other factions knew Ygritte or Rattleshirt. How did Thoros know all this? Did Mance have a spy?

Thoros saw the impact of his words and continued - "He understands you plan an assault on Castle Black once you have enough men. You did that in your previous timeline but lost"

Mance grunted - "Lost? Lost to a hundred men with an army of a hundred thousand?"

Thoros answered - "It was unfortunate that Stannis Baratheon came with his armies and defeated you. It was Stannis who burnt you to death."

Mance was tired of the crazed man. He also did not want to know the implications of what would happen if this man Thoros was telling the truth. He turned to Tormund and gave a sign to him and Tormund shrugged indicating to the others that the meeting was at an end and to dispose off with the guests - before they returned back to the south with news on Mance and his army. It was just as Thoros was being escorted outside the tent that Mance suddenly called out "Wait a minute Priest..."

The men escorting Thoros stopped and Thoros turned back to face Mance - "You say i refused to bend the knee to Stannis Baratheon and that is why he had me burnt? Does this mean Tormund and the others lived after all?"

Thoros nodded - "My Messenger informed me that Tormund fought against the undead. He fought and triumphed."

Rayder glanced back at Tormund before asking Thoros - "And what do you expect from me?"

Thoros was quick - "That you offer peace to the Nort...South. You agree to relinquish your title as King of the Free Folk and propose peace with Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell - the Warden of the North. You can settle your people in the freelands - lands belonging to the Nights Watch gifted by Winterfell which can always be turned over to your people. Your people will be protected by the wall and safe from the NIght Kings predation. You yourself can continue to live where you are - with a number of your people and your army."

Rayder was laughing openly now -"You dont want me to bend the knee to the King of Westeros or to Ned Stark? You just want my people to settle in the freelands? You dont want me to surrender my armies?"

Thoros shrugged. His message was clear. It came from one of the followers of the light and it mentioned a code that only Thoros remembered. The message was to travel to Winterfell and to protect Jon Snow - the Wardens Bastard, to meet and parley with Mance Rayder and get Mance to send at least half of his people - numbering almost half a million across the wall into the freelands. Thoros himself believed the proposal was ridiculous - to give the wildlings land and food and a stable protection while they could still amass a huge army to the other side of the wall was a foolishness - even the stupidest of lords would not agree to and Ned Stark was far from foolish or stupid. Yet he had his instructions and would follow them.

"Yes Mance Rayder. That is all that is to be done. Your people can have the protection of the wall on the other side. The Freelands are uninhabited and so your people can make a go of it. The lands are less colder than here and it is still possible to grow and cultivate during Summer and plenty of prey to hunt during winter. YOu can settle quarter a million people immediately and another quarter of a million by next year. I mean only non fighting men, women and children. Yourself, your warriors, spearwives and your army can stay here."

Mance stared incredulously at Thoros - "And this proposal comes from Stark or Baratheon?"

Thoros shook his head -"It must come from you Mance. You must be the one to suggest it. Ned Stark wants peace and this is the best way to achieve peace. The Wall still stops your army and your people can settle down at last"

Tormund interrupted - "It means the free folk must bend the knee to this Ned Stark. The Free folk never bent the knee. Besides the wall has hunted and killed too many of us to forge a sudden and temporary peace. It is simply not possible"

Thoros smiled - "You have to decide Tormund Giantsbane - who was given his name because he killed a dragon and was suckled by a giantess when he was sixteen years of age"

Tormund started as did Mance. Once again this was not a story that anyone among Tormunds friends knew or were told about. Only Mance Rayder knew this story about Tormund and how he killed his first giant and was suckled by a giantess. How did Thoros know of this?

Thoros thanked his Messenger for this information and continued - "You must decide for your people. You were once a rider of the north Mance. You know the Starks you know their Honor. You know Northmen...or Southmen as you call them...they may have hunted you or killed you but you also know that a peace is something that would benefit all of Westeros. You also know if this is a trap - your army is still safe and it is an army of a hundred thousand - enough to create nightmares for the entire North. It is a win win situation"

Mance looked thoughtfully - "And if Ned Stark says no"

Thoros said cheerfully - "You lose nothing then. Your messengers can simply return back to you and you can continue with the status quo"

Mance thought for a while before telling Thoros - "Alright. I will think about it and discuss it with my men. I will let you know in a few days time. Until then you are our guests. You will go nowhere without a guard"

Thoros nodded and was escorted back to his guest tent where the five brothers and Ser Barristan waited. He informed them of the events and their reactions were all different. Barristan was impatient, Beric was calm enough to wait - the others fluctuating in between.

Meanwhile - Mance Rayder was in a dilemma. The proposal was good. It would ensure his people survived the cruelest winter he had ever heard of and seen. It would ensure his people could flourish in the North. He put the proposal to his lieutenants and as usual saw division - Tormud Giantsbane was acceptable to the proposal, he was impressed by the Wizard from Myr and he genuinely believed that such a proposal if acceptable could see the survival of the free folk, but the Thenn Lords were staunchly against. Their rules and laws were not legal or recognized in the strange lands of the south and they would have no place. The Thenns numbered almost Ninety Thousand fighting men and their side had to be listened to. The Wooks and the Shenks were cats on the wall - leaning one way or another - in the end they all waited for Mance Rayders decision

Mance himself was in two minds - to bend the knee and help his people survive or to remain free and watch winter consume them and if what Thoros was saying was true - an army of white walkers. After all - why was it so unbelievable? He had read about them in books and heard the stories during his time on the wall. Why was it so impossible? After all - if Thoros was right - his stubborness to bend his knee had caused a lot of damage to his people and his armies. If Thoros was to be believed - Mance alone could have saved his people if only he had made the peace with Stannis. And why could he not bend the knee? He was no king or lord to have that pride. Besides the free folk were practical and with the exception of a few like the Thenns - most of them would prefer everlasting peace and a stable home for their generations instead of hunting, killing, pillaging and struggling with every winter and living like animals.

Mance believed he had another chance. If he had truly forfeited a chance for peace for many of his people in this other timeline- because of his doggedness and stubbornness - he would rectify the problem this time around. He would do whatever he could for his people. He announced his decision to the council and everyone except the Thenns agreed it was the best course of action.

So it was that Mance send Tormund Giantsbane to Thoros and his companions to inform them of his acceptance of their proposal and to send a message to the Wall.

THE GRAND COUNCIL - PRESENT

Robert Baratheon was the first king in Seventy Two years to assemble the Grand Council. It was a reassurance of unity in the realm. It was a sign of how strong the realm could be and how loyal everyone was to the King.

The Great Hall was fully packed in its traditional structure as in every meeting. A Long Table where the King sat in the centre flanked by Lords of the Realm and his closest Councillors. Perpendicular to the Long Table were two rows of Long Benches on the right and left side where many vassals, small councillors and others sat. Once the King finished with the pleasantries, he would make his announcements and the feast would begin at the close of which the Lords would leave for Whiteharbor or along Kingsroad to their own realms and Robert would return back to Kingslanding. He had his prisoners - Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella ready. Well dressed and heavily guarded - and not allowed to meet their mother who was still in the Dungeons.

Robert was at the centre - flanked on his right by Ned Stark - Warden of the North and Lord of Winterfell, on his left was Stannis Baratheon - Lord of Dragonstone and Storms End , others on the Long table included Mace Tyrell - Lord of Highgarden, Edmure Tully - Lord of Riverrun ,Brynden Tully and Yohn Royce representatives of the Yale , Balon Greyjoy - Lord of the Iron Islands and Tyrion Lannister who would be confirmed as Lord of Casterly rock and the Westerlands. Councillors Peter Bayelish - Hand to the King, Renly Baratheon - Commander of the Kingsguard and Varys - the Master of whisperers were also on the Long table.

Along the two rows of side tables - sat others Yara Greyjoy, the Iron Born, Theon Greyjoy, Northern Houses like the Umbers, Boltons, Manderlys and Karstarks, Highgarden Houses like the Tarlys, and others from Winterfell like Theon Greyjoy, Benjen Stark. Even the Hound sat in one of these tables having been commanded to the grand council by the King.

The King disposed off the minor matters first.

Sandor Clegane was formally Pardoned. He could go anywhere he chose to. He was a rich man and free.

Lords of each of the Houses except the Ironborn - recommened young men to be knighted by the King. In all - Fifteen young men who had fought bravely for their houses were knighted by the King. Of these four were inducted into the Kings own Goldcloaks.

The Forty Nine Lannisters still under arrest in Winterfell were formally pardoned if they bent the knee to the King and swore an oath of allegience. Thirty Eight readily agreed and were forgiven on the spot. Eleven refused and were sentenced to exile to the Wall by the King or death. Ten chose the wall - the eleventh prefered death.

To mark peace with Dorne - the King proposed formation of a Dornish Brigade of Five Hundred Special Warriors as part of the Goldcloaks and part of the Kings Army. Prince Oberyn agreed with the King and a roar of approval sounded in the hall.

It was then that the King proceeded to the more serious matters.

The Marriage of YOung Brandon with Shireen was proposed. Stannis and Ned both agreed to the match and the crowd gave a roar of approval especially the Onion Knight Ser Davos. However many also sniggered at the fortune of young stark to be married to the greyscale riddled daughter of Stannis. The Northmen approved because their Bran would possibly be lord of Dragonstone and Storms End as Stannis could possibly not bear any more children.

The Marriage of Myrcella and Rickon was also proposed. This was not met with so much cheer. The Northmen felt this was a raw deal for them- to have one of their own princes married to a bastard daughter of two targaryens. Yet Lord Ned rose and lifted his glass and the rest of them followed suit.

It was then that Robert turned with a twinkle in his eyes to Lord Tyrion.

"Lord Tywin Lannister has not graced this council with his presence. He has hidden secrets from the realm which include harboring Targaryen Traitors and an attempt to plant a Targaryen on the Iron throne. I Robert Targaryen declare him hostis. However I believe his son Lord Tyrion has been loyal to the realm and does not share Tywins complicity. Subsequently i annoint Tyrion Lannister - Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West"

There was a murmur from the Crowd. There were no lannisters there other than the Thirty Eight Lannisters who had been pardoned and they cheered soundly enough.

Robert paused before continuing - "And Lord Tyrion Lannister believes having become Lord of Casterly Rock, he needs heirs and wishes marriage into one of the Noble Houses of the realm".

The Lords of the other houses looked around. Some of the lesser houses who did not care too much about daughters were even eager to make an alliance with the Dwarf. Some houses like the Tarlys looked around in Smoldering Contempt. Even if the alliance was a political success - A Lannister and Master of Coin was a good match - the fact that Tyrion was a misshapen Dwarf would be a big obstacle.

Robert continued with a laugh - "Tyrion appears to have chosen his own bride. He had requested a match with Lady Sansa Stark - daughter of Ned Stark"

There was a pin drop silence. Lord Umber rose and growled "The North has just been insulted. Daughter of Lord Stark married to this...this...Dwarf!" - there was a resounding growl of anger from the other Northmen. The Karstarks and the Glovers also began grumbling. Only the Boltons remained aloof and quiet. The Other houses were desperately containing their laughter. The Hound was laughing openly with tears in his eyes at the sight of the Dwarf and Sansa fumbling in the night in their bed while Theon was horrorstruck with the Stark sat wooden faced but inside she was burning in anger. How dare the King put the family in such embarrassment?

Robert went on - "Now Now! A Marriage is a private affair of the families but not when the Two Families are the most important ones in the realm. Tyrion made the request of me two days ago and i agreed to put his request to the Lady in question , in presence of the entire grand council. Her father Lord Ned agreed to this. Now Lady Sansa" - Robert turned and saw Sansa rise up - her eyes frightened. _Oh Oh ...She is going to say No. Good. The Dwarf will be put in place _Robert Thought.

"Lady Sansa - Lord Tyrion proposes marriage with you. You have every right to accept or refuse without any pressure from anybody else with a guarantee by the King of Westeros and the Grand Council. What is your decision?" - the King asked.

Before Sansa could answer - Catelyn was on her feet, bowing - "Your Grace! Lady Sansa needs time to consider the merits and demerits of such an alliance!". Catelyn did not want her daughter to renounce Tyrion publically. The Dwarf was after all an important person and he could just as well be turned down in private, quietly after a few days when people would have forgotten.

However Catelyn was cut short by Sansa who rose up - her face chalk white as she said - "For the sake of the realm and for peace - for the Houses of Winterfell and Casterly Rock - i agree to the match and make Tyrion Lannister my husband"

The Silence could be could not be cut with fifty valyrian steel swords. Catelyn had turned white as had Peter Bayelish. The King was thunderstruck as was everyone else present in the Hall. This Red Haired Beauty - daughter of Ned Stark had agreed to marry a Dwarf. What could have allowed her to do so? Only Lord Varys sat impassive as ever. Robert turned to look at Ned and saw his face ashen.

"Lady Sansa ! Your mother says you need time to make a decision" - Robert said- "You can take the time you need. You dont have to make the decision now"

Everyone in the room secretly hoped the gesture by the King would be accepted.

"Your Grace! I am truly grateful to you but i believe i do not need the time. I believe a marriage between the North and the West would be of strategic significance?"

Robert looked around again and shrugged. _Well Ned! I tried my best. It seems perhaps you were right, perhaps the Imp did seduce your daughter or she has decided to rebel against you - either way - i cannot stop things now. _"Very Well. The Match is declared by the Grand council. You may marry whenever you decide. "

Sansa sat down gracefully with half the room praising her strength to marry a Dwarf to keep up political alliances and the other half cursing Ned and Catelyn, being sure that they had pressured this child into agreeing to one of the worst possible marriages in the realm.

Robert looked at the next item on the list and rose to make an announcement

"Theon Greyjoy!"

A startled Theon looked up.

"We believe in ending the old and starting the new. You were hostage of the iron islands but in light of our new stand - we believe the Iron Islands are our friends now and as such and as an act of the friendship - we release you from your hostage status. You are free to return to the Iron Islands with your family. "

Theon rose and bowed - "Your Grace is very kind. However i beg to stay in Winterfell. I feel i have become more Stark than Greyjoy and if Lord Stark would have me- i want to be here"

Every Northerner was moved. It was a rare ironborn who made such a declaration in the presence of the Lord of the Ironborn. "THEON GREYJOY!"- one of the Northmen shouted and the shout was followed by other Northerners who were cheering loudly now. Even Catelyn Stark was moved.

Robert stared in amazement. Would wonders never cease? - "Alright Theon Greyjoy. You are no longer hostage. You are free to leave whenever you so wish. However if you wish to stay here- it depends on Ned Stark. What say you Ned?"

Ned did not even listen. He was thinking of why his daughter had agreed to marry the Dwarf and what hold he had on her. He could see some reference being made to him and decided to go with it - "Your Grace. I agree"

There were rumblings and murmurs of aprobation from the crowd and Robert waited for it to die down before making his last announcement.

"Lords of Westeros. We spent three hundred years under Tyranny of the Targaryens. We thought we destroyed them but we did not. They still live among us, threaten the Iron Throne. We need strength and stablility to the realm. I have discovered myself to be without any heirs. So i have been advised to marry again but that got me thinking - Am i also a Targaryen? Why should i have heirs at this age just to keep the iron throne? I did not inherit my throne - i conquered it. Only a conqueror can take the Iron Throne to make the realm strong enough for the future generations and to keep it safe from any Targaryen pretenders. My Successor cannot be someone who gets the Throne simply because he is of my blood or my line. He has to be someone who has the same right to the Throne as myself. Someone who fought with his blood for the same causes as me and someone who could have sat on the Throne well before i did - who had the right to do so and yet believed i should be King of Westeros. I name my successor as LORD EDDARD STARK - LORD OF WINTERFELL AND WARDEN OF THE NORTH"

There was a huge silence. Every Northerner was struck into silence. The others - Highgarden, The Reach and Riverrun were also upset at the Kings decision. The Ironborn and the Dornish did not really care. Storms End was outraged, that Stannis or Renly - Roberts own blood could not become King was something hard to digest. There were murmurs everywhere. Even the councillors were horrified. They had merely expected a formal announcement that Stannis was heir but instead here Robert was to announce that Ned Stark was to be the next King.

The High Septon rose and waited for the muttering to die down - "Your Grace. You are still young...you can still have children..any woman in the realm would be lucky to have you and..."

Robert cut him off - "You flatter me High Septon. I dont want a Queen. I am tired of queens. The only Queen i could have had - lies in the Crypts below and the Only Queen i actually had lives in the Dungeons below. I dont want another. It is difficult"

The High Septon grimaced and continued - "Your Grace...even if you dont have heirs - Lord Stannis is the heir, he is..."

Robert growled - "He did not inherit the Kingdom from our Father. He inherited Storms End when i became King and Dragonstone because i deeded it to him. He will be Lord of Dragonstone and Storms End and after his death- any heirs he has will inherit the mantle, otherwise his daughters husband can become Lord of both if he decides to take the name Baratheon. However as to the Iron Throne - Stannis was holed out in Dragonstone when Ned and I entered Kingslanding and took the throne. Ned lost a brother, a father and a sister in this fight and i lost a bethrothed. What did Stannis lose? What did anyone else lose? Riverrun sat on the fence as did Casterly Rock and Highgarden. The Reach fought with us but the man who did the fighting - Jon Arryn is dead. No High Septon - I have realized that the Iron Throne belongs to myself or Ned and our heirs. Now that i wont be having heirs - Ned is my heir and Lord Robb Stark is Neds heir to the Iron throne."

Once again there was a stunned silence. Bayelish observed Stannis looking ahead of him ice cold and uncaring. Yet Bayelish knew Stannis was on fire. He was composed as he had always been but Bayelish knew Stannis would have slit the Kings throat if he could. Ned Stark sat amazed and yet tired. Bayelish could be sure Ned did not want the burden. Ned was a second son and in actuality would have probably been fighting out east for the second sons or the golden company - instead here he was - Lord of Winterfell and now the next king of Westeros.

Lord Mace Tyrrell rose and waited for the noise to die down - "Your grace. You were sworn in as King in the Sept of Baleor. The rules of the realm are clear enough - only your heirs can succeed you and under the laws of Westeros - Lord Stannis is your heir. He has the rightful claim to the throne"

Maester Luwin rose now and there was silence again. This simple maester commanded respect. "My Lord Tyrrell. The rules of the realm were for the Targaryens. They were the only Kings before his grace Robert. They dont apply to Persons not Targaryen and there is nothing written down in any of the old books. The King can choose his successor"

The High Septon spoke again - "True Maester Luwin but unless a ceremony is conducted in the Sept of Baleor - the succession is still based on the rules of the realm, The announcement has to be made in Kingslanding, the royal decree has to be passed in Kingslanding - only then can anyone who is not King Roberts heir succeed him"

Stannis Baratheon rose. The Hall went quiet. Even Robert looked at his brother curiously. Stannis faced straight and he looked tired- "I will not press claim for the Iron Throne. I say it in the Grand Council on the Oath of Stannis Baratheon. I support my brothers decision "

The others nodded in admiration. Robert may be king but this was a Baratheon who had the stones. The Men of Storms end in the Meeting rose in unision and saluted their glasses "STANNIS" "STANNIS"- they roared and Stannis sat down. His face impassive but his being in rage and fury.

Robert shouted to the Hall for order before continuing - "Of course - all this has a long way to go. I am still alive and king. I leave for Kingslanding with Tommen, Myrcella and Joffrey. I shall after discussions with the High Septon invite Lord Stark to the Sept of Baleor for performing the ceremony to name him as my successor or should something happen to him by then - his heir - Lord Robb Stark. I trust i have your support"

The Northmen rose first, then the men of Storms end, then the Dornish, then the Ironborn, then the Reach and finally Highgarden. "ROBERT BARATHEON KING OF THE REALM" "NED STARK - THE FUTURE KING" "ROBB STARK - THE FUTURE PRINCE" - they chanted in unison - all of them with glasses in their hands. Tyrion Lannister looked at Sansa and she smiled back at him. He then looked at Varys and saw an expressionless face staring back at him.

The Grand Council was finished and every Lord who attended - would return back to his realm including the King who was planning to leave the following day.

Tyrion walked out of the council amidst congratulations. Even Sandor Clegane congratulated him and roared with laughter as he left. The Dwarf was worried. Ned Stark as King and Robb as prince. Good lord! How the wheel had turned and how wrong it was? Experience had taught him that Robb was a good warrior and war commander but did not have the presence of Jon Snow. Was this to be the future of Westeros? Would Robb Stark relinquish the throne to his friend Aegon Targaryen? Would Robb Stark be good enough to defeat the Night King? If Ned and Robert lived for the next twenty years- would they save the realm from the Winter?

More questions than answers - thought Tyrion. _Perhaps Bran the Broken was the best choice after all..._


	16. An Orphan with Royal Blood :CH 16

**Chapter 16 : An** **Orphan with Royal Blood **

It was three days since the King of Westeros Robert Baratheon had left for Kingslanding after spending Thirty Three days in Winterfell. He left with a sense of completion and purpose. He had come to Winterfell as a man who was dominated by his wife and the lannisters and left Winterfell with all his problems solved. The Lannisters were finished. Highgarden and Riverrun had undertaken orders to finish Casterly Rock and bring Tywin to them dead or alive. Highgarden had chosen Lord Randyll Tarly to lead Four Thousand men and Riverrun had been forced to go with Edmure Tully who had insisted on leading Three Thousand of his men. A Force of Seven Thousand against Four Thousand Lannisters did not seem a big numerical advantage except that Highgarden would also have a regular army of Thirteen Thousand led by Loras Tyrell - son of Mace Tyrell. With the knowledge of the tunnels - the Enemy had no chance. Robert was also happy that he had settled Stannis and his Ambition once and for all. Stannis was many things but once he swore an oath - he kept it. Robert was also delighted to make Ned his successor. It would be amusing to see Ned sitting on the throne. Let Ned suffer as he did. He had also bought peace to the realm. All the lords of the realm had sworn to peace, even Dorne.

With Joffrey and Tommen firmly under his custody - the realm was also free from any usurpers. The foolish girl in Essos was not a threat to him anymore. Robert felt happy. Without a wife by his side - he could spend time with his mistresses and enjoy his life. He would beat the Dwarf in his libido...three women at a time...my god. And the Dwarf was to marry Sansa Stark. The marriage was to be conducted in Winterfell in a few months. Tyrion was still in Winterfell as the Kings representative to handle matters concerning Westeros. Stannis had left for Dragonstone in as good graces as he could muster. Bran left with him. The Red woman was nowhere to be seen and if rumours were to be believed had left Winterfell in the middle of the night without informing anyone. Perhaps she was a charlatan after all.

Meanwhile as Robert was leaving for Kingslanding - Luwin had a message for Ned. It was from Mance Rayder asking for a parley - a peace meeting - with the Warden of the North. Robert had shrugged - it was not his business so he had decided to leave after naming Tyrion as his representative to handle any decisions made in his stead and update him on the matters.

JON SNOW

"I trust you feel better now"- Jon asked the Fat Boy who nodded. They had known each other for three days. After Mance Rayders message- the Lord Commander of the Wall - Ser Jorah Mormont had order for Benjen Stark. If Ned decided to agree to the parley, Benjen was to accompany his brother Ned Stark to the wall to the meeting with Mance Rayder and his men, otherwise if his brother refused Mances request then he could start for the wall immediately. He could bring the new recruits with him then. So the new recruit- Samwell Tarly - son of Randyll Tarly had been dumped on Jon Snow but Jon did not mind too much. He liked Sam. Sam was a kindred spirit. Although he was not base born- his father treated him like a bastard and loved his son Dickon as his firstborn.

He had consoled Sam and become a friend to him. It was a good distraction for Jon who did not know why he felt so angry and so sad. He felt angry at the fate that had given birth to him. To kill his mother, to live with his father as a bastard, to watch his closest friend and half brother- suddenly called 'My Lord Prince'. Why did Robb have it all and not him? Robb had a father, a mother, status and now in a few years Westeros and what did Jon have - nothing. No Mother, A father who did not allow him to call him so, his wife who until recently hated him and the cold lonely wall where he could stay, never marry, never have children, nothing but imprisonment and banishment. It was just not fair.

His heroism of two weeks ago already forgotten. He was the bastard brother of Robb now and would always be. Jon had hoped his father would tell him that with the recent change of events - he did not have to go to the wall anymore but his father did not and now Jon had fulfil his destiny. Luckily Mance Rayders message meant a delay of a week or so allowing him some more time in Winterfell. In the nights when nobody watched Jon would hug ghost and cry silently- cry for his mother and cry for some measure of happiness for his brother instead of this jealousy.

Robb himself put on no airs. He was exactly as he had been. He still rode with Jon, Duelled with Jon but they both knew something had changed between them and they could not put a finger on it. Besides there were other changes now - Bran was gone - Bran the closest of his brothers was now in Dragonstone learning under Stannis Baratheon and Sansa was engaged to Tyrion Lannister and spent the whole day walking with him near the crypts to show him their family and its history. Even his uncle Benjen who had always been close to Jon was busy and irritable - often ignoring Jon and rarely answering his questions. So Jon was lucky to be friends with Samwell Tarly although Lord Tyrion had been friendly to him, even visiting him from time to time. Lord Tyrion also bought books for Sam and regularly interacted with him. Unlike Robb who hated Tyrion, Jon liked the Dwarf and believed his half sister also did. She seemed happy and comfortable to be around Tyrion - a big surprise for Jon who remembered her crying for a week because Robb once made a joke about her marriage to a Hedge Knight.

Even the dreams had stopped and Jon after a few days actually missed them. The dreams had shown him somehow that he was important enough to be killed- now he felt even more hopeless and worthless.

He had befriended the others - Pypar - a young lad who was here because he had stolen food for his starving sister, Grenn - a young man who was caught with his pants down with a lords daughter and Rast - a sullen young man who had raped a woman against her will. Normally Jon would never have thought of interacting with such persons but Robbs ascension had made him realize that other than food and a bed- as a bastard he had no legacy , nothing that commanded such arrogance or such at attitude. Besides he had friends for the first time. IN Winterfell - he had been too baseborn for children of Lords to be his friends and too highborn for the common folk- as a result of which he had no friends of his own. He liked Grenn and Pyp but not Rast who was always looking for an escape. Pyp, Grenn and Rast stayed near the Smithy but Sam because of his high birth was a guest of Jons and stayed in his room. Despite of this - they ate together - almost everyday - Jons presence at the Great hall not being required due to his birth.

Realizing they had nothing to do the whole day - Jon begged Rodrik Cassel to help organize training lessons for his friends. Pyp, Grenn and Rast fought with wooden swords and were sorely defeated by Jon again and again but amongst each other developed skills. Samwell did not like training for battle and used this time to sit with Maester Luwin and work in the Maesters Tower.

All of them dreading the day they would be off to the wall and shut off from the world.

The Recruits had arrived at Winterfell to meet Lord Benjen and get escorted to the wall. Yoren the recruiter and Benjens old friend was also with them, staying with Benjen.

They were all waiting until Ned Stark could decide about the strange message from Mance Rayder.

NED AND BENJEN

"How Long before you make a decision?" - Benjen asked Ned on the fourth day.

Ned Starks face looked old. On one hand - his secret was still safe but on the other hand Robert had placed a huge responsibility on his shoulders. Future King? Ned did not want to be the next King of Westeros. Neither did he want such a future for Robb. He was happy where he was. Then there was the message from Mance Rayder - a message for a parley towards peace. Why suddenly? The Wildlings had fought the North for over two thousand years now - but suddenly Mance wanted peace? What for? He could not understand why or how?

"I have to talk to all the houses before reaching a decision. Every house has lost men to the Wildlings. It may take me some more time"

Benjen frowned. He had also been in winterfell for too long and he yearned for the snowy lands beyond the wall where he ranged gathering food and information. He had known Mance Rayder when Mance had been one of the Watch. He had admired Mance and had been devastated when Mance deserted the wall to join the enemy. Benjen did not favor the parely. He knew Mance too well to understand that Rayder was the last man who would want a peaceful solution. He was always eager to war - had always been at the Watch. Besides the Wall had lost too many men to the Wildings to accept any peace with them.

"Do i call you grace?" - Benjen asked and Ned frowned again - "Dont do this Benjen. I find it difficult to handle things anymore. Roberts decision is agonizing in itself and i am hoping to find a way to refuse. My daughter is engaged to a Dwarf who apparently knows Jons secret because he reads books on dragons, My son has been made a heir to the Iron throne simply because Robert hates Stannis and loves to put me in an uncomfortable situation and to top it all the biggest enemy to the North wants a peace parley on the wall. Life has become complicated"

"You do know that Jon is also heir to the Iron Throne?" - Benjen asked. "Robb is heir because he is your son and King Robert made the announcement and Jon is heir because of his birth and because of the rules of the realm - which one would you support?"

"Neither" - Ned said. "Robb has no business being in Kingslanding. He has no head for intrigue which is the biggest business in Kingslanding and Jon is best off embracing his destiny at the Wall. Seeing him with his new found companions gives me hope that one day he may become Lord Commander of the Watch. I promised Lyanna to keep him alive and any other destiny will surely see him die"

Benjen nodded - "They are good boys. Except the Tarly boy - i find it cruel of Randyll Tarly to consign the boy to a life on the watch hoping he will die. He has excellent brains Luwin says. "

Ned was tired - "Look Benjen. The Decision to parley with Mance is a big deal for the North. We dont know why he wants a parely? The parley is on the wall at Castle Black - so Mance is taking the risk. I am still racking my brains to find out what he wants. Meanwhile i have to share the message with the rest of the North. Bolton already speaks out against Parley"

Benjen frowned -"I hate Roose Bolton. Hate his flaying his enemies. He sets my teeth on the edge"

Ned nodded- "He is not my favorite either- but he gets the job done. The others the Umbers, The Glovers, the Manderlys and the Mormonts are still yet to respond and i will need their feedback. Tell me Benjen - what do you make of Mance Rayder?"

"He is a man of honor, a fantastic archer and ranger and he deserted the wall because he found common cause with the Wildlings. Rumours abound that he was born a wildling. He is also stubborn as hell and hates the Houses of the North and the realm alike. He had years to parley but has never done so. It is something significant and i would advise you to meet him and find out what he wants. "- Benjen said.

Ned nodded weakly - "Very well. We will set out in a weeks time - Myself, Robb and a few other Stark men - very informal. We will be safe on the wall. We can then say Goodbye to Jon and return back with whatever Mance proposes"

Benjen smiled- "Does your son in law accompany you?"

Ned sighed again - "I suppose so. He is the kings representative so he goes with us"

ASTAPOR - The Slavemaster

The Slavemaster was finishing his last grape when she came to him. She had been out on errands and had just finished her last one. The Slavemaster felt himself become erect at the sight of her but he knew he would not be sleeping with her ever again.

"You are to select ten of the best dresses from the House of Mavali"- He ordered her. She nodded without questioning him - he admired her for that. She was everything a slave should be - beautiful, loyal, clever and one who knew her place. Her knowledge of languages was her greatest strength but the price he had been offered was too good to miss.

"You are to leave for Pentos to the Manse of Ilyrio Mopatis" - He told her and watched her eyes widen. She had been sold to him when she was all of five years old and had spent thirteen years. He had had offers for her before but had never considered selling her, except yesterday.

"Am i sold Master?"- she asked him and he nodded.

"For some reason Ilyrio Mopatis has bought you and a hundred unsullied men lead by Greyworm. He has offered too good a price for me to refuse"

Missandei of Naath kept a neutral face with her master. As far as she could remember - she had always been a slave and that meant her body and soul were not hers but somebody elses. She had been used a number of times by her master to entertain his clientele which included pleasuring them from time to time but mostly for her ability as an interpreter. She could speak nine languages including Tyroshi, Myreenese and Old Valyrian. Why would someone from Pentos want to purchase her? She had a sensuos body but there were hundreds of women from Yi Ti or the other places in Essos who were much more beautiful and trained specifically to make love. Likewise Interpreters were also common enough and cheap enough without needing to purchase a slave.

"Puzzling fact is Ilyrio asked for you and Greyworm by the name. You i can understand - many clientele have known your name but Greyworm - an unsullied never speaks to a client. Perhaps a slave master revealed his name in a drunk binge. Anyway you are to leave with the unsullied and Greyworm at the crack of dawn. Off you go"

Kraznys Mo Nakloz examined the letter from Ilyrio Mopatis again to confirm the contents:

KRAZNYS MO NAKLOZ

I ILYRIO MOPATIS OF PENTOS, NINETEENTH CITIZEN BY NUMBER OFFER YOU A SUM OF SIXTY THOUSAND GOLD DRAGONS FOR AN INTERPRETER SLAVE YOU HAVE IN YOUR POSSESSION NAMED MISSANDEI OF NAATH.

I ALSO OFFER YOU A SUM OF FIVE MILLION DRAGONS AS PRICE OF A HUNDRED FINEST UNSULLIED SLAVES, NINETY NINE COMMANDED BY A SLAVE YOU HAVE GIVEN THE NAME OF GREY WORM.

THIS MESSAGE BEARS THE SEAL OF THE IRON BANK OF BRAAVOS WHO CERTIFY MY OFFER AND WILL PAY YOU THE GOLD ON SAFE DELIVERY OF THE SLAVES ONTO MY SHIP WHICH PRESENTLY STANDS MOORED AT ASTAPOR.

IF THE ABOVENAMED ARE NOT AVAILABLE - THE SALE IS DEEMED NULL AND VOID

ILYRIO MOPATIS

The Price was very high and Kraznys knew it was high enough to imply there was to be no negotiations. He shrugged, no skin of his nose. He would deliver the Slaves to the Ship of Ilyrio the following day.

STANNIS AND DAVOS

Stannis Baratheon was staring from his comfort zone at Dragonstone when Ser Davos Seaworth arrived after being summoned by his liege. Stannis asked Davos without turning around - "Any news?"

Davos nodded. "She took a ship from Whiteharbor and sailed towards Myr. I presume she would have reached by now"

Stannis could not understand how she could suddenly leave him. Was she really a liar and a charlatan. She had predicted he would it on the Iron Throne, that he would have a male heir who would sit on the Iron throne and suddenly she had left, left him cold. Perhaps she remembered his warning - that he would expect some sign before the Grand Council was finished or he would deal with her. How could someone be so confident and then suddenly leave. He missed her. Her prophecies brought him a comfort he had never felt previously. He enjoyed it when she talked about him being the chosen one, the light giver and now he felt like a massive failure that he was. Robert had deprived him of the Iron Throne - and more importantly had insulted his withstanding the siege ot Storms End as if only Roberts and Neds glorious battles mattered and Stannis's strategic ones did not. He also knew he could never be the King now - he somehow felt it.

He turned back to Davos - "The Children settled in?"

Davos smiled - "Yes my lord. Lord Bran and Shireen have taken to each other. She teaches him a lot of things from the book and he appears fascinated"

Stannis turned to the old knight who was the lowliest of his retainers and yet the one he trusted the most and whose judgment he relied on - "Davos! Do you agree with Robert to make Ned Stark his successor?"

Davos was quiet for a moment before he spoke - "I dont know Ned Stark much Lord Stannis. I however do know that the King was right about the Throne being conquered and not inherited. I believe the King chose Ned Stark because perhaps Lord Stark had the next claim to the Throne"

"While i was holed out here at Storms end?"- Stannis asked Davos. The smuggler was silent. He felt for Stannis. He admired the Silent Lord of Storms End and Dragonstone for his inner strength and toughness that Davos knew his brothers Robert and Renly would never possess. Davos also knew that Robert won all the glory after defeating Rhaegar on the Trident and Ned Stark for his defeat of Arthur Dayne - the most powerful man in the realm. Stannis had saved Storms End from falling to the enemy and saving its entire garrison but that did not figure in any victory momento written by any Maester.

"My Lord. If i may ask you why do you want to be King of Westeros?" - Davos asked.

Stannis replied - "I dont want to be King of Westeros. I never have. I just thought my life meant more than being a dull lord. I thought as King i would do wonders for Westeros - something Robert would never do. I thought i would defeat the darkness and that my name would reverberate throughout the West and the East"

Davos agreed with Stannis. Yes - Stannis would want that. For Stannis - Women, Wine and Fun meant very little. He wanted the glories of battle and the glory of rule. He wanted to make a change, to be remembered as no man could be remembered anymore. The Red woman had put such thoughts in Stannis head and Davos knew nothing could get him out of it.

"My Lord. Best to be a good lord, loved by your people and allow fate and destiny to handle the rest" - Davos told Stannis.

Stannis nodded before handing Davos a message. Davos stared at the message but could not comprehend its meaning in any way at all. The message was unsigned and contained

LORD STANNIS

NED STARK COMMITS TREASON AGAINST THE IRON THRONE.

PROOF OF HIS TREASON WILL BE SENT TO YOU SHORTLY. YOU ARE THE SUCCESSOR TO ROBERT BARATHEON

DO NOT TRUST SER DAVOS SEAWORTH

NO ONE

Davos handed back the message to the King. An Anonymous letter where he was mentioned by name. It was puzzling.

Stannis looked straight at Davos - "What do you think?"

"Someone jealous of Lord Stark, perhaps someone from HighGarden who sends you nonsense against Lord Stark, perhaps lies"- Davos said.

Stannis nodded- "Oh that goes without saying. I am certain Ned is the last person to betray the Realm or Robert. I can vouch for it with my life. No - what surprises me is your name"

Davos stared at the King - "Do you think i am a traitor my Lord?" - He asked

Stannis shook his head - "It is not that. I have a retinue of Forty Eight Knights and many of them have been knights for several generations. You were born in fleabottom and you have been made a Knight only twelve years ago. Other than your talent with ships - you have never commanded troops before and it is very likely you cannot. You have no strategic importance to me. Surely the entire realm knows that- and yet of all my knights - they only mention you by name. That is what puzzles me. How many people in highgarden know your name Ser Davos?"

Davos thought and spoke - "I dont think many do"

Stannis tore up the message - "We shall speak no more of this letter. I trust you Davos. That is why i showed you the message. However i am also warning you - i have been betrayed for the last time. Consider this well and choose your sides"

Davos nodded not feeling insulted at all. Had Robert received this letter he would have imprisoned Davos. Instead Stannis had trusted him with the information and warned him. It was what a true King would do. Someone with Honor. Stannis did not engage someone to spy on Davos or inform on the Onion Knight - instead he had directly confronted Davos.

Davos spoke - "I understand my lord. I will not betray your trust in me"

Stannis nodded satisfied- "Good! At least this letter could mean someone wants me to be King of Westeros. Someone has some faith in me and it makes me feel much better"

CERSEI AND NED STARK

"I suppose it is you i have to thank for my present accomodation"- Cersei asked Ned Stark as they took a walk around Winterfell. She had been moved from the Dungeons to the Lost Tower - one of the oldest towers in Winterfell which usually housed political prisoners. Her chambers were spacious and she had a retinue of servants. Ned believed it was the bare courtesy that the North could accord to someone of Cerseis birth whose only crime was an unnatural love.

"Catelyn insisted"- Ned said. It was true. Lady Stark was adamant on this and Ned had to oblige knowing that she had been bitterly disappointed with her favorite daughters choice of husband.

"Thank her for me"- Cersei said and Ned nodded.

"Why did you call me here?"- Ned asked Cersei. Cersei had requsted his presence through a note yesterday.

"How is Myrcella?"- Cersei asked. "Fine. She misses Tommen but these are early days." - Ned replied

"Thank you for what you did. You have given her a fine life. You need not have made a match with your son. You could have asked any of your vassals to oblige. It is a dishonor to your family."

Ned nodded - "She is a wonderful child and besides punishing children for their parents sins is not something i agree to"

Cersei smiled - "And my nephew. Is he still going to the wall"

Ned turned around - quickly to see if anyone was within earshot - but she just smiled- "Relax Lord Stark. I have lived at Casterly Rock and Kingslanding - i know if there are spies around"

_And yet you got caught by your own husband fucking your brother - _Ned wanted to ask. Instead he replied - "Yes. He leaves in a week."

Cersei was silent as they walked for a few minutes before she turned to Ned - "Lord Stark. I heard about Roberts naming you as the successor to the realm."

Ned grimaced - "Well...Yes...I tried to request but the King...he ...i think he just wanted me to suffer sitting on the Throne like he does now"

Cersei smiled - "I do not grudge you. I do not envy you. I wanted Joffrey on the throne but i have made my peace with the fact that he will never sit on the Iron Throne now. He will never get the support he needs. My father is finished and my brother is not my father although i hear he is soon to be one of your family"- she gave him a condescending smile and Ned grimaced further- "You are a good man. A Man of ideals, strength and character - i havent met too many of them in my lifetime. I believe you when you say you dont want to be king. Men like you never do. There lies the problem. When Robert named you successor - you turned from a ordinary Northern Lord to the successor to the realm as did your son. This means you have new enemies now. Unseen, Unknown enemies who will watch your every step and try their best to destroy you. If they find out your secret, you are finished. Robert may be your old friend but his hatred for the Targaryens is much stronger than his affection or love or friendship for anybody else."

Ned stared at Cersei - "Are you implying that someone knows about Jon...?"

Cersei continued - "Lord Stark you are not a child. Until now you were just a Northern Lord - Lord of a cold godforsaken place that nobody else really cared about. Nobody cared about your stories or your history. Today you are successor to the King - the most powerful person in the realm - towering over all the other great houses and this means they will start looking at your stories, your history - to see if you have any weaknesses. Your staunch fidelity and the fact that your supposed Bastard survived a major fire after rescuing his siblings will begin to be discussed more and more. Surely someone will come to the same conclusions that i came to three weeks ago in the dungeons and when that happens - they will come after you. The King, and the entire realm"

Ned was shocked. He had presumed the danger to Jon to be finished with the Kings leaving Winterfell. Nevertheless it was just a week.

"He leaves for the wall in a week. He should be safe there" - Ned replied

"Oh Grow up"- Cerseis voice lashed out to Ned. She found this man to be remarkably naive. "He is not safe anywhere in Westeros. Even on the wall - a small ranging accident, hunting accident, a small push from the wall will claim his life once they know who he is and decide his fate. Even if you become King of Westeros - your son Robb succeeds you - do you think Robb would be happy knowing that there is an heir to the Iron throne still alive , a threat to Robb and his bloodline even if he be one of Robbs closest friends. Do you really believe Robb would want a threat to the Throne to continue? Lord Stark - Power corrupts the finest of men, it forgets friends, brothers , love everything. No matter what happens - your secret will soon be out - it is only a question of how and when."

Ned was silent. The woman was right. It made sense. He cursed Robert for his decision to make him successor. He also wondered about Robb. What would Robb do when he found out that Jon Snow - his bastard brother who was also a friend of his - was Aegon Targaryen, Heir to the Iron Throne. Would Robb happily relinquish his claim to the Throne offered by Robert Baratheon or would he hold a grudge and act on it? What exactly was Jons destiny then?

"What would you have me do? Send him to Essos"- Ned asked

Cersei walked over to him- "YOu have only one option. You have to go on the offense. Before they find out - it is time you told them. You are the Lord of the North. You are the North. Declare to the realm that Jon is Aegon Targaryen, Prince of Westeros - son of Rhaegar Targaryen- true ruler of the realm. Declare that the North supports Aegon in his claim to the throne. Riverrun will back your claim and so will Vale. Highgarden will remain neutral - i know Olena Tyrrell - she has nothing against Targaryens. Dorne may oppose but they are too far away to be a real threat. The Twins will stay neutral - Walder Frey wont piss until he is sure of where it lands. You can conclude this once and for all. You can give Aegon his birthright. Make the Orphan Bastard into the Rightful ruler he really is. Dont send him to the Wall or Essos - hiding away from everything, looking over his back all the time. Do the right thing"

Ned shook his head- "That is treason"

Cersei continued - "You have no other will come for him and for you and your family. Once they know - you can either eat or be eaten. He has no safety anywhere. Unless he decides to take the War to them."

Ned looked straight at Cersei. What she was suggesting was clearly to go against Robert. To declare war on Robert in the name of Aegon. That would be a betrayal of Neds Twenty Two years of Friendship with Robert. Yet she also made sense. Jon was not safe. But how would Robert ever find out? No- Ned thought. Robert could not possibly find out. The stable incident was already a month old now and nobody talked about it. He had made sure that the story died down before the visiting lords arrived. Sure Tyrion Lannister knew but how many people actually read the books on Targaryens these days? A handful? Maesters in Oldtown. It was impossible that someone could pick up Jons real history. Even if they did - Ned would betray all his honor and swear an Oath that Jon was his bastard. That would be sufficient. The Stark Honor would ensure that Jon survived. The Stable incident would be a fluke.

Jon was safest at the wall - far away from the realm, far away from any danger. Even if he was found out - he could be spared - after all Aemon Targaryen the old Maester of the wall was still sound and sleeping. Jon taking the black meant the realm was not in any real danger from him. Yes - the wall was the best option no matter what this woman said.

Ned looked at the sun - "It is late now. You should be heading back"

Cersei shook her head in exasperation - "So you have decided otherwise. Very well, dont say i did not warn you - You are a man of Honor Lord Stark but you are also an Obstinate and Stupid Fool"

As Cersei was escorted back into her quarters by her guards- Ned Stark turned to Fairmont - the Leading Guard and gave him new orders - Cersei Lannister was not to be allowed out of her confinement until further orders - at least until Jon had taken his oath as a member of the watch. Her servants would be changed to the most trusted ones in Winterfell. No writing materials, Nothing which could be substituted as ink. The guards were to be changed to his most trusted men. She was to have no visitors at all. Ned Stark would make sure Jons secret did not leach its way from Cersei Lannister.

And after that Lord Ned made his way back to his own quarters in Winterfell and decided to have a word with his dear soon to be son in law.

IN THE MIDDLE OF THE GREAT SEA

The Clipper was carrying Thirty Two Tons of Cargo and was heading towards Akon in the Great Sea from Yi Ti when they first saw the dot in the sky becoming bigger and bigger. The Skipper and his crew kept staring until their eyes popped out of their sockets- gods in heaven it was..."A Dragon!"- the lookout screamed and the crew decided then and there to abandon ship. Many of them leapt overboard and began swimming taking the risk of drowning to getting roasted by dragon fire. Not a single one of them had ever seen a dragon before, except in the pictures. The last dragon in Essos had died almost Six or Seven Hundred years ago. The Skipper decided to stay with his ship and die with it. A few of his crew decided on the same. They huddled on the ship and watched the great beast slowly encircle the ship descending wih every single circle until it flew barely fifty feet above them. It was huge. Almost a Hundred Feet in length, It had black and red colored scales and red black wings and when it turned to look at the ship and the crew - the Skipper could see that it had red eyes.

The great beast was hovering mid air - and the SKipper fell to his knees praying to all the gods he knew to give him a quick and merciful death while more crew members leapt overboard - trusting the middle of the sea to the fiery chasm of death that the Ship would soon become. Yet the Beast did nothing more - it made a few more circles, hovered for a few more minutes and then flew off - slowly ascending and becoming the very dot that it had first looked like before vanishing from the horizon.

The skipper breathed a huge sigh of relief. He had heard rumours of a Dragon but had scoffed it. It was the first time he was seeing a dragon in his life and he had seen it up close. He watched as his men slowly clambered up the vessel, dripping wet and surprised to be alive.

"I suppose it does not like the taste of men"- his bosun said and the rest of the crew nodded.

But to the Skipper it did not look like the Dragon was hunting. "I dont think it was looking for food ...i think ... i think it was searching for someone"


	17. The Oldest Players in the World : CH 17

**Chapter 17 : The Oldest Players in the World**

Despite the age of Seventy Seven, she could still walk up the entire flight of stairs with more grace than her son could ever manage. She was already in the ante room when her son reached, puffing and panting despite being twenty one years younger. She had never been too impressed with him or his father. They were both dimwits who could not manage a roadside Inn with a hundred servants. It was her tact, her finesse and her overall strength and intelligence that had mouled Highgarden into the rich bountiful prosperous portionof the realm that it was.

Now Mace Tyrell bounced in pompously and looked hard at his mother - "Well Mother. It is official. We march to Casterly Rock to shake Tywin Lannister and bring him alive and in chains to the King"

Olenna Tyrell tried to hide her look of contempt as she spoke - "And Do you really believe the Lion of the West would tamely open his gates and beg you to put him in chains?"

Mace laughted contemptously - "How many times do i tell you mother - I am not alone here. I march at the head of Thirteen Thousand of our finest soldiers along with Loras. Randyll Tarly marches with three thousand of his own men. Besides Riverrun has another Five Thousand Men. That makes it ... er...um...a lot of soldiers at our disposal. We outnumber the Lannisters four to one. Besides i already told you we know the entrances to the tunnels. How can Tywin hope to defend himself"

Olenna looked at her son coldly. _You piteous fool! She wanted to scream. You stupid preening idiot. You want to take on the most influential man in the realm? Tywin could stomp you in his sleep. It doesnt matter if he is down, It doesnt matter if the entire realm is against him. Casterly Rock is his fortress and inside his lair- he is invincible. I dont care what military jargon you throw at me - neither you nor your puffed up fool Randyll Tarly or that worthless fellow Edmure Tully will ever be able to oust him. _

"Loras is your only heir. It is unwise for both of you to take on this mission together. I suggest you lead the men and ask Loras to stay behind and guard the realm in your absence" - Olenna said. She had no qualms about Mace Tyrell dying but Loras was the only heir left alive. Without Loras under the rules of the realm - Highgarden would be heirless and after Mace and Olennas death - the King could do whatever he pleased with it.

Mace refused - "It is a noble mission mother entrusted to us by the realm and we shall undertake it together. Loras begged for the opportunity and i granted it. Randylls son Dickon is also going to be with his father. We Tyrells never say no to the realm"

Olenna wanted to scream at her son but instead kept her voice calm - "You know Grand Maester Pycelle is dead?"

Mace blinked - "Who?"

Olenna supressed a retort and continued - "Grand Maester Pycelle - the Maester of Kingslanding"

Mace nodded- "Oh the stuttering old fool. I am surprised he was still alive. I thought he was dead years ago. I believe he was nearing Seventy Five"

Olenna gave her son a glare - "You Fool. You Stupid Fool. He was Sixty Four years of age. His old age was nothing but a front, a decoy. The man was as spry as a thirty year old. His lovemaking has been praised all over Kingslanding. And he did not die a natural death - i believe he was murdered"

Mace puffed up in righteous indignation - "Mother -i am not Fifteen anymore - you simply cannot call me names. I am the Lord of Highgarden - a trusted faithful of the Kings..."

Olenna put her hand up - "Will you shut up Mace? I know i have to show you respect when we are with outsiders but we are alone here and you are completely witless. I do not think you can bring Tywin back in chains. I do not believe the man knows how to lose. Even if he decides to go out - he will go out on his own terms leaving you to hang dry. You wont win any accolades here. Let Randyll Tarly handle the entire thing. You are his liege lord- you can command him and that son of his to have the honor of leading Tywin in Chains. I am more interested in Grand Maester Pycelle and his death"

Mace felt outraged. Tarly to lead his forces. It would never happen. It would be a Tyrell who would hand over Tywin Lannister to the King of Westeros. Father and Son - yes he would march with Loras no matter what his mother said. "I am going mother and so is Loras. You cannot stop us. I am the Lord of Highgarden"- he squeaked.

Olenna knew it would be a waste of her time to stop her son so she waved him away. She hoped at least her grandson would have the sense to stay in the rear. Mace despite his bravado was an open coward who prefered hovering near the supply chain but Loras was different - he was an emotional and sentimental fool. He might just decide to go with the front lines and face Tywin who even in this abandoned state was worth a thousand of both Mace and Loras.

Mace bounded out of the Ante room -his boots squeaking painfully almost sounding like his voice as he traipsed down the stairs lightly. Almost as soon as Mace was out - Margery came in through the secret door. She followed her grandmothers instructions to the letter - she stayed hidden while her father made his idle boasts and left the room. He did not even bother to find out about Pycelles death.

"Grandmama"- Margery greeted Olenna as the Matriarch accepted her hugs and bade her to sit. "Sit Margery. Your worthless father does not realize the importance of critical news. He prefers prancing around the forests with his soldiers trying to tie down Tywin Lannister. However you i trust have more sense"

Margery Tyrell smiled at her grandmother. She was twenty one years of age, golden blonde and very beautiful. She was the only one with any brains - Olenna thought, the only one with some sense.

"Pycelle apparently died in the middle of the night. Five of his servants also disappeared" - Olenna informed Margery who thought hard.

"You think he was murdered?" -Margery asked. Olenna nodded - "Think about it. He was loyal to the Lannisters and knew all their secrets"

Margery stared at Olenna - "So the King had him murdered?"

Olenna gave an exasperated sigh- "Are all of you brainless today in the Reach margery? Why would Robert want to eliminate a source of ready information. No i believe spies of Tywin Lannister executed Pycelle"

Margery nodded again. "But why is it our concern? What does it matter if Pycelle was murdered or killed. What does a Maester have to do with the reach?"

Olenna smiled - "Good question. The reason is because Pycelle had a secret that could prove to be immensely valuable to us. You know what happened at the Grand Council do you not? ABout the succession"

Margery nodded. She had heard of everything.

Olenna continued - "You know that Robert wanted Ned to be his successor because RObert did not have any heirs and had no desire to marry for an heir again. You know that if Robert had heirs, things would have been different"

Margery could see where this was going. Good God! Was her grandmother going to propose her marriage to the old King. Margery shuddered. Olenna could see her face and smiled thinly - "Dont worry. Your bed is safe. You dont have to bed or wed the King". Margery gave a huge sigh of relief as Olenna continued - "What if Robert had an heir - someone who was Roberts own son - then that someone would become the successor ahead of Ned stark would he not?"

Margery nodded - "But Grandmama - you always told me bastards cannot inherit the throne. King Robert has many children but all of them are bastards"

Olenna smiled.

"Listen to a story for a moment Margery. You know that Pycelle has served the realm for almost forty years - to three Targaryens and King Robert Baratheon? He has seen and heard many secrets. He entrusted a letter to be delivered to me in the event of his death. I dont know why me but he did. He believed that Highgarden was the only house strong enough to take on Kingslanding or Casterly Rock. In this letter he confessed certain things and also enclosed certain documents. I believe you should read this letter"

Olenna handed a recently fresh letter to Margery which she began reading:

TO LADY OLENNA TYRELL

MY LADY IF YOU READ THIS LETTER IT MEANS I AM DEAD OR BETRAYED.

LORD TYWIN LANNISTER ENTRUSTED ME TO KILL THE FIRST BORN SON OF THE KING ROBERT BARATHEON AND QUEEN CERSEI LANNISTER. HE THINKS THE CHILD WAS KILLED BUT HE IS WRONG. I DID NOT KILL THE BOY , INSTEAD I REPLACED HIM WITH ANOTHER BLACK HAIRED CHILD OF A WHORE IN KINGSLANDING AND POISONED THAT CHILD. EVERYONE THOUGHT THE BABY WAS DEAD BUT HE WAS KEPT ALIVE. I HAD TO HAVE SOMETHING OF AN ADVANTAGE AGAINST TYWIN LANNISTER.

QUEEN CERSEI GAVE BIRTH AND SAW THE BABY HEALTHY AND ALIVE, EVEN KISSING THE BABY GENTLY ON THE FOREHEAD BEFORE SHE WENT TO SLEEP. WHEN SHE WOKE UP HER BABY WAS DEAD.

I ENTRUSTED THE CHILD TO PHYLIS RIVERS- A LOWBORN WHORE WHO RAISED THE CHILD IN AN ALEHOUSE UNTIL HE WAS SIX WHEN SHE FELL ILL AND DIED. REALIZING THAT THE CHILDS DISCOVERY COULD MEAN MY OWN DEATH AT THE HANDS OF TYWIN LANNISTER - I SOLD THE CHILD TO THE ONLY PERSON IN KINGSANDING I COULD TRUST - TOBHO MOTT - THE BLACKSMITH. THE BOY WAS RAISED AS A BLACKSMITHS APPRENTICE BUT HE IS THE TRUE HEIR OF ROBERT BARATHEON. HE IS THE ONLY LIVING SON OF ROBERT BARATHEON AND CERSEI LANNISTER. HE IS CALLED GENDRY

I HAVE WRITTEN THIS LETTER TODAY WHEN I HEARD OF LORD JAIMES DEATH AND QUEEN CERSEIS IMPRISONMENT. WHILE JOFFREY, TOMMEN AND MYRCELLA ARE INDEED BASTARDS BORN OF INCEST - GENDRY IS PRINCE GENDRY HEIR TO THE IRON THRONE.

I HAVE ALSO INSTRUCTED TOBHO MOTT TO DELIVER THIS LETTER TO YOU PERSONALLY ALONG WITH THE BOY. TOBHO WILL LATER HAVE TO REPORT THAT THE BOY WAS KIDNAPPED OR SNATCHED TO THE CITY WATCH AS I SUSPECT OTHERS IN KINGSLANDING WILL HAVE REASONS TO KILL THE BOY - STANNIS AND RENLY BARATHEON, PETER BAYELIS THE MASTER OF THE COIN AND VARYS THE SPYMASTER MAY ALL BE SPIES OF TYWIN LANNISTER.

I TRUST YOU CAN PAY TOBHO MOTT SIX THOUSAND GOLD DRAGONS FOR HIS WORK AND I ENTRUST YOU TO MY SECRET

I HOPE I SERVED THE SEVEN FAITHFULLY BUT SOMETHING TELLS ME I HAVE NOT. I HOPE THE AFTERLIFE IS A MORE PLEASANT AFFAIR

GRAND MAESTER PYCELLE

Margery gave a squeal of surprise - "You mean this Gendry is in fact..."- "Heir to the Iron Throne"- Olenna replied smiling.

Margery gave her grandmother a curious glance -"What do you mean to do with this news?Will you inform the King?"

Olenna shook her head with disbelief - "Good god Margery. What proof do i have? Just an old maesters ramblings which will make no proof whatsoever. The letter was written too recently so the King will smell a Lannister plot. Pycelle has confirmed to being a Lannister man so that would anger the king. No - we cannot tell the king as yet. We need more proof"

Margery looked at her grandmother with awe and curiousity - "What proof could you have?"

Olenna smiled - "I have since made more inquiries into the mysterious death of the first born heir to Kingslanding and found that there was a secret letter penned by Maester Otho - Assistant to pycelle who delivered the child. The letter contains birthmarks of the child and descriptions of the childs body. After the child was thought dead, nobody bothered with the letter. Even Pycelle did not realize that such a letter had been penned until much later by which time i believe Maester Otho was already dead and the letter is buried somewhere in the massive correspondence at Kingslanding and this is proof of Gend...Lord Gendrys birth"

"And how will you get your hands on this letter?" - Margery asked.

"By involving someone else in this secret. Someone who has a lot to gain and someone who would prefer that the Succession not go to a Stark - LORD PETER BAYELISH" - Olenna replied. "I have written to Lord Bayelish for a quick visit and i intend to tell him everything. If anyone can find the letter - he can."

"And the Eunuch - Varys?" - Margery asked. Olenna scoffed -"Eunuchs are not trustworthy. Littlefinger could gain a lot. He should find the letter if it exists"

"And what is my role"- Margery questioned her Grandmother. Olenna looked at her straight - "My Dear- we have a poor blacksmiths apprentice who is the true heir of Westeros. We need someone to help him become a Prince and a of the right birth, the right brains and the right beauty. The Boy is here - you can meet him, talk to him and prepare him for his future. Then you can be his wife and guide him to rule the realm. After all everyone knows despite your father and grandfather - i am the real power in Highgarden, you can be the same for Westeros. Would you like to be Queen Margery?"

Margery closed her eyes and tried to imagine and found that she was too excited to think. A Path to controlling the realm right through the reach. She only hoped her grandmother could get the proof she so sought and that Bayelish could be trusted. Queen Margery? It had a wonderful sound to it.

IN THE CRYPTS - TYRION AND SANSA

They sat together in the Crypts - feeling unafraid for the first time since Tyrions arrival in Winterfell. Lady guarded them as usual by lying on the perimeter and watching the stairs leading from the entrance.

"Randyll Tarly leads an army, Mace and Loras lead their own army and Edmure your uncle leads an army - three armies of nearly thirty thousand men march on Casterly Rock" - Tyrion informed Sansa. Sansa did not feel sorry for Tywin but did want to know what Tyrion felt would happen - "Do you think he will surrender?"

"No!"- The Dwarf said emphatically. "He will have some surprise in store for them. They will have to put a siege on Casterly Rock and the Kings choices are all wrong. Randyll Tarly is a good leader but only in direct battle, not in a siege. Mace Tyrell is a fool and Loras too green or raw. Edmure ...well you know you uncle. None of them have the cunning that is needed for finishing a siege quickly using guerilla tactics. My Father on the other hand is an expert in Siege tactics and guerilla warfare. He will give them a long run for his money. Unless they use the tunnels"

"And wont they?"- Sansa asked.

"They may or may not. Randyll and the others are fools of honor. They would prefer the direct ways" - Tyrion replied.

"And Varys wrote to Thoros?"

"Yes"- Tyrion said. "Varys managed to convince Thoros of the future and get Thoros to his orders. Thoros and the others march on Varys instructions. Mance Rayder has agreed to the parley. It is crucial that your father accept his terms. You do not want a million men on the other side of the wall as fodder to the night king. It would be as bad as having the Dragon."

Sansa frowned at Tyrion - "How exactly did the Dragon end up with the Night King in the previous timeline?"

Tyrion shook his head in irritation - "It was because i listened to fools. Olenna Tyrrell was right, we should have wiped out kingslanding in a day or two and then proceeded to the battle against the Night King. Instead because of the stupidity of Davos and Jon and myself - we went all the way to the far north to capture a wight to prove to Cersei of the danger to the realm so that she would unite in fighting us. It was the stupidest decision in history. We had nearly a hundred thousand men, how would twenty thousand Lannisters and Goldcloaks make the slightest difference? Yet i went along with the plan - purely to show Cersei and Jaime that i was Hand to Dany. I tell you Sansa...too many cooks spoil the broth - there were too many people who had too many suggestions and ideas. Jon had his own sense of importance and naivete and wanted to do good always, Dany had high expectations of her reception in Westeros, Davos parroted Jon, I was more keen on saving my brother and sister from certain death and always hoping some peace could be achieved - We ruined the entire game. We could have conquered Westeros in days or weeks at least a year before the night of the living dead. Dany would have shown mercy to Cersei and Jaime or they would have died as their destiny. After that Dany could have fought the Night King as Queen of the realm"

Sansa nodded. She had an equally stupid rule to play. Her stupidity began with confiding to Cersei about her fathers intimate plans and ended with depriving Jon of the iron throne.

Tyrion was continuing - "Not this time. This time Jon has to be guided. I can see that he has began his leadership qualities with his friends but Jon has to have the killer instinct. He has to make decisions that a man makes. We have to ensure that the night king dies and the realm has peace. Are you with me?"

Sansa looked curiously at him - "I thought you knew i was..."

"Now that your own father is Successor to the realm and Robb follows him - are you sure about your stance?" - Tyrion asked her.

"The Robb Stark who was my brother was killed in the red wedding and My father was executed by Joffrey. We have to remember where we are from Tyrion. We have to keep emotions separate from strategy. My father does not want the throne and Robb cannot defeat the night king. He does not have the blood to sit on the throne that Jon has. We know what Jon is capable of. Robb had the love and respect of his people just like Jon but Robb was the son of the Warden of the North- Jon was a bastard. Besides Jon had something that Robb simply did not - Luck. Like you Jon survived so many times against literally the toughest of odds. Jon ...i mean Aegon should be King of Westeros and should lead in defeating the Night King"

"Well...Varys has already had Ilyrio purchase Missandei and Grey Worm and sent them to Pentos to protect Dany. Jorah is also there. I dont think she will be targeted anymore. He is also not sure what to make of the Dragon? I keep thinking where was this living dragon in our timeline? Luckily it stays in the far east near old valyria. Robert will swear the oath of succession in three more months at the Sept of Baleor. We have until then to do something."

"Do What?"- Sansa asked.

"Your father knows the truth about Jons lineage. He wanted to see me in private today evening. I plan to ask him to support Jons claim to the throne. If the North backs Jon (Aegon) , you can be sure that Riverrun and the Vale will follow. Highgarden will sit on the wall as usual and Dorne is too far away to care. Only Storms end will fight against us. Your father can broker a peace that allows Robert to relinquish the throne to Jon. We can then turn eyes on Westeros"

"What about the Wall? I thought you said Jons character developed on the Wall - so he should go there."

"No Sansa. I was wrong. I saw Jon with Sam and Grenn and Pyp and i know his character is what is inside him. He cannot go to the wall. It would not help anything. He has to be revealed to the realm by your father and the North and his claim has to be supported"

Sansa knew the answer but she still asked Tyrion - "That means Westeros has to be at war again?"

Tyrion nodded- "War is inevitable - but the conclusion of the war is crucial for eventual peace to the entire realm"

THE HIGH PRIESTESS OF MYR

Kinvara was four hundred and eighty four years old but looked had smooth pale skin and looked like a goddess. In Myr she was the High Priestess - the most powerful worshipper of the Lord of the Light. She had roughly four million followers spread across Essos and Yi- Ti and a further Fifty thousand or so in other places. There were Twelve Priests and Priestesses who came under her who roamed all across the realm spreading the message of the Lord of Light. The youngest of them was Eighty Seven. They often came back to Myr to report to the HIgh Priestess and consulted with her. Today Melisandre had come to ask questions of the Oracle of Kinvai who answered six questions asked of it every ten years. Kinvara knew all her priests and priestesses including herself had questions to ask of the oracle but Melisandre had insisted on asking three questions to the Oracle which Kinvara could not dissuade her from.

Melisandres mission to convert Stannis Baratheon into a follower of the light had been successful but subsequently her ambitious plan to conquer westeros through Stannis and spread the message of the Lord of the Light had hit a brick wall. Instead Melisandre had returned back to Myr in agony believing that her entire visions regarding Stannis were misguided and wrong. Melisandre believed someone else was the Chosen Prince promised by the prophecy. She believed she could conquer Westeros again -destroy the darkness and bring light again if the Oracle could answer some questions that she put before it.

And then there was the Dragon. Kinvara knew one thing of Dragons. She knew that a Dragon was timeless. Time could not bend a dragon to its will as it could bend men, women, children, mountains, steel and stone. Dragons were still ancient magic like the Children of the Forests or the Prince of Darkness and his Walkers and they could bend the rule of time. She also knew of Dragon Lore that only a Dragon which had neither any rider nor any attachment to anything in a given timeline could magically fly to another timeline where there was a chance of re-acquiring the object of the dragons attachment. This meant - the Dragon spotted flying around Essos could belong to any timeline and had come to the present timeline in search of something or someone. Balerion the dread and his brothers Meraxes and Vhagar had chosen to stay back in their timelines until their deaths but other dragons especially those from Old Valyria had always flown through the mists of time and disappeared in a manner that left human beings completely clueless.

Melisandres report of seeing people from a different timeline from a different cycle of time - was not something that happened too often though. Human Beings could not move through time as they lacked the ancient magic which bound the other creatures. Only designated human beings could move through times like a Dragon - they were refered to as Kuintaras in Yi Ti, Sephargs in Essos and as Greenseers in Westeros. However none of these humans could make the journey with their physical bodies - they could only make their journeys through the mind - preferably in their dreams or nightmares. Yet there were also humans who could move through time with their entire physical bodies and beings- they could be both human and ancient - in such a way that time affected them as humans and was ineffective against them in other ways - such humans were the rarest of the rare. In Westeros - one human was usually able to twist time to his needs and the children of the forest called such a human - the three eyed raven.

Yet - these humans that Melisandre saw were not greenseers or the three eyed ravens. They were common human beings who had managed to evade the warps of time and move from one timeline to other with no impact on their inner selves. Such a Journey could not be made until and unless a very powerful ancient being of magic like the three eyed raven or a very powerful greenseer intervened and twisted the wheels of time to allow them to pass from one timeline into another.

So who had caused these humans to appear in the present timeline? Melisandre believed it could have been Kinvara herself - the Kinvara of the other timeline but Kinvara knew that was not true. She could see into other timelines but she could not make people move from one timeline to another, from one time to another.

Today the Oracle of Kinvai would speak. It would answer all the questions posed to it. The Oracle was only a voice but the Voice was ancient magic that could not be restrained by the wheels of time. The Oracle woke every ten years and answered six questions put forth to it. These answers helped Kinvara and the followers of the light - guide the way across Essos and keep a finger on the pulse of every Island Nation except Braavos. Powerful Rulers, Priests, Chieftains often sent their questions to be asked - and there were more than ten thousand questions of which she had to designate six. Personal questions were forbidden as was any question that did not concern the future of the realm of Essos.

Kinvara had decided to allow Melisandre two questions and the other four questions were chosen by her and the wise priests.

The Priests and Priestesses had assembled around the Oracle. It was a stone artefact with a round hole where a persons mouth should have been. Voices came through the same hole and was called the Voice of the Oracle. The priests conducted the prayers and chanted the words in unision at the exact time that the oracle was prophesized to speak and true enough after several minutes of silence- the voice that could have been made or female which sounded like many people speaking together sounded out - 'SPEAK YOUR QUESTIONS'

Kinvara, High Priestess of Myr rose and faced the Oracle of Kinvai. She read her first question. Each question had to be carefully asked. Two part questions were construed by the Oracle as two questions - so the questions had to be asked in a manner that the oracle gave answers without any additional questions.

WHO IS THE DRAGON WHICH HAS BEEN FLYING AROUND ESSOS FOR THE LAST FEW MONTHS SEARCHING FOR?

There was a long moment of silence before the answer came

**HIS NAME IS DROGON. HE SEARCHES FOR HIS MOTHER IN THIS DIFFERENT TIMELINE.**

Drogon? Mother? Kinvara was sure that Dragons did not nurture their young. Dragon Eggs hatched after being placed in the Volcano of Valyria. Only the heat of the Volcanoes of Valyria could nurture a baby dragon and hatch it from its egg within the timeline of two to four years. Otherwise a Dragon Egg took between Seventy to One Fifty Years or so to hatch until which it resembed cold hard stone. The Westerosi Targaryens had tried to hatch Dragon eggs using artificial means and this resulted in the dragons that were born being so premature that they rarely grew to ten feet or so in length and so weak that they could barely fly to a treetop. Dragon mothers laid their eggs and flew off, not even bothering to check up on the eggs anytime after giving birth. So this Dragons mother must be a human. Kinvara was tempted to ask who this human was but this was the waste of a question. Also if he was searching for his mother in this timeline - it meant that his mother had been killed in his original timeline.

She read the second question

WILL THE LORD OF THE LIGHT PENETRATE INTO THE HEARTLAND OF YI- TI WITHIN THE NEXT FIFTY YEARS?

Once again there was a pause before the oracle answered

**NO. IT WILL TAKE LONGER.**

The Priests and Priestesses groaned. This meant that they could avoid the same question during the next cycle which would come after ten years but it also meant they would have more than fifty years of roaming all over the continent of Yi-Ti trying to bring people to the Lord of the Light.

WHEN WILL DARKNESS DESCEND ON ESSOS?

**THE CYCLE OF DARKNESS IF NOT DESTROYED SHALL DESCEND ON ESSOS ON THE THREE HUNDRED AND TWENTY FIFTH YEAR AND SEVENTH MONTH AND ELEVENTH DAY AT THE HOUR OF THE HAWK FROM TODAY.**

This meant that the Prince of Darkness would appear again at Essos after the Three Hundred and Twenty Five years. Essos could breathe easy for a very long time even if Westeros fell to the Darkness much earlier.

WHICH CITIES AND STATES UNDER ESSOS ARE IN DANGER OF LOSING MORE THAN TEN THOUSAND PEOPLE IN THE NEXT DECADE?

**TYROSH WILL SEE THE EARTH SPLITTING AND CAUSING SEVERE LOSS OF LIFE AFTER EIGHT YEARS AND THREE MONTHS AND NINE DAYS FROM TODAY. QARTH AND YUNKAI WILL WATCH THE ENSLAVED RISE UP AGAINST THE MASTERS EXACTLY TEN YEARS FROM TODAY.**

It meant an Earthquake was expected in Tyrosh after eight and a half years and a Slave rebellion in Qarth and Yunkai after ten. Kinvara always tipped off the Wealthy, Powerful, Strong and religious who would take precautions. Of course the common people would not have a chance. They would have to trust in the luck that created them common and poor anyway.

Kinvara turned to Melisandre for the final two questions. Melisandre rose and took Kinvaras place as Kinvara went back to take her place. Melisandre took a deep breath as she spoke to the Oracle. Normally she felt she had no reason to ask questions to the oracle that were to her a message from the Lord of the LIght. It could be deemed as an insult to her relationship with her lord but not today.

WHO IS THE CHOSEN ONE WHO CAN END THE CYCLE OF DARKNESS FOREVER?

**HE IS A NAMELESS ORPHAN KNOWN AS JON SNOW FROM WESTEROS. **

Melisandre heaved a sigh of relief. She was now sure of herself. There would be no more mistakes as she had made in the previous timeline with Stannis.

Her last question had to be the same question Kinvara asked her yesterday. Who was powerful enough to send three humans back through time to change the wheels of fate.

WHO SENT TYRION LANNISTER AND SANSA STARK THROUGH THE WHEELS OF TIME TO ATTEMPT TO RESOLVE THE FUTURE?

**HE IS A THREE EYED RAVEN WHO THE HUMANS CALLED BRANDON THE BROKEN. **


	18. A Snake in the Grass : CH 18

**Chapter 18 : A Snake in the Grass**

Peter Bayelish stroked his pointy chin thoughtfully as he listened to what Olenna Tyrrell had to say. He found it hard to believe that Tobho Mott could have secreted Gendry away to Highgarden under the eyes of both Bayelish and Varys. It went on to show how a commoner could thwart even the finest of spymasters simply because nobody noticed him. Bayelish considered the information Olenna had - It was highly possible Pycelle was lying - perhaps carrying out some last order of Tywin Lannister purely to spread more chaos in the realm. However it was also possible that the old ditherer was speaking the absolute truth. All depended on the letter - the mysterious letter that Olenna insisted was in Kingslanding amongst the correspondence containing a description of the child. Bayelish was on shaky ground here and things were getting shakier by the minute. There were in excess of fifty thousand messages or scrolls in the Grand Maesters room and to search for such a document that contained description of the child born to Robert and Cersei was like searching for a needle in a haystack. Without the document - Pycelles letter was worthless but with the document - it changed the dynamics of Westeros. It meant the Starks would be out of contention for the Iron Throne and it meant the heir could be a smithy boy with zero knowledge of politics who would need a hand, someone who could manage him and control the strings of the realm.

It had not been difficult for Bayelish to agree to meet Olenna. She had written to him - requesting him to meet her to carry a proposal to the King. It was formal enough. Even Varys would suspect that the purpose of Olennas summons was for proposing an alliance between the King of Westeros and Margery Tyrell. He would carry the proposal back to King Robert and hope the King remembered his decision not to marry again. He could then justify his trip to Highgarden and back.

"So this letter makes all the difference?" - Bayelish asked Olenna. The Old woman nodded- "Without it - we have no proof"

Bayelish nodded - "And What is your advantage? Your daughter marries Gendry and controls him. In effect she becomes the True Power in Westeros and she never does anything without informing you - so you become the true power of Westeros eh?"

Olenna gave him a cold calculating smile - "We become the true power of Westeros. Lord Bayelish you are the Hand to the King and you will remain his Hand. He needs advise on everything and your advise would be invaluable. With Gendry on the throne - You could be the most powerful person in the realm and Lord of Casterly Rock"

Bayelish glanced at her - "Tyrion Lannister is Lord of Casterly Rock"

Olenna waved her hands away - "Come Come. He can be dealt with. The truth is with you are the most powerful person in the realm- the Vale and Casterly Rock could both be yours. "

Bayelish shook his head gently - "Lady Tyrell you forget King Robert is still alive. Even if we have the proof -we can only make Gendry the heir to the throne. It may be years before he is King. By then you could be dead, margery could be a princess until she is fifty years old and I would be too old to mount a woman or rule of realm"

Olenna gave him a shrewd glance. She had thought of that - "Perhaps the King is unwell. Perhaps the King wont live so long"

_There i have rolled the dice. There is no going back now. If Bayelish is the Kings creature then this is the end of the Tyrell line. _

Bayelish gave Olenna a strong glare and she met it without batting an eyelid. He finally smiled. "Perhaps..."

His mind was free and floating now. He was Hand of the King and he could be the most powerful man in the realm, Lord of Casterly Rock, Lord of the Vale, maybe even Storms end eh? It was wonderful to think at such depths and heights.

Olenna brought him down with a thud

"The Letter. Lord Bayelish. You get the Letter and i have the boy. You cannot double cross me and i cannot double cross you. Without the letter the boy is simply a bastard blacksmith and without the boy - your letter is worthless for the paper it is written on. This is an equal partnership"- Olenna told him.

Bayelish smiled at her again - "An Equal partnership"- he said raising his wineglass to her.

SEVEN DAYS LATER

King Robert Baratheon stared ahead in stunned silence at the simpering idiot from fleabottom who knelt before him, shivering in fear and expectation of the worst.

Joffrey Targaryen was dead. The sons of Cersei and Jaime Lannister - the Bastard children of Aerys Tagaryen and Joanna Lannister - had been burnt to death yesterday night when their tower caught fire which spread to the first, second, third and fourth landings with a brisk pace. It had taken two hours for the fire to be put out during which four servants, three guards of the city watch and Joffrey Targaryen were found dead. Surprisingly Tommen Targaryen was alive and blemishless. The entire square had been stunned to watch him come out of the burning inferno, maked without a single scratch on him. He had woken up- seen the fire- decided to embrace the quick death that was on offer and instead had found life back. Joffrey had seen the fire, seen terror and fear and had been burnt to death.

The perpetrator was this fool from fleabottom- a second bit fisherman called Garg who assumedly hated Targaryens and decided to kill the Targaryens before they could harm his beloved King Robert. He had been caught by the men of the Citys Watch last night.

Surrounding Robert were Renly,Commander of the Kingsguard, Ser Ilyn Payne and Ser Meryn Trant of the Kingsguard, Lord Peter Bayelish Hand of the King, Lord Varys the Master of Whisperers and Lord Kent - Master of the Ships. The King was not sad at the death of Joffrey. No - Robert did not love in halves. He either loved or he ignored. Once he knew Joffrey was not his - he did not care what became of Joffrey. He was upset not at the death of Joffrey but at the fact that he had failed in his Oath to his people, to the council and to Ned Stark. How many people would suspect he was responsible for burning the boys to their deaths? Everyone in the realm he suspected. Even Ned. No...Not Ned...Ned knew Robert and Ned would know this was not Roberts work.

Maester Sylvan - the new Maester from Oldtown was questioning the fool Garg. "You knew the Boys had been under his grace's protection?"

Garg was spluttering and choking. He seemed incoherent and was repeating only "Good King Robert...Bad King Aerys...Targaryens Bad..." over and over again. He could not understand the questions being put to him. Only staring ahead in a pale terror.

The King finally waved him away. "Kill him - but painlessly"- he ordered Trant. "I order you to do it in one single fluid stroke". Trant nodded and the Goldcloaks escorted the sobbing man out of the room.

The King then turned to Bayelish and thundered - "What the hell happened? How did this fool get past the guards and set the fire?"

Bayelish bowed his head - "Your Grace! He was harmless. He worked at the Towers to replace the oils in the flaming lights. Last night he came in to extinguish the lights and to replace the oils for the next day - the guards let him in - he left forty minutes later. Soon the guards noticed smoke from the first landing just outside Priince...i mean Joffrey Targaryens room. They tried to put it out but it was too strong. They called for help and the watch arrived but by then it was too late - the fire had spread to the second and third landing where Tommen Targaryen slept and it had gone out of control"

The King roared in anger - "A Common fool from Fleabottom, a simpleton burns down the Kings prisoners and kills them and the entire watch and the Goldcloaks do nothing but mastrubate in silence!"

The Watch and the Cloaks bowed their heads. The King looked around in rage and his eyes landed on Densil Corvat the Commander of the Watch who had taken over after Janos Slynts death. "I want all the people who were on duty with the Citys Watch crucified at the Boys Tower crucified. NOW". Corvat bowed and rushed out to execute the kings orders.

Robert walked up to the table to take a glass of wine. He was shaking with anger now. How could something so stupid have happened. Two of the boys dead...wait...Bayelish only said Joffrey...

Robert turned back to face Bayelish - "You said Joffrey was dead"

Bayelish nodded.

"What about Tommen? You said he was on the third landing. How is he still alive? Was he badly burnt?"

"He does not have any burns your grace. He walked out through the fire without a single blemish on his body. "- Bayelish answered quietly.

Robert stared around all his men. "Walked through a raging fire without any burns? Are you taking sense Lord Bayelish? Are you certain he is alive?"

Maester Sylvan answered - "Hardly surprising fire did not kill Tommen. After all he is Targaryen. It is Joffrey who i find more surprising"

There was a hushed silence. Robert turned to Sylvan - "What Targaryen? What fire? "

"Your Grace! Targaryens cannot be killed by fire. It is said that they were groomed by fires of the Volcanoes of Old Valyria - the creators of all fires - so they cannot be destroyed by any fire. It is believed that a few of them - who are frightened of fire - always die but most of them look at fire as a friend, as an ally and they almost always survive unscratched"

Robert nodded evidently relieved - "Heavens! How are these people so different from us? Thank god Tommen was unharmed...at least it gives me some face to have one of them alive. Fire resistant people...who would have..." - and then Robert stopped. His mind went back to something about fire resistant people he had heard sometime back...where? Storms end? No. Kings landing? No. ...yes Winterfell...something about Young snow and his being...

Suddenly Robert turned to Sylvan - deathly pale - "Is it only Targaryens who are fire resistant? What about Northerners? The Starks...they have ice in their blood"

Sylvan smiled - "No your grace. Nobody else. You will recall Rickard and Brandon Stark were burned to a crisp with Wildfire right here in this very Keep. Starks dont have any such traits. Nobody but Targaryens do'

Robert sat down with a thud on his throne. His face white with realization and his mind swirling with confusion. Snow was a Targaryen? How? Did Ned have a Targaryen Mistress? Impossible - Snow was supposed to be born during the last months of the Rebellion - so how could a Targaryen be Neds mistress? He was the enemy? Unless Ned was a Spy? Or She was a spy? Did Ned know? Of course he does - he is the boys father - so he knew his bastard is a Targaryen. Why did he not say? Perhaps afraid i would kill the boy. Maybe i would have. I was so angry with them then. Still - Ned kept secrets from him, from his friend, from his king. Tywin Lannister was one thing but Ned Stark was another...he turned back to Bayelish and Varys and faced them together now.

"That Bastard Snow- he was in a fire similar to this...perhaps more dangerous and stronger and he managed to go through five or six times and save everyone - even a blasted wolf. He had no burns...he was supposed to have come out naked. Does this mean he is Targaryen?"

Varys began - "Your Grace! That fire was different...besides Jon did suffer small burns that the Northerners regard as insig..."

Bayelish cut him off - "It is true your Grace. I believe if Maester Sylvans story of the Targaryens is true - Jon Snow is Targaryen"

"And who could his mother be? All Targaryens were in Kingslanding or Dorne. I doubt any Targaryen lived anywhere else. Where could he have met her?"- Robert asked

Sylvan answered him - "I dont think any Targaryen ladies lived where Lord Stark lived during those years"

"So How did Ned Stark suddenly have a Targaryen bastard with him? Is he raising a child born to other parents? This is ridiculous - Ned returns from Dorne with an infant bastard and its parents are..."- and then he went silent. Once again he felt his heart failing him and he had to sit down for strength. Ned returned from Dorne where he had gone to avenge his sister Lyanna. He had fought the greatest knight of the realm Arthur Dayne, defeated him and had returned back with the news that Lyanna was dead. She was dead. Everyone had seen her as she was lowered into her crypt but days later Ned appeared with a baby that his mistress had just had. How could he have been so blind- Robert wondered. Jon Snow was not Neds Bastard. He was Lyannas bastard with Rhaegar when Rhaegar had forcefully raped her. Perhaps that was why Ned had kept this from him but why? Robert was not prejudiced. He knew what rape was. He had raped that chit of a girl of Stannis, had a baby with her. He knew a woman who was raped was a victim - did Ned not know this? Robert would never hate Jon snow - he would love him for being Lyannas son because his mother - the love of Roberts life was a victim of Rhaegar.

He smiled at Bayelish, delighted to be the one imparting news to Bayelish for a change - "Jon is Lyannas son. Her Bastard son with Rhaegar Targaryen"

Sylvan and Bayelish exchanged glances. Bayelish wanted to speak, started and then fell silent again. Sylvan also began but soon cut himself short. "Come Come - What the hell is it you want to say?"- Robert asked.

Sylvan looked at Bayelish and slowly nodded and began - "Your Grace! There was a rumour that Septon Lowry conducted a marriage at the Tower of Joy...between two people of high born blood. Many scoffed at the rumour because the only two people there of such distinction were Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark and Lord Ned gave his word about how Lyanna had been raped and her throat cut out. Perhaps...Perhaps...they were the ones who had been married and perhaps Lord Ned had lied"

Robert began to curse an oath at Sylvan but stopped mid air. Yes - it made sense now. Why Ned did not tell Robert. Lyanna was no victim. No. She was a willing participant with Rhaegar. Good Lord...Lyanna never loved him at all. She loved Rhaegar. And he had wanted her like nothing else before, he had adored her, he had never forgotten her, he had...loved her. Would there be no end to these betrayals? Lyanna and Ned betrayed him. Jon Snow was not Lyannas bastard with Rhaegar Targaryen - he was her trueborn son with him. Nothing else could make any sense anymore. It all made sense- why Ned never introduced him to Snow, never allowed Snow to come to the grand dinner held in Roberts honor on their first day in Winterfell, never allowed Snow to be a part of the welcome party when the King arrived at Winterfell. The Boy must look like Lyanna he wondered.

Robert sat down with his heads in his hands. Jon was Targaryen, Jon was Lyannas son with Rhaegar, Jon was Neds Nephews, Ned had kept secrets from him, Ned had known about his sisters love for Rhaegar. To his own surprise Robert felt tears in his eyes at this betrayal from Lyanna and Ned. He tried to control his tears before his councillors.

"Ned Stark is traitor - He has to be bought to justice"- Meryn Trant said. Every one else nodded. Varys white and pale watched as the other councillors and guards began assenting to Starks treason.

Robert turned to Bayelish - "Well Hand. What would you have me do? My closest friend and the love of my life betrayed me. How would you have me go about it?"

"Your Grace! What they did to you is your own problem. However there is a threat to the realm. A Strong threat. Jon is a legitimate Targaryen - his rights to the throne are higher than Tommens. Jon Snow is the legal heir to the Iron throne. He is a threat to you. The Starks are his relatives- the North belongs to the Starks - so the entire North are your enemies"

Varys interjected - "Your grace. Jon Snow is off the wall. Once he takes his oath - he is a sworn member of the brotherhood. Maester Aemon Targaryen is also one of them. They cannot marry, they cannot inherit or succeed. He is no threat to your grace or the realm"

"FUCK THE REALM!"- Robert shouted. "FUCK THE REALM. FUCK THE IRON THRONE. NED STARK CHEATED ME. HIS CLOSEST FRIEND, HIS BLOOD BROTHER. HE ALLOWED ME TO HOPE. THAT MARE CUNT LYANNA- I STILL REMEMBER HER IN MY HEART EVERY DAY AND SHE FUCKED RHAEGAR EVERY DAY UNTIL HER DEATH. HE LIED TO ME - HE SHOULD PAY FOR IT"

Robert turned to Bayelish - "Ned Stark is traitor to the realm. Summon him to Kingslanding along with his son Robb Stark and the Bastard JOn Snow. It doesnt matter where they are or what they are doing. Bring them to Kingslanding...not in chains...i want to give him the chance of explaining himself. It doesnt matter if they are at the wall, Essos or Yi- Ti. You - Lord Bayelish, you will accompany Ser Meryn and Ser Ilyn and Two Hundred Goldcloaks to arrest and bring Ned, Robb and Jon here. You will set out at once. Immediately"

Bayelish held his breath and began - "Your Grace !Ned Stark is Warden of the North - The North will raise if we come to arrest him"

"Not for Treason"- Robert snarled

Bayelish continued - "Your Grace a suggestion?" - He watched Robert give a glare and then a nod - "Remove Ned Stark as Warden of the North. Immediately. Have it be said that Ned Stark is suspected for Treason against the Realm. Make another Northerner - Warden and promise him more power. Someone who can control the North and the Northern Lords"

"Whom do you propose?" - Robert asked.

Bayelish smiled - "Lord Roose Bolton of Dreadfort. A fine general and a fine Lord. He could unite the North against the Starks and ensure Ned Stark is delivered to you without any battle or war"

Robert nodded - "Very Well. Send out a message Lord Hand, in the name of the King that Ned Stark is under suspicion of Treason, he is no longer successor to the realm. Roose Bolton is appointed Warden of the North. Winterfell is still Starks unless he is found guilty. He shall be tried by me, right here in Kingslandingl."

The entire council was stone cold in amazement. Varys felt the breath being sucked out him. Ned Stark for Treason again? Would he still lose his head in Kingslanding? After all this effort - would Jon end his life at the executioneer. Varys was sure - not even the Lord of light could glue a chopped off head to a body.

Bayelish spoke - "If i may - your Grace! I suggest i meet Roose Bolton with your message and handle this with the strictest secrecy. He can persuade the North and ensure that Lord Stark comes here for his trial with Snow. I beg that you empower me with the authority to handle this in my own way. Just give me the message and let me deal with it. I will bring Stark and his bastard to Kingslanding"

Robert was quiet for a while but then nodded- "Alright. But alive. Remember that. Ned should be alive when he faces me"

Bayelish bowed acknowledgement. Robert turned to the council and spoke to them all - "This information is in secret. It doesnt leave this room. Am i getting through to you all?"

The Council nodded. Varys desperate to leave the room and send a quick message to Tyrion at Winterfell...and he stopped. The Dwarf was not at Winterfell...he was off with Ned Stark to a meeting with Mance Rayder at the Wall.

After the Council had left and Robert was all alone - he truly felt alone and he began to lie back on the soft cushions and weep like he had never wept before.

NED STARK AND MANCE RANDER, MOLETOWN

Moletown barely had a population of seven or eight hundred people and yet today every Inn, every home and the surrounding countryside was filled with men. All Stark men numbering around Four Thousand of their best horse, their best soldiers. Ned Stark would take no chances with Mance Rayder or his wildlings. He had come here four days ago - with Robb, Rodrik Cassel and his men after leavingJon and his friends at the wall. Benjen was with him here representing the Wall. For four days he had awaited Mance or his representatives but noone came forth. The Wall had instructions to let them through if they did so if they were not here so far, did this mean the meeting was a farce. He had left Theon Greyjoy in charge of Winterfell to protect his wife and childrem. After all they were in the North.

Tyrion lannister walked with him today. Ned and Tyrion had had their talk and Ned had warned the Dwarf and Tyrion had assured Ned of his everlasting love and respect for Sansa. It had ended in a stalemate- the best outcome that was ever possible. Ned could never love or warm up to Tyrion - not because he was a Dwarf but because he was a Lannister.

"Do you think it is a trap? Why wouldnt he come?"- Ned asked Tyrion.

Tyrion shrugged. "Why should it be a trap? You are on this side of the wall. You have so many of your man and you have the wall. I expect Mances own clans would have..."

There was a loud blast of the horn. His advance guard rode to him - "Mance Rayder arrives with his men"

Fifty minutes later- Lord Stark, Lord Robb, Rodrik Cassel, Benjen Stark and Tyrion Lannister sat around in their chairs flanked by Mance Rayder, The Tall Red Bearded one called Tormund Giantsbane, Two other Wildlings and Ser Barristan Selmy and Thoros of Myr. Ned was astonished to see Barristan to Bold amongst such company but contained his amazement. He also recalled Thoros from early fighting death. Curious how come they came to be with the Wildlings.

The Formalities were dispensed with quickly enough. Mance was formally a traitor to be executed by beheading for desertion - but the Parley had been agreed to meaning Ned would guarantee Mance his life. The Introductions were made. Finally Mance Rayder motioned to Thoros to begin.

Thoros stood up and talked of the coming Winter. He talked of the Night King and his army. He talked of the dangers the North faced if they ignored the NIght King. Tyrion knew Thoros was the one Varys messaged to - so he was not surprised at all but the others showed different reactions. Robb was supressing his laughter, Rodrik was frowning at the fools for wasting his and the lords time and Ned was wondering what the true purpose of this meeting was. Surely Mance was not here to discuss bogeymen and myths.

After Thoros finished - Ned Stark was about to dismiss the whole thing as nonsense when Barristan Selmy rose. "Lord Stark. You know me. You have fought me. I ride with Thoros and Mance not because i want to but because i have to , for the realm and for manking. I did not believe a word of Thoros of Myr when he first met me at Winterfell but i am now convinced he speaks the truth. Death comes for us as we speak. The Night King is not a childs nightmare"

"Ser Barristan!"- Ned began - "Regardless of how much you are convinced, i am not. Is Mance Rayder here to expect me to send fighting men to the Far North to fight some demon or bogey from my grandmothers tales? You really trust this man? You dont think he would cut my army up the minute they are on the other side of the wall!"

Barristan the bold looked at the Lord - "Lord Stark. Mance has no desire to send your army to fight the Night King. It is madness to send any army on the offensive against him. Sending men against the Night King means fuelling his army. No - Mance Rayder wants to move his people on this side of the wall on the freelands"

Ned Starks eyes widened in amazement. This was a proposal that had been pondered by both Rickard and Durad Stark - his father and grandfather. The Wildlings had scoffed at the plan. Now Mance wanted to move to this side of the wall?

"Mance wants to march a million men across the wall to the freelands?"- Ned asked

Mance Rayder nodded - "Stark. What i pro..." - he observed several Northmen glare at him and at their liege. He smiled - "Lord Stark. My people - women, children, older men, men of peace - they are harmless at the moment but if as Thoros of Myr says the Night King and his army gets them - they each become a killing machine. I propose they be allowed to cross the wall and live on the freelands"

Ned glanced at Robb and Rodrik. He knew the old master of arms to be too set in his ways to change his mindset but he wanted to test Robb. After all if Robb wanted to be Lord of Winterfell or King of Westeros he would have a lot of learn - "Well Robb? What to do? Mance Rayder proposes peace. He proposes sending his people across the wall to the freelands to live here and prosper. It would bring some peace with the wild...the free folk. What would you suggest?"

Robb Stark was all of nineteen and keen of spirit and sense. "And your army - we believe you have half a million soldiers at your disposal. What if they decide to take the north after arriving here after all. We would be inviting wolves into thepen"

Mance nodded heavily at the young man - "Young Stark, you speak correctly. This is why my army remains on my side. I remain on my side. My fighters remain on my side. I suspect the same treachery of you- suspect that Northmen will fall on my best soldiers during the migration. Only women, children and men of peace shall come to your side to the freelands. They will agree to bend the knees. All the clans have agreed to this. All of them believe something is out there"

Ned nodded. It was a good bargain. Mance was risking the life of his people without any counter. He was putting his trust in Ned Stark. Why? Ned could not understand. Did Mance really feel there was someone out there called the Night King who was killing people and turning them into wraiths - "Ser Barristan you said you were convinced. How?"

Barristan nodded at Tormund who beckoned to Thoros who spoke - "Old Craster who owns a keep on the other side, the one who ...has wives and daughters...you know...he has been making some deals with them walkers. He gives them all his male children - nineteen so far and the walkers somehow - the make them- inhuman in a manner of speaking - pale grey white skin, blue eyes, astronomical growth. We took Crasters keep and questioned Craster until sundown. He told us the whole story. One of his wives even had a male child just two days ago - and he was expecting one of them to come to the keep. Mance and the others kept moving to the wall- but the five of us - Myself, Beric, Barristan and three brothers, Tormund and a wildling girl stayed on - hoping to catch sight of these white walkers. Two more days and we finally spotted the creatue - flowing white hair, blue eyes - not piercing blue like yours but shining blue, moving like a wraith, body like stone. It walked to the child on the stone when we attacked the creature to capture it. It killed three of us effortlessly, i stabbed it twice in the heart and it pulled my sword out and threw me to the side. It was finally Barristan who killed the creature- shattered it like glass"

Barristan nodded- "I wouldnt have believed it. Sword through the heart twice and was killed by my sword"

Tyrion asked Barristan - "Your sword would be Valyrian steel?"

Barristan nodded again - "Not mine. No. This is the Lord Commanders. It is called Bearclaw. He lent it to me when we came to him first begging permission to see Mance Rayder. He insisted i take Bearclaw and promised he would take bearclaw back after my mission whatever it was had been fulfilled. He felt that he was not honoring the sword enough at the wall"

Ned Stark grimaced. He recalled Jeors son - Jorah. The one who sold people as slaves in the North. The one who had gone on exile to Essos. Otherwise Jorah would be the owner of the Sword.

Ned Stark knew he had heard enough. If Barristan the bold could testify that there was a creature who could survive two stabs to the heart, then there was such a creature.

What became of the baby?" - Ned asked.

The Brotherhood looked at each other. They pointed to a box on the side of the wall which was shaking heavily. "The Babys eyes were already turning blue and it was evolving fast so we wanted to kill it but Selmy wanted the creature as proof of existence of darkness beyond the walls - so we chained the creature to the wooden box and brought it here" - Thoros said.

Tyrion gave a gasp of amazement. _Well at least you didnt capture a full grown one from the middle of the north while going on a suicide mission _Tyrion thought.

Ned, Robb and the others curiously looked at the Box. Ned drew his sword out. "I would like to see it"

Thoros gave Tormund a glance and Tormund nodded to a wildling who motioned Lord Stark to come to him towards the Box. In a flash he opened the door to the box and scuttled to the side. Lord Stark walked towards the open box hearing the snarls of some angry little baby shadowcat. What he saw in the box froze his blood - it was the baby but it did not look anything like a human baby. It could not have been more than 10 days of age and yet it had blue eyes, hollow sunken face and snarling teeth, it had four fingers bitten off its hands but the fingers which were on the corner of the box were still moving.

"Oh dear gods"- Ned exclaimed as he moved away from the box. Robb Stark and Rodrik moved to see the baby and also pulled back in revulsion.

"It made me a believer. I believe that is the fate of every single human being in Westeros if this prince of darkness cannot be stopped" - Mance said.

Ned sat back down. He was a believer now. The stories were true enough. Who could defeat such creatures? Creatures of the night? Valyrian Swords? when- you barely had ten such swords in the realm - his own sword ice and a few others. He noted that Randyll Tarly had one - Tarly who was on his way to capture Tywin Lannister.

"How do you kill such things?"- Ned asked Thoros.

It was Tyrion who answered - "You use Dragonglass. There is a lot of dragonglass in Dragonstone - you mine it and make weapons"

Thoros looked at the Dwarf in amazement. Yes his messenger had told him the same thing. He nodded. "Yes Lord Tyrion. Dragonglass is what would do the trick"

Ned looked straight at Mance Rayder - "I have to discuss your proposal with my Northern Lords - Lords Umber, Glover, Manderly, Karstark, Mormont and Bolton before returning with an answer. You want to settle your people on Northern lands without armies and you are willing to bend your knee to King Robert. That is a good start. I shall convey your message and give you an answer. This is not an answer i can give right away. It would take time."

Mance gave a smile to Ned Stark - "You are Wrong Lord Stark. I am willing to bend the knee but not to Robert Baratheon but to the True King of Westeros"

Ned started as did Robb but for different reasons. Robb Stark started because he did not understand who the true king of westeros being implied by Mance Rayder was , Ned Stark started because he did. Benjen Stark stood up and spoke his first words of the Parley - "True King of Westeros?"

Mance Rayder looked at Ned Stark squarely in the eye - "I speak of Aegon Targaryen, son of Rhaegar Targaryen - one you call Jon Snow"

Rodrik Cassel dropped his sword which fell to the ground with a Clang. Robb Stark gasped. The Other Northmen present gave a massive start. Robb gave a wild glance at Ned and observed that his father was quiet. He fought the urge to question his father right away. It was rude and mannerless to question your liege lord in a parley in front of strangers but it was difficult to resist.

The other northmen turned curiously to Ned Stark. Ned gave a massive sigh of defeat. He was in a parley and his secret was revealed. Everyone knew - Mance Rayder, Thoros, Barristan, the whole North. Cersei Lannister was right. He had to choose a side no matter what - Jons destiny was no longer on that wall. Jons destiny was somewhere else. Perhaps the Iron Throne was Jons destiny. He turned to Robb and Rodrik and to his Northmen and gave a long, quiet , nod - "Yes. Jon Snow is Aegon Targaryen. He is the son of my sister Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. They were married legally by Septon Haro Lowry. He is Rhaegars Heir"

Robb sat back hard. Jon Snow was son of a Prince. Jon Snow was a true king. Well...so much for Prince Robb or King Robb. He would be plain lord of winterfell and bend the knee to Jon. Oh Well- he thought cheerfully - at least it was Jon. Good for Jon to have so much luck. Things had been going well for Jon since the fire at the stables.

Benjen Stark who already knew - smiled at his brother. He was already opposed to Jon going to the wall.

Ned turned to face Mance - "Jon has nothing to do with this business. His being King has nothing to do with your immigration into our side. You will bend knee to the King - whoever he is. You have no sides in our politics."

Mance shook his head - "I dont care about the petty southern squabbles here but i believe in prophecies. I believe that Aegon is the one chosen by time to defeat the night king. I also believe that Robert once he learns of Aegons existence will try to kill him. Aegon has to live to fight another day. You cannot sit this one out Lord Stark - you have to make your move- you have to declare to the North who he is and that he has your backing"

Barristan rose - "I have sworn to protect Aegon Targaryen by my life or death. You know the next course Lord Stark. King Robert may be your friend but Aegon is the true heir. He fights or dies. Dying quietly on the wall of advanced age is no longer an option. War is coming to Westeros and you know what is to be done"

Ned Stark rose. He felt more tired than ever. The secret was out in the open now. Jons destiny was War. Ned would declare for Jon - but the decision could not be his alone. He had to speak to his man - to his Lords. Ned turned to Robb - "I have to have a Weregild with the other Lords in the North. I have to put Mances proposition and also tell them the truth about Jon. Only after that can the North declare for Jon. Besides he is still only eighteen years of age. How could he go to battle with Robert - when the entire realm with join him, even the North who bent the knee to him at the grand council barely a month ago?No. I will take a thousand men and write to Lord Smalljon Umber requesting a parley of all the Northern Lords at Last Hearth. I will explain Mances proposal and the real story of Jon. Then i will propose a parley with Robert - withdrawing all my claims and Robbs claims from any succession and asking Robert to name Jon..Aegon as his successor. If he agrees there wont be war"

He turned to Robb who nodded gravely. Poor Robb - Ned Thought - relegated from future prince to future lordling in an hour.

Ned turned to Mance - "You can stay on here or return to the Wall. I will be taking Robb and Rodrik along with me to the Weregild. I will leave three thousand of my men at the Wall- so that they can help the Nights watch until further instructions. Lord Tyrion ? Will you accompany me?"

Tyrion shook his head. Things were moving fast but he needed to be here - with Jon. "I will also stay at the wall until further instructions Lord Stark"

Ned turned to Benjen- "I suppose Jon finds out now"

Benjen smiled - "I suppose he does"

Mance Rayder returned back to the Wild to await the Norths reply. Tormund Giantsbane, Benjen, Barristan, Thoros, Beric and Tyrion went to the Wall with Three Thousand of Lord Starks men. They had decided that Benjen would be the one to tell Jon. Meanwhile Lord Stark, Rodrik Cassel, Robb Stark and One Thousand Men would travel to Last Hearth to enjoy the hospitality of Smallon Umber and call a Weregild there.

VARYS, KINGSLANDING

Every single one of them was dead. Two hundred and forty two of them. All his own Ravens, those of every councillor, those of the maesters - all had been killed. Only Robert Baratheon still had Ravens and his room at the keep was impenetrable, even for the Spider. Varys was helpless, helpless to write to his friend Tyrion. He had only one choice - he had to make the first move. It had been almost seven days since the King had found out about Jon Snow and Varys had been impotent metaphorically without his ravens or any way to send a message. The Spymaster suspected he was being watched and so had to feign disinterest in the whole Jon Snow Business.

Closing his eyes he decided he had no choice. It was the only way...

**Ok - so everyone knows now. Will Jon be accepted by the North? Will Mance save his people from the Night King? Will the Weregild with the Northern Lords end well for Jon Snow?**

**Keep reading and write your reviews pls...**


	19. The Fallen (Quick Summary) : CH 19

This is not an Official chapter in Turning of the Wheels

This is a summary so far of the persons who died in the new timeline as against the previous timeline. I am highlighting them in the order of their deaths:-

1\. Ser Jaime Lannister: Previous Timeline : Crushed by falling debris of the Holdfast of Maegor, Present Timeline: Beheaded by Lord Ned Stark

2\. Qyburn : Previous Timeline: Killed by Ser Gregor Clegane Present Timeline : Murdered by Assasins

3\. Jory Cassel: Previous Timeline: Killed by Jaime Lannister Present Timeline (As Ser Jory Cassel) : Killed by the Mountain in Mereenese Combat

4\. Euron Greyjoy: Previous Timeline: Killed by Jaime Lannister Present Timeline : Poisoned by a Braavosian Assasin

5\. Ser Gregor Clegane : Previous Timeline: Killed by the Hound in Fire Jump Present Timeline: Killed by Prince Martell and the Hound in Mereenese Combat

6\. Grand Maester Pycelle: Previous Timeline: Killed by Assasins hired by Qyburn and Cersei Present Timeline: Killed by Unknown persons (May be revealed in new chapters)

7\. Joffrey Baratheon: Previous Timeline: POisoned by Olenna Tyrrell Present Timeline : Burnt to death in Tower Fire at Kingslanding


	20. The Lion and the Jackals : CH 20

**Chapter 20: The Lion and the Jackals**

"Randyll Tarly, The Tyrells and Edmure Tully" - his lieutenant at arms told him. Tywin managed a smile. _So they send Jackals against the Lion? Randyll Tarly is a good commander but only in direct combat, The Tyrells and Edmure - fools. Perhaps i can stay alive a little longer._

Tywin took a sip of wine and glanced at all his commanders. They were twelve of them. Each of them commanded a unit of Twelve Hundred Lannister Men, headed by Four Sergeants. A Total of Seventy Two Hundred Fighting Men against an Army of nearly Thirty Thousand. Inside Casterly Rock, the Granaries were chock full and the Animals slaughtered from all across the countryside had been dried and kept ready. Tywin could feed casterly rock for roughly a year or more. If the siege lasted for that long - the enemy would retreat long before then.

Each of his commanders were prepared to die for Tywin. Their families had been smuggled out to Essos from Lannisport with an order of payment on the Iron Bank of Braavos which could keep them comfortable for the rest of their lives. His men - were hard lannister men who owed generations of loyalty to the Lannisters - unlike the cowardly traitors Kevan and his son Lancel. How can they breach the siege? Everyone thought. The Armies of the King had brought with them Sixteen Catapults capable of throwing rocks into Casterly rock, rocks weighing almost eight hundred pounds each but Casterly Rock was exactly that - Rock. A Hundred thousand such rocks could not bring down any of its walls. One of the reasons why Tywin reasoned the Kings Army was clueless and lead by Idiots. But then, Casterly Rock had never before been under any form of attack.

Lannisport was taken of course. The Kings fleet had taken Lannisport three days ago. Eighty Two Ships. Tywin Lannister had never thought a Navy to be important and it was a mistake. Without Lannisport - there would be no further migrations, no possible arms or food supplied from the East or from other places in the realm. It meant Tywin would eventually lose. It was only a question of how and when.

Tywin looked at his men hard- "We have two choices - hiding in siege for a year as the enemy keeps on going against us or going on a pre-emptive strike and taking first blood. Are the Kings armies close enough to carry out our first phase?"

Commander Phylos - a Lannister fighting man for thirty two years nodded - "My Lord. It is" - He pointed out Fifty Barrels, each with a eight inch long fuse made of incense and twine. Tywin nodded. He had only Fifteen Catapults, having started making them only a month ago. They were spread out over the eastern wall. The Western wall lay over a two thousand foot drop and the Sothern Wall over a Eight Thousand one. The Northern Wall bounded the densest portion of the forest. Tywin gambled that the enemy would initially lay siege directly to the Eastern Wall. He had been right - his spies informed him that the armies of the Tyrells and Tarlys had bounded the Eastern Wall with the Tully Army guarding the supply chain.

THE COMMANDERS TENT, KINGS ARMY

"Supplies?" - Edmure Tully asked incredulously. "I am in charge of supplies?"

Randyll Tarly looked askance at his liege Lord - who said imperiously - "I am in overall command of this mission. You have the least fighting or command experience. If this were your father or your uncle - it would be different"

Edmure felt insulted. Yet the old man was right. He had not been combat ready, in fact his overall skills were humourous. He was a poor swordsman and a poorer archer. Initially Lord Hoster his father had felt that Edmure might show more battle readiness but it amounted to nothing. He had been seventeen years old during Roberts Rebellion and had spent all that time cowering in Riverrun guarding some minor prisoners. Edmure Tully had always felt he could salvage some honor as the future Lord of Riverrun if he could just prove himself at some point in time - yet it appeared that he would be miles behind the battle lines when the actual war was taking place.

Tarly continued - "The Eastern Wall is our main target. We keep bombarding it - give the appearance of bombarding. We stay in the safe zone- beyond the reach of the Archers. The Bombarding will be useless - Casterly Rock is a fortress but the enemy might rest easy. Under this illusion we carry out our real piece of strategy. We believe Tywin would have planted most archers on the Eastern Wall. This leaves the Northern Wall unmanned or lightly manned. Our unit of Sixty Men will penetrate the densest of the forests and make the climb on the unguarded portions of the wall in the stillness of the night. They shall be dressed in black. Today is a moonless night so they will be undetected. Once inside they will take positions within Casterly rock at the entrance of the two tunnels given to us by Lord Tyrion Lannister. If the tunnels are indeed unmanned, we shall get a message from these men and we shall send five hundred men through each tunnel - one lead by Dickon and the other by Ser Loras. They shall take charge of the initial thrust. The Lannisters shall be unaware and shall be overwhelmed, while we send more men through the tunnes. Meanwhile some of these men have been tasked with charging the gates from inside and opening the gates. Once we are in the gates - the Lannister army is finished"

Mace glanced at his five trusted commanders who nodded. "And if the entrances are manned. If it is a Trap?"

Tarly shrugged- "We hope that our wall climbers execute the second portion of our plan. That is the only way to finish this off immediately and not wait for a year round siege"

Mace glared in disgust. "A Sellsword?" - he asked Tarly who nodded.

"His name is Bronn. He might be a sell sword but he fights well, he has carried out missions of delicate nature rather well around Highgarden and Riverrun. He would kill his mother if the price is right. The men are his - not ours. If they are captured and executed - no skin of our nose. If however we finish off with Tywin - he has been promised Harrenhaal and a wife of property"

"And the Sellsword wont just surrender to Tywin and sell our secrets to him including the secrets to the tunnels?"- Mace asked.

Tarly smiled - "He knows Tywin is counting his days. His line is finished. His only son is a sad dwarf busy trying to fuck the redhead daughter of that northern dolt Ned Stark. He has no family, no legacy and no friends across the realm. He has no pull with the Iron Bank anymore. No matter what - King Robert is alive and i made the promise on his behalf - so Bronn knows which way the wind blows and that the change in the direction is impossible now"

SIX HOURS OF BOMBARDING

"How is the impact on the Eastern Wall?" - Tywin asked.

"Minimal my Lord"- the Commander replied. "They still stay within the safe limit range and keep throwing stones at our walls. Some rocks landed inside and eighteen people were killed but otherwise - the walls are still safe. I believe they intend to continue this for days together. They seem to have a lot of stone"

"Riverrun is the only source for such stone if you dont include the vale. They dont have an indefinite supply - so it will cease soon enough. It would take years for such stones to impact our wall. Surely Tarly must know that. So why persist?" - Tywin asked.

The Commander looked at his lord - "Perhaps it is a decoy"

Tywin nodded- "Decoy yes. But what are they planning? An Ambush from the Northern wall? How many archers on that front?"

"Eighty Archers spaced apart at a Two thousand Feet each over the entire wall"

Tywin thought. Ambush through the Northern Wall would require at least six to eight hundred men and they would need lights to move through the forests at this time of the night. Eighty Archers were sufficient to notice such movement and call out to attention. Tywin could then raise Five Hundred more archers within the next half hour.

He nodded. "Ask them to keep watch carefully. Can our Catapults breach the safe limit?"

The Commander shrugged - "We never tested them my Lord. The Carpenter and his family is still here. If they fail , we could always ..."

Tywin glared at the man in disgust - "Never threaten when you can reward you stupid fool. Threats always bring fear and revulsion and they almost always end up with some form of new problems. Rewards always work better. Besides if they fail- we die faster - so the Carpenter is a dead man anyway"

"When do we commence with Phase One my Lord" - the Commander asked

Tywin stared at him - "When i give the command" - he said. _When the Jackals have taken the bait - he thought._

ELEVEN HOURS LATER (MIDNIGHT) - CASTERLY ROCK (ON THE NORTHERN WALL)

The Men of the Vale - Bandits all of them had the vision of a night eagle. They could see things others could simply not. Even in this cloak of darkness - they identified manned archers in positions and chose climbing spots accordingly. Bronn did not need much light. The Shadow Robbers and Bandits were men of the mountains - they could climb heights ten times faster than the fastest climbers in Westeros.

They would climb blind spots dressed fully in black - slowly avoiding the glances of Archers. Besides Bronn reasoned - the Archers would be expecting hundreds of men, if they would be. They would be certain that nobody could come through the forest noiselessly and would also expect lights. This meant they would be unprepared. Each man was armed with two short swords and a longsword and an axe. It was a lot of weapons to carry during a climb but to these men it was routine. Bronn himself only carried a dagger. This meant if he was caught- he would mostly be killed but that was a gamble that he made every day of his life since he had been fourteen years old.

Ever since he was fourteen he had always dreamed of being rich. His only gift was his ruthlessness and his speed and reflexes. He spent time in killing pits and with different lords, carrying out tough missions hoping to earn enough money one day to get a position and money. So far they had not yielded the required results. Bronn cared little about money. Money was temporary - position and wealth were permanent. He always spent what he earned on women and drink so he was always broke. It was during such a state that he was summoned by the Master at Arms of Lord Randyll Tarly as one of the few Sellswords of Westeros who delivered without betraying his client most of the time. Bronn had scoffed at the offer. To kill an errant farmer for seducing a minor lords wife, or to kill someone to take vengeance was one thing - but to commit an act of war against someone as powerful as Tywin Lannister was sheer idiocy. Yet the price was from the King and having the King for a client could mean a change to his life. It could mean ending this repeated fighting for money and becoming someone else. In the end the price had been too good - Harrenhal, a Lordship and a wife with property - if he succeeded. The mission was indeed tough as nails - it was to penetrate into Casterly Rock - and find out if two supposed entrances to two secret tunnels were guarded or not. If they were or were not - he was to give a signal to Lord Tarly. If they were not - he had to get the doors of Casterly rock opened from the inside. The chances of death were extremely high but the rewards were worth it.

He had gathered his men from the Vale by allowing himself to be captured by them and making the proposition. The Gang who had captured him were seduced by money and weapons. Once he showed them his letter and seal from Lord Tarly - they had agreed to the last man to join him. Of course some had resisted and they had been cut into pieces by their companions.

So here he was today preparing to climb the Two Hundred Feet Tall Walls. "Owler!"- he commanded - and the Plump man nodded. They called him owler because of his ability to make the cry of the Night Owl. Birds that bounded the Westeros Forests. He had five companions with him- who could produce the loud cries incessantly allowing the sound of the wall anchors clunking on the walls to be masked. The Owler and his companions began to hoot - "HOOOT" "HOOOT" - and exactly as they began - each of the ten men began to throw the wall anchors - one by one. The first one caught, the second slipped and had to be tossed again, the third one caught as did the fourth, the fifth and sixth slipped and had to be thrown again - and each time - the owler and his men gave the resounding hoots to mask the noise. On the wall the Archers ignored the hooting. It was not uncommon. An expert could have told them that the Hoots came from the Vale Night Jar which did not live in the Forests of Westerlands but the Archers were no experts.

Slowly the men climbed over the wall. Bronn was the only one unnerved. The climb was steep and he felt the rock hard wall and its chips insufficient for footholding. Yet he managed the climb - slowly and evenly - as the others climbed faster and with more agility. The climb was halted every few minutes - to prevent being sighted by any sentries. Step by Step the men took under two and a half hours to complete the climb but they eventually managed to cross over the walls. They slunk into the night shadows once they finished their climb. Their black clothes meant that they could be masked - especially on this moonlit night. Bronn made the last leg of the climb - he was in the middle of his line and not at the end. When he reached - he gave the arranged signal to the men - to slowly climb down the steps from the wall into the courtyard after taking off their black uniforms and flinging them off the walls. It was not a windy night and the uniforms would fall into the forest where if luck held good would be hidden from the archers during the morning as well. Underneath the black clothes- each man was dressed in the oldest sheepskin clothes which smelt of sheep or barley, they had an ale mug on their sides and a crudely forged smallsword. It was only under this sheepskin that their real uniform was kept. They resembled village farmers near Casterly rock who had moved into the Fort as the first line of Soldier Defence once the attack from the King came.

They descended slowly expecting resistance but getting none. The Old Lion was becoming truly old - Bronn thought as he cautiously descended to the ground to the Courtyard which was entirely abandoned. They had to get through two Watchtowers - one on the Northern Wall and the other on the Western Wall -looking into the Courtyard on one side and complete mountain on the other. As arranged he split his men into two groups - One Group of Fifty men were lead by Dren - another sellsword who was recruited by Bronn and who was not a hillman. He was sufficiently intelligent to lead. They would merge into the general populace of Casterly Rock and wait for the pre-arranged signal to began hacking people into pieces and trying to go for the gates. Bronn would lead ten men to the two supposed entrances - one at the Northern Stables and the other near the Old Armory.

The Fifty moved first - in groups of five - slowly and steadily across the courtyard. If they were caught they had to convince the guards or start fighting - yet they went without discovery. Each group moved and disappeared around the walls of the Great Hall Building of Casterly Rock until the last of the fifty disappeared. Bronn sighed - they were on their own now. He moved slowly in the shadows with his nine men. The entire courtyard was abandoned - Tywin was amassing his entire force on the Eastern Wall - on the North, West and perhaps even the South he had nobody. Slowly Bronn began to enter the living domains and found people- Lannister Soldiers near lights talking in loud voices - not taking any notice of ten village farmers who were probably walking around to take a shit or a piss. Bronn hoped nobody here recognized him. He slowly made his way to one of the Lannistermen and asked for the Northern Stables. The Man looked at him strangely - Bronn gave the man an illiterate smile - "Its jest dat we know deres a woman wid red hair who is a great fock". The Lannisterman looked again - a woman? It was ages since he had last had a woman. All the women in Casterly rock were in a different portion of the city - to take the quicker way out in case an army marched through and began the usual process of pillage and rape. He gave a greedy glance - "I might show you if i can get the first pick"- he said. Bronn gave a twisted grin and nodded. The Lannisterman slowly slunk away from his group and led Bronn and his men through the mazes of Casterly Rock until he reached an abandoned Stable. It was completely abandoned. There were no horses, no foal, no grooms, no stablemen and no women. The Guard, his suspicion roused turned back to Bronn but felt his throat being slit by the Sellswords dagger- "You picked the wrong night to choose a fuck mate"- Bronn told him as he gingerly laid down the dead Lannister. He then looked at his men and instructed them to take positions while he stripped off his village clothes and dressed up in the Lannister uniform. It was a stroke of luck that the fool followed him all the way here.

Once dressed in Lannister uniform - he looked at the Stables- they were abandoned in entirety. In fact almost acorss the entire distance Bronn barely saw three people here. The Stables were on the Northern side of Casterly Rock from inside and Bronn could not see a soul for several hundred feet in any the smell indicated that recently - perhaps as recently as a month ago - there had been horses there. He turned to Worren and nodded- and Worren opened his coat to reveal the small dark mountain raven. Bronn placed a small scroll in its feet and gently soared it up in the air. Nobody would shoot down a bird flying out of Casterly rock believing that the message would be from Lord Tywin or someone equally important. He then instructed his men to stay on the stables while he would move to the Old Armory. His Lannister uniform would be sufficient.

He found the old armoury in Eight minutes time - it was near the Stables. It was also completely abandoned. Bronn felt an unerring instinct that something was wrong here. He could not put his finger on it. He saw that the Armoury was also abandoned and sent his pre-arranged signal - another small raven which he had brought with him from the Stables. He watched it soar into the air. His task was now done. He had instructions to wait near the armory and the stables and watch for men of Tarly and Tyrell come up through some tunnels inside. He waited patiently. The die had already been cast.

DICKON TARLY AND HIS FIVE HUNDRED - STABLE TUNNEL

Dickon Tarly received the message from the raven that the coast was clear. His men had already located the tunnel door and it was exactly as they had been told. The Tunnel was long - around three miles to four miles but the fact that the stables were abandoned meant that they could be inside Casterly Rock in less than two hours. It was exactly Two in the morning and they could finish off this siege by morning. Dickon wondered if the message could also be a trap. Perhaps Bronn was captured and had sent the message after being coerced. However it was unlikely. The message was rightly worded. Dickon was only seventeen yet felt a thrill in leading his first charge. He was only a second son and in any other family in Westeros - he would be languishing as second sons did - hoping to make a mark in Tourneys or marry a good wife - yet he was his fathers heir because his brother Samwell was a coward and was on the wall as a member of the watch. Dickon did not hate Samwell like his father did but he had smoldering contempt for his brother inherited from his father.

Seventeen was a young age to lead a charge but Dickons father had confidence in him. Dickon would lead the first hundred men into the tunnels and once they had travelled a distance of five hundred yards - messages would be sent to the second hundred and so on - each hundred being led by a capable lieutenant at arms. Once they reached the end - they would climb into the stables and begin the assault from inside. Each of them carried weapons and in the rear were a collection of battle axes and other dangerous weapons capable of cutting an unprepared army into pieces before any reaction or assembly could be made.

He moved quietly into the entrance and found the tunnel to be perfect. It had not collapsed at all - it was still intact and still very strong. He began to use the light to clear the path of any snakes, rats of other debris he found from time to time or perhaps a startled pack of wolves or bears. The entrance had been closed and hidden but it was possible. Slowly Dickon and his men entered the tunnels - the thoughts of war in their mind and an excitement pervading them all.

LORAS TYRELL AND HIS FIVE HUNDRED - OLD ARMORY TUNNEL

Ser Loras received his message exactly twenty five minutes after Dickon Tarly did. He received the message with more excitement and immediately moved his men. He had taken a little longer to locate the entrance to his tunnel as it was closed with a rock. Nevertheless by the time the message arrived - he was ready. He had already met and embraced his father. After this - after Tywins head - he might find himself much more important in the realm. Loras felt a stab of guilt at his sickness which caused him to spurn women and love men. Such things were alright in Dorne but not in Westeros where the Seven viewed it as a abominable sin. He was heir to Highgarden which meant he had to marry and have heirs. Such things disgusted him but he had to bear with it. Many times he would have whores cut their hairs short and wear mens clothes and take them in the rear. It was the only way he could remotely have fun with women. He suspected his grandmother knew but not his prim prudish father who would not have taken it lying down.

Oh Well! Loras thought. At least one area where he could make his father proud of him. He began his descent into the second tunnel.

EASTERN WALL - FRONT GATE - CATAPULT ARTILLERY

Commander Washwell observed the Fifteen Catapults spaced fifty feet apart, each carrying a Barrel with a wick and a fuse mounted to perfection. If they worked they could propel the Barrel to a distance of a Thousand Feet - into the safe limit which was a distance of Eight Hundred Feet from the Casterly Gate. Each Catapult had twelve barrels to launch and it would take three minutes for a single reload. The launchers were also ready awaiting the signal.

BRONN - OLD ARMORY

Bronn explored the entire armory looking for a gate of a tunnel. He found one after several minutes. It was a trapdoor hidden by a maze of dust and mud. He did not have to open the trapdoor- it could be opened from within. How could the Lords of Casterly Rock be so stupid? Bronn wondered. He opened the tunnel door and felt a cloud of dust rise up and enter his eyes and nose causing him to supress a series of coughs. It was then that he observed that the mud had some footprints on and dust always flew during the day - so such footprints meant that people had gone into the tunnel. Oh God! Bronn observed. It was a trap. Lannister men were inside the tunnel - both tunnels. That was why the stables still smelt of horses. Tywin lannister had planted Lannisters into the tunnel to cut the Invaders into pieces. It would not be a big blow to an army of thirty thousand but it would still end up with two houses in the realm heirless.

Bronn now realized the possibility of reward looked distant. With Loras possibly dead or captured - even if the Kings army won - they would not win because of him and the Sellsword would not get the gifts he had been promised. His companions at the Eastern Stables were also unlikely to escape for long. The only advantage he had was that he was alone and he was in a lannister uniform. The only way out for him to get out of this alive was to merge with the guards and soldiers and look for a way out in the morning. It was nearly three o clock. Leaving Dickon and Loras and their Thousand men to their fate - Bronn left the armory in his lannister uniform to try a way out.

DICKON TARLY - STABLE TUNNEL

It was nearly one hour and Dickon felt that the way in was easier than ever. All his men were now inside and on their way and the only resistance he had seen was a nest of poisonous mudsnakes which he had killed with his sword. He walked slowly and surely and his men followed him. Each envisioned rewards and the head of Tywin on a spike. It was a good thought.

And then Dickon stopped. In front of him there was resistance - barrels tied together. Each Barrel tied up with others in Rope or Twine. Dickon walked up to the Barrel ahead of him. It was plugged with a wooden cork The way ahead was dark and Dickon showed his light and gasped - He saw a Lannisterman with a broken tooth smiling at him , carrying a flaming torch and a wick in his hand. He was lying against the wall. Dickon understood what was going on - he picked up his sword to fling it at the lannister but the wick was already lit and was steadily heading to the barrels. Dickon could not reach the wick in time - he flung his sword hoping to cut the wick but it missed.

"TURN BACK TURN BACK" - he shouted at the top of his voice hoping some of his men could still be saved. It was a trap. The Barrels were probably pitch and it would burn and kill many of his men. "TURN BACK".

The Men stopped and began to turn back running into a group of oncoming men - and a stampede ensued. They presumed it was an ambush and began following their orders of retreat. Ahead of him Dickon - saw the flame heading straight into the barrel and closed his eyes. He had failed. The Lion had been too smart for them.

He felt the flash of green and vanished from the face of the earth - vaporized. He was among the lucky ones - the soldiers in the end of the line of the tunnel took time to burn and melt and felt every inch of their body - a pain that tore them apart to pieces.

EASTERN GATES - CASTERLY ROCK - THE CATAPULTS

The Signal was ready. The Green flash of explosion in the Northern Stables. The huge roar as the stable came crashing down and from it came a green fury that moved like a ball of fire and consumed all the nine of Bronns men in the Stables and spread out for over a hundred feet or more. Precisely why the area was abaondoned. The Ball of green hurtled through the tunnel and burnt everything in its path - wood, life even stone and with a force shot out of the tunnels rising several feet in the air- enough for every archer on the wall to see the dark forest light up better than a full moon night. The sound of the blast was so strong that the Tarly and Tyrell men felt the earth shudder beneath them.

In a trice - the Lannister men set flame to the wicks of the barrels and launched them over the walls of the gate. The fire slowly moving through the fuse as the barrels ascended in the air, the force of the wind causing the fire to shake but the oil on the wicks allowing it to move ahead to its goal. The first fifteen barrels landed at the same time - two hundred feet into the Kings army and nine barrels exploded just when they were fifteen feet above the men. The explosions turned the entire front line into burning zombies. The soldiers were lifted off their feet and flung into the sides with a force that cut their bodies to pieces, many vaporized. In a single minute - Twelve Rows of Twenty Four Hundred Soldiers were blown to pieces. A green cloud rose through the air.

Randyll Tarly had always believed in being on the front with his men. He had heard the earth shaking and the green fire shooting from the forest and had known instantly that his son and heir was no more. It as wildfire. Tywin had used wildfire and it would be his end. Even as Randyll collected himself and tried to get his people to retreat and his line to move back - he stopped and saw the barrels in the air - slowly descending down with flaming wicks. He knew it was the end. Retreat was now impossible. The Wave of the Wildfire would sweep up on him in less than a few seconds. Randyll slowly stood still - no longer desiring to leave. And then time seeemed to stop - Randyll was no longer in Casterly Rock but in a strange place where a Maester with chains looked down on him smiling. Randyll suddenly realized who the Maester was- it was Sam - Sam his firstborn - whom he had planned to murder for not being man enough. Sam - whom he had berated every second of the day. Sam - whom he had cheated of life by sending him to the wall.

The Maester smiled at him and Randyll smiled back perhaps for the first time at his son - "Forgive me! Forgive me Sam" - he said.

Sam smiled back.

And then Randyll heard the roar of the fire and the quick wave of green coming towards him with the speed of a crescendo. He was back in Casterly Rock again. His illusion was over. And Randyll Tarly was drowned in the ball of wildfire and was vaporized exactly his son but with much more pain and suffering.

**End of Part 1**

**Part 2 describes the same battle. Will Tywin defeat the Kings army against all the odds? What became of Mace Tyrell and Loras Tyrell? Will Bronn manage to escape or get caught or reap better rewards**

**The Battle of Casterly Rock is happening at the same time Lord Ned Stark and his men travel to Smalljon Umber to meet for the Weregild. **

**Pardon for some conflicting timings if any - but if D &D can make Gendry Baratheon run five miles and get a Dragon and Khaleesi to arrive to help Jon and his friends and save them all - surely i can be allowed some wiggle room :)**


	21. The Lion Sleeps Tonight : CH 21

**Chapter 21: The Lion Sleeps Tonight**

Bronn felt the earth shaking beneath his feet and saw the sky turn green. He felt a shiver up his spine. The other lannister soldiers were cheering hard and jubiliantly and Bronn joined them feeling utterly defeated. The one piece of luck was that the body of the Lannister soldier he had killed would have been incinerated before long. Wildfire! Bronn had heard of it - substance that burnt through water and wind alive with a howling force and which was ten times hotter than pitch. Tywin Lannister had somehow found access to wildfire and had used it to devastating effect. The only thing for Bronn to do was to join the lannister army and be with them until there was some real fighting at which point he would either die or hope to escape.

Ser Loras Tyrell was not killed by Dragonfire. The force of the first blast made in the first tunnel was so strong that it literally caved the entire ground around it and Loras and his men were buried under several tons of sand, trees and wood.

MACE TYRELL

Mace Tyrell watched the Kings army burning and vaporizing all around him. The first onslaught of the barrels had broken his front line and killed all his top commanders. Randyll Tarly, Dickon Tarly, Five Tarly Commanders, Loras Tyrell and Three of his best commanders were all blown away as were nearly Six thousand soldiers of his front line. Mace recalled his mothers advise to him about Loras and felt tears welling up in eyes, tears of shame at the fact that yet again the old bitch had ousted him. His lieutenant came to his side screaming - "The men are turning back. They dont want to fight.". "Stop Them"- Mace squeaked. The Situation was becoming uncontrollable. If his men deserted - he could not show face to anyone else in Westeros. "To me Men"- Mace screamed hard and strong but nobody was listening- the Soldiers had seen the burning death in front of them. They could face brutal hacks, swordcuts, even a battleaxe but fire always had something terrifying about it and the smell of the burning flesh was making the horses nervous.

Exactly as Mace wondered what to do with his Four Thousand Soldiers who were retreating faster than ever towards the supply chain - Mace decided to send a message to Edmure. Edmure had four thousand men. Men who were far away from the burning scene on the front gates of casterly rock. He rose his trumpet to blow the horn when he heard another horn. The Gates of Casterly Rock were opening and hordes of horsemen raced towards the Tyrell men. The Lannisters were charging at an army in disarray. The once Fifteen thousand strong army was now destroyed completely - the Tyrell soldiers had no bone to fight and the Lannisters met them head on. Mace Tyrell charged bravely and even killed two men before the tip of a spear found his throat and filled his mouth with blood and he stumbled off his horse. Four minutes later he was dead.

More than eight hundred Tyrell soldiers turned back and began racing to the hills where Edmure stood with his supply chain but the rest were slaughtered in the carnage. The pile of bodies said the tale - barely Five Hundred Lannister Horse and Men died against almost Three thousand Tyrell men and Two thousand surviving Tarly men. It was a rout in every possible way. The Kings army were decimated. Two important Highgarden Lords and their heirs were wiped out. Almost every senior fighting man in these houses was dead and the Old Lion - Tywin Lannister sat back in his room sipping his wine calmly and awaiting news from his wallmen.

EDMURE TULLY

Edmure Tully was no commander of men. He felt the screams of men and knew something had invariably gone wrong. Suddenly he was glad they had delegated him to guarding supplies. He could see the flashes of green and heard the word Wildfire. He could see the deserters racing on Horse or foot up the small hill towards his supply chain. They were Tyrell men in the Tyrell coat of arms. Norholt his seniormost Commander apprised the situation - and asked the Tully Soldiers to be ready for the Lannisters if they followed the Deserters but none followed. The Lannister men knew that the Tully men were not scorched by the Wildfire or the terror, being too far away and would not be such easy game as the others. Edmure Tully thus found himself three miles away from Casterly Rock holding the third line with both his allies probably burnt to death and all of their men either dead or deserted.

Tywin Lannister had won. He had Wildfire and he could use the Wildfire against any enemy who dared to put a siege on Casterly Rock. With Highgarden and Horn Hill heirless, only Storms End or the North could hope to challenge Tywin and that would take months to assemble such an army. Bronn would be lucky to escape with his life ... unless he could somehow change the odds.

If he could find the Wildfire stash - he could burn Casterly Rock from inside and claim something much more important that Harrenhaal. He could even claim highgarden. The King wanted Tywin Lannister gone - and if Bronn could bring the King Tywins head - Bronn could ask for anything. Bronn considered - life was not worth living as a brigand and a sellsword anymore, things were expensive, women made too much of a fuss- it was worth dying for something so good like a lordship and a life of leisure and happiness. He had even tried asking around but nobody seemed to know where the Wildfire was. Bronn had to find out and he had to do so quick. It was six thirty in the morning.

Wildfire had to be stored in a place that did not set it off. It had to be somewhere cold and far away from any source of heat or fire. This meant a good distance from the Kitchens and the foundries and the smithies. No - he decided - there were too many places - far too many - it could be below any of the towers, the dungeons, any landings - it was too difficult to decide. He had to find out.

He could still hear the shrieks of the Tyrell men outside the walls being cut down by the charging lannisters and was stumbling around searching when he found Dren looking for him. Dren and his fifty had been with the farmers - safe and smuggled when they had heard the explosions and the noises and had decided to come out and see. "Are they dead?" - Dren asked Bronn and Bronn nodded - "I think so".

Dren glared at Bronn. It meant their lives were at risk. Behind Dren two Mountain men clumbered on - looking dazed and confused. This was not supposed to be happening. "Its Wildfire" - Dren said and Bronn nodded. "Where the fuck would Tywin get Wildfire at Casterly Rock? Last stash was used by the Targaryens at Kingslanding"- Dren asked Bronn and Bronn had no reply. Unless somehow Tywin brought the Stash from Kingslanding - but how - how could Tywin order so much Wildfire to be smuggled from Kingslanding? Unless...Unless...The Wildfire was moved along with something else from Kingslanding.

He turned to Dren - "Tywin ordered something from Kingslanding. Something in which the Wildfire was hidden. Did you hear anything?"

Dren thought and gasped - "I was told that Tywin ordered a lot of Grain from Kingslanding at Five times the normal price. At the Crossroads Inn- a few of my old mates tried to pass of forest barley for grain to get the good price but failed. I seemed to wonder why Tywin would buy grain from Kingslanding with so many villages and farms all around him"

Bronn closed his eyes. Grain. That was it. Tywin had smugged wildfire amidst shipments of grain. Bulk of the Wildfire had to be hidden in the granaries and the secret was known only to a few Lannister men. He turned to Dren - "I want you to gather your men and follow me to the Granaries"

EDMURE TULLY

"Lannister!"- there was a shout from his sentry. Edmure saw the riders up ahead bearing the white flag of peace. Edmures commanders stiffened to attention as the Lannister men rode out. There were four of them. They greeted Tully with scorn and derision but reserved more respect for the other commanders of Riverrun who were battlehardened and tough.

"Lord Tywin Lannister offers you peace. He offers you to depart from here within the next eight hours failing which the offer of peace disappears. He wishes to remind you that nearly Ten Thousand of your best men are dead and Lords Tarly and Tyrells are no more. He even offers you the body of Lord Mace Tyrell to be taken back to Highgarden"

Edmure gulped. He had men, enough men for a one on one combat but Wildfire...that was an enemy against which there was no fighting back and winning. He turned to Holfast who gave him a withering glance. "We shall consider your offer"- Edmure said and the Lannister men turned back and began riding back to Casterly Rock.

"Do you mean to turn tail and go home?"- Holfast asked Edmure with contempt in his voice. Edmure swallowed. Holfast would not have spoken in such tones to his father or uncle. He braced himself and turned to Holfast - "You want a Wildfire bath? You want to risk your men to be wiped out like that? Of course i want to fight on but this fight is finished. Highgarden and Horn Hill are finished in this battle, their men either dead or deserted. This is now Riverrun and Casterly Rock. I will not advance or battle when the enemy uses such tactics"

"So you will turn tail?"- Holfast asked again and Edmure nodded heavily. In Eight Hours time he would march back to Riverrun with the Supplies from the Reach and send a message to Kingslanding asking for reinforcements from the Crownlands and Storms end and maybe even the North to take down the Bastard Tywin Lannister.

BRONN

Bronns suspicions were confirmed when he saw the Granaries being guarded by more than fifty soldiers - of a far tougher disposition. He himself had around Fifty men - so it would be a fair fight. Bronn could gain some advantage in his uniform. He lead his men , Dren behind him to the Leading Sentry. "Orders to bring more Barrels to the Eastern Gate" - Bronn told the Sentry.

The Sentry blinked. He had had orders only to let a handful of officers inside and not a common lannister soldier. Yet this was the middle of war. "And what barrels are you talking about?" - he asked. Bronn glanced around - and whispered "The Green burning death. These village dolts dont know - they are here only for carrying the stuff out".

The Sentry nodded. If this soldier knew about the Wildfire in the Granaries, it meant he must really know and must really be under appropriate orders. He nodded to Bronn and his men to walk into the Granaries. Behind the Sentry a few other Lannister men looked at this strangely dressed group - a soldier leading a group of village bumpkins to bring out wildfire. It did not make sense. Bronn waited until his men were well into the group protecting the granaries before moving. Bronn himself sliced the Sentry neatly on the periphery of his neck while Dren pulled out a crossbow - a neatly made one and shot one of the men between his eyes. The Mountain men moved fast as well. The Lannister men were good sentries, good soldiers but Bronn, Drenn and his Mountain men were born fighters and the fight was uneven. Bronn moved like the wind slicing every single man who had a horn in his hand to prevent giving any alarm. Only one man tried to get away but a Mountain man of Bronns was able to bring down his horse and cut his throat.

The fight was over in less than fifteen minutes with three of his own men injured and all fifty of the Lannisters dead or dying. The ruse had worked well. The men had been unprepared. Bronn had contemplated bypassing them and leaving them alive but it did not make sense. Any one of them could have suddenly realized something and locked Bronn and his men inside the granaries with so much Wildfire. The noise in the Casterly Rock Camp was enough to mask the noise made during the fight and the watch towers were busy looking outside into the forests to turn their looks inwards.

Bronn entered the granaries and watched the huge number of casks and barrels. They numbered hunderds...thousands probably. It was Tywins only mistake. He had put all his eggs in this basket. The Granaries contained his wildfire and his grain. Destroying both would finish him off. He would have nothing more to feed his men and nothing more to his advantage in any other battle. "Spread around"- Bronn ordered thanking his stars that he had chosen Dren and Mountain Men for the task. They were too stupid to realize the advantage of turning over to the other side.

Bronn himself watched for any Barrels or Casks that seemed different, that was in a different location away from everything else. He also kept a close look on the Granary Door which he had closed but still expected someone to find it unguarded. He had brought all the dead lannisters inside but there were still signs of a struggle if someone really looked. He had to find the Wildfire and fast. He thought hard and fast -Wildfire had to be transported fast so it could not be beneath other casks of grain. He imagined himself under orders to bring Barrels of Wildfire to the entrance and looked around for the most convinient location. And he found it - just on the left side of the doors - there were a number of casks all lined up on the ground and not stacked over each other. There was a spillage of grain near their bottoms to indicate that they were filled with grain but on taking a closer look, one could see that the grain did not look scattered but carefully placed to fool the observer. Bronn whistled and his men turned to flock around him.

"Prepare a fuse and quick...and a long one - a really long one"- Bronn ordered.

TYWIN LANNISTER

The Old Lion was pleased. His plan had gone to the dot with no deviancies. Tyrion had done well. His advise on the Wildfire and his advise on the Tunnels were invaluable in restoring to Tywin his pride and his reputation. Tywin looked at his men and observed that they were all considering him with pride and admiration. The outcome was amazing indeed. He could even win this war. Who knows - when news of this victory spread - perhaps others would decide , making peace was for the best. Daylight was strong now and in a single night - he had dealt with what appeared to be a year long siege. Total victory.

Outside the gates - the Fool Edmure Tully had less than Four and a Half Hours to leave and Tywin was certain that he would. It would take months to assemble such an army again and by then Tywin could change things in Westeros - convince Robert or Roberts successor...after all Kings were a dime a dozen in Westeros. The old lion found a renewed strength in himself. The Wildfire...he remembered where the stashes had been hidden in Kingslanding and he was able to use the greed of the grain merchants to ensure that his spies had managed to smuggle his stock with the grain for which he offered five times the price. It was always intelligece which triumphed over false bravado.

At that very moment the air around Casterly Rock reverberated with a deafening noise. A Blanket through which nothing could penetrate. Tywin felt the green glow from his dining room where he sat and felt drops of blood dripping from his ears. He could see his men panicking, looking around through the windows. The blast was too close...it was not outside Casterly Rock...it was... inside. Tywin rose from his chair as Wallag raced into the room looking terrified - "The Wildfire...the Granaries...all down...the smithy down...the entire block blown away..."

Tywin tried to decipher what the babbling fool was telling him but he could already guess. Somehow the stash of wildfire that he had stored carefully in the Granaries had caught fire and blown away the granaries, the smithy and the meat larders. Casterly Rock did not have any more food and the countryside was wiped clean. How did it happen? The Wildfire was a secret and only his most trusted men knew where it had been located. Tywin literally ran down from his tower to the grounds of Casterly rock hoping somehow that Wallags information was false and that the explosion was from the barrels near the Eastern gate and not from his main stash in the granaries.

BRONN

The explosion meant his plan had succeeded. Bronn felt a wave of elation at his success. With his granaries gone, Tywin had no food to survive in the next three days leave alone a year. Having picked all of the Westerlands clean and with Lannisport captured - Tywin and his men had no chance. The Battle was over. Tywin had held tall but he was defeated now. In the chaos and panic - Bronn was able to sneak out of the gates of Casterly Rock - dressed in Lannister uniform and slowly and surely head to where Edmure Tully was located.

Edmure was nearly turning back when the sound of the explosion caught his ears and he decided to hold his position and ground for some more time. It was unerring instinct. Thirty minutes later he found a Lannister Soldier creeping towards his forces and raised his sword hand when he heard the soldier scream "Peace. I am Randyll Tarlys man".

EDMURE TULLY

"So ... Tywin is finished?" - Edmure asked. Holfast and the other commanders staring around wonderstruck.

Bronn nodded. "Without his food- he is as good as dead. He has some wildfire but the bulk of it is gone. His men will starve. You have to send the peace terms now"

Edmure dithered. He was being put on the spot and he did not know how to react. This Bronn could be setting a trap but what trap? All Edmure had to do was to send a message. He turned to his commanders and they nodded. Edmure finally rose and ordered his man to send a message to the Commander General of Casterly Rock

YOU HAVE NO FOOD, NO GRAIN. IN THREE DAYS YOU STARVE

IN THE NAME OF THE KING - I PARDON EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU AND ALLOW YOU THE FREEDOM TO LAY DOWN YOUR ARMS AND LEAVE CASTERLY ROCK OR STAY ON IN CASTERLY ROCK BY SWEARING ALLEGIENCE TO THE KING OF WESTEROS ROBERT BARATHEON. TYWIN LANNISTER MUST BE DELIVERED UP TO ME ALIVE OR DEAD BEFORE ANY SUCH PEACE CAN BE PROCLAIMED.

I HAVE SUPPLIES FOR TWELVE THOUSAND MEN WHICH WOULD LAST YOU FOR SEVERAL MONTHS AND KEEP YOU AND YOUR PEOPLE ALIVE. OTHERWISE MY TWELVE THOUSAND MEN FROM RIVERRUN WILL KEEP THE SIEGE AND STARVE YOU OUT.

YOU HAVE EIGHT HOURS

EDMURE TULLY

COMMANDER OF THE KING

SON OF HOSTER TULLY, LORD OF RIVERRUN

Edmure stared at the message again. He wondered if he was doing the right thing. "And you think the Lannister men wont decide to launch an assault against us to grab our supplies from us?"

Bronn nodded - "No they wont. I told you the New Armory and Smithy are blown apart. They have lost several thousand swords, axes, shields, spears and many horse. They are in no position for any battle"

Edmure Tully stared at Bronn and asked him - "And what do you want from all this?"

Bronn grinned - "A Knighthood. A Lordship. Horn Hill"

There was a huge gasp from the Commanders surrounding Edmure Tully. This sellsword wanted to be Lord of Horn Hill - which had been a Tarly seat for nearly FOur Hundred and Fifty years. Yet Edmure nodded. Bronn had done the unthinkable - he Edmure Tully was offering terms to Tywin Lannister and had survived where Randyll Tarly and Mace Tyrell had not. He could show his uncle the Blackfish what he was now.

"As Commander of the Kings Forces - the only living commander- i promise to recommend them to the King and do my best to get you what you want"- Edmure said.

Bronn nodded. It was enough. Lords like Edmure kept their word and King Robert would have no problem in rewarding the man who brought him Tywin Lannisters head.

TYWIN LANNISTER

"My Lord- you can still do this. We are of the same size. You can wear my uniform and leave and I can sit here and pretend to be you for some more time...this way you" - Norval - his most faithful commander told him. It was eight thirty in the morning and the Commander General had got Edmure Tullys message and was putting it to his troops. Two men guarded Tywins dining room - ostensibly for his own security but really to prevent him from escaping.

Tywin raised his hands. "Your loyalty is appreciated but it is over. We have no more grain, no more meat, less than half of our weapons and horse. We cannot take the Riverrun Army in direct combat. They outnumber us. The advantage is gone. Yesterday Edmure Tully was a flea- today he is not. His terms are generous. Take them or you will starve"

His Commander bristled - "I will kill the first man who comes to arrest you"

Tywin smiled. "I have had a good run. I should have known. There is a letter for Tyrion on the table. I trust you will send him the letter. He is somewhere North of the Wall on some foolish mission for the King. He should know Casterly Rock is probably gone. At least i made sure he would never rule from this seat"

Tywin rose and walked to his Windows- seeing the atmosphere of uncertainity, the burning buildings and his men running around like headless chickens. He turned back to Norval. "Make it quick and take the credit"

Norval nodded and raised his sword and swung it in a high arc catching Tywin Lannister at the nape of his neck. It was a clean stroke and Tywins head flew of the body in the same precise manner as that of his son two months ago. The headless body crumpled to the floor as the soldiers rushed in on hearing the commotion. They were relieved to see Tywin dead and glad that they did not have to take the decision themselves. Also glad that Tywin did not make a foolhardy decision to starve his army for several months like Stannis Baratheon had done Twenty years ago.

Exactly an hour later - the Commander General of Casterly Rock - sent Tywin Lannisters head to Lord Edmure Tully who lead his force of Twelve thousand men into Casterly Rock with sufficient supplies and took the place in the name of the King and sent the message to Robert Baratheon.

The Lion of Westeros had gone to sleep.


	22. The Day the North Died Part 1 : CH 22

**Chapter 22: The Day the North Died - Part 1**

"Eight Days!"- Ned Stark growled furiously at Ser Rodrik Cassel , "Eight Bloody Days at Last Hearth while Smalljon runs around promising to assemble the Northern Lords for the Weregild. We are losing valuable time here."

Rodrik gave a helpless glance. It did not help that Lord Karstark was on a hunt on the Glacial Forests or that Lord Manderly was unwell and had to be represented by his son. The message for the Weregild went out on the day that Lord Stark arrived at Last Hearth and every house replied that they would attend - yet for the last eight days - one message after another came begging forgiveness for the delays incurred. Only the Mormonts had arrived - Lady Maege Mormont, Strong and Tall and Tough as nails despite her plain looks was not one to be taken too lightly. She had paid the due homage to Lord Stark and waited with him for the arrival of the others.

Yesterday evening Ned had received a message that Tywin Lannister was dead and that Lord Edmure Tully had defeated Tywin in a Siege Battle involving Wildfire where Randyll Tarly, Mace Tyrell and their heirs had all lost their lives. Ned smirked at the news. Edmure was a very lucky man. Tywins death meant a lot across the realm - it meant that Robert Baratheon had finally won. It meant that Robert Baratheon had shown the realm what happened to those who dared conspire or plot or plan against the Iron Throne. It would give huge face to Robert and Ned was pleased for his friend.

_What am i going to do here? Ask my men to take up arms against the King of Westeros? Proclaim Jon as King of Westeros or Heir of Rhaegar? Ask for Settling a million wildlings on the freelands - Wildlings who have caused deaths in every single house in the North? _Yet he had to do something. The threat of the Night King was real. The Demon Baby was a clear indication of what could happen to the living if the Dead had their way. He believed Barristan Selmy and he now believed his own eyes. If Mance and his men were not brought to this side of the wall - it would be a disaster. He had to persuade his men to somehow agree to both the decisions - to allow wildlings into the North and to declare for Jon Snow as the Heir of Rhaegar Targaryen. It would be an uphill task. It would be easier, much easier to declare for Robb Stark as King of the North or for Ned Stark as King of Westeros.

Outside his spacious quarters - his one thousand men were camped along with the Umber and the Mormont men. He was alone here with Rodrik and Robb and Two retainers. He turned to Rodrik Cassel and enquired as to the reason why Bolton or Karstark were delayed. "Lord Bolton said he would march in to Last Hearth today and Lord Karstark marches with him. They were delayed due to some wildling armies in their forests"

Ned Stark who was listening half intentedly suddenly started. _Wildlings in their Forests?_ It had to be a lie. Mance Rayder had met with Ned in Molestown just days ago and Ned trusted Mance to know well enough that though he may be a wildling at heart, he was still a man of honor. It meant that there were no wildlings in the Forests of Bolton or Karstark - then why were they delayed? As he rose - his retainer walked in to announce 'Lord Howland Reed'

Howland! Ned dismissed all other thoughts from his head as he turned to face the door. The Reeds of Greywater Watch had never earlier been included in any Weregilds but ever since Ned Stark and Howland Reed became the closest of friends, House Reed was always a part of the decision making in the North. Ned watched as Howland Reed entered - informal as ever - with a retainer of two men and bowed to Ned who grabbed him by his arms and hugged him in a bearhug. Howland smiled at Ned though his smile looked tired and unsafe. "Howland!"- Ned said joyfully. Howland was one man who Ned was sure would stand with him no matter what. "Ned!"- Howland replied. No words needed to be said.

Howland turned to his retainers and dismissed them outside Lord Starks quarters and Lord Stark did the same. Only Ned, Howland and Rodrik Casel were alone with Robb having gone hunting with one of the Umber parties. "So Howland? Finally showed up didnt you. Finally had to sit in one of these meetings?"- Ned asked Jovially but Howland Reed had risen fast and had walked over to the Windows to peer outside, even as Ned tried to ask what the matter was, Howland was moving around with amazing speed to check if there were any spies in the vicinity. He returned to Ned and whispered - "You need to Leave Immediately"

THE WALL, TYRION LANNISTER

Tyrion Lannister felt a wave of sorrow at the damage to Casterly Rock and the death of Tywin Lannister. Still the man had gone like a lion that he was. His letter was in Tyrions hand and Tyrion felt his hands trembling as he read it:

**Tyrion**

**I assume you know now that you are my only son. I also assume by now you would know i am dead. As i write this letter - our granaries have been destroyed by wildfire set on fire by some assailants - either outsiders or traitors in our midst. Without food, arms or horses we cannot survive three days leave alone a year.**

**From the day you were born i hated you. I hated you because of what you represented. I felt that the Seven were taunting me that I could not even give Joanna a healthy son and that as a man i was inferior to Aerys who had given her two lovely children - despicable as they were. I despised you because you represented the Last Lannister, the heir to Casterly Rock.**

**It was a good suggestion of yours - to use the tunnels and their secrets. Only instead of using soldiers - i went a step further - using Wildfire. I nearly won Tyrion, i nearly won.**

**You have my earlier letter to you. As my heir - you are the Lord of Casterly Rock no matter what anybody says. Furthermore -Casterly Rock is bankrupt. All the mines are empty and the treasury is empty. All my wealth is safe with the Iron Bank of Braavos - all Eighty Seven Million Dragons. As my heir you are entitled to all this wealth which i hope you will use for restoring the honor of the house Lannister. Do whatever it takes to make the Lannister name worthy again. Remember your Journey lies east but your destiny is always at Casterly Rock.**

**Use my earlier letter and its code to present yourself to the Iron Bank and use the money wisely. I am putting the entire familys honor in your hands now that your uncle and cousin have seen it fit to beg forgiveness and remain prisoners to Robert. Dont let me down Tyrion. Dont let me down.**

**If you have received this letter - it means Ser Norval one of my most trusted retainers who was also the one to despatch me off from this realm at my own orders has delivered his part of the bargain. You are to pay a sum of Four Thousand Gold Dragons each to his brother - Norvath who presently lives in Pentos and Norvals daughter Eria who lives in Pentos. **

**Be a Lannister Tyrion, Be a Lannister all the time and Pay your Debts.**

To his surprise Tyrion felt tears welling in his eyes. It was hardly a loving message from a father to a son but it moved Tyrion. Tywin Lannister had died proclaiming Tyrion as his heir from his own lips. To Tyrion it was better than a million kings or a million queens making him their Hands or Lords of any other realm. His father had finally entrusted him with the responsibility of saving the line of the Lannisters. In the previous timeline - he could not do it - he just could not. There was simply too much treason and too much plots but now...now he would be a Lannister and do what was best for the realm and the House.

"My Condolences"- said Alliser Thorne in an indifferent voice. Alliser Thorne loathed the Lannisters - Tywin and Jaime who betrayed Aerys Targaryen but he had no such hatred for the Dwarf. He had enough burden to bear. "So i hear your seat is in tatters - burning and destroyed" - Alliser asked.

Tyrion replied- "Symbolically Casterly Rock will always be my seat but i am Master of Coin to the King and my place is in Kingslanding. I presume some day i may carry out the repairs and bring the place back to shape"

Thorne grunted and offered Tyrion a drink of spiced wine which the Dwarf accepted gratefully.

"So When do you think the Stark men plan on leaving here? Our supplies are growing thinner every day they are here." - Alliser asked. Tyrion wanted to reply to this boor that it was the Lord Commanders business and not his own. His own business was to train pimps, thieves, murderers, rapists and slavers to man the wall to the best of their abilities. Alliser was the same as he had always been. He targeted Jon Snow and Sam Tarly but this time - Tyrion had taken precautions. The Two weeks in Winterfell had bonded Jon better with his companions and Sam was better prepared than he had been in the previous timeline. Besides Tyrions first task when he came to the Wall - to wait for the results of the Weregild was to inform Maester Aemon Targaryen of Tarlys amazing abilities and the old Maester had requested Tarly to be his own assistant and live in his own quarters, perhaps even train him to be the new Maester thereby exempting him from the general drill most of the days. Jon of course was repeatedly hassled and insulted by Alliser but that was a part of his learning experience Tyrion thought and had decided not to interfere.

He wondered what would grab Allisers goat more? Allowing Wildlings to settle on the Freelands or Declaring Jon as King. Tyrion personally believed that Alliser was loyal to the Targaryens and so would be more receptive to Jons claim to the Iron throne than to allow Wildlings to settle down in the North. He was also worried that there was no communication from Sansa or Varys or from Ned Stark who had been gone for almost eight days.

Tyrion wondered what would happen once the North declared for Jon. Would there be war? If so - what would Tyrions role be in it? Would he have to travel east and use his money to hire the entire unsullied and move them to Westeros to fight for Jon. Would Robert agree to concede his throne to the rightful heir or refuse and fight? Would this delay the eventual encounter with the Night King and finally destroy him for good this time? Too many questions in his mind and very few answers. He felt useless and upset. He was so upset that his fathers death seemed trivial and non consequential at the moment. He had to hear of news from Kingslanding. No news was very bad news indeed.

LAST HEARTH, NED STARK

"Leave?"- Ned Stark asked - looking curiously at Howland who was still glancing around at the fear of being overheard.

"Yes Ned - you need to leave immediately. You and your men are in danger" - Howland replied. Ned stared at Howland for a second before bursting out laughing. "This is the North and I am its Warden. How am I in any danger?"

Howland shrugged - "Ned. Trust me. Summon your men - and break out of Last Hearth. While you still have time"

Ned was angry now. His mind went back to things that did not fit in- Bolton and Karstarks made up stories about Wildling attacks, Delays by the other lords in coming for the Weregild. Surely they had not turned against him. "What did you hear Howland?"- Ned asked.

Howland shook his head - "Nothing Ned. I have no use for spies. It is my son Jorjen who tells me what is happening. He saw a river of blood and saw you and Robb trying to swim across, fail and drown. He woke up and begged me to ask you to help you escape this place and go back to Winterfell"

Ned could not contain himself - "A Boy. A Chit of a Boy has a bad dream and you decide to turn away from centuries of trust and faith in the Weregild? Howland it must have been a bad dream"

Howland stared at Ned furiously - "Ned. Understand this. You know me. You know i dont joke or take things lightly. You know if i say you are in trouble, you are. Trust me again - the Boy has abilities, he sees things that are going to happen to people, bad or good things and sometimes with his warnings - these things may not happen. You dont have any time to waste- you have to leave now"

Ned looked at Rodrik Cassel and decided that perhaps Howland was right. Howland and Ned had spent too many days together, too many fights to ignore any signs of trouble. He was growing old - Ned Thought. He should have guessed something was wrong when his lords made excuses to avoid a Weregild.

"Alright Howland. Have it your way. We leave but with Robb. Robb rides with the Umber Commanders on a hunt. I cannot leave Robb" - Ned said and Howland shrugged - "I will bring your son back to you. You are too important Ned. I think you should leave right away"

Ned shook his head - "I wont Howland. I simply wont. A Stark does not turn tail and flee like a scurrying rat from the first sign of any danger. When Robb comes here- i shall discuss it with him and then decide to leave but only because of the delays by the other lords"

Howland Reed sat down and sighed. He knew how stubborn Ned could be and yet he knew what Jorjen had told him. _Father Lord Stark has a very small window to save his life - help him take it. _

A Loud blast of a Horn sounded outside. Both Ned and Howland knew the sound - it was to announce the arrival of Roose Bolton of Dreadfort.

WINTERFELL

"No messages yet my lady" - Maester Luwin informed Lady Catelyn that morning. It was most unusual. Catelyn had sent four ravens carrying messages to the Wall, to Last Hearth, to Molestown and to Riverrun - asking for news of Neds parley with Mance Rayder and news of his possible return. No ravens came back. Theon Greyjoy had mounted fifty horsemen to explore the forests of Winterfell to see if any wildlings were causing mischief by shooting down the ravens but found nothing unusual.

Ever since Ned and Robb had left Winterfell with most of the Horse and men - Winterfell had only a skeleton army managed by Theon Greyjoy. It was he who drilled and kept the men ready for any future combat that may arise. Most of his men were green or newly trained and it fell to him to complete their training especially in Archery where he excelled. Sandor Clegane had not yet departed winterfell but neither did he participate in anything else. He drank and he lived in his quarters - refusing to do anything else for anybody else. It was almost as though he was willing theon to drive him away. Lady Sansa was equally anxious though at seventeen she was too young to be worried with, at least that was what her mother and maester thought. Twelve days and no ravens was bad and Theon knew it. He also knew that the Winterfell forests were huge and a group of skilled archers could be hidden anywhere to shoot down ravens. Even otherwise - well trained hawks or kites could be used to intercept and kill ravens and their messages stolen. Lady Catelyn had not sent any important messages but even then the thought was frightening to Theon.

It was a nagging sixth sense that prompted Theon to worry that something was indeed wrong. He had discussed other ways to send a message through which included sending messengers across Winterfell on horse or foot but nothing had been implemented as yet. Lady Sansa was worried for her father, her brother and her bethrothed. Theon had been amused at Sansas decision to marry Tyrion but had quickly observed that she was genuinely fond of the Dwarf and her assumed sacrifice for Winterfell or peace was sheer nonsense. He did not even know if Jon Snow had managed to reach the wall safely or not.

"Theon" - It was Lady Catelyns voice. She was coming up to his quarters. He rose to meet her and greeted her politely. She was always kind and polite to him though she did treat him as a stranger until quite recently. Lady Catelyn came with Maester Luwin and a message - Theons eyes brightened - "A Raven came at last huh?" - he asked only to see Luwins face fall.

"This is a message from Ramsay Snow - Bastard of Roose Bolton - Lord of Dreadfort. He implies something terrible and awful. Read it and see what you think" - Luwin told Theon. Theon could see from Lady Catelyns face which was white as sheet that the message was not good.

**Lady Catelyn Stark**

**Greetings from Ramsay Snow - Bastard son of Roose Bolton of Dreadfort. Your Husband and Son have been summoned by King Robert Baratheon to answer for charges of treason against the realm and the iron throne. He is safe at Last Hearth where he attends a Weregild with the other lords including my father. Winterfell is under threat of invasion by an Army numbering over Twenty Thousand men belonging to the King which is on its way and could reach here in a matter of days or weeks. It would take at least two more weeks for the Weregild to finisha and for the North to raise an army to repeal the invasion.**

**My father speaks for the Warden of the North. He speaks for the Lord of the North and has sent me under your husbands orders to protect and reinforce Winterfell until the Army of the North can relieve me and save the day for the North. **

**I send my messenger- my servant boy named Reek with this message and hope you can interogate him and send a message to me in return. **

**I hold Lord Starks orders with the highest respect.**

**Ramsay Snow**

_Reek?Reek? _Where had he heard this name before? Theons mind wondered. Why would Lord Stark be suddenly guilty of treason against the realm? King Robert had left with Ned Stark as his successor to the realm. He turned back to Luwin and Catelyn and observed that while Luwin was equally puzzled, Catelyn though shaken was not surprised. "Lady Stark" - Theon said gently - "Do you have anything that could explain this strange turn of events?"

Catelyn took a deep breath while she considered the possibilities. It was possible that Robert Baratheon was dead and someone else was doing all this but it looked highy unlikely. It did appear that Robert had found out about Jon. She looked at Theon and Luwin and told them. After she was finished - Theon and Luwin stared at each other for several minutes. It all made sense to Theon. Jon Snow - the Bastard of Winterfell was a Targaryen - the heir to the throne now that Viserys Targaryen was dead. So this was treason. Theon had many options now. He was no longer a hostage, he was a greyjoy and so he could take Winterfell in the name of the King, he could demand safe passage for himself to the Iron Islands and leave Winterfell or he could decide what his destiny was going to be. He remembered Lady Sansa and her story at the Godswood. He remembered the treachery that she had told him of, remembered the killing of the millers boys, the torture by Ramsay Snow...and he collected himself.

He made his choice right there and then. He would live or die a stark. Reek? He still tried hard to recollect where he had heard this...and then it hit him...it hit him...and hard.

"Eddard Stark is Lord of Winterfell and if he is for Jon then so is Winterfell" - he turned back to Luwin - "Send the Master Commander and Lead of Archers to me immediately. After that i shall meet with Reek and see what Ramsay wants"

THE CHAMBERS ROOM OF LAST HEARTH

Ned Stark sat in the Center of the Table - the respect accorded to him as Warden of the North and as a Stark, one of the first men. Lord Roose Bolton, Lord Smalljon Umber, Lord Howland Reed and Lady Maege Mormont sat around him. Lord Manderly and Lord Karstark had regretted their absence because they had some crucial business that could not be put off. Ned was certain that something was wrong here but had decided to play along to see how things would go. He had received message that Robb had returned but had not seen Robb so far which also worried him greatly.

Then he saw Robb enter the room with four Umber men looking cheery enough and he felt a sense of relief. Perhaps Howland was reading too much into his sons dreams. Besides he had ancient guest right in Last Hearth and the North dictated that Guest Right was sacrosant.

Ned Stark rose first and began speaking. He talked of the Threat from the Far North. He spoke of Barristan Selmy. He spoke of the Demon Baby. He spoke of his oath as a Man of the North to combat the creature and its armies of the dead. He spoke of the Wildlings and their parley for peace. He spoke of settling the Wildlings down in the Freelands. All the while - Lord Bolton remained expressionless and Lord Umber frowned. Lady Mormont listened silently. Finally Ned Finished.

"The Question to ask is whether we agree to Mance Rayders request. Whether we believe in the Threat of Winter? Whether we believe in what our eyes have seen?" - Ned asked.

Lady Maege Mormont rose - "Lord Starks word is enough for me. If he says and believes the Threat is real then i believe it. I say the wildlings be allowed to enter and settle the freelands. It will be a first step to everlasting peace."

Lord Smalljon Umber rose with a low growl - "Bear Island has no wildlings Lady Maege. You have no scores to settle with the Wildlings, Wildlings havent killed your people. They have killed mine. We have lost a lot of good men, family men to the wildlings. We cannot trust them"

Lady Maege bristled "Do you not trust the word of Lord Stark?"

Smalljon looked uncomfortable - "I do. Of course i do but i only believe Lord Stark himself is deceived by the wildlings. They have magicians called Greenseers among them who create illusions to deceive people. I trust Lord Stark but i dont trust the Wildlings"

Ned turned his piercing eyes towards Smalljon Umber - "Lord Umber. Are you implying that my judgment is impaired?"

Smalljon was shaking and looking like a cat in a strange alley. Before he could speak though - Howland reed spoke - "Lord Umber talks of his dead men but the losses have been on both sides. Wildlings have also been killed by your men. Face it Smalljon - its called War. It s time to make the peace. Mance has no reason to deceive Ned Stark. He does not even want his army to cross the wall - just his women and children. He trusts them to your men on this side. That shows how important he feels about this. There is no risk for the North here."

Roose Boltons voice cut through the hall like a whiplash - "And Mance Rayder agreed to Bend his knee to the King?"- he asked incredulously turning to Ned Stark.

Ned looked straight at Roose and their eyes met. In a flash Ned knew. He could see Rooses eyes smiling at him and felt a flash of anger against the errant lord of Dreadfort "Yes. He has agreed"

Roose continued - "Mance Rayder agreed to Bend the Knee to King Robert eh?"

Lady Maege, Lord Howland Reed and Lord Smalljon looked at Lord Stark who drew a huge and deep breath. "No. He has agreed to bend the knee to the True King of Westeros"

There was a loud gasp now. True King of Westeros? Who was the True King of Westeros? Lord Stark? Was he assuming Kingship? Even Howland Reed was shocked.

"So Who is this true King of Westeros Lord Stark?"- Roose asked, the same question on the tips of the tongue of so many others gathered there.

Ned Stark now realized his mistake. He should have opened with Jon and not with Mance. Roose Bolton knew , somehow knew and had ousted him. Ned looked around at the others and closed his eyes, then opened them before speaking "The True King of Westeros- Son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark - Aegon Targaryen who is known as Jon Snow"

They were all horrified now. Smalljon Umber had realized something was wrong when Roose Bolton had sent him a secret message to keep Lord Stark and Robb Stark under constant watch at Last Hearth but he had never realized it was so serious. This was treason. A Targaryen? A Hated and dreaded Targaryen? He felt his hands balling in fury at the thought of bending his knee before one of them.

Lady Maege rose. She was shaking now. "You want ...You want to support a Targaryens claim to the throne...knowing what they did to yoru father and brother. What they did to the North?"

Ned knew his answer was crucial here - "Yes i do. I believe that Jon is the only one here who can defeat the Night King and the only one who can bring peace to Westeros. He is a Stark in all but name"

"HE IS A TARGARYEN"- Smalljon snapped. "A FUCKING TARGARYEN. YOU HAVE BROUGHT UP A TARGARYEN BASTARD AS YOUR OWN AND YOU HAVE DECEIVED THE NORTH LORD STARK. YOU WANT WILDLINGS TO ENTER OUR REALM TO ROAM THE FREELANDS AND TAKE OVER WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY OURS KNOWING THAT THEY OUTNUMBER US FIVE TO ONE. IN THIRTY YEARS - WE WILL ALL BE INTERMARRIED TO THEM AND OUR BLOODLINES WILL BE GONE, IT WILL BE THEIRS"

Ser Rodrik Cassel and Robb Stark rose simultaneously, their hands travelling to their swords. Smalljon was their host but a host had his limits.

Roose Bolton raised his hands calmly and spoke loudly - "King Robert Baratheon is aware of your treason Lord Stark. He wants you alive to answer his summons and go to Kingslanding with your son. He has dismissed you as Warden of the North as well as the Lord of Winterfell. He has placed Winterfell under his protection until he can reach a decision as to your innocence".

Roose looked around at the horrified faces and smiled - "I have these seals signed by Lord Manderly and Lord Karstark. They have given me the power to vote on their behalf at the Weregild in their absence. The Question now is not whether Mance should be allowed to the North or whether the Bogey Night King is real or even if the Targaryen Bastard is the true king of Westeros. The Question is whether you Eddard Stark have deceived us all. Whether you Eddard Stark plan to make this Targaryen as the King of Westeros and have us bend knee to them, to change our demographics with Wildlings so that in fifty or so years- upto four or five major houses will belong to wildlings and our own lines will mean nothing - as Lord Umber says they outbreed us five to one. The Question is whether you can be trusted?"

Robb Stark rose - his sword in his hand - "ROOSE BOLTON. HOW DARE YOU SPEAK THIS WAY? THE NORTH TAKING ORDERS FROM KINGSLANDING? WHAT NEXT? HOW MUCH DID YOU SELL FOR YOU BASTARD"

Ned rose his hands to keep Robb quiet but Roose was still smiling - "Young Robb. Do you know you have been summoned too?" - he turned to face the others in the Weregild. "The King has agreed to give the North Independence. The New Warden of the North can rule for ten years as Independently after which one of us can become King of the North. We can put an end to the wildlings, once and for all - the King has agreed to lend us vast armies from Storms End and Highgarden. "

Rodrik Cassel laughed - "Which Highgarden Army? Tywin liquidated all of them"

Roose looked around them all. "Lord Stark - you are formally placed under Arrest"

Lady Mormont rose "Lord Bolton. I may not agree with many things Lord Stark may have done but arresting him for the west is something Bear Island cannot condone" - she pulled out her sword and shouted- "BEAR ISLAND WILL DEFEND THE STARKS WITH THEIR LAST BREATHS"

Roose gave her a curious smile - "With what will you defend the starks? Your men are under arrest and so are the Stark men? Your ravens are all dead. The Weregild rule this day - by a vote of Four to Three that Lord Eddard Stark has betrayed the North. You are right Lady Maege - The North does not take orders from the King. Lord Stark shall not answer his summons to Kingslanding. He shall be tried right here, right now along with his son"

Ned Starks Commanders rose in unision but sat down heavily at Neds direction. Ned knew he did not have enough men. He knew Roose would have brought more than enough men to ensure that things would go his way. He knew the North had failed him. He had always taken pride in being a Northman but had he deceived them or had they deceived him? He turned to Rodrik who was looking for guidance. He turned to Howland who was also looking pale and white. Oh Howland! You were right after all. I brought this on myself.

Roose Bolton rose his voice - "Ned Stark. As Warden of the North - appointed by King Robert Baratheon - I ask you - did you keep the secret that Jon Snow was Aegon Targaryen - a bastard born to Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen from the realm and from the North?"

Ned closed his eyes and answered - "He is no bastard. Rhaegar and Lyanna were formally wed"

Roose tried to hide his impatience - "Did you hide this from the Realm and the North?"

Ned looked straight at Roose and nodded - "Yes i did and i am proud of it"

Roose stared straight at him - "Proud of deceiving the North?"

Ned rose and stood straight as an arrow. He knew it was over but he also knew he was a Stark. One of the first men of Westeros. He stared at Smalljon Umber, at Roose Bolton, at Howland Reed, at Maege Mormont and finally resting his eyes on Robb Stark - "NORTH? WHAT IS THE NORTH? WHAT IS THIS DIVISION? I WAS PROUD OF BEING A NORTHMAN. I AM A STARK AND WE WERE THE FIRST MEN HERE. WE HAVE SAVED MILLIONS OF LIVES HERE AND WE HAVE PROTECTED THE REALM FOR MILLENIA. I HAVE FELT A PRIDE IN BEING UNIQUE, BEING A NORTHMAN, BEING SAFE FROM THE CORRUPTION THAT SEEPS THROUGH KINGSLANDING, THROUGH THE REST OF THE REALM. WAS I WRONG IN KEEPING JON HIDDEN? NO I WAS NOT. I SAVED AN INNOCENT CHILD FROM A MARAUDING PREDATOR WHO KILLED AND MURDERED FOR HATRED AND PASSION AND NOT FOR JUSTICE. WHY DID I KEEP JONS SECRET FROM THE NORTH? BECAUSE I KNEW YOU WERE TOO PREJUDICED TO SEE BEYOND HIS BLOOD AND BIRTH. TOO PREJUDICED TO SEE THAT THERE IS GOOD AND EVIL WHICH IS WELL ABOVE NORTH SOUTH EAST OR WEST. I SEE NORTHERNERS WHO ARE COWARDS AND SCUM - NORTHERNERS WHO RUN AWAY FROM A CONFRONTATION AND HIDE IN THE SHADOWS, NORTHERNERS WHO WOULD SELL THEIR VALUES FOR POWER, NORTHERNERS WHO USE THEIR HATRED AGAINST THE WELFARE OF THE NORTH, THE REALM AND HUMANITY.

YOU JUDGE ME ROOSE. YOU CLAIM TO BE THE VOICE OF THE NORTH. YOU CLAIM TO BE THE WARDEN OF THE NORTH. LET ME TELL YOU - ON THE HONOR OF THE STARKS AND BY THE NAME OF THE OLD GODS - I SWEAR I NEVER INTENDED TO DECEIVE ANY OF YOU. MY REASONS FOR PROTECTING JON WERE PURELY BECAUSE I DID NOT TRUST FRIENDSHIP AND I DID NOT TRUST LOYALTY. I WAS RIGHT. THE FRIENDSHIP WITH ROBERT IS A FARCE THE LOYALTY OF THE NORTH IS A FARCE.

I SWEAR BY ALL THE GODS OLD AND NEW - THERE WILL BE NO MORE NORTH, NO MORE SOUTH, NO MORE REALMS, NOTHING MORE. THERE WILL BE ONE REALM -ONE DAY - ONE WESTEROS FOR ALL MEN - OF ALL BELIEFS, ALL COLORS, ALL RACES AND THEY WILL BE RULED BY THE TRUE KING OF THE NORTH - AEGON TARGARYEN TRUEBORN SON OF RHAEGAR AND LYANNA AND ON THAT DAY I SHALL NOT SEE ANY OF YOU BECAUSE YOU SHALL BE IN HELL AND I SHALL NOT"

They were speechless now. Even Smalljon Umber. He had expected Ned to be arrested and taken to Kingslanding but Rooses sudden decision to try Ned right there was a sudden twist in events. Smalljon wished he could stop Roose but he was a coward. Roose had six thousand men surrounding Last Hearth and an order from the King of Westeros. Lady Maege and Howland Reed were also stunned at Neds anger and yet understood that he made sense after all.

Roose Bolton hid his amazement and continued - "Ned Stark- you are sentenced to death for your betrayal to the North"

Lady Maege rose in fury - "You cannot sentence him to death. He is here by Guest Right. Would you a Northman violate guest right Lord Bolton?"

Roose turned to Smalljon Umber with a smile - "Lord Umber. Did you invite Lord Stark to Last Hearth?"

Smalljon was ashen now as he spoke - "No. Lord Stark announced that he was coming to Last Hearth for the Weregild. He did not ask for permission nor did i issue an invitation or welcome"

Roose turned now to Lady Maege - "So my dear Lady - Lord Stark was not invited to Last Hearth. He is not a guest. He cannot invoke guest right. Neither can you or Lord Reed - as you were both invited here by Lord Stark and not by Lord Umber"

Ned Stark looked at Maege and gave her a smile. She smiled back at him. They turned to Howland Reed who smiled at both of them.

Smalljon Umber spoke now - "Robb Stark will be arrested and sent to Kingslanding. He will..."

Roose rose his hand and Smalljon stopped - "Robb Stark! Do you endorse your fathers views or do you believe he is a traitor for his betrayal to the North"

Robb rose from his place and looked at his father. He understood from his fathers look that no matter what he said - his life was over. He gave a secret prayer to Jon. _Avenge my death Snow...Avenge Fathers...your uncles death. _ "As my father told you- Today the North has just died and when Jon becomes King - there will be no North and none of your houses. You will be memories - forgotten memories of traitors and cowards"

Roose nodded to his Master Commander - "All the Stark, Mormont and Reed - officers who wish to lay down their arms and surrender - shall be spared and sent back to your homes. Any others will be killed. Lord Stark, Robb Stark, Lady Maege and Lord Howland are to be executed for Treason. "

Smalljon Umber blustered - "But...Roose...this is not what..."

Roose turned to Smalljon - "You can resist Smalljon but for how long? Can you resist the King? Storms End? Myself? - Do you want a war for your people? Do you want wildlings?"

Smalljon bowed his head in silence.

The final wave of Roose Boltons sword was a death knell - the last death knell that the North would hear on the day that it officially died.


	23. The Day the North Died Part 2 : CH 23

**Chapter 23: The Day the North Died Part 2**

WINTERFELL

Reek - the servant of Ramsay Snow - had waited for almost four hours before being presented before Lady Catelyn Stark , Maester Luwin and Theon Greyjoy. He had used this time to walk through and around Winterfell - sandwiched between two guards but otherwise relatively unhindered. Winterfell was completely deserted and there were barely fifty guards. The Armory seemed unused for many weeks now and the Horses in the stables were quiet. From the guards- he came to know that the Remaining Guards of Winterfell numbering around two hundred were out in the woods - searching for wildlings who were killing or stopping Ravens flying with messages to or from Winterfell, cutting Winterfell off from the world.

As he stood before the Lady of Winterfell, he blushed and stuttered and simpered. He introduced himself as a servant to Ramsay Snow and a companion to the same since he had been three years old. He relayed the oral message of Ramsay Snow - Ramsay Snow sent Nine Hundred Men to Hold Winterfell for the Starks to defend itself against the Kings army rumoured to be over twenty thousand until the North could rally and come to its aid. Roose Bolton conveyed that Lord Ned Stark was still in the Weregild after having discussed a parley with Mance Rayder and Mance Rayder was suspected to be acting against the honor of parley by using trained Warg Falcons to kill any ravens travelling from and to Winterfell.

Finally Ramsay Snow would not enter Winterfell with his men. He would allow the complete command of his men by Winterfell and its current Protector who was Theon Greyjoy. Ramsay also sent his close servant Reek - to keep an eye on his men and because Reek was invaluable as a spy during moments of critical warfare.

As a message - it sounded just right. Lady Catelyn was pleased. The fact that Ramsay Snow had allowed Theon Greyjoy full command of his own troops meant plenty to her. It meant that the Boltons still acknowledged the Lord of Winterfell as their Liege. She turned to Luwin who nodded imperceptibly and to Theon who smiled.

"We Welcome your Men to Winterfell- Reek servant of Ramsay Snow" - Theon exclaimed.

Reek gave a shy smile - "I...I...wish to...ask...why y..y..you have only fif...fif...fifty men here?"

Lady Stark gave a cold glance at Theon Greyjoy as did Maester Luwin. "Lord Greyjoy found it fitting to send the last of Winterfells Soldiers into the forests to search for hidden archers or magical warlocks. They return in two days though. Now..."- she turned to Luwin - "We shall allow your men to encamp on the Eastern Site near the Courtyard and prepare their meals in the Western portion of the Kitchens. You yourself may stay in any of the rooms in the facing tower"

Reek shook his head vigorously - "I...Ramsay...told me i was to know my place as a ser...servant. I will sleep where servants..sleep"

Lady Stark gave an impatient nod. "Very Well" - She turned to Theon - "Go ahead. Open the gates and allow Ramsay Snows army into Winterfell and take formal command of them. See if some channels of communication can be established"

Lady Stark rose and walked out followed by Luwin - while Reek gave him a sly glance - "She doesnt respect you does she?". Theon gave Reek a surprised glance and spoke crossly - "She does. Everyone does. Now ride out and give the message to your men to enter Winterfell"

An Hour later - Nine Hundred Fighting Men of Dreadfort were inside Winterfell encamped on the site chosen for them by Lady Stark with their Leader - Captain Dannows formally under the charge and command of Lord Theon Greyjoy who had asked them to rest that day before starting drills and manouvres the following day. The Starks were no longer alone at Winterfell.

EASTWATCH BY THE SEA, ABANDONED TOWER

"Help...Help...Please"- he screamed at the top of his voice but it was in vain. Nobody heard or cared. The Man had five cuts on his body now and Thoros of Myr painstakingly applied vinegar and salts to his wounds and retreated before the loud screams into the empty Abyss. Tyrion Lannister sat in the outer periphery waiting for the man to break and waiting to find out what exactly was going on here.

Two days ago - he had seen this man - the one with a beard and a wicked expression who called himself Locke and the name haunted him. He remembered the name and he did not remember it too well. Tyrion had a photographic memory - he could remember anything he had heard and he knew he had heard of this name. It had taken him the better part of the day to realize that he recalled the name from Brandons four hour passage of storytelling during the night of the living dead in the previous timeline. Locke had been a spy who had been sent to kidnap Brandon stark and bring him to Winterfell for Roose Bolton. A Spy who had cut Brandon in his thigh to establish his paralysis. He had been killed when Bran had warged into Hodor.

So Tyrion decided to confide in Thoros, Beric and Barristan and Grenn and Pypar. They had planned to ambush Locke and they had succeeded. Filling his wine with a powder that could make him sleep - they had drugged him and kidnapped him to this abandoned place where nobody ever came and even if they did would not be too keen on interfering with the Hand of the King of Westeros.

Pypar and Grenn had taken Watch Duty to ensure that the matter was kept as secret as possible. Jon Snow himself knew nothing about this. Tyrion did not want to involve Jon where he could possibly avoid involving him. Lockes screams were louder now and Thoros was making it more painful. "Oh Stop...Stop for gods sake..."- Howled Locke as the pain and the burning began to seep through him and his soul.

"I ask you once again - Why are you here at the Wall and who is your liege Lord?"

The same question when asked an hour ago had produced answers that did not satisfy Lord Tyrion. Locke claimed he was a man of Lord Glover of Deepwood Motte but failed to identify the exact Glover coat of arms or four places around Deepwood Motte where hunting was excellent - something Tyrion knew because of his thirst of knowledge. It was this reason why Thoros had been forced to obliged with his shortsword and with his brine soaked cloth.

This time Locke clenched his jaws and spat at Tyrion and the Dwarf retreated back and looked at Thoros. Thoros nodded and produced a long and thin needle and walked towards Locke who began shaking in fear. Tyrion continued - "This needle will go through your balls and sew them together. After that you will be castrated and emasculated. Finally you will be escorted to the far north where you will lie in a cold grave for shadowcats with both your hands and legs bounded"

Locke tried to look brave but as Thoros neared him - he gave out a last scream. "Alright...Alright...I will talk...just take away the pain and give me something to drink..for gods sake...pity"

Tyrion pulled out a bottle of spiced wine and a smaller bottle of the milk of poppy. "Once you talk - the burning and pain will stop and you can sleep easy"

Locke clenched his jaws as tears poured down his cheeks and gave a sigh - "My lord is Roose Bolton of Dreadfort. I am one of his commanders he uses for special Jobs. He trusts me more than the others. He sent me here to the wall to ...to kill that bastard from winterfell...snow"

Tyrion and the others gave a collective gasp. Why would Bolton want to kill Jon? Did Bolton figure it out? Did he know Jons real identity?

Tyrion walked with his face close to Lockes - "Why does Bolton want Jon dead?"

Locke started to shake his head but the sight of Thoros with his needles changed his mind - "That man...that Kings man..ballish or something...he send messages to Lord Bolton, many of them. Lord Bolton visited Lords Karstark and Glover and went to Last Hearth with Six Thousand Men...saying something about killing the wolf and his cub and wanting the bastard out of the way. He was drunk and he revealed something in the night, he said ...Jon was a traitor and had to be killed"

Tyrion closed his eyes. Robert Baratheon knew. Kingslanding Knew. Bayelish knew. Bayelish had told Bolton and Bolton had used this information to turn the North against Ned Stark. Why else would he ride to Last Hearth with Six Thousand Men to a Weregild? He saw Thoros, Beric and Barristan and saw from their expressions that they had reached the same conclusions. _Kill the Wolf and Cub..._it meant Roose wanted Ned and Robb dead. Not Again! Tyrion wanted to scream. Would the Lord of Winterfell and his son always die of betrayal and naivete in every single turning of the wheel and in every iteration of time?

"How do you communicate with Bolton?" - Barristan asked

Locke grunted through the pain - "The Ravens...he uses trained hawks to down ravens leaving winterfell and last hearth. Our ravens have a colored leather strap attached to their legs so the hawks and archers allow them to pass. It seems Kingslanding had killed all their ravens to keep the secret of Lord Starks treason"

Varys! Tyrion thought. No wonder he had not heard more from Varys or Kingslanding. But was Locke telling the truth? How would someone like Locke know such intimate secrets? He answered himself in a few minutes - Easily. Locke was a trusted man and he was a natural assassin - his eyes and ears were everywhere. Very possible that he could have gathered this news during Boltons many conversations.

"Is Bolton going to kill Ned Stark and his son?" - Tyrion asked Locke. Locke shrugged - "I dont know. I dont know. He was unguarded that one time and spoke of being Warden of the North for now and King of the North very soon. Now please...you promised"

Tyrion gave a nod to Thoros and handed over the flask of wine to Locke who sipped thirstily emptying it completely. Tyrion then have a small bottle containing the milk of poppy and Locke sipped it too. He gave a smile to Lord Tyrion - "I tr...tried...". In ten minutes Locke was dead - the merciful poison in the small phial containing what Locke had thought was milk of poppy had done its job.

They tossed his body overboard and walked over to Grenn and Pypar who were still on watch duty.

Tyrion turned to Thoros and the others - "Do you believe him?"

Barristan nodded- "No reason for him to lie"

Tyrion bristled with rage - "Why are the Northmen so impotent? They pretend to be above our low standards and morals and yet they show greed and ruthless like never before. This bastard Bolton is an outright evil son of a bitch - yet the North calls him one of them, honor him as a Lord. And the other cowards - they allow themselves to be manipulated by these two vultures Bolton and Bayelish. I call them cowards, gutless cowards who care about nothing but their petty prejudices"

Beric Dondarion responded - "Calm down! It is possible that the North may have refused Bolton and Bayelish"

_Fuck that! Tyrion thought. The North will always be what they have been - stubborn, foolish, selfish, dogheaded and terrified to stand up to anyone in authority. Dogs - Tyrion thought , The Northmen always marched up and stood with the presumedly stronger man. He had heard about the slobbering jellyfishes who sat shivering in their hen houses when Jon snow had led an army of wildlings against Ramsay Bolton during the battle of the bastards. The Cowards Umber, Karstark and the Traitor Bolton. And Jon had forgiven them. Others may have a high opinion of the North but not me. Dany brought Dragons to help these bastards and they treated her like dirt. Jon and Dany saved the realm and these cocksuckers did not stand up to Greyworm when he insisted that Jon be sent to the wall. Instead they had agreed like whores with their legs spread apart to send Jon to the wall and make Sansa the queen. Not this time...Tyrion promised himself_

"Its time"- Tyrion told them all, his eyes shining in anger. "Its time the Bastard of Winterfell became the Promised Prince of Westeros, the Heir to the Iron Throne. I think there is no reason to wait any longer. All these fuckers ...they dont deserve any mercy"

WINTERFELL, MIDDLE OF NIGHT

It was one o clock in the night and Winterfell was silent. Reek gently rose from his bed and looked around. The other servants were sleeping strongly. He could easily slip out of here out into the courtyard and send his signal. The pre-arranged signal that would have his men run amok through winterfell killing anything and anyone - except Lady Stark and her daughters. Even the young lord was to be killed along with the Dolt greyjoy. Women could be raped and later killed but the men had to die immediately. The Bolton men had their instructions. They were not asleep - they were awake and waiting for the signal. The signal from Reek.

It was childs play - Reek thought. Fooling the Greyjoy Dolt, the Old Idiot Maester and the Red haired bitch. Naive fools! He thought - sending their men into the forests for manouvres...well by the time they returned - Winterfell would be burnt to the ground. The signal was a blast of the small horn he carried with him , in his nether garments to avoid detection. A single blast would tell his men it was time - to begin their pillage of this seat of the north and to wipe out everyone inside. The Young Lord and his Fool lordlings would be snoring away to glory. He knew the layout of Winterfell. Roose Boltons men had described it to him when they had visited for the Grand Council just two months ago. Fifty Guards unprepared for a murderous assault would be no match for the Bolton men. Reek expected the entire thing to be finished within an hour and the spikes of Winterfell to have the heads of all the males within. He wondered why Lady Stark and her daughters were to be spared and untouched but his was not to reason why.

With a glow of expectation he gently began to slip away, his eyes used to the darkness...and then he froze...it was a loud growl...Reek squinted his eyes and rested upon shining green dots - ahead of him - four of them. Dogs? Reek thought - He had always loved Dogs...pity these had to die - he pulled his smallsword from his side...and decided to risk lighting the torch. After all the only ones here were servants - imbeciles who had already slept off when he was escorted here by that rough haired wildling girl. He lit his torch on fire which glowed brightly enough and Reek looked back to where the dots were - and his blood froze - Theon Greyjoy stood in front of him with a fully drawn bow, a red haired girl - perhaps daughter of Lady Stark stood next to him and two massive wolves - one silver and one black stood by their side growling.

The servants were up as well except that it looked like they were not servants - they had bows ready and taut and had surrounded him entirely. It was a trap. The entire thing was a trap. This was not a place for servants - the imbeciles whom he had presumed to be worthless servants were in fact archers of Winterfell. Even before he could understand what was going on - four other torches were lit around him - and the brightness permeated the dark cellar and room.

"Welcome to Winterfell Ramsay Snow" - Theon greeted him.

Reek felt a flash of rage. He had never felt this angry before. This Dolt had actually...had actually got the better of him. Reek felt like ripping his throat and moved towards Theon when he heard the warning growls and the stretching of the bows. He knew in the next minute he would be pierced with twenty arrows and his throat would be ripped out to satiate the thirst of these wolves. How the devil did they know he was not Reek but Ramsay? Nobody had seen him or laid eyes on him.

"You forget i have Nine hundred men here - and even without my signal - they will start their work"- Reek spat.

Theon smiled - "Your men are dead. They ate and drank too well last night and lay in a drugged state while the Men of Winterfell cut them to pieces, took their armors, swords, horse, everything. I believe they did not even stir as their throats were being cut. It was a strong drug indeed that we used in their food"

Reek closed his eyes. What men of Winterfell? There were barely a hundred or so men in Winterfell with most of them being old and weak. Reek had looked all over during his sojurn here yesterday and had spotted nothing amiss...how could you hide so many men? where could you ...he felt the realization dawn on him too late..."The Crypts? You had men in the Crypts?"

Sansa gave a cold smile - "You always had a single weakness Ramsay. You always believed the other man was a fool. In many cases it was true - they were fools or innocent but sometimes they learn, sometimes fate intervenes to correct a fault"

Ramsay felt a burning rage yet again. What the fuck was this bitch talking about? He had never even seen her before. What did she mean _always had_. He was Lord Boltons Bastard and not someone Ladies of the North would know by name or nature.

He steeled and looked straight at Theon. "A One for one fight then "- Ramsay said - "I deserve that honor"

Theon shook his head- "You came in the dead of the night to murder us all in our beds. No - you dont deserve any honors. You and i have some talking to do. You are going to be making amends for some very bad behaviour and you are going to be telling us what exactly is Papa Bolton planning for us and for you".

KINGSLANDING, KING ROBERT BARATHEON

"It is all agreed, You are to marry Lyanna" -Lord Rickard Stark had told him on the day of the tourney - Twenty Four years ago. He remembered being ecstatic. He had seen the red haired beauty for the first time when she had been with her mother to visit Ned Stark at the Eeyrie. His blood had lusted for her then but more importantly he had believed that he had loved her. He truly did. The important question was did she love him? Had he ever asked her that? No. He had merely assumed that she would love him like women of the realm usually do.

He sat on the iron throne silent and broken now wondering at how life had changed for him for the last three months. Three months ago - he was King with a queen, three children and a life of vague uncertainity. Three months ago - just before he had left for Winterfell. Now he had no queen, the three children were bastards and not his own, one of them was dead, one of them was confined and one of them was in the north. Tywin Lannister - the lord of Casterly Rock was dead but not before inflicting a humiliating defeat on his armies and Ned Stark his closest friend since the age of Twelve had betrayed him with his secrets.

Peter Bayelish was in Whiteharbor now with a Force of Crownsmen to surround Winterfell and ask for its surrender. Robert did not have any idea where Ned Stark was or when he would be marching on to Kingslanding. He felt no desire for women, drink, sport or revenge. What was the point of it all? Robert thought. If Lyanna had truly loved Rhaegar - then why did Ned not say so. Ned was his closest friend. He could say anything he wanted. _Robert - Lyanna does not love you . _He would have been hurt and insulted but he would have rallied back. Instead Ned had led him on, promising an engagement with Lyanna and a future life with her. Robert paused - Had Ned ever told Robert that Lyanna had loved him back? No. Never. Every time Robert had asked this to Ned - Ned had dodged and Robert had somehow known.

He checked the letter in his hands now. It was a confirmation that Edmure Tully, Son of Hoster Tully, Lord of Riverrun was to be congratulated for his brilliant victory against Tywin Lannister and rewarded with the Title of Kings Commander in the Trident. It meant during any other battles on behalf of the Crown - Edmure would be overall commander - ranking over Highgarden or other realms around the Trident. Robert laughed nastily as he sealed the letter. He had no desire left to rule now - it was just fun to see Edmure Tully - the bumbling idiot who had stumbled his way into defeating Tywin purely because a sellsword had managed to sabotage Casterly Rock from within and was stupid enough to recount the incidents the exact way they had happened - lording over better qualified men.

He checked the other letter where the Sellsword Bronn was named Lord of Horn Hill subject to his marriage with the seventeen year old Talla - daughter of Randyll Tarly. Once again Robert chuckled. The Daughter of Randyll Tarly marrying a Sellsword who was nearly Nineteen years older than her was fun. To see Bronn becoming head of the Tarly family was equally fun too.

Robert had decided he did not care about the realm, about Storms end, about anything anymore. He would not care if they all killed each other. He wanted to go back to the Vale, to the days when he was younger and carefree. He turned to the Maester Sylvan - "You are sure there is no news from Bayelish regarding Ned?"

Sylvan nodded -"Your Grace. Lord Bayelish is in Whiteharbor with the Crownsmen and will march to Winterfell to take the place as peacefully as possible. Lord Stark is expected to be in Last Hearth where he was conducting a Weregild. The New Warden - Lord Bolton has marched there with a force of six thousand men to bring Lord Stark and his boy to you. Lord Bayelish will also be sending a group of men to bring Jon snow to you. It should be happening anytime soon"

What would Ned Do? Robert wondered. Refuse to come and declare war and march down to Kingslanding. Robert was already regretting the impulsive angry decision of his. The wiser course of action would have been to personally summon Ned to Kingslanding and talk to him, to not have said out loud anything about his suspicions regarding Jon or Lyanna but to have kept them within him. It was what a good Lord or a King would have done. Perhaps Stannis had been right, perhaps Robert did not deserve to be king.

"Any news of Varys?" - Robert asked Sylvan. Sylvan shook his head - "He has disappeared. Completely.". Lord Varys had vanished from Kingslanding and nobody had seen anything at all. The Hand of the King had enforced the strictest security around the Keep and around the Port and all the gates with the strictest instructions that none of the council could leave Kingslanding except with a letter having his own seal or the Kings seal - yet Varys had gotten away. Was Varys a traitor too? Robert wondered.

At least Renly was with Bayelish with specific instructions. No matter what Bayelish did- Renly was to see that he did not go overboard. No deaths until absolutely necessary, no looting, no pillage, no rape, Lady Stark and her family to be treated with the deepest possible respect. Robert had started something and he did not know how it would end, just that the end would be conclusive yet harsh.

_Dont be a Hero Ned. Come to Kingslanding and talk to me. Give me this Ned, Give me this. _Robert begged his old friend secretly. He realized speaking to Ned was the most important thing he still had left to do.

LAST HEARTH, DUNGEONS, LORD STARK

"When did you do it"- Howland Reed asked Ned as they languished in the Dungeons - under arrest and awaiting execution. Howland cared little for himself but Ned - the Warden of the North - Descendant of the Great Starks in a Dungeon was cruelty indeed. How could the North sway so easily he wondered. Did they hate the Targaryens so much that they would break millenia of faith, trust and devotion and stand behind someone like Roose Bolton. He was also curious to know how Ned had managed to secrete the baby away from Dorne and back to Westeros so secretly, that even Howland had no idea of what he had done or what had actually happened.

"Lyanna was headstrong and she was tomboyish. She loved training rather than sewing or singing or writing - rather like my Arya. Father cared very little though - he was not very fond of daughters except as potential marriage partners to form alliances and to have heirs. Brandon was a spitting image of father. Always went on about Honor of the House and Pride of the Starks. When Robert requested the alliance, i carried the message to Winterfell. I hated carrying it because i knew it would end in tears. I knew Robert, Knew Robert to be a good man but simply too wild, too lusty, too uncontrollable to make any woman happy. He could never compromise nor care about anyone elses happiness. Father was happy too. It was a good match and he gave his word to Robert. That was that. Lyanna did not have a say in any of it. She came to me and begged me to help her- She said she knew Roberts bed habits and that he had other children and I tried to convince her that he loved her and would stop after marriage, something that i myself did not believe - and failed miserably.

Of course she would be smitten with Rhaegar. He was handsome, He was the Prince but it was more than that. He was gentle and kind. Do you remember the Tourney? Where Lyanna drove away the Three Squires who were bullying you? It was she who was the Knight of the Laughing Tree, who donned your armor and defeated the knights - the three bullies served. She raced away quickly afterwards but Rhaegar saw her - he saw her as her helmet fell off and her red hair swayed out. She saw him back and they smiled. It was at that point that Lyanna knew she could not go back to any mans bed - even Roberts"

Howland was still puzzled - "Why did Dayne fight you then? He could have told you the truth - that Lyanna and Rhaegar were married. It might have ended things differently"

Ned turned to Howland and Maege Mormont - "I was angry. Too angry to care or think. I also believe Arthur had only one set of instructions - to protect Lyanna from anybody - even her brothers. Perhaps he was right to assume - like Brandon and Father - i too would care only about family honor over love and fealty. Anyway - i was all set to meet Lyanna and bring her back to Robert. I had already heard about the Bastard Child and believed it was born out of rape. I wanted to kill the child, i really did - i believed that was what Lyanna wanted and as i climbed up - i had only one thought in my mind - to bring back Lyanna and to kill the child ...and then i heard the voice"

Howland remembered the voice but Maege had no idea - "Just as i was climbing the stairs, after Arthur was dead, to reach Lyanna, i heard a strong voice in the wind. It was the voice of a child calling out - 'Father', the sound came clearly through the air and there was nobody there. Was it a ghost? I did not know. I still dont know its significance but it changed me. I couldnt kill a baby, i wouldnt. I decided right there that i would take the child and raise him as my own bastard even if Lyanna did not want him. The voice changed everything. I couldnt care less about honor or pride or even the realm. I loved Lyanna and i would always love her.

And then i saw the little baby. About my boy Robbs age. I heard his history and how he was not a bastard born of rape but a prince born out of true love. I kept him hidden with the servants until you and the others had left and then i took him with me to the Inn of the Three Doors in Dorne where i paid someone to forge a series of letters from a woman claiming my dalliance with her had produced a child and describing the marks on the child. The forger did not know me or care. I then took the boy with the letters claiming he was my bastard"

Lady Mormont smiled - "Romantic of you Lord Stark". She never called him Ned.

Ned turned to her- "I apologize. I dragged you into all this. You would not be here had it not been for me. You would have been happy with your family while Jorah would be sitting here instead"

Maege smiled - "Destiny. Jorah was a fool for marrying her. Jorah was a fool for selling slaves. My brother was broken hearted when it happened. Its Jeor for whom i really feel sorry for"

Ned watched the sleeping Robb with a stab of pity - "So How long would your house last? Without a heir - Bolton will make quick work of Bear Island and as Warden he will give it to somebody else"

Maege laughed- "Let him try. My little Lioness Lyanna - would be more than a match for him. She is only Eleven but has been training since she was three years old. She can fight, spit and jest with the best of them and they would die for her"

They heard some noise and saw five men wearing the sigil of the Boltons come to the doors of the dungeon. "Get up. You are all to come to the Big Hall. Lord Bolton and Lord Umber await"

Lord Eddard Stark, Lord Robb Stark, Lady Maege Mormont and Lord Howland Reed were marched into the presence of Lord Roose Bolton and Lord Smalljon Umber who sat across a wooden table in the position of judges. Roose looked up when he saw them. Ned could see that Roose was angry about something.

"Well...Well..."- Roose said as he rose up. "I have a letter from wintefell sent to me by my own ravens. It is signed by Theon Greyjoy. It says my bastard Ramsay botched up and surrendered Nine Hundred men to you who are all dead. It says I am to release you and your men in return for Ramsay. Winterfell has sent messages all over the realm - that I have betrayed the North, that i intend to kill the Lord of Winterfell and his son and heir and the other northmen are with me. That i have violated the sacred rules of Weregild. It seems i put too much faith in bastards...rather like you i would say.

One of the ravens reached Whiteharbor to Lord Peter Bayelish who sent me an urgent instruction. Do you know what that is Lord Stark? He says Maester Sylvan at Kingslanding is his man and will ensure Winterfells letter does not reach the King. He says the Kings days are numbered anyway and that the true heir is at Highgarden. He says what your man Theon Greyjoy did is to set off the war. The War which will end with Winterfell in my hands and the line of the starks perished"

Roose Bolton picked up yet another letter signed by himself. "I have sent letters to the realm - stating that you have violated the Kings honor, you have nursed a Targaryen Bastard who you want on the throne after usurping King Roberts place, that you have cheated the realm by keeping his presence secret, that you want wildlings in the North"

Roose edged his face close to Ned - "Lord Stark! The Lines are drawn. The North still stands with me. They want their independence and freedom from the South. The only way for that lies with me. They dont want Wildlings - in fact they want to exterminate every last one of the bastards. The only way for that lies with me. The King is finished. He mumbles and keeps to himself in the Red Keep. He is insulated by Maester Sylvan who is Bayelishs man to the last. The heir is in Highgarden with the Tyrells. Winterfell may still be standing - but when i am finished with it - it will not. The Targaryen Bastard may already be dead - i have sent my most trusted man to do the job. When Bayelish and my forces take Winterfell - we will burn everything and everyone to the ground"

Ned smiled at Roose- "Roose! You were always a fool. Effective and Cruel but a fool. It doesnt matter who wins and who loses. It doesnt matter if Winterfell is burnt to the ground. It doesnt matter if Jon is killed. It is all destiny and i cannot change any of that. What i know for certain is that Winterfell still stands and your bastard is probably dead or broken. What i know for certain is that the entire realm now knows of your treachery and your dishonor. They also know what a Northman truly is" - he said looking at Lord Smalljon Umber who bowed his head deeper than ever.

"Kill them NOW!"- Roose Orderd. "And bring Stark and his Sons head to me".

Ned, Maege, Howland and Robb were led out to the Courtyard where they saw the Execution stone. There was an executioneer with a Sword. Of course Roose would not swing the sword himself. The Executioneer looked professional and seemed to have no personal grudges against the persons being executed. He would make it as painless as possible. Ned did not want to provoke Roose into making it more painful for anyone of them.

Howland was the first to go - walking up to death like a King, then Maege whose last words were "STARK". Then Robb. As Robb walked towards the stone - he turned back to his father -"See you on the other side father". Ned smiled through his tears, careful not to show them to Robb. Robb shouted "KING AEGON TARGARYEN - KING OF WESTEROS, KING OF THE NORTH" before going to his makers - the old gods. Finally - Lord Ned Stark was led to his execution and he sank to his knees - closing his eyes- remembering through the mists of time...his mind a blank...and he saw someone through his minds eye, as his eyes were closed and as he awaited the swing of the sword to fall on his neck, he could see a cold place...he could see...he could see a young man, crippled and on what looked like a wooden seat with wheels. the young man was familiar, too familiar...he reminded Ned of...Cat, of himself...could he be... The young man smiled - "Its going to be alright father. This time its all going right". Ned for some reason he did not understand felt relief and even a kind of Joy that all his burdens would be coming to an end.

And the Great Eddard Stark, Lord of the North was relieved of all his burdens as the sword swung through the air in an arc and separated his neck from his body. The Strange thing was that Lord Starks head still had a curious smile, as though Lord Stark was not really dying but going on a really long journey to some place happy.


	24. The Winds of War Part 1 : CH 24

**Chapter 24: A Dragon and a Wolf**

WHITE HARBOUR

"You bloody Imbecile"- Renly Baratheon shouted at Peter Bayelish, forgetting there were people nearby and that the Hand of the King was a privileged position. "You disobeyed direct orders from the King!". Lord Bayelish, Lord Renly had landed at Whiteharbor with a number of Crownsmen with the others arriving by Kingsroad. Upon his arrival at Whiteharbor - Lord Bayelish had been greeted with a petrified Lord Manderly and a message from Winterfell

**To everyone in the Realm of Westeros**

**Winterfell is under attack. Lord Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North is killed or captive of Lord Smalljon Umber of Last Hearth and Lord Roose Bolton of Dreadfort. The other northern lords - Lord Karstark of Karhold, Lord Glover of Deepwood Motte and Lord Manderly of Whiteharbor have either conspired to commit or condoned treason against the Lord of the North. With the exception of House Mormont and House Reed- every one of them have broken the sacred bond of Guest Right and Weregild.**

**Lord Peter Bayelish - Hand of the King assembles an army in the name of the King in secret to lay waste to Winterfell because Winterfell is the only stop between the True King of Westeros Aegon Targaryen - son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen, previously known as Jon Snow Attested to by Septon Lowry of Oldtown and the Usurper Robert Baratheon.**

**Our Ravens were all killed and we were cut off from the world. Ramsay Snow the Bastard of Roose Bolton attacked us with a force of nine hundred men and attempted to destroy us by deceit. He failed and he pays the price for it in our dungeons, his men all dead.**

**Westeros has a choice - Honor or Treason, Loyalty or Disloyalty, War or Peace**

**The Lines are Drawn now**

**THEON GREYSTARK**

**Defender of Winterfell**

Renly Baratheon had been beside himself with fury. He had been clearly instructed to ensure that Bayelish did not go too far. Robert had even told him to ensure that Ned and his boy were not even handcuffed. "And you and that butcher have gone ahead and done the unthinkable. Is he dead or is he not?"

Bayelish supressed his temper and his urge to strange Renly - "Lord Renly. I made it clear to Lord Bolton that he was to arrest- not kill- Lord Stark or his son"

"And that attack by the bastard? Did you know about it?" - Renly asked.

"Of course not"- Bayelish lied. Of course he had known. Obviously Roose had faith in that idiot. If only Ramsay had taken over Winterfell, it would have been so easy. Ned Stark and his Heir Robb killed by Roose, Rickon the youngest killed by Ramsay and Brandon who was already in Dragonstone would be arrested and killed by Stannis. Bayelish would have marched on Winterfell- marched into Winterfell - pronounced the orders of the King of Westeros, declared Ned as Traitor, declared Catelyn, Sansa and Arya as Traitors family. In the meanwhile Olennas plan at Kingslanding would have taken fruit and Gendry the King of Westeros would have consolidated everything - before anyone discovered anything else was amiss. Instead Ramsay the stupid bastard had been captured , lost his army , lost his ravens and had brought out everything into the open - at a time when nothing else had yet been done.

"What do you think Robert would do when he finds out? Do you not think Theon would have sent one to Robert as well?" - Renly asked.

Bayelish was not too worried on that score. Maester Sylvan - in whose charge the ravens were - was his creature. It was a ploy between Bayelish and Slyvan to get the idiot from Fleabottom to set the fire to the Princes Tower and to report to the King that both the Princes had survived unburnt. Of course Joffreys death had been unpredictable. Bayelish had put up Sylvan to talk of the Targaryens and their fire resistance hoping and knowing the King would think of Snow. He had also asked Sylvan to rake up the issue of Maester Lowry and the wedding of Lyanna and Rhaegar. Of course nobody else knew about it. Bayelish had found out when he had explored a little more about the Bastard Snow.

Despite all this Bayelish knew Winterfell was finished. Defeating a Dolt like Ramsay was one thing, Defeating a seasoned Army of Northmen and Crownsmen another. Winterfell had no army, no provisions for a siege in the middle of winter and no leader. Theon Greystark indeed! He would not be a match to the experienced forces that the King or rather the Hand at his command. He however knew that things were fluid again - the well thought out plan with Olenna Tyrell was now out of the window. He hoped Olenna would also have received the letter and would figure out her next course. She was much more intelligent that that fool son of hers.

"Yes the King would find out. So what? Ned Stark is a traitor and what is the difference if he is alive or dead? Yes King Robert ordered for Ned Stark to be allive but Ned Stark was mobilizing the Northern Army against the King. What would you have Bolton do? As long as he was alive- people would have been hesitant to rally to the king like this fat cowardly northern fool Manderly. If Ned Stark is dead - that is the end of house stark. Jon Snow has nobody, nobody to stand for him. The North stands for the King, the South stands for the King, the East is finished and Dorne stands for the King. It was necessary and you know it" - Bayelish said.

Renly was quiet. Yes it made sense. Ned Stark alive could have been a major problem. With Ned out of the picture, it was between Robert Baratheon - the True King of Westeros who had ousted the damned Targaryens and Jon Snow - a small time bastard who belonged to a family cursed and damned throughout the realm. Without Ned by his side - Jon was finished.

"And you mean to kill the other starks? The other boys? The girls?" - Renly asked.

"Not at all"- Bayelish lied. Of course he would kill the other boys. He had special plans for Cat though. For Cat and her daughters. And he had to get to Winterfell to meet Cersei Lann...Targaryen and talk to her about the damned letter that would prove that Gendry Baratheon was the trueborn son of Robert and Cersei. "They would be hostages to other houses in the realm"

"Well Alright"- Renly said. "The Lines are drawn. Unless Robert orders otherwise, i am with you all the way."

Excellent - thought Bayelish. He had already send instructions to Roose Bolton and a message in general to the other houses in Westeros confirming Ned Starks treason but not Jon Snows parentage. Better for the realm not to know this for now. All he had to do was to wait for the Northern Forces of Bolton and Umber and then march to Winterfell. Oh he was looking forward to his return to that godforsaken place.

WINTERFELL

Ramsay Bolton had talked. He had talked about everything. The threat of being torn to pieces by Direwolves was too real not to tell the truth. He had watched the faces of Theon, Catelyn and Luwin grow red and then grey when they found out that Lord Stark was to be killed with Robb. Lady Catelyn had asked Theon to barter Ramsays life for Neds but that was stupid. Ramsay knew he did not have any such value to Roose. He had been entrusted on a mission and he had failed.

Now he lay in the dungeons awaiting his fate.

He watched Theon and Sansa enter the Dungeons. Strange, Sansa seemed so young and yet so full of worldly knowledge and courage. Strange also that she was never around when her mother and that old maester were. Theon and Sansa entered the Dungeons and Theon looked at Ramsay. "Well Ramsay Snow - your ravens have done you proud. We finally saw them flying and making the entire journey over the forests. The hawks seem to be leaving them alone" - Theon said

Ramsay groaned. His body itched and he wished they would finish it off.

"What are you going to do with me?" - Ramsay asked.

Theon turned to Sansa who looked at him. "I was wrong back then. I was wrong to kill you the way i did. You destroyed me, destroyed me completely and i now realize that to finally purge myself of your poison i need to do something else. Something that will make me a woman again"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"- Ramsay shouted. "I have never seen you before in my entire life. How could you kill me you stupid bitch?". Sansa smiled through his tirade and turned to Theon who walked out of the Dungeon and closed the door. Ramsay felt a dread through him...what was she going to do. He saw Sansa reach under her robe and braced himself for the final stab of the knife through his chest or slashing his throat. Instead Sansa removed her robe revealing herself to be completely Naked.

She removed the chains holding his hands with her keys and he was fully free now. He was tempted to strangle her or threaten to strangle her but she smiled. "I wouldnt do that. If you really do what i want you to do - you will leave Winterfell alive"

Alive! Ramsay thought. Was she lying? No...she couldnt be. She was a wellborn stark and lying to these people was like murder or treachery - the ultimate sin. "What do you want off me"- he thought - finding her naked body alluring.

"I want you to fuck me" - Sansa said. "To Fuck me like a real man. To Fuck me like a man would fuck his wife on her wedding day. With just the right amount of delicacy and yet the perfect amount of brute bull strength. I want you to pretend we are a married couple and today is the day we consummate our marriage. I want you to call me wife and take me like you have never taken a woman before"

Ramsay gaped. What the fuck was this devilment? The daughter of Ned Stark speaking and acting like a Tavern Whore and the Protector acting as her pimp and security guard. Would she accuse him of rape then? Again Sansa seemed to be reading his mind - "What do you have to lose? You are a dead man anyway - this way if all goes well - you leave this place alive after having a woman and if ot - you still take a woman before your death"

Ramsay shrugged. He pulled down his clothes until he was naked too and came to Sansa. And they fornicated - he did his best to be as gentle as he could - every while thinking of all the bad things he wanted to do to her and that greyjoy and her family whenever he got the chance. He then became rough and again became gentle. The young lady of Westeros - was moaning now...and her moans and his gasps filled the empty silence. Slowly and surely he made his way faster and faster until he finally erupted in a explosion of heat and pleasure and she let out a final moan of ecstacy. He had hated every moment of it - he liked brutality and domination. He wanted his women to be frightened and terrified of him, not to dominate him. He had resisted the urge throughout their lovemaking to crush her windpipe or strangle her.

Now Lady Sansa was up and dressing up. She ordered him to dress up as well. As he was finished - She called out to Theon who came back to the Dungeons. "It is over. I am cleansed now"- Sansa said and Theon smiled at her. She turned and gave a warm smile to Ramsay - "It had to be you. It was the only way i could ever become a woman again".

"So am i free? You promised" - Ramsay asked. Oh to be free and to consign this bitch for hours of torture in his chambers. Hornier broads than her had been broken by him there.

Theon nodded - "You are to be blinded, Your Tongue is to be cut off along with your Sword hand and finally your toes are to be cut out - all of them. However as Lady Sansa promised you - you shall be alive and free when we are finished with you - and you will leave winterfell"

Ramsay Snow looked at Sansa in disbelief as she turned to him - "Your Evil has to be trapped forever. This is the last place where your evil tried to find a way. Never again...Never"- she said.

And Ramsay Snow- bastard son of Roose Bolton - left Winterfell hours later - blind in both eyes, without his sword hand and unable to walk properly without his toes, his body burning in pain - escorted to the edge of the Forest and made to rest near a tree with enough food to last him for a week, unless of course he was eaten by an animal or died of the cold. He couldnt see, couldnt talk and could do nothing except lean againt the tree and curse fate and curse the whore daughter of Lord Stark.

Nobody knew how he died- perhaps he was killed by animals attracted to the food or perhaps he died of cold. His body was not discovered until three years later - frozen solid and by then nobody knew how he had died or even who he was. Yet there was one thing nobody could know - that until his last dying moment - he simply had no clue what he could ever have done to Sansa Stark or Theon Greyjoy to deserve such a gruesome and horrible ending.

THE WALL, LORD COMMANDERS QUARTERS

Jon Snow was standing on one corner, his face ashen at the potential danger to his father and his heart beating at the news he had just heard from the Lord Commander. Lord Tyrion, Ser Barristan, Thoros of Myr, Beric Dondarion, Alliser Thorne, Samwell Tarly, Benjen Stark and Maester Aemon were also in the same room where the raven kept screaming for kettlecorn. He was not a bastard. That was all that mattered. He was no bastard. He was a trueborn son of parents who had not abandoned him for any other reason but death.

He had been practising alone in the disused old quarry - trying out his sword strokes when he had seen Alliser Throne rushing towards him. Jon tried to figure out what he had done wrong and what Alliser was planning to do to him. It was wrong of him to be alone out here but Jon wanted the peaceful time, he wanted to be on his own. He had braced himself for explanations when he had seen that Alliser had had his sword out. Jon tried to think why Alliser would have his sword out - and felt a cold chill - "For the Watch"- the dream that he had had. It was Alliers voice. He could hear it now. Was he going to die. Well if he was he wouldnt go without a fight...Alliser was close enough now and Jon balanced his weight ready for whatever Alliser had to throw when Alliser sank down on his knees - "My King...My King...Forgive me"

Jons first thought had been Alliser had either gone mad or was mocking him and there were others around to jeer. Instead he had seem others following Alliser - Grenn, Pyp, Sam and Lord Tyrion. After that everything was a blur - he found himself walking to the Lord Commanders Quarters and heard what the Lord Commander had to say - that he was not a bastard, that he was a trueborn son and that his uncle Ned Stark and his brother Robb were either dead or prisoner to Roose Bolton. It was only later that he realized - he was the heir to Westeros - the son of a prince.

He came out of his tranquility and saw Jeor Mormont arguing with Alliser Thorne. "The Wall knows no Kings or heirs Ser Alliser. You should know that"

Alliser Thorne was arguing furiously - "He is the heir. He is the King. We have to help him. They will come for him and what will you do?"

Benjen snarled - "He is one of us. He belongs to the watch"

"No He does not"- Maester Aemon said. "He has not taken his oath. He is still one of the realm and they can take him"

Jeor found himself closing his eyes. What the hell was he supposed to do here? His heart wanted him to pull out his sword and rip the throat of Roose Bolton. His heart told him that Jon was the destiny of Westeros. He also knew what would happen if Crownsmen came for Jon Snow. If he did not belong to their watch, they could not claim him. Would the Wall fight for Jon Snow? or Would they allow him to be captured and taken to Kingslanding to be sacrificed like a sheep? He cursed himself for staying alive so far. He remembered Ned Stark, a true man of honor - a man who had genuinely begged him not to go to the Wall for his sons shame.

"Lord Mormont. You have to make a decision here"- Tyrion said. "Jon...Aegon is in danger here. Locke came for him and failed. As long as Lockes failure is still not known - Bayelish and Bolton will not make any other efforts to send men here to take Jon. However once they know he is not dead- they will come and with more forces than you can put up"

"We have Three Thousand Starks"- Benjen roared. "Enough men to take anybody on and cut them to pieces"

"Lord Mormont" - Tyrion said again - "If the Wall declares for Jon - it would be a beginning, a major beginning, a piece of history. Everybody knows who put the Wall up - it was Bran the Builder - a Stark, everybody knows whom the Wall protects. Lord Stark is the descendant of Brandon the Builder. The Wall has to be there for Jon. He may be a Targaryen but he has ice in his veins as well - along with Fire. Fighting along Jon against his enemies is one way to tell the realm what justice is, what truth is, what good is and what evil is"

"And what about your own sister?"- Barristan asked. "I believe her fate is similar to Lord Starks. She could be dead"

Again Jeor shuddered at the thought of his beloved Maege. It should have been him at Last Hearth. Instead here he was at this wall and leaving Maege to face the charges of treason. God curse you to hell Jorah - he thought.

"Master Aemon?"- Jeor asked. The rest of them looked at the old Maester who took some time and slowly spoke

"Jon has two choices. He can accept his destiny as a member of the watch and take his oath. Once he does - he is one of us and nobody can touch him. Like me, he becomes immolate. His other choice is to become who he was born to be- the King of Westeros, Son of Rhaegar Targaryen,Son of a Dragon and a Wolf, The Destiny of Westeros. The Watch has two choices as well - one is to keep to our selves, to follow the rules the realm has made for us for generations and generations, to watch atrocity after atrocity being committed all across the realm and to stay blind claiming neutrality or we make a decision today - to act as we were intended to act - to protect the realm- to do what is best for the realm. And if you believe like i do - about the death that is slowly but surely coming for us, then you will know that Jon is our only hope - Jon is our destiny, he is our savior and he must be protected. The Watch has to live or die protecting Jon Snow"

Everyone knew the choices before them. Ser Barristan Selmy was the first to move - he walked before Jon and knelt down before him - "Aegon Targaryen - King of the Westeros". Almost immediately Thoros and Beric knelt down in their respective places and shouted - "Aegon Targaryen - King of the Westeros. The men of the watch looked at each other and at Jeor Mormont. The old commander sighed and rose and left his desk to come down in front of Jon Snow. When Jeor Mormont knelt, so did Alliser Thorne and Samwell Tarly - "Aegon Targaryen - King of the Westeros".

"I hope you wont be expecting me at my age to kneel down in front of you - after all you are my great great grand nephew"- Maester Aemon said and an uneasy laughter permeated the room. Everyone of them had made the decison that would make or break them. In this case they all felt it would probably break them. All of them except one. They turned to Lord Tyrion Lannister - Master of Coin to King Robert Baratheon. Lord Tyrion walked to Jon Snow and bent his knee as gingerly as possible "Aegon Targaryen - King of Westeros"

Jon Snow was petrified at all this attention. All he wanted to do was to save Lord Stark and Robb. He did not want to be King of anywhere. He did not want the responsibility and yet there were men - men so much more powerful and stronger than him kneeling down before him - including the Lord Commander and Ser Barristan Selmy - once the strongest and greatest knight in the ream. Me a King? Jon thought. Me sitting on the Iron Throne? He still felt this was all a joke and that suddenly the men in the Lord Commanders room would burst out laughing and Ser Alliser would tell him - this was his punishment for skipping off training and practising on his own.

The others were talking.

"We cannot allow him to be alone anymore. He always needs some men with him. I will be at his side until my death"- Barristan Selmy said at which the others nodded.

Jeor Mormont looked straight and hard at Jon. "Your Grace. You are now formally in command of the Wall and under the protection of the men of the Nights watch"

WINTERFELL

Theon Greyjoy sat with Catelyn Stark and Maester Luwin plotting their strategy. It looked grim for all of them. They had Three Hundred Fighting men against Twenty Thousand of the King. They had enough supplies to last for barely two or three weeks and it was not likely that any help was coming from the North. Lady Catelyn had suggested writing to the Greyjoys but Theon had his suspicions. If Lady Sansas stories were anything to go by, the Greyjoys would turn against Winterfell just like a Fox asked to protect a vulnerable hen house would. It meant that no matter what - Winterfell was likely to be doomed.

Lady Catelyn had presumed that Riverrun would ride to her rescue - but no - Lord Edmure was proud of his newest title and had not sent any reply so far. He was not likely to help her. Likewise- Lisa Arryn had commanded her men in the vale not to interfere in Lord Bayelishs war and despite their own misgivings they reluctantly had to obey. Lord Yohn Royce had written to Catelyn apologetically. The only good news was that the Blackfish had left the Vale and was on his way to Winterfell but even the Blackfish could not hold Twenty Thousand men.

Sansa had finally received a letter from Tyrion which confirmed that Roose Bolton had sent an Assasin to the Wall to kill Jon but he had been thwarted. Tyrion also said there were Three Thousand Stark men at the wall who could be sent to Winterfell at a moments notice except that if more men were sent to the Wall to kill Jon - he would need protection. Sansa could understand the hesitation Tyrion had. Tyrion had written for Sansa to leave Winterfell with Catelyn, Rickon and Theon and the others and come to the Wall. Abandon Winterfell- he said. He had suggested grouping up on the wall and making the wall the point of conflict.

It was this letter that Sansa brought to this conclave. Tyrions suggestion.

"Lord Tyrion is right. We still have time"- Theon said. "Lady Stark, Lady Sansa, Lady Arya, Lord Rickon can leave for the wall immediately escorted by Clegane and the Wildlings Spiv and Wallen - Tyrions servants. I can keep the illusion that you are still here and buy some time while you do what it takes from the Wall - at least it will buy us some more time for the end"

Catelyn hotly shook her head. "I will not abandon Winterfell and its people just to escape. I will die with Winterfell if it is to be. However the children can leave. The question is can Clegane be trusted or more importantly will he do it?"

Theon nodded. Clegane knew the odds of survival for more than two days now but still remained here in Winterfell, roaming the place every day and scoffing at Theons training dills. The man was suicidal at times wanting nothing more than a good death. "I am sure Clegane can be trusted. I have to find out if he will do it"

Sansa Stark kept herself calm but inside she was screaming. How did things go so bad? All i did was to take Bran for a walk to avoid him seeing Jaime and Cersei and turning into a cripple. Is this my destiny? Is this why i was sent back in time? To watch my family be razed to the ground by Robert Baratheon and to scurry from my family home like a rat. How could Jon ever be the King? We thought he had a few years but no - it is happening too fast. We are going to fail again. Robert will triumph and the Night King will finish his mission. Everyone will die and become one of his army.

A Servant came running into the room and handed over a message to Maester Luwin who read the message and bowed his head. He showed the message to Catelyn who read it and closed her eyes - the tears pouring out of them. Finally Theon read the message and showed it to Sansa :

**Theon Greyjoy**

**Thanks for your message. You can do what you want with the Bastard. That is what Bastards are there for. **

**Lord Stark and his son are dead. Their heads are with me and i will present them to you when we arrive at the gates of winterfell. You can admire my work for a minute before your own head joins the group.**

**Enjoy every minute of life while you can**

**Roose Bolton**

**Warden of the North**

"I am not going to the Wall"- Sansa said with determination. If this was where the wheels had brought her then so be it. At least this time she would be with her mother and brother when they died. She would be with them in their last moments and not a prisoner in a far away place like she was in the previous timeline. No - this time she would show them how a stark would die.

"Nobody is going to the Wall"- Catelyn announced. She turned to Theon - "Reinforce Winterfell and prepare for whatever Robert Baratheon may throw our way. If we have to die we will go blazing"

DRAGONSTONE, KING STANNIS AND DAVOS SEAWORTH

"You expect me to disobey the King?"- Stannis asked incredulously to Davos. "I am clearly ordered to send Brandon Stark to White Harbour to the custody of Renly"

"It is not the Kings orders M'Lord"- Davos said. "The orders come from Peter Bayelish and we have had no replies to any of our messages to Kingslanding for the last ten days from the King. All replies come from Maester Sylvan"

"Did you read this? Jon Snow a Targaryen, Rhaegars son, Legally heir to the Throne. I was wrong. Ned Stark did commit treason against the throne. Good Lord. A Targaryen in our midst. And Robert wanted this man to be his successor!" - Stannis exclaimed.

"You know my Lord that if Brandon Stark goes to White Harbor - he is dead. He will be under Roose Boltons 'Protection' and you know the value of that protection" - Davos said.

"I could see to it that the boy is not to be harmed"- Stannis replied.

"Apparently Lord Ned and Lord Robb were also not to be harmed but they are presently without their heads" - Davos said.

"How could you know that? How could you know what Roberts instructions were?"- Stannis asked incredulously

"I dont know but i have someone here who does"- Davos replied

He glided into the room - almost like a woman, a foreigner from Yi-Ti by his dress and appearance, dressed in rich silks, nursing a thick beard and a heavy bush of hair. He looked regal.

"How does this foreigner know of something that the King of Westeros spoke of in deepest secret only to his most trusted of councillors"- Stannis asked still gaping at the foreign intruder

"Because i am no foreigner Lord Stannis"- The intruder said pulling away his beard and his hair. It was Lord Varys - the Master of Whisperers in Kingslanding - the one about whom letters had reached Dragonstone. Varys who was to be returned to Kingslanding dead or alive.

"I could have you killed you know"- Stannis began - "I have been ordered to send you back to Kingslanding if you ever arrive here"

"My Lord Stannis. I am a dead man. I died Forty Two years ago in a different world, in a different universe. I am here only because i have to be. I have a purpose here. I believe my sole purpose in returning back was to rectify the turning of the wheels and ensure that Westeros received the fate it was supposed to before something happened to change the course of fate and time"

Stannis was speechless. The Master of Whispers speaking literal drivel. Died many years ago, back again, time, turning of the wheels? - He turned to Davos who was quiet.

"Davos - you are quiet. Obviously you seem to believe his nonsense" - Stannis said.

"I do my lord. I do. Lord Varys speaks of terrible times. Terrible times for Westeros and for you personally. I heard everything he said with an open mind and i cannot disbelieve him. Everything he said looks so realistic that it terrified the soul of out me"- Davos replied

"Davos. You have lost your head completely. This is sheer trickery and nonsense. Varys comes from the East where this is common currency. He may be a good storyteller but do you actually believe someone could be sent back in time to correct destiny? Are you that naive that you would believe anything?"- Stannis said laughing.

"My Lord. Not when there is proof" - Davos replied.

"Proof!"- Stannis scoffed. "What possible proof could this man provide you to prove that he comes from a different time?"

Davos walked towards Stannis - "My Lord. I was born in fleabottom to a family of nine in dire poverty. When i was only four years old - i found myself alone and helpless. I was found by an old sea dog who rescued me and took me on a ship. It was the first time i was on a ship and i quickly learnt. I soon became a powder monkey, then a boatswain, a coxswain and finally a Bosun by the time i was twenty one. One fine day - I was sailing a ship for my captain to Essos and came upon a wrecked ship and its sailors and men floundering in the sea, many having been drowned already. There were indications of a storm and it would have taken us more than two hours to rescue the living sailors, two hours we could not have spared. Yet i overruled our captain - who was drunk to unconsciousness and rescued the marooned sailors. As a reward - one of those whom i had rescued gave me a codex"- he pulled out his wooden codex - a box with keys and numbers containing secrets and documents.

"For years i have kept my codex storing in it secrets of rutters, secret maps, secret passages to every realm- all of it useful during my smuggling days. Its key has never be shared with anyone. Not with my wife, not with my sons, not with my liege lords - with nobody. The Code i set for the Codex the night i first received it as a gift has been the same and it has been for my eyes only"

Stannis still looked curiously- "And what does this wooden box have to do with Lord Varys and his odd story?"

Davos gave a long sigh - "Ser Varys just gave me the code. He gave me the code to my box"

Stannis digested Davos and his story. He tried to find some answer for it - "Maybe it is not that difficult to crack the code"

Davos smiled - "It destroys everything after three incorrect tries my lord. You have Eight Thousand Possible combinations"

Stannis stared at Varys for what appeared to be a long time but was in fact only a few minutes -"And Davos gave you the code in this future that you come from?"

Varys nodded - "Ser Davos was with us when we fought the Night King. The Living Dead. He entrusted his box to me because i was in the crypts and had a better chance of living. He gave me directions to open the box and to use the contents of the box. Of course- he survived and i returned the box to him unopened but i knew the code"

Stannis closed his eyes. Strange things were happening in Westeros and Stranger things were going to happen. Why had Melisandre left so suddenly from Winterfell? What had she seen that had caused her to scamper away? Davos was one of the most honest men in the realm and if he said the code was known only to himself - then he was speaking the truth. Did this mean Varys actually came from the future? There was no other possible explanation.

He heaved a sigh of defeat and said in an exasparated voice - "Alright Lord Varys. I believe you. Now tell me what do you want of me"

HIGHGARDEN, LADY OLENNA TYRELL

He was her most trusted servant, someone she had known for more than sixty years - so she believed every single word he said.

"You think she is falling in love with him"- Olenna asked in disbelief - "With an uncouth smithy boy who until two weeks ago was a low born bastard?"

"Yes my lady. I believe Lady Margery tried to make him a gentleman but has ended up falling in love with him. They dont talk about the realm or about the houses or about any of your agenda- instead i believe they talk of flowers, of songs and poems and of stories. The Boy has no desire to become the King, all he wants to do is to make weapons, weapons of the latest designs - he would rather be an armourer than a king and Lady Margery does not correct or stop him. Lately she brings him paper and writing material and he draws all day as she glances around in admiration"

It was serious then Olenna thought. She was falling in love. Oh the complications of love - Olenna thought. She had hoped somehow that Margery was above this nonsense but apparently she was not. The Boy had been informed who he was not interested in ruling or power or money or revenge. They had tried to motivate him in many ways but he just did not care. He was happy as a blacksmith and he was ready to die happy as one. Margery had been given the task of transforming him and instead she was the one who had changed. Drat the girl. Olenna thought.

She thought about the course of events and cursed. The realm now knew about the real heir to the throne. It was no longer Ned Stark or Robb Stark but a Targaryen. Son of a Targaryen who had been immensely popular with the people of Westeros. Targaryens who had ruled the realm for three hundred years. The people who would choose Gendry Baratheon as their King over Ned or Robb Stark would not do so that easily over a Targaryen. Bayelishs plan was dangerous for now - no matter what the fool lord insisted on.

Olenna Tyrell had managed her House for very long and had developed cunning and instinct unparalleled in any other woman of the realm. She had an inkling that Bayelish and her ambitious plan would not be very successful now. Unless somehow Aegon was killed or his threat destoryed. That was in Bayelishs hands. She would do nothing until she knew her course of action would result in success for Highgarden. Until then Gendry was still Roberts son and at best he was the heir to the Iron Throne and at worst the Heir to Storms end. One way or the other - given the state of Highgarden with the fool Mace having robbed it of its heir and its armies - a marriage between Margery and Gendry could not be too bad.

The old woman smiled at her servant. "Young love should not be disturbed. Lets see where it goes for the moment"

She would wait and watch.


	25. The Winds of War Part 2 : CH 25

**Chapter 25 : The Winds of War Part 2**

WINTERFELL, GREAT HALL

Lady Catelyn Stark sat in the middle seat, a spot normally reserved for her husband Lord Ned Stark while to her left was Theon Greyjoy and to her right Maester Luwin. The Seven Commanders who were in charge of Three Hundred Men garrisoned at Winterfell were also in the great hall along with Sandor Clegane and Lady Sansa Stark who was regarded grown up enough when it came to a battle where the odds of survival were so low.

The men of winterfell had just been informed that their liege lord and his eldest son and heir had been betrayed and murdered by Roose Bolton and the rest of the Northern families. They had also been informed that Jon Snow - the Bastard of Winterfell was in fact the True Heir to Westeros - the King. They had been given the opportunity to make a decision whether they would still want to fight for Winterfell or to leave. Every one of the Commanders had put it to their men and had received a resounding yes. They would fight on to the death. They would fight for Lord Stark. They would fight for King Aegon. After all - Targaryen or not - Jon was one of them. Something that made Sansa wonder - why when common soldiers could feel this way about Jon - the so called Seasoned Leaders of the North could not.

Sansa had replied to Tyrion. She was staying put at Winterfell along with everyone else. Tyrion had to ensure Jon was safe and so the Three Thousand Strong Garrison at the Wall of Stark Men would be better off there instead of marching to Winterfell. It was likely that Sansa and Tyrions story would once again be incomplete. All she hoped was that at least this time around Westeros would be better off but she knew it would not be. If Jon died - the Night King would be invincible and nobody could defeat him. This meant the end of Westeros, the end of the Realm. There was no way around it.

The Council at Winterfell were examining the replies to their requests for assistance. House Arryn had refused. Lady Lysa Arryn had begged her sister to acknowledge the treason of her husband and beg protection of Peter Bayelish, their old friend. She guaranteed that Lord Bayelish would protect her and her children and bring them to her at the Vale. Lord Edmure Tully had written the same. He offered safe passage to Cat and her children to Riverrun asking her to leave Winterfell and leave it to its fate. The Iron Islands had promised neutrality as had Walder Frey of the Twins and Doran Martell of Dorne. They would wait and see the present outcome before making a decision.

"How many days can Winterfell withstand a siege? With the entire population inside Winterfell Castle? Basic Rations for each man, woman and child?"- Catelyn asked of Luwin and Theon and her Commanders.

"About Twelve to Fifteen days - My Lady"- Luwin said.

"And How many fighting men can we muster from the villagers - men and women between sixteen and sixty?" - She asked

"Around Eight Hundred...Twelve Hundred at the most"- Luwin replied glancing at the Commanders who nodded assent

"And what about the Horses and the Armor? Can we equip so many men?"

"We have the Bolton Armor- so yes - we can equip Two thousand men with Armor and we have enough to ensure that each fighting man had a Longsword, a shortsword, chainmail, helmet and shield. We also have Four Hundred Horse" - Luwin said.

There it was. There it lay bare. Winterfell would at the best have Fifteen Hundred Fighting men - Three HUndred Seasoned Knights on Horse and Twelve Hundred Villagers with little or no fighting experience with provisions and supplies that could keep them alive for a maximum of Fifteen days.

"Any hope of reinforcements?"- Catelyn asked Theon

Theon shook his head - "No solid promises my lady. Highgarden and Horn Hill are bare. Riverrun and the Vale refused to send any troops. The Iron Islands, The Dornish and the Twins have all promised and pledged neutrality. Lord Stark had Three Thousand Men left at the Wall, presently under the command of Lord Tyrion Lannister who has resigned as Master of Coin. They are pledged to protect Aegon Targaryen from any enemies that the King might send"

"Sandor Clegane!"- Lady Stark said and the Hound raised his head from his Goblet. "I am afraid this is the end of the road for Winterfell. I am afraid every man has to take arms and fight. Do you fight for Winterfell or do you wish to leave?"

Sandor growled - "I fight till i drop dead. I wont fight you or your people" - it was the closest anyone could get the Hound to admit.

"Any news from Storms End?"- Catelyn asked Maester Luwin. Luwin nodded -"Lord Stannis says he cannot go against his brother. He assures us that Bran is safe and sound and that Bran willl not be delivered up as hostage to anyone and will be thoroughly protected"

Lady Catelyn rose- she faced her commanders and the few men who were in the great hall - "So there it is. The Kings army is in Whiteharbor waiting to join up with Roose Bolto and march on Winterfell and we have few men, few supplies to fight it out. We fight to the death with the only prayer being that each of you can take down ten of them. Are you with me?"

A huge resounding roar of approval sounded in the great hall. The men of Winterfell had made their decision.

WHITE HARBOR

Lord Renly Baratheon - Commander of the Kingsguard looked at the communication from his Brother Stannis. It was simple enough.

**Renly**

**I hear you are in Whiteharbor now following Roberts orders. **

**Whatever you do - act first as a human being, then a brother, then a Knight and finally a Commander. Ensure that the Stark family are given every single opportunity to surrender without bloodshed. It is what Robert wants though he does not know it yet. **

**Love **

**Stannis**

Love? Stannis? The message had been delivered to Renly but Renly himself was certain that this was not the entire message. Stannis Baratheon would never use the word Love to anyone since he had been six years of age. Stannis also did not give a damn about what Robert wanted. It meant that the message carried a more secret message. For centuries - Stag men had sent secret messages on yellow tabyrthe tree scrolls that could contain secret writing that would open up with red wine. True enough when Renly splashed red wine on the scroll- he could read the translucent secret message.

**Renly**

**I believe Robert has been insulated at Kingslanding and has no idea what is going on there. I also believe that the Maester at Kingslanding is Bayelishs creature. Also Bayelish and Olenna Tyrell are conspiring against Westeros and against the Iron Throne. **

**I am going to put an end to it all but i want you to delay your attack on Winterfell on some pretext for at least ten days. **

**On my Honor as a Baratheon**

**Stannis**

This was it Renly Thought. On his honor meant Stannis was staking everything to be believed in this letter. Stannis was many things but he was also a honorable man and Renly believed every word that he said. It all made sense. It was why - he did not receive any reply from Robert although Renly had sent five messages to him. Delaying the attack on Winterfell was easier said than done. The men were ready and the Northmen were two days away at the best. It meant that the army would march to Winterfell no later than five days from today which was at least five days short of what Stannis had requested Renly to do.

The Crownsmen were not Baratheon men - they belonged to the Crownlands and as such did not know Renly Baratheon much. He could not persuade them to delay their march. The only way to delay the march was to create some trouble or another. It would be a huge challenge for Renly but he would do it ...because he had to do it.

KINGSLANDING

Robert Baratheon stumbled against the Iron Throne - slurring as he asked "Is there any news from Bayelish? Where is Ned? Is he coming here?"

Robert was no longer in control of his own senses. A few days ago - a servant of Lord Bayelish of the name Rawlins has been sent to make sure the King had a sufficient supply of wine. The wine was spiced with a special powder that was available only in the east and which was certain to make the King thirstier and more senseless by the day. Maester Sylvan who was the only person who had access to the King - was confident enough to walk in fearless. The Kings famous rages were a thing of the past. It looked likely that the King would die of his own accord by drink. Every day was the same - the King seeking information but getting none.

Sylvan had slowly but surely got the entire City Watch and the remaining Goldcloaks left in Kingslanding to Bayelishs side with promises of knighthoods, lordships, fair maidens and wealth. Those who could not be swayed had been included in the army which Bayelish took with him to Whiteharbor. Those who were not loyal to Bayelish or even those who were neutral were either murdered and dumped or imprisoned and left to starve in the Citys vast dungeons. There were some issues though - Tommen Targaryen had disappeared and Sylvan believed that it was Varys who had ferreted the boy to some secret location within the city. The Spymasters entire network was missing and Sylvan had still not been able to crack anything down.

Robert Baratheon could not leave the Red Keep and was virtually a prisoner there. All the ravens were handled only by Sylvan. Any messages for the Kings eyes were censored by Sylvan who would destroy any relevant messages and keep only the irrelevant ones. The King had sent some personal messages but none of them had been sent. They had all been destroyed.

"Your Grace"- Sylvan replied - "Lord Ned is offering strict resistance in the North. He stands for the False King Aegon Targaryen. He stands against you. Lord Bayelish and Lord Bolton are assembling an army to finish off Lord Stark"

"Eh!"- Robert slurred again - looking at his Servant - who was continuing to pour the King his wine. "You mean...You mean Ned turned against me?". "Of course he did"- Sylvan said to Robert Baratheon talking like he would to a child. "Lord Stark turned against you. He wants you dead. Your brother Stannis is expected to join the War on your side. Once Stark is defeated and the traitor Targaryen is killed - Westeros would belong to the Baratheons again"

Robert stood up and began to stumble as he walked to the table - "Why is renly ...not replying to my ravens?"

Sylvan smiled - "He is busy your grace. When he sends a raven - i will be the first to inform you".

Robert swayed lightly and sat down heavily on a seat - "And...Stannis...you ...say Stannis supports Bayelish"

Sylvan nodded - "He does your grace, with all his heart"

Robert nodded and gently began drifting off to a drunken sleep. Soon the room was full of his gentle snores. Sylvan gave a disgusting snort before looking at the Servant. "This is good stuff...best to keep him either asleep or unconscious all the time until he dies"- he told the servant who nodded.

"Why do you want the King asleep or unconscious?" - Rawlins asked Sylvan. Sylvan gave an impatient whine. Rawlins was alright. He carried with him a letter of introduction from Lord Bayelish. He was Bayelishs man and so could be trusted.

"Fool!" -Sylvan said - "I thought Lord Bayelish had instructed you to ask no questions. You are to do nothing but to keep dripping this wine into his goblets, making him more and more drunk and more and more asleep. Thats your job and thats what you will do"

The servant gave a thin smile. It was not exactly a subservient one. Sylvan rose to leave but heard a noise behind him. He turned around to see Robert Baratheon standing upright, straight and completely Sober. His face was red but not because of the wine. In a trice Robert Baratheon was out of the chair and striding over to Sylvan faster than Sylvan had ever seen the king move. Roberts blow connected to Sylvans jaws and the Maester crumpled to the floor. As the Maester weakly tried to rise - Robert caught him by his vest and lifted him off the ground - "You fucking bastard. You drugged your king. You conspire against me. You would have be holed up here eh?"- he snarled. "This is not Rawlins- His name is Podrick Payne and he is not bayelishs creature. He has been making me drink a special antidote with Pepper water for the past four days to cure me of my drunkenness. He told me the truth but i needed proof - i have the proof now. I have heard it from your own foul mouth"

Sylvan squeaked in fear. Bayelish was a thousand miles away and Sylvan was all alone in the Keep. He had been so confident of handling the king that he had even stopped bringing any guards with him. He tried to shout but he could not. The King of Westeros slammed him on a chair and hit him twice on the cheek, a small trickle of blood dripped down the Maesters mouth.

"You fucked up Sylvan. You were so arrogant of your prowesses and cunning that you underestimated Varys. This man Payne belongs to Lord Varys. He came to you as Rawlins and you did not bother cross verifying with your master. Your man Rawlins was fifty five and suffered from gout. He is dead now" - Robert snarled.

Sylvan howled in terror and fear and tried to dash out of the Keep but Podrick Payne blocked his way and pushed him back to the setee. Robert walked to the Maester and hit his head twice. Sylvan howled in terror but his arrogance was so much that there were no longer any men around the keep. He was so sure that the King would never leave the red keep that he no longer bothered with guards.

"Now! Sylvan the Truth. What the fuck is going on?"- Robert asked his bear hands inches from Sylvans face. Sylvan urinated in terror and howled in fear. "Mercy your grace...Mercy...It was Lord Bayelish...I ...only followed". Robert hit Sylvan again - "Relevant facts only you bastard. I dont care how sorry you are. I dont care if you are a Maester. TELL ME NOW"

The doors were still closed and Maester Sylvan slowly blurted out Lord Bayelishs plan including the Boy. It took a long twenty minutes. Roberts eyes closed when he received confirmation of Ned and his boys death. He had hoped it was only a rumour that Podrick had brought him. Robert had as good as murdered Ned Stark and Robb Stark.

At the mention of the Boy - Robert became incredulous- "Cerseis son? He is Gendry? Are you bastards playing games again?"- He rose to hit Sylvan again when the Maester shrieked in fear- "Your Grace! Your Grace! I beg you - Gendry is your son with Cersei. He is all yours".

"And you wanted to kill me and replace me with Gendry? To make him your puppets? You wanted to play us all against each other huh? Baratheons, Starks, Lannisters, Tyrells and watch us destroy each other so that common bastards like Bayelish would usurp the power of Westeros? Thats what they always want - Common scum - just because they outnumber us hundred to one -they think they are fit to rule. Instead they destroy everything in their sight!" - Robert growled.

Sylvan found himself literally gibbering with terror.

Robert pulled out a Dagger from his hip - it was the only weapon he still had with him. This animal Sylvan had removed every other weapon in the room. Somehow he had forgotten the Dagger - a Valyrian Dagger. Robert pulled Sylvan towards him and Sylvan cried - "I am a Maester...It is forbidden to kill us". Robert laughed and cleanly cut the Maesters throat as blood shot out leaving the keep pillars splashed with streaks of red. Sylvan tried to hold his throat but could not and he sank to his knees and slowly crashed to the floor and lay there still.

Robert turned to Podrick - "I will send a message to Renly. Take me to the Maesters Towers"

Podrick Payne had his clear instructions. "Your Grace. You are a prisoner here. You may be able to overcome Sylvan but not the guards or men of the watch who follow Bayelishs orders now. We cannot be sure of their loyalties anymore and if you die - all hope is lost. There are no ravens anymore except those in Sylvans chambers and they are watched by Bayelishs men. Bayelish does not trust Sylvan completely so he has his own men oversee his other men"

"How did the fucker become so influential and so powerful?"- Robert asked. The answer to this was probably himself. He had made Bayelish his hand. He had probably allowed Bayelish to conspire against him. Suddenly the King felt a lightheadedness and began swaying for real this time. "I dont feel too well"- He told Podrick.

Podrick plucked the courage to speak - "You are dying your grace. Your wines have been poisoned with an eastern drug for the last month. It increases your thirst for wine and the more wine you drink, the sicker you become. You are very sick now"

Robert asked - "How am i sober then?"

Podrick told Robert - "The Antidote allows you to be Sober for sometime now but eventually the alcohol that ravaged your body will return back to finish its depradation and you will go into a long sleep from which there is no more waking up"

"How the fuck did you get here Podrick?"- Robert Baratheon asked.

"Lord Bayelishs whores have long since been unfaithful to him in more ways than one. I have been Lord Varys conduit with these women. I ...er...seem to have some...natural talents to keep these women happy. They in turn have been reporting to me about Bayelish and about Rawlins. Rawlins is addicted to them and so during one of his visits - Rawlins had with him a letter of introduction to Maester Sylvan and the women were able to drug him and steal it. With Lord Bayelish busy marching off to war - it was easy to ...er...dispose off with Rawlins and take his place"

Robert chuckled and found it painful. "So what would have happened if i had kept on drinking and you had not given me your antidote?"

Podrick paused and then answered - "You would have lived in a drunken stupor for a few more days and then died anyway. Without the time to make any amends?"

Robert nodded- tears streaming through his eyes - "Thank you Podrick Payne. Let me use my last minutes alive to send some messages. I trust you can deliver them. I am hoping Lord Varys left behind some more efficient methods of communication"

Podrick nodded.

The King sat on his desk with a lot of effort and began penning messages and affixing his seals to each one of them. He was feeling very sleepy and somehow knew he would not wake up this time around. He slowly got up with an effort and handed three sealed messages to Podrick. One of these was addressed to Stannis, one to Olenna Tyrell and one to Aegon Targaryen.

Robert rose from his desk and collapsed on to the soft warm setee that had been installed in his chambers. He felt his eyes closing and smiled at Podrick - "Thank you for your service to ...to the crown..."

In ten minutes time Robert Baratheon went into the deep sleep from which there was no more waking up. His body would continue to act as living for a few more hours or days but the Robert Baratheon was long gone. Gone back to the days when he ws young and fit and on a horse and riding up and down the Vale with his closest friend Ned Stark and his mentor Jon Arryn scoffing responsibility of any king and being perfectly happy.

Almost half an hour later - Podrick payne followed Varys instructions to reach the secret beach through Maegors Holdfast and found the small boat waiting for him as promised. Waiting to take him to Dragonstone where he would soon reunite with Lord Varys.

THE WALL, JON AND TYRION

"She is so stupid"- Tyrion lannister growled. "Your sister...always the martyr"

"Take the men... I order you to take them and defend Winterfell" - Jon Snow said. He did not give a damn about any future of Westeros or the legend of the night king. He wanted them to live. He did not want Rickon or Arya or even Sansa to die.

"We cant. Even if i could - the men may not be enough, the men may be ambushed on the way, Those bastards have twenty thousand and we barely have three. We have to keep them here for you" - Tyrion said.

"I wont sit here while my family is in danger at Winterfell. I dont care for anything else right now. I will ask the men to march with me to Winterfell no matter what"- Jon said. His voice hard and his mind made up. He did not care what the others would advise him to do now. If they said he was their King - he would command them. And then he remembered Lord Starks word - _A True Leader thinks first about his people and then about themselves. _Was it fair to think only about his own family? A True leader had to think about the people, all his people, about the entire realm. He trusted Jeor Mormont, Barristan Selmy, even the Bearded priest Thoros and of course Uncle Benjen and Tyrion. Every one of them believed that he had a greater role to play for Westeros. Could he let them down and go to his death just for satisfying his stabbing guilt. Probably not.

He sighed and stamped his feet hard. Some King he was and some followers they were. Out on a lonely wall and fighting a losing cause.

"We have no options then"- Jon told Tyrion and the Dwarf nodded angrily. "Traitors! Edmure Tully is the worst. Catelyn is his own sister. And there is the mad bitch of Vale - who fucks bayelish and does whatever he tells her to do. That old dolt Royce- with no spine or backbone to defy that halfwit Robin and his mother. The lepers Frey and Doran who sit on the wall like spectators at a tourney. Is this what Westeros has come to? Was my father indeed the last lion of Westeros? Are these lords all mice and rats?"

Tyrions face fell- "Sansa. Your family...they could have left Winterfell and come here. They would have been safe"

Jon actually felt sorry for the Dwarf - "I am truly sorry"

Tyrion nodded. He watched as Barristan, Thoros, Beric and Alliser Thorne approach them. "Well?" - said Ser Barristan - "Do we march to Winterfell?"

The others looked at Jon. Except for Tyrion - all the others were in favor of a march to Winterfell even though they all knew the chances of a victory was next to none. Typical Fools - Tyrion thought - a breed of heroes who were slowly and surely becoming extinct in the realm and being replaced by treacherous snakes like Bayelish and Bolton or whining cowards like the Northern Scum and Edmure Tully.

Jon slowly breathed - "No. We dont. We have no chance of winning and we lead these men and ourselves to a sure and certain death"

Barristan was angry now - "So we leave winterfell to itself?"

Jon found it so painful he could not talk but he had to think about the larger picture now - "Yes. We have no choice. If it is the question of the realm then we cannot take such chances. Lord Tyrion is right. We will be defeated and Winterfell will suffer its same destiny. We need to find a way to get more men. We need to use more diplomacy"

The others glared at Tyrion who glared back at them defiantly. He had tried. He had tried more letters, more messages to every realm but while all the realms offered advise not one of them offered men to the assistance of winterfell. They all advocated Lady Catelyns surrender but the chances of Lady Catelyn surrendering were lower than the odds of Lord Varys managing to sire a child

Just as they were about the behin another exhaustive fight - one of the men of the watch came towards them carrying a small message scroll - "My Lor...Your Grace...Mance Rayder says he has no more news of any parley and believes that the Parley is not happening. He is going to retreat even farther to the North and wait"

Barristan gave an impatient growl and a shrug - "Fuck him then". Tyrion looked at the man with menace - "Here we are deciding about the course of our lives and you come to us with Mance Rayder and his Parley...you can ask Mance Rayder to shove..."- and then he stopped - "Oh Fuck. Oh Fuck. Oh Fuck. Tyrion Lannister you are such a stupid fucking bastard...your father was right...you are a brainless dwarf indeed"

The Others watched Tyrion curiously. Why the hell was he suddenly cursing himself and referring to himself in the third person. Tyrion turned to Jon with a smile - "Your Grace...Forgive me for being such a stupid idiot. How could i not see it earlier? We have an army...an army of five hundred thousand men to our North. Its leader and King waits for Parley with Lord Stark. The Army of the Free Folk ..."

There was a long silence. Alliser Thorne broke it - "Huh! No way they will fight for us. Mance wants no part of his army South of the Wall...he wont spare a single man for you"

The others seemed to agree. Then Jon Spoke - "I shall meet Mance Rayder. I shall keep the Parley and i shall ask Mance for his army to defend Winterfell - whatever be the cost"

The others were quiet but nodded. Jon turned to Alliser - "I know you love the wall and the watch but without the wildlings Westeros as we know is ruined. I want you on my side fairly and truly. If not - you can leave the wall right now and wait for the outcome of this battle"

Alliser Thorne swallowed and nodded- "I will follow a Targaryen wherever he wants me to"

Jon looked around at his advisors and friends - "Prepare for an immediate Parley with Mance Rayder on the North of the Wall. We shall go to him...no ...request him to stay put"

WHITEHARBOR - RENLY BARATHEON

Lord Roose Bolton and his men had arrived at Whiteharbor where they were greeted with greatest affection by Peter Bayelish and his army of Crownsmen. Roose Bolton personally felt his own Northern forces of Seven thousand were enough for Winterfell but Peter Bayelish disagreed. He insisted on marching ahead with his entire force of Twenty Thousand Men - Thirteen Thousand of his own men and Seven thousand northerners. Like many men who had never commanded troops and who were called armchair generals- Peter Bayelish did not know much about battle strategy and always thought more numbers meant more efficiency. In reality - a sesoned general like Roose Bolton would have taken Winterfell with a force of as less as Five Thousand Troops but he did not want to fight Peter Bayelish.

At the Great Hall of Whiteharbor - Bayelish and Bolton sat together at the great table. Lords Smalljon Umber and Lord Manderly had been relegated to support staff and they were glad not to be a part of the bigger picture. The letter from Theon Greyjoy or Greystark had humiliated them all across the Northern realm. They had not realized how serious things had become. They had not realized Roose would execute Lord Stark. They had not realized that Bayelish would command such a huge force of men to raze Winterfell to the ground. All in all - they would have been much happier to have been left behind.

Ser Renly Baratheon - Commander of the Kings Forces sat aloof on one of the side tables. He was not too keen on attending this meeting but he had to find out what these two rogues intended to do. He seriously believed Bayelish had somehow taken advantage of his brothers anger and malice and had spun a web around Robert that Robert was stuck in too badly to free himsel.

Lord Bayelish stood up to make announcements in the name of the King. Lord Roose Bolton was named officially as the Warden of the North. On a date of the North's choosing - Six months from the day Winterfell collapsed and Jon Snow was killed - The North would have their independence and they chould choose amongst themselves their own King. Everybody in that room knew who the next King of the North was going to be though. Roose Bolton was the most powerful of them and he would be the King in the North. The men cheered loudly though Renly felt the cheers were half hearted. Every Northerner in this room - except for the Boltons felt uncomfortable at the events that had transpired.

Lord Bayelish looked straight at Renly as he made his next announcement - "The realm can never be safe as long as any stark lives. Ned Stark committed treason. He kept a Targaryen hidden in the North. He wanted a Targaryen on the throne - a Targaryen! A family who have humiliated, raped and pillaged the North for as long as one can remember. Anyone with his blood is a potential traitor and the realm cannot take a risk. The Young Lord Rickon Stark may be only seven years old but he can still be a dangerous pup. He has to be killed. The stark line has to be exterminated. There will be no offer of surrender."

There was an uneasy rumble...but Roose Bolton rose and shouted - "The North will not put up with traitors. Any traitor has to die for our unity and welfare. We wont accept any surrender. "

Lord Renly rose - "Stop!"

Roose Bolton turned to look at the Commander of the Kingsguard as did Bayelish. Renly straightened up - "Are you actually justifying murdering a seven year old child? Is this what the North has come to? Murdering a young kid? Seven Thousand of you with your great beards, your fur coats, your caps and your pride - all for taking the life of a child?"- He turned to look at the other Northmen - "You sir"- he pointed out to one of the Seniormost Manderly Commanders - his name was Nobbs - "Have you ever participated in a war where it was on the agenda to kill a child?". Nobb stood up shamefacedly - "No Sir".

Renly looked around - "Anyone else? Are you that bloodthirsty to take the life of children?". Not one of them stood up. Not even the Bolton men.

Lords Smalljon Umber and Lords Manderly rose in unision - "Perhaps we should allow the Starks an opportunity to surrender"

Before Roose or Bayelish could object - the other men - even the Kingsmen moved by Renlys speech murmured their assent. They should all be given a chance to surrender.

Bayelish gave a furious glance at Renly Baratheon and turned to Roose Bolton. Nothing that they could do there. The bastard had somehow gotten his way. A surrender would have to be offered. Bayelishs only glimmer of hope was that Catelyn Stark would be too stubborn to accept such a surrender.

Lord Bolton rose and raised his hand to quiten the crowd - "Lord Renly is right. I had forgotten myself in my anger at Ned Starks treason. Lady Stark will be allowed an opportunity to surrender and if she chooses so - she may surrender and all her children will live. However if she does not - it is war all the way"

The men nodded and rumbled this time with satisfaction. A Number of Kingsmen , even Northmen raised their glasses to Renly Baratheon. It gave him a chance to hope to delay the march to Winterfell.

However it was soon dashed. The men were ready and well equipped and he had no excuse to hope to delay a march. The old Maester of Whiteharbor predicted that the sky and the stars were aligned in a favorable position to begin the march immediately.

Renly sat down- all his hopes evaporated. They would be marching for Winterfell at Dawn.

DRAGONSTONE

He watched as she woke up from her sleep. She looked beautiful to him and he loved her. She was always his special princess but today was something else. As Shireen woke up - she was startled to see her father looking at her and got up nervously. "Anything wrong papa?" - Shireen asked.

Stannis wanted to weep, to hold her and to cry. He had listened to Varys entire tale and he now believed every word of what the eunuch had told him. That he had literally allowed his daughter to be burnt to death as a sacrifice for his win and for his destiny. It was as low as any man could sink. How could power corrupt that easily? Allow a man to sacrifice his own blood - for power?

He had kissed her gently and told her the entire story. She had listened wordlessly and smiled - "At least i was useful to you in some way father"

Stannis smiled at her through his tears- "Never will i do anything to hurt you again. I will die before i allow you to be hurt. I will take on the Lord of Light himself if only to ensure you grow up to be a good and trusted woman"

It was a lesson. He was not to be trusted with power. None of them were to be. In the entire story narrated by Lord Varys - only one man could be trusted with power and that was Jon Snow. Nobody else.

He read the letter that Robert had sent him which had been delivered to him by Podrick Payne when he had landed at Dragonstone last night

**Stannis**

**I shall be dead in a few minutes time. I was a fool to trust Bayelish and i paid the price as did Ned Stark.**

**You were right. I never deserved to be King. If Ned believed in Aegon - then so do I. **

**Let Storms End declare for Aegon Targaryen - the True King of Westeros. **

**Forgive me for everything else**

**Robert Baratheon **

**Last Baratheon King of Westeros**

Stannis knew neither Robert nor himself nor Renly deserved the Iron Throne. He had wanted to send troops to the assistance of winterfell but Varys had stopped him.

"Your Grace! Even if you could assemble an army of your men - they could never reach winterfell fast enough. I trust Tyrion Lannister and I trust in destiny. They will find a way. They always do. You should take Kingslanding in the name of King Aegon Targaryen"

Even Davos agreed. Kingslanding was leaderless at the moment and neither Casterly Rock nor Highgarden had enough men to challenge Stannis. Only Edmure Tully would have sufficient resources to challenge Stannis but it would not be enough.

"Prepare for the Fleet to land at Kingslanding - Ser Davos. I shall take the Kingsroad and i shall claim back Kingslanding" - Stannis said.

"In the previous timeline - you were badly defeated"- Varys said but Stannis continued to smile- "This time i fight for the right reasons. I shall win and i am sure of it"

THE WALL

Lord Jeor Mormont received a letter from Dragonstone - delivered to him from Maester Aemons quarters addressed to Jon Snow

**Your Grace**

**I Stannis Baratheon formally bend the knee to acknowledge you as True King of Westeros on behalf of Storms End and Dragonstone**

**I believe you are chosen by destiny to guide Westeros to a better future and to save mankind from extermination. I also believe that destiny and fate shall deliver you a victory against your enemies in the North. **

**I shall take Kingslanding in your name and keep your throne ready for you when you come here.**

**Stannis Baratheon**


	26. The Winds of War Part 3: CH 26

**Chapter 26: The Winds of War Part 3**

HIGHGARDEN, OLENNA TYRELLS ANNEX

She had summoned them in haste urgency to discuss matters of strategic importance on the Trident and on Kingslanding. Her spies at Kingslanding wrote to her that the King had slipped into a coma but right before that had personally slit the throat of Maester Sylvan. It also appeared that the King had sent a series of messages because his writing materials were all spread out on his desk and the ink was splattered. Since no ravens had been used and since nobody had been to the maesters chambers - it could be assumed that Robert had passed the messages to someone else. The Commander of the Keep Watch - Sorel believed that Rawlins was the person who had received the messages from the King. Rawlins had disappeared completely and there was no clue where he was.

The time was ripe for the new Heir - Gendry Baratheon to take Kingslanding. Olenna was certain of the Kings Army and its victory over the North. She was certain Jon Snow would be dead. It was just a matter of time. During this time - Gendry could be sent to Kingslanding to take the Iron Throne. There would be no opposition. However it turned out there was. Olenna had received a letter from Stannis Baratheon:

**Lady Olenna Tyrell**

**Highest regards from Dragonstone.**

**Your kindest attentions to my Nephew and Roberts Son and Heir Gendry is appreciated. It is however requested that you return the Boy immediately****to me in Dragonstone. **

**The King is dead and has instructed me to swear and bend the knee to Aegon Targaryen on my oath as a Baratheon and i have done so. Any action taken against Aegon is thus regarded Treason of the Highest Order. **

**Gendry Baratheon is Heir to Storms End and Dragonstone.**

**The King instructs Highgarden to Bend the Knee to Aegon and to send Gendry Baratheon to me**

**Your Reply is awaited**

**Stannis Baratheon**

Stannis had also sent a message to her from Robert Baratheon which was less formal YOUR TR

**OLENNA**

**YOUR TREASON WITH BAYELISH IS DISCOVERED. **

**I WILL SPARE YOUR LIFE AND YOUR FAMILYS LIFE AND LEAVE YOUR LANDS ALONE IF YOU BEND THE KNEE TO AEGON TARGARYEN AND SEND MY SON GENDRY BARATHEON TO MY BROTHER STANNIS AT DRAGONSTONE IMMEDIATELY.**

**IF NOT - WHEN THE DAY COMES HIGHGARDEN SHALL CEASE TO EXIST**

**ROBERT BARATHEON**

**LAST BARATHEON KING OF WESTEROS**

She cursed Bayelish with the choiciest of words. His own servant had committed treason. There was no doubt that the writing and the seal belonged to Robert Baratheon. There was no doubt that Robert Baratheon was King when he had written the letter. It meant - if Olenna disobeyed the letter - she was courting treason and she had no resources to defend herself. She had only one way out - to send the Boy to his uncle and to formally bend the knee to Aegon Targaryen.

Unless she did not have to. Jon Snow would be dead in a matter of days. It was just a formality. One could not hope to defend himself against a force of Twenty Thousand. King Robert was dead or at least brain dead. This meant the only person in Westeros who had some claim to the throne was Gendry and he was with her. He was literally the King of the realm. Olenna could afford to ignore Roberts letter. She could pretend not to trust the contents of the letter since Robert was a drunkard and the letter was unattested. She could still roll and dice and hope for an outcome suited to her.

On one side - if she bent the knee for Aegon - and Bayelish won which looked more than certain - then he was certain to come after her and highgarden. Highgarden would probably go to some cur - like this sellsword who had become Master of Horn Hill recently. Her margery was likely to remain a spinster for the rest of her life and her line of Tyrells would be dead even from the matrilineal way. On the other - if she managed to secure Kingslanding for Gendry - then Margery would be queen f of the realm, her child would be a prince and the Tyrells would be more powerful than ever. After that she could easily oust Bayelish and become the most powerful person in the realm.

She chose to go with the second option.

She had requested the presence of Lords Edmure Tully, Bronn of Horn Hill and Walder Frey of the Twins - the houses of the Trident. They had obliged - as neutrals - Edmure, Bronn and Black Walder - son of Walder Frey had arrived that morning and were seated in her annex to hear what she had to say. She had introduced Gendry, She had spoken about the Letter that would confirm that Gendry was Cersei and Roberts trueborn son, She talked about putting Gendry on the throne of Kingslanding.

Edmure Tully still had a force of over Ten Thousand men. His men had been the least affected in the Battle of Casterly Rock. He considered his options. He had refused to fight Bayelish even if Cat was under attack because he had sworn Honor to the King of the realm. Gendry was now the King of the Realm - as Robert was either dead or on the way to death. He would take orders from Gendy.

"I agree to your proposal. I shall lead an army to Kingslanding with Gendry Baratheon and ask for the gates to be opened. Once inside i shall install Gendry as the King. However the orders must come from Gendry directly"- Edmure said.

Olenna cursed inwardly at this idiots stupidity. How could Gendry give such orders. He did not want to be King. He only wanted to be an armourer and design new weapons.

"Lord Tully. The Heir has learnt of his importance recently. He is still not trained to give orders. We have to do what it takes for his welfare"- Olenna said

Edmure shook his head - "Riverrun is now the Lord Fealty of the Trident by orders of His Grace Robert Baratheon. I came at your call because of your age and because of respect for you. I shall not take orders from you"

Oh the pompous idiot - Olenna thought. She rose and walked over towards him. She was seventy seven and found bending a huge strain but she succeeded in bending her knee for Edmure Tully. "I regard you Edmure Tully as my Warden and Hierarchial Superior in the eyes of the Seven" - she said and watched Edmure Tullys face bursting with pride. "Now - i am no longer ordering you but begging you to help the realm. If you succeed you will be honored beyond recognition. You would have done more for Riverrun than the previous five generations of Tullys"

Edmure closed his eyes and thought. Olenna Tyrell only bent knee to the King of Westeros. To have her bend the knee to him was a big victory - "Alright Lady Tyrell. I will lead an army to Kingslanding and place Gendry on the throne"

Olenna smiled and turned to Bronn - "Lord Bronn! Will you help Lord Tully?"- she asked him. He did not respond not because he found anything amiss but because he did not know how to respond. All this was new to him. He had the Kings orders for Horn Hill and his marriage to the Lady Talla. He had found her stoic, poised and ready to honor the orders of the King. All she had done was to beg that her Brother Samwell could come to the wedding and she be married in his presence. He was at the wall. Bronn had agreed. He had instead ridden all around Horn Hill observing that the farmers loathed him and enjoying their loathing of him. He was not yet officially Lord of Horn Hill and riding out to Kingslanding would help cement his place. Instead he kept his silence.

Olenna continued - "Horn Hill has a debt of Five Million Dragons to Highgarden and Three Million to the Iron Bank. I shall honor both the debts and also advance a non interest bearing loan for fifty years of Ten Million Dragons to Horn Hill. Repayment to start only after the fiftieth year"

Bronn was speechless. Ten Million at Ten Percent Interest for Fifty years meant he could make Fifty Million off the Ten, It was a bribe and a gift to him. "I dont have many soldiers left Lady Tyrell"- Bronn said. Olenna smiled - "It is the gesture that is important Lord Bronn. If Horn Hill rides for King Gendry it sends an important message to the realm"

Bronn nodded readily. It was a good price. He had everything now - Land, Estates, A Beautiful Fiancee and Money. He could be a proper lord now.

Finally she rested her eyes a little suspiciously on Black Walder. "Where are Lord Freys Loyalties?"

Black Walder gave her a shrug. The Freys had no loyalties. They often gravitated towards the stronger side and reaped in the later rewards while avoiding any earlier upsets. "My Father says he has given permission to Riverruns armies to use the Twins and to use the crossings and the bridges"

Olenna nodded - "Good! I trust your father will keep his word"

Black walder grinned - "Of course, my father wants something to ensure that he keeps his side of the bargain. He wants one of his daughters Roslin to be married to an important lord from one of your houses."- His eyes rested on Lord Edmure who gulped.

Edmure Tully was looking for a bride for many years but to marry someone was like buying a pig in a poke. He found Olenna giving him a strong glare and he qualied before him. This Old bird was the female equivalent of his uncle the Blackfish. He could not overrule her even if he was her King. He gave a shrug - "Alright. I agree to an alliance with Roslin Frey. On my honor and On the honor of this council. The Wedding will take place right after we enter Kingslanding and install King Gendry to his rightful place"

Black Walder smiled and shook Edmured hand and the Council was concluded.

WINTERFELL, THE GATES

The Blast of the Horn shook Theon Greyjoy. It was loud and it symbolized the beginning. Until then the Kings Army was just a name but now it was reality. He walked to the Turret and looked down. It was a group of men alright but they did not number Twenty Thousand. They numbered less than a hunded. In the lead horse was a child, literally a child perhaps as old as Arya or maybe a year older of younger. He watched as the lead soldier waved a Flag containing the logo of a Brown Bear. Mormonts...they were Mormont soldiers.

Twenty Minutes later - Eighty Nine Mormont Knights entered Winterfell with the young Lady Lyanna Stark at their head. Lady Catelyn, Maester Luwin, Theon Greyjoy and even the Hound gaped at this chit of a girl as she perfectly descended from her charger, like a cat relatively unharmed. Only Lady Sansa smiled knowingly. Lyanna walked to Lady Catelyn and bowed "House Mormont has stood with the Starks for Centuries...Millenia against any threat and danger. We will do so again today. You did not ask us for assistance but it is ours to give"

Cat was speechless. This girl was literaly her own Arya and how would one react to this? This girl deserved to be bundled up and protected in the bedroom not allowed to lead knights into a fight to the death. "My...Lady. You should know the odds of surviving are almost non existent. This is a battle to the death. We do not want..."

"Lady Catelyn. I lost my mother to Roose Bolton. Are you telling me i cannot avenge her death or try to do so? I can fight as well as any southron and ride better than their best. As to physical strength - i can throw a spear better than..."- she looked around and her eyes rested on Theon Greyjoy - "Him".

Theon wanted to laugh but Sansa walked to him and whispered something in his ears. Theons eyes opened wide and he walked to Lady Catelyn. "Lady Lyanna honors us. We accept your generous assistance. You shall fight with us". The Young girl gave him what appeared to be a smile- telling him that this was one of the few mouths that never smiled no matter what.

The next blast of the Horn came at Half past twelve and this time there were Fifty or so riders...Crannogmen...lead by what appeared to be two children - perhaps slightly older than Bran and Sansa. They rode with Sixty Eight Knights. At their head rode Lady Meara Reed - the Lady of House Reed now that Howland Reed was no more and her brother Jojen Reed. Jojen and Meara bowed to Lady Stark and announced their decision to stand with Winterfell. Catelyn and Theon were truly ashamed. They had never counted the smaller houses - who had offered loyalty without asking. Theon and Cat humbly thanked Lady Meara and Jojen Reed for standing tall with Winterfell.

For the rest of the day - nothing else happened. The day was relatively uneventful. Lady Sansa spent the entire day fretful and worried. The only good news was that she received a message from Tyrion - sent to her from one of Ramsays own ravens. It told her that Jon was alive and was considering a strategy to defeat the Kings army at Winterfell. He also begged for Sansa and Theon to hold out for as long as they both could. Help would be on the way. He did not say whose help.

It was at Dawn the following day that the lookout at last shouted - "Men...Men ...Boltons , Umbers, Karstarks and Manderlys...sigil of the King of Westeros...They are here"

Theon rushed to the turrets and watched - as they marched towards Winterfell - Rows upon Rows of Infantrymen headed by Three perhaps Four Thousand Horse.

The Battle of Winterfell was going to begin

Inside Winterfell- the men scrambled to positions, Seventy Two Archers took up their place on the wall with Eighty Four Arrows each. They had to shoot at the necks of the Knights if they wanted results. Theon Greyjoy commanded the Archers. Sandor Clegane stood at the gate along with Commanders Yore of Mormont and Dreeg of House Reed. Once the gates were breached - they would be the first line of defence.

Septa Mordane, Young Rickon, Arya, Myrcella were in the crypts along with Sixty or so old servants and old villagers and children who could not fight. Lady and Shaggydog was with them. Sansa had told Septa mordane of a secret way out of the Crypts and out of Winterfell she could use to escape where ten horse were tethered. If the Kings armies entered winterfell - she was to escape with the children and ride all the way to Riverrun. Lady Catelyn had a trusted man Cecil hidden at the entrance with the horses to help Septa Mordane get to Riverrun.

Lady Catelyn Stark stood imperiously at the landing on her bedroom floor - looking at the mighty army looming towards them. She had never seen a battle up close before and her blood froze at the number of men and the arms that they shouldered. As they came close- she could see Renly Baratheon fine and resplendent in his armour riding at the head of the Kingsmen, Roose Bolton riding at the Head of the Northmen followed by Lords Smalljon Umber and Richard Karstark. Until Four months ago - all these men were her husbands closest allies - Cat thought...remembering the Grand Council. How people changed she thought.

Lady Sansa rode on a horse. It puzzled Cat how Sansa could stay on so well. Sansa had refused to learn horseriding and was stubborn about it. When had she actually learnt? She was behind Clegane and his men - as the Second Line of Defense with Lady Lyanna Mormont and the Reed Men. The Third line of Defense represented the entire Cohorts of Winterfell, Mormonts and Reed.

Theon instructed his archers to get ready and take aim. And then he paused - the Soldier at the front of this huge army was waving the flag of parley. Next to the soldier was another man - richly dressed and ornate - he was Peter Bayelish the Hand of the King and he was looking at his direction. A Flag of Parley meant only one thing - Bayelish wanted to talk.

Theon descended from the turrents and raced down to the Courtyard and clambered on to a Horse, fastening his helmet, drawing his sword and shield before instructing the gates to be opened. He knew this could not be a trap. Bayelish did not need to set a trap for Winterfell. Victory was his no matter what. He turned to Lady Catelyn who had seen the flag of parley too...She nodded.

The Gates opened and Theon began walking out on his horse slowly towards the Massive Army gathered ahead of him. He heard some more hoofbeats and turned to see Sandor Clegane following him. They acknowledged each other but did not talk. They went side by side upto the Lead Soldier and saw Lord Peter Bayelish smiling on his horse. "Ah - Theon Greyjoy...or Greystark? And Clegane...the Hound. What illustrious company"

"What do you want Bayelish?"- Theon asked. Bayelish grimaced - "It is lord Hand to you". Theon shook his head - "As far as i know - King Aegon does not as yet have a Hand to advise him and i think it is a good thing. I have always felt - a Hands most important use is to wipe ones behind". There was a snort of laughter from one of the soldiers and Bayelish felt himself turning red.

"I wish to discuss terms of parley with Lady Catelyn Stark"- Bayelish said.

"What are the terms?" - Theon asked Bayelish who smiled. "I will discuss them only with Lady Stark and nobody else"

Theon and Clegane looked at each other. "So you want to enter Winterfell with your protectors and you want us to allow this. What a surprise?"

To their surprise Bayelish kept smiling - "I ride alone into Winterfell and unless you believe i am capable of wiping you all out single handedly, you should be safe enough"

Theon gaped. This was a surprise. Bayelish riding alone into Winterfell meant he could be captured, held hostage even imprisoned. Almost as if reading his mind Bayelish laughed. "My dear Theon. I am useless as a commander to this army. Even if you kill me - these men will take Winterfell today. I only hope i can be useful in a more important role - a role suited to me - to negotiate a parley with Winterfell"

This was a genuine dilemma. Should Theon agree? After all if Bayelish did come alone into Winterfell - it meant Bayelish had a genuine negotiation with him. Battle could be avoided. There was a chance. The positives outweighed the negatives. He nodded to clegane who growled - "Alright Hand. You ride with us but the slightest sign of trickery and i will cleave your head off your body". Bayelish smiled and walked over to Renly Baratheon - "If i dont return in an hours time - proceed with the plan. Destroy this place to the ground and everything in it"

He then rode out towards Winterfell with Theon Greyjoy and Sandor Clegane.

Sansa froze when she say Bayelish riding towards Winterfell alone and without guards or escorts. Knowing Bayelish - she smelt and sensed a trap. She watched as Bayelish entered Winterfell - full of smiles and came towards her - his eyes resting on her in full armour - "Ah Lady Sansa...you look...beautiful". She gave him a look of utter disgust but he kept his glance onwards.

Lady Catelyn was coming towards them. Bayelish descended from his horse and went forward to meet her. "Ah Cat...Its been a long time". Catelyn controlled herself from launching on to him and scratching his eyes out. Instead she said in a voice of supressed fury - "Peter...Why...are you here?"

Peter Bayelish turned around - "I will discuss a parley with you. A Parley where Winterfell still survives and none of you are harmed. Before this i need to meet with the Cersei Lann...Targaryen"

Theon, Sansa and Catelyn looked at each othe. Bayelish continued - "You do know i am alone and unarmed. You also know the only chance of anyone of you coming alive out of this is if i am generous enough to give you good terms"

Catelyn nodded and turned to Theon - "Let him go see her. Take him to her"

Bayelish grinned and began following Theon Greyjoy while Sansa felt her insides turning cold. Something was wrong here. Very wrong.

CERSEIS HOLDING TOWER, WINTERFELL

Cersei Lannister rose at the sound and saw her guard walking in. She rarely had visitors nowadays. "Peter Bayelish...for you". Cersei nodded and the guard disappeared. In a few minutes - Peter Bayelish entered the room and looked at Cersei. She was still enchanting to look at and for a moment Peter thought how it would be to make love to her. She would probably kill him immediately after - he thought. Bayelish walked towards her and bade her to sit.

"My Army is outside Winterfell. In an hour or so - we raze Winterfell to the ground, burn and kill everyone inside. Except you of course"- Bayelish said.

Cersei kept her eyes on him - "And why do i deserve the special honor of life?"

Bayelish looked at her straight - "How could i or anyone else kill the Kings mother?"

Cersei jolted upwards. Kings Mother? Did she hear right?

"Kings Mother? You killed my Joffrey. I know it was you Bayelish...dont you pretend it was not. To say some fool from fleabottom would dare to set a fire to one of the Kings holdfasts. I dont even know if my Tommen is still alive or buried beneath all the dirt and rubble of Kingslanding"- Cersei snarled.

Bayelish waited for her to finish. "I dont refer to bastards. I refer to your trueborn son - the King of Westeros - Gendry Baratheon"

Cersei stopped, her mouth open with shock...her son ...what the hell was he talking about - "I dont know what you mean ... i have only had three children and they were all jaimes"

Bayelish cut her short- "You had a son with Robert. Pycelle said he was dead. He lied. Your son lives. His name is Gendry Baratheon and he is the King of Westeros , now that Robert is dead"

Cersei felt her world swooning but somehow managed to keep still - "You have somehow managed to find one of Roberts bastards and you want to give him legitimacy and you want my help for that. Well...fuck you. I dont care who sits on the Iron throne. I dont care whether i have to live the rest of my life in the dungeons or in a palace in Kingslanding. I will not declare any child mine when he is not"

Bayelish shook his head, chuckling - "Ah...Cersei...when will you ever learn. I will not give him legitimacy. You will. I believe you have a document in your possession given to you containing the description of your son, his birthmarks and everything about him. You kept the document with you because i believe back then you genuinely loved Robert. All i want is that document. You dont even have to give the document to me. You just have to ride with me, verify if Gendry is your son based on the document and give him legitimacy. You will become the Queen mother. Gendry may even spare Tommen and Myrcella. Do you really want Myrcella to die here in Winterfell?"

Cersei sat down. She had a talent to spot people who were hiding facts from her. She could see that Bayelish spoke the whole truth. That stuttering old lecher Pycelle must have indeed lied to her and kept her son alive. Of course she had the document. She kept it out of sentimental value - for the one time that she truly obeyed and listened to her father. She knew where the document was. It was on her person. She carried the document with her at all times - as a symbol of the days when she was truly repentant of her life with Jaime Lannister and when she tried hard enough to be a wife worthy of Robert Baratheon.

Cersei rose again - "The Document is outside of Winterfell. I have to get it"

Bayelish smiled again - "Very Well. You can leave this place for now. If Catelyn agrees to my parley - you can ride out with me along with Myrcella and we can head out to wherever the document is and once we have the document - your son is King and you are the queen mother. If Catelyn does not agree - then you can wait for us to destroy Winterfell and come for you. My men and the others have their instructions that neither you nor mycrcella is to be touched"

Cersei looked at Bayelish again - "And what do you want in all this Bayelish? Why are you doing so much?"

Bayelish smiled at Cersei, walking towards her and smelling her fragnance. Cerseis eyes widened and Bayelish grinned at her - "I have often thought about it ...but no. Fucking you is not my intention. I only want the Starks defeated. I have a bone to pick with them for years now. I also want power and Hand to young Gendry gives me enough power"

"And you are not too frightened that if i become queen mother i could take away the power from you?"- Cersei asked

Bayelish laughed - "There is enough of that power going around Cersei...now lets leave this godforsaken place"

THE PARLEY ROOM,

"So there you have it"- Bayelish said. "I give you terms of parley. Pure and simple. Lay down your arms, bend the knee to King Gendry Baratheon and Winterfell survives. You have to give us two hostages -your daughters Sansa and Arya will suffice. You dont have to renounce your husband as a traitor - you will simply leave with your young lordling to Riverrun to your brother or Vale to your sister or anywhere else you please. If you dont - we will fight you, enter the gates of Winter fell and then it is every man for himself"

On one side stood Bayelish and Cersei on the other side stood Theon Greyjoy, Catelyn Stark and Maester Luwin. Sansa was still in the room.

"And what becomes of Jon?"- Catelyn asked

Bayelish grinned - "Jon dies. There is no way out for the traitor in this realm"

"And if i agree - what happens next?"- Catelyn asked

Bayelish smiled- "I leave with Cersei, Myrcella, Sansa and Arya. You will also give me Theon Greyjoy..."- he looked at Theon - "I am sorry - but Roose has some unfinished business with you about his bastard son". He continued - "You will give me a letter with your seal swearing your alligiance to Gendry Baratheon, King of Westeros. Once you do that - you are given thirty days to leave Winterfell with your son and anybody else who chooses to follow you. On the thirty first day - Winterfell becomes Boltons - to give to anyone he pleases"

Catelyn paused and looked hard at Sansa and Luwin and Theon. She looked at Cersei who had changed. The Old repentant Cersei was gone replaced by a Cersei who looked Haughty and arrogant almost like how she looked before she was caught by Robert. _What do i do Ned? _Catelyn thought. Do i trust Bayelish? No of course not. I cannot allow my daughters are hostages. I cannot allow Theon to his death. I cannot betray Jon.

Catelyn looked at Bayelish - "You have Seventeen Minutes to get out of Winterfell. Your Parley is rejected. Do your worst. Cersei is to be taken to the dungeons and kept there. If Winterfell falls - Cersei Lannister dies in the dungeons. Now get out of here you filthy snake"- she spat.

Bayelish finally slipped his mask and his face was one of pure rage. He wanted to lash out and curse her in the worst possible manner but he controlled himself at the last minute - "Alright. You have rejected the Parley. I dont grudge you your death"- he announced and rose to leave. Cersei rose and put her hands into her bosom and removed a piece of parchment scroll- "Lord Bayelish. This is the document. If i dont make it- use it to make my son King of Westeros". Bayelish took the document from her. _ Saves me a trip to Kingslanding and Saves me having to rescue her _he thought.

For a second Theon contemplated pulling out the Document and tearing it to pieces. However Lady Catelyn anticipating his move told him - "Men of honor dont commit such despicable acts Theon. You are Lord Starks Ward. Let the Honorless Bastard leave with his document". She turned to her guards - "Escort Cerse to the dungeons and keep guard on her. If Winterfell falls today - kill her immediately". She then turned to Sansa and Theon - "Escort this piece of filth to the gates"

WINTERFELL, MARCH TOWARDS THE GATES

Lord Bayelish walked back towards where his horses were gathered along with Theon Greyjoy and Sansa Stark. "You know you are a piece of scum do you not Bayelish?"- Sansa asked him. Bayelish turned back to her. "Am i ?"

"Of course you are. You killed my father and brother - murdered him - without a proper trial, without a proper charge. Even if Bolton did the deed- you are his creature - you always were" - Sansa snarled angry beyond reason now- "Do you not have the slightest honor?"

Bayelish turned to her - his eyes wide - he looked straight at her - "And Do you - Do you have Honor Lady Stark?"

Sansa stood straight "Ned Starks blood flows through my veins. Honor is something you will never understand but is something i live by"

Bayelish gave her a wolfish grin- "**Then why exactly did you not honor me with a trial and smiled superciliously while your wild bitch sister cut out my throat without as much as a by your leave?"**

Her world had stopped. BAYELISH. IT WAS BAYELISH. BAYELISH WAS ALSO FROM HER TIME. The world began to move around her faster and faster and faster. Bayelish was talking now - **"Trial By Combat? Trial by Witness? Did you give me a chance to defend myself? NO. YOU AND YOUR FAMILY - YOU USED A CRIPPLED BOYS DREAMS AND STORIES AND WITHOUT GIVING ME A DEFENCE CUT OUT MY THROAT WHILE BASTARDS LIKE ROYCE LOOKED ON. ONE SET OF RULES FOR YOU AND ONE FOR ME EH? WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF HONOR SANSA STARK?"**

Sansa spluttered...desperately - "I dont know...what you"

Bayelish roared at her - "**DONT YOU DARE. I KNOW IT IS YOU. I KNEW IT THE FIRST DAY I SAW YOU. I SAW YOUR EYES. THEY WERE OLD. YOU RECOGNIZED ME STRAIGHT AWAY. You honor your rules so much - you should have tried me fairly, produced fair witnesses but did you do that? No. You wanted me dead. You wanted me gone - so you did what you have to do - just as i did what i had to do. Your father and brother had to die - and i killed them"**

Until this minute Theon Greyjoy was a spectator - utterly stumped at this to and fro between Bayelish and Sansa but now he stepped in - "Lord Bayelish. Your one hour is going to conclude. If you dont leave by then..."

Bayelish turned to Theon and back to Sansa - **"I have plans for you my dear girl. Your mother and you are going to be my special prisoners. I am going to fuck your mother in my bed while you watch and i am going to fuck you while your mother watches. I will then take the two of you to my bed together and put babies in your belly at the same time. Finally when i am tired of you- i will sell you to the filthiest whorehouse where you will spread your legs open for the worst dregs of Westeros. I will marry your mother and make her have my babies and i will proudly show the babies to the people of Riverrun including your grand uncle the Kingfish just before i take his head"**

Theon pulled out his sword as did four others nearby who had not heard this exchange but understood enough to know that their Lady had been grossly insulted.

Bayelish laughed - "Ha! Keep your sword for yourself - you filthy ironborn scum. You will need it soon"

He mounted on his horse and rode towards the gate and on towards his armies - carrying the letter that would make Gendry Baratheon legitimate leaving Winterfell behind him - one minute before his hour was up. The Gates closed again probably for the last time on the orders of a Stark.

When he reached Renly - he gave Renly a shake of his head. "The Bitch does not agree to the Parley. Sound the Drums. In one hour time - we attack Winterfell"

PETER BAYELISH

_So at last it has come out. It had to. How long could i have kept it within me. It was burning a hole in me. One moment feeling the world close up as the cunt bitch walks to me with a Valyrian dagger and sends me to the darkness and the next moment waking up naked next to Roz. Why did they kill me? What did i really want? I myself did not know. I thought i was ambitious, perhaps i was but perhaps it was just a question of taking what sounded attractive. Did i really love Catelyn? Perhaps so but i hate her more than i have ever loved her. The Bastard Brandon humiliated me. The Starks humiliated me. I got even with them by getting Ned Killed- twice now but this mare had the last laugh. She fooled me completely. _

_I know what drives me now. It was never ambition. It was never hate or revenge. It was purely Chaos. I love chaos. I love disorder. I love when people kill each other and realms destroy each other. I have always wanted power but never to rule, never to create but to destroy, only to destroy. I wanted Starks and Lannisters to destroy each other back then because i hated them both - the Starks because they humiliated me and the Lannisters because of all their power that i could not have. I have continued my hatred in this second cycle. I have been responsible for Jaime and Tywins death as well as Ned Starks and his sons. All that i want is the realm to destroy each other - because of power, greed and hatred._

_Until in the end all that remains is Chaos...and I am the Prince of Chaos_

Peter Bayelish watched the skies waiting for the inevitable end of Wintefell and the beginning of his real purpose after being thrust back into this different time and different place by Fate.

HIGHGARDEN, OLENNA TYRELL

"He did ...What?"- Olenna asked incredulously

"He wrote to Stannis Baratheon my lady. Among the others"- the servant answered.

"And the messages went out? You are sure?"- The servant nodded. He had no instructions to intercept any message sent by Lord Tully of Riverrun.

What a fool! What a stupid fool! Olenna thought. Now their entire plan was exposed. Edmure had written a message for the entire realm declaring for Gendry Baratheon true heir to the Iron Throne including Stannis Baratheon. To be fair- Edmure had known nothing of her communication with Stannis but still - now Stannis knew and he would come for Kingslanding. Her plan of secretly powering through to Kingslanding was looking more and more remote now. Well-she had tried. It was upto Edmure, Bronn and Frey now. It was also upto Bayelish - if Jon snow died successfully - Stannis would have nobody else to rally around.

She had rolled the dice and the outcome was not hers anymore. It would be decided by the wheels of fate.


	27. The Wolf and the Dragon: CH 27

**Chapter 27: The Wolf and the Dragon**

DRAGONSTONE STANNIS

Stannis Baratheon examined the message in front of him in disbelief. It was from Edmure Tully - proclaiming himself as the Warden of the Trident and demanding the Lords and Ladies of the realm to bend the knee and recognize Gendry Baratheon as the true born son of Robert Baratheon and Cersei Baratheon. The message also declared that Edmure Tully was going to assemble an army to the gates of Kingslanding to install Gendry Baratheon as the King of Westeros.

"We have to stop him"- Stannis said and his men agreed. "We just have to march a little faster - that is all. Ser Davos- Are you ready?"

"Ready as i ever will be My Lord"- Davos Seaworth confirmed. He would be leading an Armada of Sixty Ships to Kingslanding and landing a Force of Eight Thousand Men in Kingslanding with a Secret Dhow landing a further Five HUndred Trusted men in his secret beach who would enter the city discreetly wearing the dress of the dregs of fleabottom and would ring the bell in Kingslanding.

"Kingslanding is like a ripe apple - ready to fall. We can take it from the sea and hold it from within. The Existing Goldcloaks and Citys Watch men are hardly sufficient. Once we are inside - they will surrender immediately. Then we can take Edmure Tully on Kingsroad"- Stannis declared.

He was interrupted with a loud screech. The loudest he had ever heard. Inside the room Davos and four of his commanders dashed to the lookout point of Dragonstone along with Varys and heard the loud noise again. It almost split their eardrums. And then their eyes popped out in disbelief - It was a Dragon- a Huge Dragon - and it was flying in circles around the Main Tower of Dragonstone. On Dragonstone - the people were panicking in terror and rushing into their huts and homes and the animals were running amok. On the beach - Lady Shireen and Brandon who were walking remained calm and looking up to the skies.

"Throw your spears at it - together"- Stannis ordered but Varys shouted - "No". Stannis turned to Varys who used his eyes to inform Stannis that he was not exactly surprised at the Dragons presence. "If he wanted you dead - you would be dead already. He is searching for someone...". Once again the dragon circled twice and landed on the cliff of Dragonstone - the green cliffs overlooking the valley. It was sitting down now and looking all around Dragonstone. It did not seem to be too interested in anything else - even the four or five hundred head of sheep and cattle grazing just a few thousand feet below. And suddenly - as suddenly as it had appeared - the Dragon rose through the air and began flying in the direction of Westeros.

THE FAR NORTH, ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WALL

"I should have known better than to trust a Southerner"- Mance Rayder said and the rest of his men nodded. They were angry now. Here these men had come talking of the Night King and of Death and pretending to save his people and take them to the freelands on the other side of the wall and all the while - they needed his armies and his men for their wars, to expand their territories, for more wealth and power.

"Mance Rayder - you do not understand"- Tyrion said - "If Winterfell falls, the North falls. Jon Snow has nobody to help him now. When they come to the Wall - we cannot fight them. We have one single chance and that is if your army decides to help us and help protect Winterfell"

"Lies. All Lies"- Mance Rayder said. He and his group of Eighty Thousand Men had waited for Jon Snow and his people to finish the parley and instead of confirming that he could send his women and children and his older men - to the other side of the wall to the freelands, here the young king was demanding his army to defeat an army of Robert Baratheon. "Here we are scattered out in the open - without any protection of cliffs or mountains - just waiting for you and you tell us we fight for you. I dont even believe in the story of the Night King. I believe you used some eastern trickery to make that poor baby of craster do all those things. All you wanted from the beginning was my troops so that you could help - him become the King by defeating the present King".

"That is nonsense. The Current King is either dead or dying in Kingslanding. All Jon wants is to defend his home and his brothers and sisters from a certain death. The Prophecy is true. Jon is the chosen one to defeat the Night King and end darkness" - Tyrion said exasparatedly

"You make the mistake in assuming we are like you. Promise us with wealth or titles and you think we will rush head over heels into marching with you. Out here Kings are not born. They are made. This...man...he comes to us and wants our army - demands our army...demands our allegiance...He wants us to follow him. This is not what Ned Stark promised. This is not what these knights said would happen. I dont believe a word of what you say - this parley is finished. We will follow our own fate - now get out of here before we do anything else" - Tormund Giantsbane thundered.

"Please..."- Jon rose -"We need to save Winterfell. If he kills them - "

"He kills them. From what you say - the North is no longer yours. It belongs to Roose Bolton who is not a great friend of ours. The offer of Ned Stark dies with him. If we decide to settle our people on the other side of the wall - we will go to war -but in our own time after assessing our own strengths, not because of what you lied and said and not because of what you offer us. Leave this place Jon Snow"- Mance Rayder said.

It was all over. Tyrion Lannister screamed in fury and frustration. How could they be so dense? Why could they not understand? Ser Barristan, Thoros, Alliser and Beric were rising from the ground. Barristan walked to him - "Best to forget it. Best to think about how to protect him best at the Wall and hope Stannis takes Kingslanding fast enough to offer some of his army to assist us. I am afraid Winterfell is finished"

Tyrion wanted to scream - "No No No". She was counting on him and he had let her own - again. He turned to the skies to scream with rage at the gods both old and new - and what he saw there stunned him into a motionless silence. It was a black shape slowly descending - appearing bigger and bigger as it came lower and lower. It was something he had seen for two or three years when he was with Dany and he knew what it was. He also suspected he knew who it was.

The others had not seen the sky- The Wildlings were giving orders to march and move their camp. They were disappointed at the Southerners treachery and even more surprised that Mance had not given orders to kill them. Jon Snow was staring helplessly as his companions were preparing to march fast just in case Mance or Tormund changed their minds and decided to do something else to them. AND THEN THERE WAS THE LOUD NOISE AND SCREECH

Everybody turned to the sky and saw the Dragon descending. The Wildlings screamed and desperately tried to see what they could do. They were on open ground and hiding was impossible. Barristan and his friends on horse tried to hold on to their horses and prevent the beasts from sprinting off. Jon Snow who was on the ground looked up as the Dragon- circled twice and landed in a clear space - fifty or so feet ahead of Jon. The Wildlings and the Others were speechless with terror. They had heard of Dragons and of Dragonfire and they saw the Dragon turn its head looking at the wildlings once and the men of the wall once - and give a loud cry that made the horses whinny with terror and causing their riders to hold on to them with the best of their efforts. The Dragon moved forward and stopped and sniffed the air and roared again this time with a greater fury. The Wildlings - some of them at least - tried to pull out their weapons - arrows, bows to try to do something but they could not. It was literally as though they had been frozen in time.

The Dragon turned its head again and suddenly its eyes rested on Jon Snow. For the first time since it had landed - the Dragon swung its neck gracefully - up and down like a bobbing cork and began walking towards Jon Snow. Surprisingly Jon Snow stood fearlessly. He did not know why. It was as though he knew the Dragon would not harm him. And then the dragon stopped- not because it had wanted to but because something had come between Jon and the Dragon. IT was GHOST. The White Direwolf of Jon Snow- the one with red eyes. While every other animal - the horses and the tame dogs were in sheer terror and frenzy - here was this Direwolf which came in between the Dragon and Jon Snow - to protect its master.

Everyone expected a swat of its neck to rip out the Wolf or an aggressive burst of fire to finish the wolf and its owner but instead - the Dragon continued to stay still and sniff the air. And then it moved to the wolf and the wolf moved towards it. It was almost as though both were checking each other out. The Dragon and the Wolf came within a few feet of each other - and then something amazing happened- The Dragon bent its neck downwards and moved its face to level with that of the wolf. It sniffed the Wolf and the Wolf sniffed the Dragon. The Dragon sniffed the wolf again. Ghost sat on his haunches and suddenly moved out of the way after looking at his master. He moved to the side now - to allow the Dragon to proceed to Jon Snow.

The Dragon moved slowly and steadily to Jon and Jon stood fearlessly - as the Dragon moved its massive face down and just above him. It sniffed at him and let out a loud roar and cry - that caused some wildlings to pee into their clothes in fear and terror. The Dragon then moved its face to Jon and Jon put his hands out to touch the Dragons face. The entire bystanders waited to watch Snows hands get ripped out or worse- but instead the Dragon allowed Jon to touch its face and gave what seemed a long and satisfied grunt.

Jon did not know why - but he was talking to the dragon - loudly for all to hear - "Its alright. Its going to be alright". The Dragon suddenly stood turned its head to face the wildlings and then to the other side to face the men of the wall. Tyrion Lannister marched forward and the Dragon immediately shuffled away from Jon towards Tyrion. "Shes in Pentos" - Tyrion shouted. "Pentos".

The Dragon stopped. Turned back to Jon. Turned Back to Ghost and gave a roar. The wolf responded with a Loud Howl. Every animal in the camp had calmed down almost as though by magic. The Dogs gave a responding howl to Ghost and the Horses whinnied but not from fear. And then the Dragon rose from the ground to the skies, circled the sky twice, ascended and flew away towards the sea and towards Essos.

Jon Snow watched as Ghost bounded towards him and he bent down and stroked Ghost gently on the side of the face. "Good boy Ghost. Good Boy".

And then he heard a noise. He turned to see Mance Rayder walking towards him - slowly and with purpose. Just as Mance reached within a few feet of Jon - he suddenly sank to the ground on his knee. At that moment - Tormund and a large number of Wildlings who were watching Mance - also sank to their knees. The entire plain had wildlings who were on their knees to Jon Snow who was standing straight and watching them.

"I Mance Rayder, Bend the Knee and follow your command - my King. My people are yours. We march and We Fight" - Said Mance Rayder.

WINTERFELL

The Archers fought bravely. They were able to repluse the first line of soldiers successfully. It had been a good trick of Theons - to aim for the horses legs and to aim for the necks. The First row of infantrymen died almost to the last man and the second row of infantrymen advanced forward enough to fall into the trap prepared for them - the snow being just a cover - covering a huge row and array of wood and metal spikes. They either died on the spikes or became sitting ducks for the archers. It was a good fight and it did not please Renly or Bayelish. They had lost nearly three hundred men with zero loss of life on the other side. However the siege towers moved forward faster and with a brisker pace- and with shields to cover their heads - they managed to put up a temporary bridge over the trap and move to the walls. The Archers tried - tried hard - tried killing as many who climbed but within the second hour - the first enemy successfully entered Winterfell. He was slain on the spot by one of the soldiers there but soon more and more began climbing over the wall.

Simultaneously the other men began to use their siege iron to began ramming the closed gates of Winterfell. The Mormont and Reed men roared into the courtyard and began killing the enemies who had managed to enter Winterfell even if they were outnumbered. They fought like lions with each horseman killing ten maybe fifteen. The Wolves Shaggydog and Lady began pouncing on some of the soldiers and ripping them up - before moving to others. They seemed to have an uncanny ability to recognize the enemies. Even Osha the wildling, Spiv and Wallen were with weapons and fighting the men who descended.

The Door held strong. It was very strong. The men who spilled into winterfell met a stronger resistance than they had expected. The archers were killed one by one by the men who climbed over the walls until almost seventy five of the hundred archers were killed. Yet this brought Winterfell two more hours. Winterfell had lasted for four hours - against insurmountable odds.

Peter Bayelish was fast learning the disadvantage of riding into battle with so many men. With Four Thousand men this efficiency would have been much better. Instead most of the Kingsmen were still well behind the front lines - waiting for marching into Winterfell.

Inside Theon Greyjoy threw down his bow and pulled out his sword and leaped into the fray - cutting and hacking. Sandor Clegane and the others also began to fight their way as more men came from the top of the wall. "Burn the Pitch"- Theon screamed. The Entire surface was matted with straw but contained pitch - and once Theon was certain all the remaining winterfell archers had descended and only the enemy were climbing down - he gave the order that caused fifty or so fire fuses to be lit. The ground became a raging inferno and the whole ground below the wall began burning large and big. The enemy soldiers who were already close enough to the ground - were burnt badly and fell into the inferno screaming and those who were still at some distance high in the wall- had to remain there till the fire would be extinguished.

The Door held for almost six hours into the battle but finally splintered and the front enemy line advanced - to be met by the first line of defence - who rushed them back through the gates and outside. The Horsemen lead by Sandor Clegane who had climbed on his horse again - led the charge hacking down anything and everyone in their path- killing soldiers by the score.

Renly then gave the command for his first line of Horse - to lead the charge. There were Two Hundred Knights who rushed forward against the Fifty of so knights of Winterfell. They met in the middle and clashed - Sandor Clegane hacked, thurst and stabbed but soon retreated fast before the rushing onslaught of the enemy horse. The Knights of Winterfell had lost almost forty of their horse against Sixty Five of the enemys but the enemy still had over a hundred horsemen charging to the gates and Sandor and his men barely had time to race back in and get the gates closed again - but this time in a splintered state and easy pickings for the siege irons and hammers.

"Sir...we are losing too many men"- the commander screamed as Theon observed an enemy soldier racing for Lyanna Mormonts exposed neck. He just had time to push her out of the way and put his sword through the mans neck severing it. Lyanna clearly startled gave him a scowl before moving away for another fight. "Greyjoy...we dont have time...they are too many..."- Sandor said and Theon nodded.

Winterfell had fought bravely - almost for seven hours - and had fought against the greatest of odds but they were too many. The archers were dead and so no more men climbed the wall anymore. They were all waiting for the gates to shatter to race inside and begin the killing and the pillaging.

Theon and Sandor raced forward simultaneously to the gate. "Hold the Gate"- Theon Screamed and yet another blow hit the door. And then there was a loud scream that rent the air all around them. The Soldiers of Winterfell watched as a Dragon - a huge dragon flew above Winterfell - turn around - circle winterfell - and swoop down on the enemy ranks. The dragon gave a huge burst of fire- that roasted the one hundred horsemen who had defeated clegane and his knights and the entire first, second and third line to the last man. The dragon flew over the assembled horsemen of Bolton and Kingslanding who began breaking their ranks and trying to scurry like chickens. Bayelish who had just seen the beast stumbled and fell from his horse and lay on his back as the beast flew over him - its underbelly clearly visible to him.

And the Dragon rose up again - circled again and disappeared.

"Retreat, Retreat" - the Commanders yelled at the top of their voices and the fourth and fifth row of infantry began falling back as did the remaining knights. The Northmen literally ran back to their line, their faces pale with terror, something rare for a Northman. A Dragon? Was it a sign? How on earth did a dragon come to Westeros? Did it come to Westeros for the last Targaryen? Every one of them had heard stories of the great Balerion. This beast was as big, if not bigger. The Dragon had just spent six minutes on the battlefield and had caused chaos and destruction.

"What the fuck is he doing?"- Bayelish snarled. "How can he order a retreat?". Renly Baratheon caught the tunic of Bayelishs vest and glared at him - "You saw the bloody thing did you not? How does a dragon - missing for nearly a century suddenly materialize in the north? Did you see the way it destroyed our three lines and our first offense Horse? What if it comes back? Do you want to be roasted alive? We retreat and re-consider"

"So they win?"- Bayelish asked incredulously. "Of course they dont"- Renly said - "They have had irreversible losses. They have no more men to fall back on. They were lucky today but not for long - unless somehow the Dragon appears and fights for them."

And so the men of the Kings army and the North - retreated for the day to examine their losses while the people of Winterfell still stood standing after a day of brutal war. Each one of them had seen the dragon and had believed that the dragon had come to save them for Jon. After all he was a Targaryen. He would keep them alive - they all said resoundingly.

The Winterfell army was badly depleted. Nearly Seven Hundred Men and Ninety Horsemen had died. Almost every one of their archers was dead. They barely had four hundred men and a Hundred Horsemen left with them. The Mormonts and the Reeds had lost most of their men today. Though they still stood - the Winterfell army knew that they could not survive the next onslaught.

Meanwhile the Kings army had a much worse tally. Without the dragon - they would have taken Winterfell but instead they were back to their same position. They had lost nearly Three Thousand Men and Three Hundred Horse - most of them Northmen. It was much worse when the armies of Karhold defected in the middle of the night, terrified of the dragons. By the morning the Kings army had lost nearly Six Thousand Soldiers through death and defection. The good news was that the dragon had not made an appearance.

Renly Baratheon decided to have a days rest before going at Winterfell the following day at dawn.

WINTERFELL

Lady Catelyn looked around at all the people in the room. The figures were grim. Winterfell had survived that day but its fall was imminent. The arrival of the dragon was regarded by many as a godsend...as a sign that a Targaryen was what Westeros needed. However the fear that the dragon could sack winterfell was also spreading. Whatever the situation was - it appeared that Winterfell was doomed.

Bayelishs offer was looking good now. Lady Catelyns bold speeches about dying was good in theory but seeing the dead around her - fighters who until yesterday were husbands, sons and fathers made Lady Catelyn feel terrible. Would they all die because of her stubbornness? She did not even have to acknowledge that Ned was a traitor. All she had to do was surrender Winterfell and they would all live. Winterfell was a stark legacy for nigh Four Thousand Years and to let down Winterfell was something she could not bear to do. The dilemma was killing her.

Sansa knew the Dragon. She had seen the Dragon in Winterfell several times during the previous timeline. She knew this one. It was the one on which Daenerys rode. How did the Dragon arrive all the way to winterfell and that too fully grown. By rights it was only five months since the King and Queens arrival at Winterfell and by rights the Dragon should still have been a fossilized egg. The very fact that the dragon only attacked the enemy and not one of the Winterfell men was puzzling. It was almost as though the Dragon was helping Jon and helping Winterfell.

Perhaps the Dragon would appear again during the battle and help them out.

Lady Catelyn and the others poured out of the room. They had all decided to continue to fight to the death. The very last of them.

ENEMY LINES - ENEMY CAMP - ROOSE BOLTON, PETER BAYELISH, RENLY BARATHEON

"The Karstarks have defected to the last man"- Commander Trent - Roose Boltons leading man said. "The Umbers and the Manderlys are murmuring. Last Night over Four Hundred of their numbers have escaped. Their Lords are not too keen to kill the deserters".

"Traitors"- Roose Bolton hissed - "Lily Livered Cowards".

"It was a Dragon Lord Bolton. You saw it, I saw it - the men wondered why now, why of all days should a dragon fly over winterfell now? And i did not see it burn any of their men. Only ours" - Trent said.

"And what is your theory for this?"- Roose asked

Trent gulped - "We...the men think...that the Targaryen spirits have asked the Dragon to fly to help their ...man...snow. Some feel snow is the dragon...after all there have been rumours that the dragons were targaryens who changed form and shape"

"You stupid fool"- Bolton said and rose to clout the man on the head when Bayelish stopped him.

"What about your men Ser Renly?"- Bayelish asked. "They saw the Dragon but they are not this suspicious. They already heard rumours of the creature flying around Essos. They think the creature came here for food and left soon after. They are willing to fight"

Bayelish turned back to Trent - "There is no going back. Your men, your leaders murdered Ned Stark and his son in cold blood. You really think your lives will be spared if Jon becomes the King? No. He would burn you alive like his grandfather used to do. He would pillage the entire north. Your families, your wives, your children, your parents would all die to the last man if he wins and we lose. You and Your men have only one option - to fight and to win. The other cowards will be punished"

Trent nodded glumly. He regretted the side he had chosen. Following his liege lords orders were turning out to be very dangerous.

After the tent had been cleared - and only Renly, Bayelish and Bolton were left - Bolton began to speak - "We have to attack Winterfell at night"

Both Bayelish and Renly were stunned. Attacking at Night would be a risk. They would be fighting in darkness, however they had the numbers. Bolton continued - "We only use my men - i still have Five Thousand of my Six Thousand men. I will prepare an initiative and attack Winterfell. It should be ours and fall by Dawn"

Renly shook his head. "I do not agree. We do not need such tactics. We outnumber them. We can win with a days rest quite easily. "

Bolton looked at Bayelish - "The men are uncomfortable. I fear that the longer we wait - the infectious fear of the others will spread to my men and if that happens we are finished. We have to strike while the iron is hot"

Bayelish looked at Bolton and Renly and wearily nodded -"Alright. If you are sure"

Bolton gave a cruel smile and left the tent.

Renly stared at the ground. If Bolton attacked now and if his men were willing - then Winterfell could not hope to survive. They simply did not have enough men to fight the battle.

WINTERFELL

They were in the Crypts. Sansa, Catelyn, Arya, Myrcella, Rickon and a number of others. They did not know when the next attack would be but Sandor Clegane had a feeling - they would not wait for too long. Theon had insisted that they all leave for the Crypts and insisted even of Sansas presence there. They were alone now, all alone in the poorly lit crypts amongst the dead. Outside the last remaining men of Winterfell prepared for a final onslaught.

The Women rallied well. They told stories to each other - ribald stories at times, stories of bravery, stories of their children. Cateyln told them stories of her youth in Riverrun, of her engagement to Brandon Stark, of her engagement to Eddard Stark. They spoke of the dead in the crypts, of Torrhen Stark, of Bran the Builder, of Kandor Stark. Even as they spoke - deep within them lay a fear that this would perhaps be their last night in this world. The thoughts of being raped or violated frightened most of them. As if to allay their fears - some of the women chose to sing - songs of the North - songs of the Old- songs of the brave. It brought some relief.

Outside Sandor and Theon watched the horizon. They had an uneasy feeling - something was going to happen and it was not good news for Winterfell.

ROOSE BOLTON AND HIS MEN

A Thousand of Roose Boltons best men and Three Hundred of his Knights rode towards Winterfell - in the darkness. Their horses were intelligent enough to follow the straight path and leading them Roose had eyes of an owl. It was pre-dawn - at a time when nothing usually happened. Roose knew that Winterfell would be watching and would rally - but he knew with their numbers - no matter how bravely they fought - they were doomed. He rode harder and harder to the gates.

WINTERFELL

The Guard at the gates raced to theon - "Riders"- he said. Theon looked hard and could not see anything but the Guard seemed certain so Theon gave the order "Riders! Men!Its an attack". Immediately the remaining men got horsed while the infantrymen grabbed their spears. Theon Greyjoy looked at Sandor Clegane - "Protect them best you can". Sandor growled - "No. I m going with the advance guard". Theon shook his head - "Its my turn. I know these men better. Besides you are a better fighter. You are needed to protect them as far as possible"

Sandor pulled out a small purse and took out a coin - "We toss for it"

Greyjoy saw that it was a Silver Stag- with a stag on one side and a numeral on the other. He nodded. Sandor tossed the coin high and Greyjoy called out "Number". The Coin spun, hit the ground, spun again and came resting on the Stag with the numeral facing upwards. Theon felt a sense of sadness and relief - "I Win. Help them as best as you can"

Theon proceeded to mount his horse and lead the HOrsemen to the fight outside but felt someone grabbing him from behind. IT was Clegane. Clegane was too strong. He pushed Theon to one of the Commanders and took up the helmet to mount the horse. "Sorry Greyjoy...need a man of class to repluse those fucking bastards" - Clegane said. Greyjoy struggled with the commander and ordered to be released but the commander did not comply - "My Lord Forgive me. It was already discussed with the men that should there be an attack - it would be he who would take the charge". Greyjoy shouted -"Clegane you are a damn cheat"

Clegane rode his horse next to Theon - "If by some miracle you are still alive- bury my ashes next to my mothers near Carall in Westerlands. It is a marked stone grave with **Little Bird **marked on the headstone". And the Hound gave what was closest to a smile to his friend and shouted loudly - "To Me you fucking bastards, lets teach these scum a lesson or two"

Theon watched Sandor lead a charge out of Winterfell with the last of the Winterfell horsemen and Two Hundred of the Winterfell Infantry. He looked around at the last of his resources- he had Two Hundred Infantrymen and around Forty Horse. "Rally the Defence Men"- He shouted and formed the lines of defence.

Roose Bolton watched the gates open and saw the Riders riding out - lead by Sandor Clegane. It was battle time now. "The North"- screamed Bolton and his men and horse charged ahead to meet head on the Last Winterfell Offense.

Sandor Clegane cleaved a line through the Northern army - he swung and hacked and cut and stabbed. He stayed on his horse - killing indiscriminately. He cut down Eight Horsemen and over Thirty Infantrymen. The Winterfell men were fighting bravely and strongly but Roose just had too many men. Slowly the Winterfell men fell - - fatigue and exhaustion showing as they were killed - one after the other by the Boltons. Clegane fought on furiously as the horsemen around him fell- unhorsed by spears or swords or other reasons. Roose Bolton went for clegane and the two met in the middle of the fighting, Bolton was a more seasoned fighter in the north while Clegane was stronger and better trained in the art of death fighting. Their swords clashed, swung, missed, clashed again, missed again - until at Last Roose Bolton hacked at Cleganes horses neck - severing the artery and causing a huge shower of blood to streak through the wound and onto the field, while Clegane hacked at Boltons left hand, meeting flesh and bone and causing an agonized shriek by Roose who tumbled from his horse. Clegane fell from his horse as well, just avoiding being crushed by the dying beast. He was standing now and turned to see Roose Bolton on the ground - Clegane rushed to Roose only to find three men blocking his path - he fought them - killing the first, maiming the second but the third cut his sword arm opening up a flesh wound from which blood poured.

He stopped, blocked the third man, stabbed him through the thigh and threw him onto the floor. He saw a charging Bolton knight charging towards him and he grabbed his hilt with both hands, bent down to avoid the swinging sword and hacked with all his might at the legs of the horse. The knight and the horse crashed to the floor and the Knight was buried under his horse. Clegane turned back to Roose Bolton but Bolton was not there anymore.

Turning around Clegane could see Bolton stumbling on to his horse and shouting some orders. Clegane rushed another Bolton soldier and killed him by stabbing him through the heart and tried to kill anyone he could. He could see that all his men were either dead or weaponless. His horse were all dead. A good number of the enemy horse and soldiers also lay dead but they still had enough numbers to continue their charge to winterfell. At least he had lowered the odds.

Clegane covered with blood and stink peeled his eyes to look out for some surviving horse and found one - a white one and grabbed its reins. Luckily the rider had been killed whilst on the horse and the horse had some amazing luck to survive without any injury. Clegane tried to climb the horse and felt a stab of pain. The Hack wound pained badly now but Clegane was astride at the second attempt and followed the chargers into Winterfell.

Roose Boltons shoulder was throbbing with pain. He cursed at the strength of Sandor Clegane. He had lost more than Three Hundred Men and nearly a Hundred and Twenty Knights. These men of Winterfell did not go down gently. They were fighting to the last. With renewed anger surging through his veins - Roose Bolton thundered ahead to the gates determined to stamp out this pestilent bastion once and for all.

Inside Theon saw the charging men up ahead and also saw the first light of dawn in the sky. He turned to his men - his men - no longer divided into Mormont, Reed or Winterfell but as one single fighting unit. The last defense of Winterfell. "To Death"- Theon screamed and his men screamed equally loudly - "Ten Heads for one"- one of them took up and stood waiting for their orders from Theon Greyjoy.

ENEMY CAMP

Renly Baratheon and Bayelish could not see what was going on. Perhaps in an hour of so.

He had failed Stannis and he had failed Robert. He had been a helpless puppet to these two Puppeteers as they decided to take Winterfell. His men who camped out with him - would not be part of the battle. They would not need to be. Bolton would take Winterfell and they would march inside.

WINTERFELL

As the Bolton men crashed against the Gates - Theon and his men braced hard , prepared to defend to the last of their breaths. There was a second crash and a third and a fourth and two guards fell back into Winterfell their necks slashed and bleeding. The door shook, rumbled and finally crashed open as the Boltons entered Winterfell - cutting and hacking and shouting. Outnumbered nearly two to one or more - Theon took the fight - going after one Bolton Knight after another while the Mormonts fought fiercer than any of their opponents.

One of the Knights rushed to Theon at his back - so that Theon could not see , with his spear in line for Theons throat - "For Ramsay"- he shouted just as Theon turned but Sandor who had ridden fast and hard at the enemys back - flung his sword like an arrow which pierced the soldiers throat and caused the spear to deviate to Theons leff as the man went crashing. Clegane and Theon rode back into the thronging mass of fighters.

The Bolton infantrymen began to run though the Towers, the Castle- finding nobody within. Winterfell men fell one after the other- killing more than five men for each of them. "Search for the Women and Children...pillage the place...Except for the Lady and her oldest - they belong to Bayelish"- Bolton told his commander as he moved back to the fighting and the killing.

IT was over. Winterfell had fallen. The last horseman was dead and the last soldier was killed. Only Clegane, Theon and a few others were alive and they knew the course their life had to take. "You get to the Crypts and try to get the ladies out"- Clegane ordered two soldiers and Greyjoy. Greyjoy tried to argue but could not - it was all over - he had a duty to Lady stark and the others. He looked at Clegane - "It was an Honor"- he said and Clegane smiled - "Remember...Little Bird...the Gravestone at Carall".

Theon turned and ran towards the Crypts with two Winterfell soldiers. Clegane and the rest charged to the fighting mass to distract them. The Boltons responded and began to surround Clegane and his men. Each man killed a number of Boltons but finally one by one - all five of them fell and Sandor Clegane who must have killed at least a hundred men that day - was finally stabbed - not in his chest or shoulder but in his back by one of the Bolton men with the spear. As Clegane gave a growl of pain, a second spear shaft went through his thighs - straight through causing Clegane to collapse on to the floor. He still tried to fight but there were too many and just like Hyenas and Jackals devouring a fighting Elk- Sandor Clegane went down - killed fighting for a place that was not his, a war that was not his and for people who were not his - and yet at the exact moment of his death - he felt a happiness and peace he had never ever felt before.

The Battle of Winterfell was over.

THE CRYPTS

Theon raced back to the Crypts with his two men, carefully moving hither and tither to remain unseen and undetected. Bolton and his men would search all the rooms, the dungeons before finally deducing that the Crypts were the place to look. Yet it woud take time - the Crypts of Winterfell were large and a man could hide for days without being detected.

As Theon entered the Crypts - the wolves rose snarling and Lady Lyanna had her shorsword ready. "Its me Greyjoy"- Theon shouted and the women stopped. "Its over"- Theon said. They attacked in the night. We tried to resist even killed many of them but it is finished now. It is over. They are in Winterfell and they are searching for us"

"I will not allow these scum to violate my body"- Jeyne poole said. Lady Catelyn looked sadly at Sansa. Perhaps it was time for the Wine. The Wine - the wine that would put them all to a painless sleep - a sleep from which there was no waking up. It was time. Bayelishs threat had been relayed back to Cat and while she did not understand the complete conversation - she knew what fate had in store for her. She walked up to Sansa and hugged her and then to Arya and to Rickon and to Myrcella. The Children stared at her curiously.

"Now Children...you must be thirsty...drink up fast..."- she said handing a small flask of wine to Arya. Sansa felt the tears stinging into her eyes. This was her destiny then. Returned back into time for another death. She thought of her father, her brother, Jon and Tyrion. She had never said her goodbyes. She walked to her mother who was persuading Arya to drink the wine.

And there was a loud blast of the Horn. It was not a Bolton Horn or a Horn that belonged to the Crown...

It was the blast of a horn that had never been heard before in the North and in Winterfell and nobody could understand what the blast was. They could only understand that the blast meant that somebody had come to help them. Catelyn removed the flask from Aryas hands just as the child was about to take a chug of it and dashed it far away into the crypts before getting on her knees and hugging her.

Although Lady Catelyn did not know it yet - it was the sound of the Horn of the free folk.

Theon left the Crypts with his men to see whatwas going on while the women in the Crypts rejoiced. They did not know the outcome of the blast and they did not know what was going to happen to them yet but they had just received a lease on their lives and it felt good.


	28. The Last Days of Anarchy: CH 28

**Chapter 28: The Last Days of Anarchy**

WINTERFELL - THE QUEENS CHAMBER

Roose Bolton was still searching for the Stark family and for the others in Winterfell and was beginning to suspect that somehow his quarry had eluded him when he heard the loud blast of the horn - a blast that did not belong to any of the Northern Houses nor any of the other lordships within Westeros. He motioned for one of his lookout men to see what the sound was. Ten minutes later - Boltons face was drained of blood. More than Fifty Thousand marched towards winterfell with the Sigil of a Dragon and a Wolf- and at their head marched Jon Snow - the King of Westeros. Smalljon Umber was completely naked and tied to a pole and was being brought by this army like he was a wolf or a bear killed in the north.

Bolton felt fear for the first time and the bile rose in his mouth. He had hundreds of questions but decided not to ask them now. He had to escape and immediately. His shoulder was throbbing in pain where Clegane had struck but any rest was impossible. He had to either escape or find the starks and use them as hostages for leaving this place alive. His shortlived future as the Lord of the North was finished. His house was finished. With so many men - Jon Snow could not be defeated - at least in the North and if the Dragon returned he would conquer all of westeros. Boltons ambitious plans with Bayelish had failed. He turned to his commander - his most trusted man in all the world- "We need to leave NOW! Try finding out any secret routes out of this place. We can go at present to Whiteharbor and from there probably to Essos"

The Commander nodded and turned to leave and then turned back to face Lord Bolton. His Sword was drawn out. Roose saw the sword and tried to react but he was too late. The Commanders sword ripped through Boltons belly and came out through his back and before Bolton could even change his position - the sword was out - and this time went through Boltons rib Bolton gave a last gasp of breath and crashed to the floor - quite dead. "You stupid fucker"- the Commander growled - "If we die - the fucker who thought this up ought to die before us".

THE ATTACK ON ENEMY CAMP - TWO HOURS AGO

The thundering of the hooves, the shaking of the floor told Renly that something big was heading their way and from a different direction. He yelled at his soldiers who had already readied themselves. He rushed to the Command Tent and found Smalljon Umber still sleeping but Bayelishs bed was empty. Renly shouted out commands to his men and mounted his horse.

As he marched ahead to see the cause of this noise - he saw the army up ahead- quite clearly in the dawns morning sky - Jon Snow - riding with a number of Northmen...and Barristan Selmy and...others...Renly took a deep breath and looked at his army who were not quite ready. The Kingsmen took one look at the horde of noisy horses and wild men and took to their heels scattering and running helter skelter and amok.A few braver ones held their spears erect and prepared to meet their maker.

Renly rushed forward on his horse- and with a Hundred or So horsemen charged into the fray. He was able to kill two men before a third struck his side and a fourth hefted his spear into Renlys heart. Renly crashed from his horse and was trampled by this army of wildlings. Men were killed mercilessly. They tried to offer surrender but "NO SURRENDER" was the cry of the free folk. They brutally went on a rampage, killing every enemy soldier - on the ground or on a horse and lost very few of their own in the process. The Kingsmen who were already uncomfortable with the cold and the cramps - at last gave way and began to retreat, running almost racing towards Whiteharbor.

The Army of the Freefolk - wiped out Renlys camp in less than half an hour. Nearly Four Thousand Soldiers were cut into pieces and almost Four Thousand ran fast either on foot or horse desparately away from the battle and being chased and killed by lone Wildling riders with their own posse. The camp was decimated, the tents torn up or trampled. Lord Smalljon Umber who tried to end his life was stopped from doing the deed by Tormund Giantsbane who flung away his sword, gave him a blow to his face and lifted up the unconscious man and tied him to a pole. The Commanders of Last hearth and the remaining Bolton men begged for a surrender but were not given one. Jon Snow had given his men the orders that every Northman was to die without exception. Every one of the Northmen there were killed - to the last man. However after the initial onslaught - The remaining Kingsmen were pardoned and made to bend knee to the new King. The Wildlings lost barely Two Hundred of their own. One of these was a pretty red haired woman, a spear wife known as Ygritte - one of Mance Rayders own people.

After the onslaught, it was discovered from some of the surrendering Kingsmen that Roose Bolton had already gone on a foray to Winterfell so Jon, Tormund and a number of the free folk- went on horse and foot - racing to Winterfell.

Tyrion Lannister entered the decimated camp and ordered that Lord Renly Baratheon - brother to Robert and Stannis be lifted off the ground and be cleaned up and preserved well. He had no complaints on Renly. He went all through the tent looking for Bayelish and finally concluded that the former Hand was missing. He decided to go on his way to Winterfell. He wanted to see how everybody was.

When the Free Folk entered Winterfell, the Gates were open and the Bolton Commander delivered Roose Boltons head to Jon Snow and begged for a surrender. He and his remaining men went on their knee begging for surrender. Jon ordered his men to hold these men as prisoners until he could find out the status of Lady Stark and his sisters.

He did not go to the crypts first. He went to the towers and searched for them. He found Maester Luwin - brutally stabbed and dead and arranged for his body to be brought out into the Courtyard. He began looking into the rooms and even the nooks and crevices hoping to find someone but everything was abandoned. He checked the dungeons where he found his aunt Cersei Lannister and her guards. The Guards had not killed Cersei because they had not been sure of what to do. They had heard commotions but had also heard the new blast of the horn.

Jon ordered the men to continue their watch on Cersei and went upwards looking for his family - now worried where they would be.

THE GATES OF WINTERFELL

It was Tyrion who guessed that everyone would be in the Crypts and it was indeed a tearful reunion. The women and children in the crypts were so happy to see their rescuers. Sansa rused to Tyrion and put her arms around him. Even Lady was leaping and licking the Dwarf. Lady Stark affectionately embraced the Dwarf having realized that he was partially responsible for saving their lives. She shuddered to think what would have happened had the Free Folk arrived just a few minutes later - Arya would probably be dead and so would the others. One by one they got out of the crypts - looking at the free air and the sky - something that they had thought they were never going to see before.

As they came out of the Crypts, they were presented with a gory sight - the Boltons surrender had been accepted but Boltons were never to be trusted again. To ensure that the Boltons could never do what they did to Ned Stark - Jon had ordered that every Bolton soldier was to have his sword arm cut off and his good eye removed. They could then be released. The Boltons disarmed and guarded by the Wildlings were being made to form a line and having their arms and eyes amputated and covered in boiling pitch. Their shouts and shrieks normally so disturbing brought out unusual pleasure in Lady Stark and the others.

Jon Snow was standing near his horse when he saw Lady Stark and her children and ran towards her. He wrapped his arms around her and she around him- "My Son...My King..."- she began sobbing. Arya could not understand what exactly was going on but felt the excitement get to her and wrapped herself around Johns middle. Rickon followed and Myrcella being infected with the same excitement also followed and the Starks were one large mass of people hugging and grabbing each other - crying - crying for being alive and crying for those who died.

Theon was not a part of this joyous reunion. He went around Winterfell looking hard and finally found Clegane - his former prisoner and his friend - brutally stabbed and dead on the ground. He remembered his promise to Clegane and nodded. No matter what - he would do what he had promised.

The Women felt various degrees of sorrow at the assembled bodies of the men in the Courtyard. The Starks wept for Maester Luwin and many of their number including the Blacksmith of Winterfell- Mikken. The Reeds for their men and Lady Mormont for her closest commanders and advisors who had acted with Theon to ensure that Lady Lyanna was kept in the crypts.

Sansa Stark found her bethrother - Tyrion Lannister and smiled at him - "You did somehow did it. You saved us all". Tyrion gave a modest smile - "I guess i did. He is not that stupid as he was back then. He was the one who ordered that to be done to Smalljon. He was the one who ordered the fate of the Bolton soldiers. I guess anger does have its own rewards". Sansa nodded. Jons anger was a rare thing but she had seen it today when he treated the Northerners. He was fair to the Kingsmen but he was ruthless to the people of the North.

In Winterfell the wildings were all surging through the camp- consolidating everything. Osha had a joyous reunion with some of her spearwife friends as did Spiv and wildling army mopped up all the remanants of the Kingsmen and Northmen from the boundaries of Winterfell - chasing them far into the Forests, killing several more of them. They returned with nearly a thousand enemy heads. Again, only the Northmen were killed - the Kingsmen were either brought to Winterfell or allowed to leave for Whiteharbor without their weapons. By the end of the battle - nearly every single Northman who had stood with Roose Bolton was dead and a few who were not dead were holed away in Karhold unsure of their destiny and future.

The Battle of Winterfell which was full of swings and ups and downs finaly ended with a huge victory for Aegon Targaryen - the King of Westeros. Jon Stark under the advise of Tyrion Lannister would not accept that the North needed its Independence. He believed in one single realm and one king. He had had too much of the Norths independence and felt it was time the North learnt to become subservient to the rest of the realm until its people learnt some of the values they had parrotted for millenia.

The entire realm knew the result of Winterfell soon and all the old houses rushed to write to the New King pledging allegiances. It was Tyrion Lannister who advised the king unofficially on how to respond to each of these messages and letters.

Meanwhile there was still something going on at Kingslanding and the people at Winterfell awaited to see if Lord Stannis would do as he promised and deliver Kingslanding for Jon.

WINTERFELL- FIVE DAYS LATER

The Letter arrived by Raven that morning from Stannis Baratheon

**My King**

**I am happy to inform you that Kingslanding is yours. The Iron Throne awaits . **

**Stannis Baratheon**

**P.S:- I made a promise in your name which i hope you shall honor. Highgarden is to go to Lord Bronn who was 'Instrumental' in **

**preventing another battle and perhaps another war. **

Tyrion Lannister chuckled when he saw this letter. As Hand to the King of the North and now King of Westeros - Tyrion had the responsibility of sorting out the Kings mail. The Old thief Bronn - no matter how the wheel turns, no matter how time turns- somehow this bastard always gets what he wants! Tyrion thought. He also wondered if the Bronn sons would cause the same trouble in this timeline but realized soon that they would not. This time they did not face the crippled and broken Dreamer - Bran.

So how had Kingslanding yielded so soon. The answer lay in part to the brilliance of two men - Ser Davos Seaworth and Lord Bronn and for entirely different reasons.

Ser Davos had landed his five hundred men on the secret beach at Kingslanding and they had infiltrated into the city and assembled near the Old Bell Tower. The rest of the men had stormed at the gates where they stood waiting for the Goldcloaks and the Citys watchmen to yield the city. Ser Meryn Trant - the in Charge of Kingslanding and the highest ranking Kingsguard - had sent frantic messages to Bayelish - no reply came. In the meanwhile at the stroke of midnight - the infiltrators of Stannis Baratheon rang the bells declaring the surrender and the guards at the gates - opened them for Stannis's men who poured into the city peacefully. By the time the Goldcloaks and Citys Watch men realised that the bells were not rung on orders of Ser Meryn - the entire Storms End Army was inside kingslanding and surrendering was the best option. Ser Meryn, Ser Ilyn Payne and Four Others had surrendered to Ser Davis Seaworth who had taken Kingslanding without a single casualty.

In the meanwhile - Bronn - being a cunning streetsword quickly realized that the Boy Gendry was not at all keen for assuming his position as the King of Westeros. He was only interested in meeting his mother and finding out more about his blood. Analyzing that a battle with Stannis Baratheon with Edmure Tully as his leader and a reluctant Gendry would not go too well - Bronn made the decision to ferret out young Genrdy out of their camp in the night and make a deal with Stannis Baratheon to end the war bloodlessly. Once Gendry was with Stannis - the War was finished. Typically Bronn demanded Highgarden and Stannis who cared little about the Tyrells made his promise. Eventually Nephew and Uncle were united and one look at the nephew was enough for Stannis to know whose blood flowed in Gendrys veins.

Meanwhile Edmure Tully and his officers had scrambled all over their camp searching for Gendry and when they saw Gendry riding with Stannis Baratheon for a parley - they decided to cut their losses. Stannis gave Edmure face and showed Robert Baratheons message. Stannis also told Edmure that Bayelish had had the King murdered. Edmure pretended to be shocked and outraged and immediately declared Olenna and Bayelish as traitors to the realm. He had no problems in bending the knee to Aegon Targaryen and received from Stannis that he could still be Warden of the Trident. He took his men and marched back to Riverrun - proud of himself and regarding himself as the Architect of Peace of Westeros. Some people believe in lies to convince others, some people believe in lies to convince themselves- Edmure Tully belonged to the latter king. By the time he reached Riverrun - he was claiming a massive victory and a diplomatic coup.

Bronn allowed Edmure to take all the credit. He had Highgarden and that was enough. He marched slowly and solemnly to Horn Hill to inform his bride to be to pack their bags and move residence.

Stannis and Gendry rode together to Kingslanding and entered together. They took the Iron Throne for King Aegon Targaryen.

THE FIRST ASSEMBLY AT WINTERFELL, FOUR DAYS LATER

Jon Snow was not keen to sit on a chair and dispense decrees and justice but his closest advisors Tyrion, Barristan and Tormund - were pretty set on him doing what a King had to do. Mance Rayder had not marched on this side of the wall - He waited with a large portion of his remaining army - to finish the real work - ending the cycle of the prince of darkness. Jon sat on the great chair with Lady Catelyn at his right side, Theon Greyjoy on his right, Ladies Lyanna Mormont, Meera Reed and Sansa Stark as well as a number of Free Folk sitting around him.

Lords Karstark, Glover and Manderly had come to surrender to King Aegon but King Aegon was rightly furious with them. He had to be ruthless and he had to be cold. He had to make Lady Stark proud of him. Aegon ordered Karstark into exile to Essos. Karstark had thirty days to gather his possessions and leave Karhold. His daughter Alys was to marry Commander Pree of Winterfell who would become Head of House Dagwood - a subordinate house of Karstark whose Head was killed and which did not have an heir. Deepwood Motte would remain with the Glovers but Whiteharbor was removed from the Manderlys - both father and son - close friends of Lord Stark had been deemed too cowardly to be trusted with such a crucial port. Instead Whiteharbor and Karhold were both made a part of possessions of House Mormont - and would be held on behalf of House Mormont by Theon Greyjoy - who was allowed the name of Theon Greystark.

Tormund Giantsbane - became Lord Giantsbane of Last Hearth. One needed a man of strength and loyalty for such a crucial post. Dreadfort was filled with resentful boltons who would always be a problem - so Aegon had ordered that Dreadfort be renamed Raydderstown and would be in control of the men of the Nights watch with the Lord Commander being nominally in charge of it. The Watch would keep a number of soldiers at Rayderstown who would enforce peace, control the remaining bolton men and who would in times of emergency fight for the realm.

Lord Tyrion Lannister was to be Hand of King Aegon. He was officially deemed Lord Tyrion of Casterly Rock. Aegon formally took the permission of his sister - Sansa and declared that Tyrion and Sansa were to be officially married - fifteen days after Aegons crowning at Kingslanding. Ser Barristan Selmy was not inducted into the Kingsguard as he had hoped- instead Ser Barristan was made one of the Military Advisors to King Aegon- the first to hold such a post. Beric Dondarion became Ser Beric Dondarion and would join the King in his fight against the Prince of Darkness. Thoros of Myr refused any rank or post prefering to do the work for the Lord of Light.

King Aegon also officially ordered that Samwell, Grenn and Pypar be spared from the wall. After all they had not taken their oaths. Samwell Tarly was to go to Horn Hill - which was now officially his and after settling his affairs -come to Kingslanding for the Crowning of King Aegon. Tarly travelled with a young woman - one of crasters daughters Tyrion had arranged to take care of the Young Man and already there was a bonding affection between them. Her name was Gilly. Grenn was to return home with a Kings pardon after Aegon was crowned while Pypar was to remain in Winterfell.

Meera Reed was to become Lady of Greywater Watch and was pronounced Friend of the Realm. It was a good and strong title. Her Brother Jojen showed little interest in any titles.

Cersei Lannister had been moved back to her Tower. After being informed that her son Gendry had willingly relinquished any claims to the throne - and that her young son Tommen was very much alive and kicking in Kingslanding - she was happy enough. She would travel with Aegon to Kingslanding to be reunited with her sons and await her Nephews decision on her future.

Lord Peter Bayelish was still missing. After plenty of searching - Tyrion concluded reluctantly that the snake bastard had slunk off to Essos where he belonged. He had written to Varys to offer a reward from Tyrions own money for his head. He shuddered when Sansa told him of Bayelishs threat and thanked all the gods - old and new that he had seen the way of fate.

As Aegon Targaryen finished his decisions and just before dismissing the gathered assembly - he rose and looked around - "THE FIRST DAY OF MY LIFE THAT I REMEMBER WAS IN THIS COURTYARD RUNNING ON THE SNOW PLAYING WITH ROBB WITH SEPTA MORDANE GIVING US HARSH ORDERS TO BEHAVE. I REMEMBER MIKKEN, SER RODRIK, JORY, KEN, MULLORY, JESSOP AND SO MANY OTHERS WHO FORMED A PART OF MY CHILDHOOD HERE. I WAS BORN IN THE NORTH AND RAISED IN THE NORTH. ALL MY LIFE I WANTED TWO THINGS - ONE FOR MY FATHER - NED STARK TO BE PROUD OF ME AND TWO FOR MY NAME TO SOMEHOW BECOME STARK. NED STARK MAY NOT BE MY FATHER BUT HE CARRIES THE GENES OF MY MOTHER - HE IS A STARK AND SO IS SHE. A PART OF MY BLOOD MAY BE THE FIRE OF TARGARYENS BUT A PART OF IT IS ALSO THE ICE OF THE STARKS. I DONT RELATE TO ANY TARGARYEN BUT I RELATE TO MANY STARKS - MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS WERE AND ARE STARKS, MY MOTHER, UNCLES AND AUNTS ARE STARKS - I DONT WANT TO BE AEGON TARGRYEN- A NAME THAT MEANS NOTHING TO ME. I WISH TO HENCEFORTH BE KNOWN AS JON STARK" - He turned to Catelyn and looked at her for permission

The entire assembly turned to Lady Stark who smiled through her tears rose - and shouted - "KING JON STARK - KING OF WESTEROS, FIRST OF HIS NAME"

The assembly rose in unision and shouted - "KING JON STARK - KING OF WESTEROS - FIRST OF HIS NAME"

THE CRYPTS, WINTERFELL, A FEW DAYS LATER

Sansa and Tyrion met for one last time in the Crypts. They did not need to anymore. They could have met in their chambers but the thrill and secrecy of the Crypts still enchanted them.

Fate still had plans for them. They would be married in Kingslanding and from there on travel to Essos - first to Pentos to meet Daenerys, then to Braavos to the Iron Bank and finally to Myr to meet the High Priestess and the Red Woman. They would return to Westeros with Daenerys and her unsullied and Missandei. Tyrion still had the lions job of convincing Jon to marry his aunt but he would begin on that sometime later. After this was all over - they would live in Casterly Rock which would be rebuilt by Tyrion with his fathers vast wealth. He was a Lannister after all.

Tyrion also believed that with the Throne settled so quickly - instead of the ten or so years it had taken them in the previous timeline - Jon would have more time to deal with the Night King and his wights.

Sansa had confessed to Tyrion about her tryst with Ramsay Bolton. Tyrion had understood. Surprisingly he did not feel the least upset. He still thought of them as being eighty one and sixty four respectively.

Tyrion asked Sansa - "Now that everything looks over- Are you marrying me because I am your only companion here, the only one you can relate to ?"

Sansa considered. A PArt of this was true. "I relate to you better than anyone else. I understand you better than anyone else. I trust you more than anyone else - who is not my brother or father or uncle. I feel safe with you. I believe you to be someone who can work magic no matter what happens. If all this is love - then i love you - i love you a lot - more than anyone else i can possibly love"

Tyrion smiled at Sansa and kissed her hand. She smiled back.

"I think you have earned the privelege of kissing me on the mouth"- Sansa said and Tyrion after a bit of a start complied.

It would look grotesque to see a Dwarf and a beautiful red haired girl - Kissing in the crypts. Any ordinary bystander would feel disgusted at the thought of such a union. However if there was someone who knew the history of these two persons - the wrongs they had corrected, the journeys that they had been on, the long drawn battles they had fought against each other and against fate - not once but twice - he would know that he was staring in the face of true and strong love.

KINGSLANDING - TWENTY ONE DAYS LATER

Jon Stark had ascended the Iron Throne. He had extended a formal invitation to Daenerys Targaryen - his aunt to return to Westeros and take her former place at Kingslanding. While it was hardly uncommon for a Targaryen to take a wife who was his aunt- Jon would be too repulsed by the idea but Tyrion was certain that with Lady Starks assistance and Sansas help - it could be possible. Every one in the realm had pledged allegiance to King Jon Stark - and his sigil of a Wolf and a Dragon was the first of its kind. He had proposed sending Lord Tyrion and Lady Sansa along with Ser Podrick Payne to the east to bring Daenerys to Westeros.

King Aegon allowed religious freedom for all - still worshipping in his godswood.

He confirmed Edmure Tully as Warden of the Trident and his marriage to Roslin Frey. He confirmed Lord Bronn and his bride to be - Talla as Lord and Lady of Highgarden. Bronn was already smitten with his new bride and Tyrion knew this time - Bronns wife would control the old thief with a iron hand. Lady Tyrell was to be exiled to Pentos with a sum of Half a Million Dragons. Jon had refused to have her killed or imprisoned. Margery Tyrell would not follow her grandmother. At Tyrions advise - Margery would marry Jons cousin Tommen Targaryen when he reached Eighteen years of age. Margery who had the choice between living in the east and marrying a brown bearded lord as his fifth wife- decided the best option was to accept. Samwell Tarly had been made Lord Tarly of Horn HIll. At Tyrions advise - Jon Stark had advised his friend to marry Gilly and from his friends simpering shyness and stuttering - Jon could guess that Samwell had made quite a few advances in that direction proving to Tyrion that good people always remained good - and changes in circumstances did not make them bad or selfish. Samwell and Gilly would be married after leaving Kingslanding for Horn Hill.

Gendry Baratheon was the new Lord of Storms End. He had formally moved to Storms end with his mother Cersei and his step brother Tommen. Now that Tommen would be marrying Margery Tyrell, Stannis Baratheon proposed an alliance between a Baratheon and a Stark - Gendry and Arya after Arya would turn Eighteen. Arya had been upset but not for long - once she heard that the Bull was completely unfamiliar with how young lords behaved and was in many ways someone after her own heart. Marriages of Brandon and Shireen and Rickon and Myrcella were also confirmed by Aegon.

Stannis was still Lord of Dragonstone and a member of the Kings Council. He would honor Roberts request and after his death - Brandon Stark would become Lord of Dragonstone after taking the name of Brandon Baratheon when Stannis left the realm.

It was over. At least the first phase was. King Jon Stark was undisputed King of Westeros and the realm and Winterfell was as secure as it could possibly be.

Today Tyrion Lannister and Sansa Lannister had been confirmed as man and wife in the eyes of the Seven and later in the Godswood in the eyes of the Old Gods. They were to leave for Essos in a few days time- sailing the seas on the Kings work and at the same time commencing a marriage that in their eyes had eluded them several times now.

They were looking forward to everything in their life. They did not care if they had to spend the rest of their lives in this timeline - it was worth it. They even felt that perhaps the previous timeline was the one that had been a dream, a nightmare and entirely unreal.

THE FIERY ISLAND OF SENTOSHI, OFF MYR

He struggled against his ropes for what seemed to be the fifth or sixth time but could not succeed in overcoming his obstacles. He felt desperate, truly desperate. It had all gone well - he had left in disguise from Whiteharbor and onto Essos where he had enough friends and contacts to disappear, hide even. The Captain was an old friend and Bayelish had expected to land in Pentos safe and sound. Instead he found himself here- tied, trussed up, drugged for god knew how many days and delivered to this godforsaken Island - uninhabited off the City of Myr.

He stopped struggling when he heard noises - turned his head and saw the Red Woman coming towards him. He remembered her. She was once a Doxy of Stannis so perhaps she might save him. "I am Peter Bayelish ... son of Tristan Bayelish - of ...". She smiled at him - "I know who you are Lord Bayelish. Hand of tthe King of Westeros - not the new King but the fat one"

Bayelish grimaced. If she knew him - it meant she had plans to send him back to Westeros. However she kept smiling - "I was mistaken. The Lord of Light always requires sacrifice but it is not light that he needs but Darkness. Light always consumes Darkness. The Girl was also light - yet i sacrified her. I was wrong. Today i am not. You are darkness and the Lord of Light will find you a worthy sacrifice"

Sacrifice? Bayelish felt himself turning white - "I am a fugitive from Westeros...i demand you release me into the custody of a westerosi fleet to deliver me to the King"- he shouted but she was not listening. She was motioning for men who seemed to materialize out of nowhere and slowly start pulling him upright and dragging him to a pile of dry wood - which was topped by a wooden pole. "Stop"- Bayelish screamed - "This is murder. I am one of you - Khangrio Addisisi...Khangrio Addisisi...Mein Mone Ameete"- He screamed in their language but they did not stop. They tied him to the wooden pole and walked respectfully behind Lady Melissandre who instructed the women to light the wood. "Oh Lord of the Light - We sacrifice this creature of darkness to you - to thank you for your bounty to us, to help in bringing about the turning of the wheels"

From Ashes to Ashes - Bayelish imagined as the pyre caught fire and the flames began rising. He felt a searing heat burning across his legs - "Stop...Stop...Mercy...Mercy"- he screamed - watching faces tower around him - faces familiar to him - faces he had betrayed- Ned Stark, Robb Stark, Jaime Lannister, Joffrey Targaryen...they came out of the flame as ghosts - and circled all around him - as he screamed louder and louder. The sky became bright with the fire and Melissandres voice run out loud and clear. Bayelishs screams became their loudest and in a flash it was over - the Former Hand of the King - Former Master of the Coin of Westeros- Former Keeper of the Brothers was burnt to death.

The Lord of Light had received his sacrifice.

SANSA LANNISTER

When she woke up, she knew it was already late - the gentle rays of sunshine fell on her sleeping form and woke her up. She opened her eyes with a smile as she recalled the vigorous lovemaking that they had had last night - the first night of their married life.

Tyrion was already awake and away from his bed. Sansa sat upright and wondered where Tyrion could possibly be. She decided to get up, wear some decent clothes and go down for breakfast. As she rose up from the Bed she could feel a stiffness that came out of nowhere. It was around her shoulders and it was painful. Sansa shrugged and got down from the Bed and observed that she was wearing different nightclothes from the ones she had been wearing last night.

Sansa felt the floor was cold - almost like ice and suddenly saw that the floor was in fact deadly cold. How could the floor of the Largest Bedroom of the Hands Tower suddenly become so cold?

She tightened her robe and looked around the room and her heart stopped midway. The room was different now. It was not the Bedroom in Kingslanding , the room with the ornate silks and the flowers where she and tyrion had begun their marriage, the room from last night. No- this room was different...it was similar to...she gave a gasp - It was Winterfell. She was back in Winterfell.

Sansa walked fast despite her pain toward the wooden chest of drawers nearby and saw a mirror. She grabbed it - and saw her reflection. It was enough. She was sixty odd years old again, her hair was a steely reddish grey and she looked exactly like she had looked before her strange journey to the past.

Was it all a dream? Sansa thought and felt tears stinging at her eyes? Was the entire thing a dream? Jon the King? Travel through time? Meeting Father again? Meeting Mother again?Arya - Gendry?Seeing Lady again...

Sansa felt like jumping out of her window. She did not want to live. If this had been a dream then she did not want to come back to reality. The dream was sufficient for her.

Just as she prayed to all her gods to send her back to the dream or have death take her right then - Sansa heard the knock outside her door. She did not want to answer, she just wanted to lie down and die...but the knock was repeated and Sansa angrily called the knocker inside - "What?". Then she saw the girl who had knocked and her heart really sank - it was Mertha - Mertha her servant who had cleaned her room in the previous timeline when she had been Queen in the North. It meant there were no previous timelines - there was just one fucked up timeline and her entire journey to the past had been a dream. It meant that Lord Tyrion was still in Winterfell - probably still sleeping off from the late night drinking.

She took a chance - "Mertha? Is Lord Lannister still here?"

_Please say No. I beg you please say something else. Please dont confirm to me that everything was a dream. I beg you..._Sansa heard herself praying to Mertha

Mertha looked puzzled by her question -"Of course he is - My Lady"

Sansa closed her eyes and felt the tears coming out of them. She had to cry. It had all been a dream - a dream reflecting what her inner heart had always desired - to see Jon take the throne, to marry Tyrion, to see father again, to take revenge on Ramsey by showing him heaven and then putting him through hell...it was almost like the entire dream was what she wanted things to be.

She felt a weakness surrounding her and closed her eyes praying for death to come. She would not leave this room. She would not be queen of the North anymore. Let Rheddard come and handle it - she thought. "My Lady..."- Sansa opened her eyes and Saw Mertha - "Lord Lannister is here to see you"

Sansa did not want to see him. She did not want to see anybody - but why should she not. He was her guest after all. He could not possibly know how badly things had gone, of how stupid she had been, how convinced she had been of her own dreams and how shattered she was that everything had just been a long dream. No - she couldnt do this to him. He may not be the Tyrion that she had seen back then but he was still Tyrion - her friend and someone she respected a lot.

"Send him in"- Sansa said wearily- "And have him watch out for that low overhang"- she said pointing out to a wooden overhang near her door - something she had not noticed earlier.

Mertha looked puzzled again - "Overhang my lady?"

"Of course overhang - Lord Tyrion is a dwarf...he will bump his head if he does not watch out"- she said sharply

"Lo...Lord...Tyrion my lady?"- Mertha said - looking distinctly perplexed now

"Of course...you said Lord Lannister wanted to see me did you not?"- Sansa asked irritated now.

"My Lady...I ...I meant Lord Jaime Lannister..."- she looked uncomfortable now- "Ill go get him"- she said and dashed off leaving Sansa clueless and perplexed

Where the hell was she? How the hell was Jaime still alive? Even in her own timeline- Jaime was dead? Had she been sent somewhere else? Another timeline where Jaime had lived and Tyrion had died ...

She heard the footsteps and lifted her head to see the Kingslayer - except that it was not the Kingslayer at all - It was her father - or a young man who looked exactly like her father - the same height, the same imposing built, a fusion of red and black hair which looked kind of metallic copper, a fine beard. He wore an armour with the sigil of the lannisters. There was something vaguely familiar about him - he had two eyes- each of a different color...almost as if...

"I cannot believe you are still here Mother"- He said looking at her. "Everyone is waiting for you. It is time for Uncle Bran to leave for his Journey"


	29. Epilogue : CH 29

**Epilogue : Chapter 29**

LADY SANSA LANNISTER, WINTERFELL

_"I cannot believe you are still here Mother"- He said looking at her. "Everyone is waiting for you. It is time for Uncle Bran to leave for his Journey"_

_Mother? He just called me mother _Sansa thought. This is different. She looked at the man before her - handsome, strong and confident and knew why he looked familiar - his eyes were Tyrions, his bushy beard and his frame belonged to Ned Stark and his demeanour belonged to Tywin Lannister. She wondered what she was to say to him. She remembered nothing - about how she got here. She only remembered the last night with Tyrion, filled with ecstacy, pleasure, satisfaction and love and even fun and enjoyment. Today morning - she was here - mother of Lord Jaime Lannister. Where was his father? She wondered. Did he have any brothers? Brand Journey? How could she tell Jaime that she did not remember anything about him?

Jaime stood in front of her looking increasingly puzzled. "Mother...you do remember why you are here do you not?" - he asked her and Sansa gave a weak nod though for the life of her she did not. "Then why arent you getting ready?"- Jaime asked her - already impatient. There was a low purring sound and a White Wolf bounded into the room - "Not now Greywing!"- Jaime ordered and the Wolf left. _Greywing? A Direwolf? _Sansa thought- she hoped to be spared the embarrassment but apparently it was not to be. She was just about to tell her 'son' that she did not remember anything when she heard someone enter the room.

"Ill bring her outside Jaime"- It was an older man...in his middle fifties, tall strong, iron grey hair and a thin yet striking beard. His eyes...It was Bran...her brother Bran who was not crippled or in a wheelchair but who was walking quite upright and well.

Jaime shrugged and gave a low bow to his mother before walking out.

Bran moved to Sansa with a smile - "So you have woken up?"- he asked her.

Sansa tried to give him a weak smile- "Yes...I just woke...last night was..."

Bran smiled at her - "Sansa - i know you have woken up from a different sleep. You remember nothing do you?"

Sansa felt tears creeping into her eyes - "Yes. Nothing. Last night i was at Kingslanding - leaving for Essos the following day and i find myself here several years into the future in the same or different timeline. I remember nothing Bran...nothing"

"You are still in the same timeline Sansa- the right one" - Bran said. "Take a walk with me and i will fill you in"

Sansa rose weakly and walked with her brother. She had only one question in mind when she looked at Bran. Bran understood immediately and was quiet for a while before he spoke - "Yes. Hes no more. He passed away two years ago - after a happy fulfilling seventy nine years of life, thirty two of them as hand to the queen"

"And we were...we were happily married"- Sansa asked

Bran nodded- "I ll let you be Judge of that. Lady of Casterly Rock, Mother to three fine children - Jaime, Eddard and Catenna. I would wager you were very happy indeed...much happier than you ever were as Queen in the North"

Sansa turned to Bran - "You knew...?"

Bran nodded - "I found out. This time i found out when i had to. Not when i was ten years old and clueless but when i was Forty years old. I learnt everything i had to learn and now i am ready for my real destiny"

He bowed before her as they walked down the stairs. Sansa found that it was not so painful anymore. Perhaps loneliness caused more pain. Other children - Eddard and Catenna? How she would have loved to see them. How she wanted to know if Westeros was safe again...if the Night King was dead...if humanity was safe again.

Bran guided Sansa through the Tower door and into the main foyer as they walked through winterfell. Sansa could see busy activity all around. Carts and Carts were being loaded with supplies, arms and food. Bran smiled - "My son - Robb...Lord Robb of Dragonstone - never does anything in half measures...he was bitterly opposed to my journey of course". Sansa felt a wave of happiness. So Bran had children too.

Bran slowly led Sansa through the Godswood which seemed bigger now. "The Queen officially prays here. She follows the old gods - so many others in the realm have decided to do so. The worship of the Seven is dying by the day. Here - you can see the tree can you not"

Sansa remembered the Tree. Remembered the tree and all the memories around it. Bran sat down at the base and bade Sansa to sit.

"Jon and Dany fought the Night King. This time they went on the offense. They had the Dragon. He did not have an entire army with him as before and his wights were not so strong or ready. Many fell in the battle but at least Jon fulfilled his destiny. He fulfilled his prophecy and killed the Night King. However the battle took out his entire energy. Both Jon and Dany died in the battle leaving their year old Daughter - Rhegara - Queen of Westeros. They saved Westeros...They saved humanity. Rhegara was raised by yourself and Tyrion. You moved to Kingslanding and became a mother to her. Tyrion became Regent of Westeros until Rhegara reached Nineteen years of age. The Queen still calls you mother by the way"

Queen? Sansa thought. She had always assumed Queen to be Daenerys and not her daughter. How would Rhaegara look like? Would she look like Jon or Dany or would she have silver grey hair? So many questions.

"What of the others Bran?"- Sansa asked

Bran smiled- "Rickon is Lord of Winterfell - happily married to Myrcella. They have four sons - three of whom are out in the far north and one of whom sits in Winterfell. Arya and Gendry are also happy - they have only two daughters - so Gendry has the same problem as Stannis did - he has no sons. Theon Greystark was married to Lady Lyanna Mormont and their son - Torrhen is the Lord of Bear Island, Karhold and Dreadfort. Theon died last year in a minor riding accident. Things have changed since you were awake last- Whiteharbor is now called Rayderstown, the erstwhile wildling camps are a new realm with a capital at a town called Ghosttown. The Iron Born went against the Infant queen and were soundly defeated. More than ten thousand of them were sent to Essos as slaves and more than three thousand smiths were crippled and blinded. Today the Iron Islands are ruled by the rulers of Deepwood Motte - the Glovers"

"And is Rhaegara ...married?"- Sansa asked

Bran nodded -"Yes she is. She is married to the Son of Tommen Targaryen and Margery - Loras Hector Targaryen. He will not be King though. Your husband changed the laws quite successfully. Loras can only be Lord Consort to the Queen and can never become the actual ruler"

"And How did Tyrion die?" - Sansa asked

"He literally leapt off the wall of Casterly Rock. He had had a happy life Sansa. One evening he just decided it was time for him to leave" - Bran said.

So she listened to the Story of Westeros - the story of so many people. About Bronn and Talla and their progeny, About Samwell and the Wildling Girl and their sons, About how at the age of Eighty Five- Cersei Lannister still lived strong and spry at Dragonstone- taming her grandchildren with an iron fist, About the peace treaties with Essos, About how the Dragon - Drogon was in Kingslanding - now serving the Queen of Westeros, About how their mother Catelyn had died. It was like reading a book of history without having lived through any of the moments.

"Bran"- She said - "I missed every good thing happening in my life. I went to bed at the age of Eighteen and woke up at Sixty Four. I want to know why? Why were we sent back? Why did it all happen? What is the deal with you and the three eyed raven? Which timeline is true? Which is not? Which is a dream and which is reality"

Brandon gave a long sigh-

THE STORY OF BRANDON STARK

There are only two forces in this world and realm - and it is called light and darkness or good or evil or day and night or life and death. There is always a balance between the two forces. The living always die, day always becomes night. You know how the Living always die , How days become night? It is because of the turning of the wheels of time. Time maintains the balance between these two forces. Time moves in different paths- each of them called a timeline -but only in one of the paths is the balance always maintained. In every other timeline - the balance is inevitably lost in favor of either light or darkness.

The Three eyed raven is a being who can move through time physically and temporally. He can move along every single timeline and he can help in performing any activity that may result in the balance being restored in each such timeline where the balance has been lost.

Years ago - the Children of the Forest broke the rules. In their haste to get rid of the first men - they used the darkest of magic to create the Night King. The Night King was created as an instrument - who could move through time physically and temporally and in every single timeline - he would always ensure that the balance tilted in favor of darkness over the light. He was truly a prince of darkness, the lord of death, the spawn of evil. He began destroying the balance in every timeline - so that death, destruction and mayhem became the currency of the day.

The Children were so aghast at their creation that they formed an alliance with the men - the first men and begged the forces of light for help. The forces of light - also called God of light - in the East and the Old Gods out here - created a pulse of energy - light which could not be ensconed in darkness. This energy was to be the master of time, which could move through time in any direction - past, present or future- which could influence any events in the present, past or future. This energy was absorbed by ninety nine men - all of whom died - unable to bear the force of it - until the hundredth - a young man called Kathejin was able to absorb this energy and slowly assimilate it and become a master of time, the first three eyed raven. He used his powers to restore the balance between good and evil in various timelines. Being the child of light - he could manipulate events to destroy the child of darkness - the Night King. Soon, Kathejin destroyed the night king in every single timeline - by using the gifts at his command - his knowledge of time and his gifts of light. Kathejin used his powers to endow a single person in each timeline with the gift of light. It was this person - a different one in each timeline who could destroy the prince of darkness forever.

The Night king can never die. He can move from timeline to timeline after being destroyed. Once he is killed - he can never appear in the same timeline again. However he has to be killed by the instrument of the Three Eyed Raven - called the Promised Prince.

The Three Eyed Raven cannot live on permanently - and eventually he becomes absorbed by time and becomes one of them. He annoints a successor who becomes the next raven - trained by the original. Kathejin had several successors.

In your original timeline - several millenia ago - Kathejins successor Dogarth had annointed Orbuk Stalluk - a young man - of the first men - as the promised prince. Unfortunately Dogarth failed in his task. While Orbuk Stalluk did mount a force against the night king - it was Orbuks son - Blandun who killed the night king. Like Arya in our timeline - it meant that he did not die in our timeline - it meant he would eventually appear again. Dogarth told Orbuk and Blandon about the Night Kings eventual return causing Blandun to decide to build a wall to keep away the enemy and be ready for him. Blandun who blamed his own over zealousness for the failure to kill the night king entirely - built a wall- which you know today was the Wall of the Nights Watch. Dogarth was replaced by more and more successive Three Eyed Ravens and Blandun Stalluk of the Stalluks died without ever getting guidance from the three eyed raven as to who the next promised prince was to be. Slowly time turned and turned- Stalluks became the Starks of Winterfell, More and more Three Eyed Ravens came and went and yet there was no sign of either the Prince of Darkness or the Prince of Light- the Promised Prince.

And then two events happened at the same instance of time - The Night King woke up from a Ten thousand year sleep and Rhaegar and Lyanna had their son Aegon. Aegon was the promised prince. However things had changed - the Andals, the men from the east had destroyed all the old records, the old legends and Brandon Stark the Builders History had become Legend and the Legend had become Myth. Not even Brandon the Builders own successors - the Starks believed in these old tales and burnt his cautionary notes callously several centuries ago. Brynden Rivers - the Previous Three Eyed Raven was at the end of his time - and he knew his annointed successor was Brandon Stark of Winterfell. Brynden was destined to foster the Promised Prince and guide him to fight the Night King and destroy him this time around. However there something happened. Brandon Stark was pushed from a tower and was lying in the face of death. He should have chosen death so that Brynden could take up the fight with his old enemy and guide Jon to his destiny. Unfortunately - Brynden made the mistake of assuming that Brandon as the three eyed raven had to live. He made the mistake of making Brandon Stark as the three eyed raven at the tender age of eleven without a clue as to how things worked and to hide the identity of Brandon from the Night King sent a chit of a boy Jojen Reed to instruct Brandon. It ended in disaster especially when Brynden died - leaving the last three eyed raven Brandon Stark untrained, unsure of anything and completely clueless as to how he could handle his destiny let alone Jons. There was nobody to guide Brandon except Jojen who did a good job but eventually died before anything could be done about it.

Ultimately in that timeline - the Night King was killed by Arya Stark. He did not die. Just like he did several thousand years ago - he went back to sleep and will wake up again in that timeline where hopefully one of the many successors to the three eyed raven would find the chosen prince and destroy him finally.

In my timeline - once again - the wheel was interfering. It appeared that the Andals would make it impossible for Brynden to choose Jon as the Promised Prince with their wars and their passion for power and glory. Brandon Stark of your timeline - the Cripple realized that he had failed and bitterly. He realized that during the battle at winterfell with the Night King. He decided to salvage everything and began warging into different timelines to see in which timeline the Night King was still undefeated. He saw this - present timeline and decided that in this timeline - he would send the instruments of fate - to make sure that darkness was really defeated. It was Bran the crippled who met me on my forteith birthday and instructed me. He has been absorbed into time today and i make the Journey as the Three Eyed Raven.

It was Bran the crippled who as the three eyed raven - caused for Tyrion, Varys, Yourself and Littlefinger to materialize into this timeline - and assist Jon in his destiny. Varys did the job required by manipulating events - killing people like Qyburn, Euron, Viserys etc and ensuring that Daenerys was till in Pentos for Jon, Littlefinger fulfilled his destiny by roguishly and unknowingly manipulating Robert into catching Cersei and Jaime in the act which resulted in the end of Tywin Lannister,You and Tyrion fulfilled your destiny by making Jon Snow the Bastard - into Jon Stark - King of Westeros. With the Dragon which could fly from one timeline to another -Jon and Dany defeated the Night King and his forces permanently. This timeline is safe. Your descendants are safe for all of eternity

Sansa could understand from Brans story that the Shadow of Darkness was finshed. She learnt that the Wall was history now - only to be used as a training center for the Northern Armies. She learnt that Brandons Journey would still be just beginning - he would explore one timeline after another and when he saw a timeline where the Night King had awoken - he would search for the promised prince and try to bring balance as his duty was.

She learnt many things from Bran before his journey. She learnt of Varys death at the old age of Eighty Three, of the destruction of the slave cities of slavers bay now renamed Dragons Bay, of the conquest of the east by Rhaegara Targaryen and her Commanders - Lord Jaime Lannister of Casterly Rock, Lord Samwell Tarly of Horn Hill and Lord Septimus Bronn of Highgarden, and of many lighter things like how Tyrion as Hand had knighted one of the greatest cooks of Westeros - a stout man who was called Hot Pie and had no other name and who headed the House of Hawpye whose present head was Frederick Hawpye a brave and strong Knight but still called the Venison Knight.

"Now I leave for my destiny Sansa"- Bran said. "Your Journey is complete. You will live out the rest of your days in happiness with your children, grandchildren as the Old Lady Dowager of Casterly Rock. You came as a guest to this timeline and you become a host in the same timeline like Tyrion and the others"

"Its not fair"- Sansa cried- "We didnt spend any time here. We didnt live as wife and husband"

"But you did Sansa...you did"- Bran said but Sansa shook her head furiously - "I dont remember dammit. I just dont remember. I want to remember. I want to know. Why did i wake up now. Why did you timemongers not allow me to relish my life"

Brandon bowed his head. Sansa quietened down. "I am sorry"- she told her brother who gave her a smile. "Are you coming Sansa?"- he asked her and she nodded, "Just give me some time in the Godswood"

Bran nodded and walked out - slowly leaving Sansa kneeling down below the tree. Sansa did not belong here. She knew nobody. Yes she was Jaimes mother and Rhaegaras adopted mother, and aunt to so many young starks and baratheons but she did not care. The Sansa that she was knew nobody here and everyone she had known - Tyrion, Theon, Mother had all gone.

She could see Tyrion Lannister now - standing below the Tree - Smiling at her with his multicoloured eyes. "We did it Tyrion...We did it..."- Sansa said - "We brought peace to Westeros. We won this time". She could see JOn Stark giving her a curious look and smiled through her tears- "No matter what - You never get the throne do you?" and she saw Bran the Broken - in his wheelchair giving her a smile- "Why are you still here?"

It was old Techmet - the Gameskeeper of Winterfell who found Lady Sansa Lannister - frozen cold at the base of the Godswood tree - having cast all her woolen clothes and wearing only her light nether garments. She was stiff and quite dead. It caused a stir in Winterfell and a wave of sorry - for Lords Jaime and Eddard and for the others who decided to take her back to Casterly Rock and bury her with her husband Tyrion Lannister.

Nobody could guess that Sansa Lannister was floating - free of the constraints of time, space and age - eighteen again - flowing through time- seeing them all one after the other - her father, robb, theon, sandor clegane, her mother , jon, dany and finally...Tyrion Lannister - waiting for her after two timelines and two different paths of destiny - her soulmate for eternity - always and always and always.

FINIS


End file.
